SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS
by peeveshp
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? -preguntó Ginny, observando una bolsa llena de galeones. Quiero a Hermione Granger, ella es la única que puede ayudarme -dijo Draco, ofreciendo el dinero. ¿Quieres una sanadora de cabecera? –preguntó Ginny, mordazmente. ¿Quieres separar a Potter de Granger? -preguntó Draco, levantando la ceja.
1. El paciente

Hola:

Bienvenidos a mi cuarto fanfic, mi nombre es Liz y me fascina el mundo de Harry Potter. Tengo muchos años sin escribir porque me había prometido a mi misma dedicarme a mis estudios, pero esta idea tiene meses rondando en mi cabeza, al grado de no dejarme dormir, hasta que una noche ya no pude más, prendí la computadora a las dos de la mañana y comencé a escribir.

Espero que disfruten la lectura de este fanfic tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolo.

1… 2… 3…

Aquí vamos.

* * *

**SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS**

**Capítulo 1: "El paciente"**

_"La fiebre de la enfermedad la provoca el cuerpo propio._

_La del amor, el cuerpo del otro". _

_Hipócrates_

Los ojos del sanador divisaron a través de la ventana del auto, la vieja y enorme mansión, decorada con suntuosos objetos y rodeada de exuberantes jardines. Increíblemente, a pesar de los años transcurridos, aquel lugar seguía tan imponente y majestuoso como la primera vez que lo vio.

El coche atravesó las puertas de hierro y se abrió paso a través de los jardines llenos de arbustos, recorrió varios kilómetros para finalmente detenerse frente a unas amplias escaleras de piedra. El sanador Mosby bajó del auto, la puerta de la mansión se abrió automáticamente y un elfo doméstico salió a recibirlo.

-Buenos días, señor –dijo el elfo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buen día –dijo el sanador, entregándole su abrigo y su sombrero.

-El señor lo espera en el salón –murmuró el elfo.

El sanador asintió y siguió al elfo por los diferentes pasillos de la mansión. A diferencia del magnífico espectáculo externo, por dentro la mansión no conservaba nada del esplendor y la gloria de otros tiempos. Todo era oscuro, lúgubre y carente de vida… Exactamente igual a su paciente.

El elfo se detuvo frente a las puertas del gran salón e hizo una seña para indicar al mago que ahí se encontraba su amo. El sanador sin más remedio, llamó a la puerta con un par de golpes.

-¡Adelante! -escuchó

El sanador abrió la puerta. El salón era amplio con grandes ventanales en forma de diamante, en el techo había una lámpara con candelabros a media luz y al fondo, se encontraba una chimenea y un sillón reclinable.

-Buenos días –saludó el sanador a su paciente, acercándose a él.

El paciente le dirigió una mirada sombría y movió discretamente la cabeza a manera de saludo. Mosby no se dejo intimidar, llevaba muchos años siendo el médico de la familia y estaba acostumbrado a sus desplantes.

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, señor?

-La pregunta sale sobrando –contestó el paciente, estaba sentado en el sillón reclinable porque desde hace tres años, era incapaz de mover las piernas.

-¿No ha habido ningún cambio?

-No –dijo el paciente con ironía.

-¿Tomó la poción que le di?

-Sí

-¿Y la esencia de…?

-¡Hice absolutamente todo lo que me dijo! –cortó el paciente-. ¡No hay cambios! ¡No tengo fuerza, ni sensibilidad en las piernas! ¡Mucho menos puedo moverlas!

-Eso es por la maldición "immobile crura" que le lanzaron hace tres años.

-¡Lo sé! ¡No tiene que volver a decírmelo!

-Quizás si usted me contará por qué y quién le lanzó esa maldición, yo podría encontrar alguna forma de ayudarlo.

El paciente negó con la cabeza, pero sus ojos se clavaron en las llamas de la chimenea.

¡Qué curioso! Aquella noche también había habido fuego, pero no del tipo de fuego que calienta y reconforta el alma, sino del tipo que destruye todo a su paso. La guerra contra Voldemort estaba apunto de terminar, la Orden del Fénix había ganado casi todas las batallas y trataba de restablecer el orden en el mundo mágico, los mortífagos sobrevivientes se escondían y huían como cobardes, y los menos afortunados eran llevados a Azkaban…

-¡Señor! –dijo el sanador, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-. Lo escucho.

-¡Eso no es relevante! –dijo el paciente cerrando la puerta a sus recuerdos-. ¡De nada sirve hablar de ello! No necesito que nadie me escuche, lo que yo quiero es un contrahechizo.

-No hay contrahechizo –explicó el sanador por enésima vez-. No hay nada más que yo pueda ofrecerle. Usted sabe tan bien como yo que lo he intentando todo. He leído e investigado, he creado nuevas pociones y probado magia antigua, le he aplicado un sinfín de hechizos, pero nada de eso ha dado resultado.

El paciente golpeó el sillón con su puño, el sanador dio un paso al frente y le dijo con voz clara y firme:

-Han pasado tres años desde que le lanzaron esa maldición, llevo tres años guardando celosamente su secreto, nadie en el mundo mágico sabe de su condición, quizás si usted me permitiera platicar el caso con algún colega…

-¡Jamás! -gritó el paciente-. No quiero la lastima de nadie.

-Pero señor, quizás algún otro sanador…

-Usted no va a platicar nada con nadie –dijo el paciente tajantemente.

El sanador asintió, respetando el deseo de su paciente.

-Seguiré guardando su secreto, pero si me permite decirlo, la vida que está llevando no está bien. Usted vive encerrado entre estas cuatro paredes, totalmente ajeno al resto del mundo. No sale a ningún lado, no recibe a nadie y no le interesa nada.

-¿Y qué sugiere?

-Que salga de aquí, que tenga amigos, que busque una actividad. Es usted muy joven y con mucho dinero. A pesar de su condición, tiene que vivir…

-¡Mi vida se acabo el día que recibí esta maldición! El resto del mundo no me interesa.

-Pero…

-¡Largo! –dijo el paciente perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía-. ¡No quiero volver a verlo en mi vida!

Por primera vez, el sanador dio un paso hacia atrás, a pesar de comprender el estado de ánimo de su paciente, sus ojos reflejaron una gran frustración e impotencia por no poder ayudarlo. El paciente lo miró con odio, porque sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas, pero él jamás le haría caso, y a pesar de que era consciente del esfuerzo del sanador y de sus múltiples intentos por tratar de ayudarlo, nada de eso, lo había hecho ponerse de pie y caminar de nuevo.

-¡Largo! ¡Fuera de mi casa! –dijo el paciente.

El sanador no insistió, no era la primera vez que salía despedido de aquella mansión, pero como hombre viejo y sabio, comprendía perfectamente bien a su paciente, no era fácil para un hombre tan joven saberse inválido el resto de sus días. En varias ocasiones previas, ya había sido despedido, pero tarde o temprano, su paciente siempre volvía a llamarlo, pidiéndole ayuda una vez más.

-¡Me voy, señor! –dijo el sanador caminando hacia la puerta

-Le mandaré sus honorarios a su cuenta de Gringotts

-No se moleste, no me debe nada.

El paciente le dirigió una última mirada y lo vio salir. Sus ojos se posaron nuevamente en la chimenea, las llamas del fuego bailaban alegremente.

"Hasta las llamas del fuego pueden moverse libremente" –pensó el paciente con amargura, mientras las palabras de Mosby retumbaban en sus oídos:

_"No hay contrahechizo"_

El paciente apretó el puño con coraje al grado de hacerse daño.

"Voy a volver a caminar. Tengo que hacerlo, aunque sea lo último que haga en la vida, algún día lograré ponerme de pie".

* * *

¿Les gustó el capítulo? Espero que sí

¿Quién creen ustedes que sea ese misterioso paciente? Apuesto a que ya lo saben, pero quiero que me digan.


	2. Aniversario de guerra

**SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS**

**Capítulo 2: "Aniversario de guerra"**

"_Yo ya era así antes de que tú llegaras,_

_caminaba por las mismas calles y comía las mismas cosas._

_Incluso antes de que llegaras yo ya vivía enamorado de ti y a veces,_

_no pocas, te extrañaba como si supiera que me hacías falta"_

_Edel Juárez_

"Tengo que verla" -pensó Harry Potter mientras entregaba su abrigo a un elfo doméstico y entraba a un enorme jardín.

No tenía ningún interés en los grandes eventos sociales, pero esa noche se cumplía un año más del final de la guerra contra Voldemort, y el Ministro de Magia ofrecía una fiesta en su casa, en honor de todos los combatientes y en memoria de los grandes ausentes.

Harry se movió elegantemente por el jardín, saludó a los conocidos que encontró en su camino y huyó de los reporteros, quienes siempre insistían en hablar con él y hacerle otra vez las mismas preguntas sobre la batalla final, a pesar de haber escuchado cientos de veces la misma historia.

Su mirada se encontró con la de su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley, quien lo miró sorprendido ante su repentina e inesperada aparición. Tenía más de seis meses que Harry se había ido a Rumania, y el día menos pensado, regresaba a Londres, sin siquiera enviar una lechuza avisando su regreso.

-Hola Ron –saludó Harry, estrechando su mano.

-Hola –saludó el pelirrojo con recelo-. Creí que estabas en Rumania, sacrificándote a ti mismo para salvaguardar la paz del mundo mágico.

-No soy mártir –dijo Harry riendo-, regresé hoy.

-Debiste avisarme.

Harry sonrió, pero sus ojos, inconscientemente, volvieron a observar a los invitados.

-¿Buscas a alguien? –preguntó Ron.

-No –mintió Harry, apartando la vista-. ¿Cómo está tu esposa?

Ron vaciló un momento antes de informar:

-Muy bien, la verdad es que estamos esperando la visita de la cigüeña.

Harry parpadeó, repitiendo mentalmente las palabras de Ron para ver si significaban lo que él creía.

-¡Voy a ser papá! –informó Ron orgulloso-. ¡Luna tiene tres meses de embarazo!

-Vaya, ¡felicidades! –dijo Harry, alegrándose por su mejor amigo.

Una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios y tez blanca se acercó a ellos. Su vientre estaba discretamente abultado, y se veía muy bien a pesar de su viejo collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Buenas noches, Harry –saludó Luna.

El chico se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ron acaba de darme la buena noticia. ¡Muchas felicidades!

-Gracias –dijo Luna con una sonrisa, Ron la abrazó cariñoso y sobreprotector, y ella recargó su cabeza tranquilamente en su hombro. Harry volvió a observar a los invitados.

-Parece que Harry está buscando pareja –dijo Luna.

El ojiverde volvió a centrar su atención en ellos.

-¡Harry! Myrtle está en Hogwarts. Aquí no vas a encontrarla por mucho que quieras verla –bromeó Ron.

-¿Te gusta Myrtle, Harry? –preguntó Luna con mirada inocente.

-¡Le encanta! –dijo Ron, ante la cara de terror de su amigo-. Tiene una foto de ella arrancada de un anuario y escondida en su viejo baúl.

Luna rió, Ron le dio un beso en la frente.

-Quiero bailar –advirtió Luna al pelirrojo.

-¿En tu estado?

-Creo que puedo moverme sin ningún problema.

-Pero…

-Ahora –ordenó Luna.

-Está bien.

-¿Ya viste quién manda en casa? –bromeó Luna, guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

El ojiverde rió. Ron y Luna se disculparon con él y fueron a la pista a bailar.

¿Dónde está? –pensó Harry al quedarse nuevamente solo, comenzando a caminar entre los invitados, fijándose en sus rostros.

-¿Una copa, señor Potter? –preguntó un elfo doméstico sosteniendo una charola de plata con copas con champagne.

-No, gracias.

El ministro había llevado a la mejor orquesta del mundo mágico, la música era muy agradable e invitaba a bailar. Harry vio a varias parejas en la pista, pero "ella" no estaba allí. Al fondo, los grandes arbustos estaban iluminados por decenas de faroles y bajo su luz, algunos miembros del ministerio platicaban alegremente. Un grupo de chicas reía a carcajadas haciendo un gran alboroto, menos mal que "ella" tampoco se encontraba en el grupo de las cazafortunas, quienes siempre lo atosigaban con coqueteos inútiles.

El joven distinguió al otro lado del jardín una esbelta silueta envuelta en un vaporoso vestido de chiffon azul. La dama se movía graciosamente con una sonrisa en los labios, era elegante y altiva. Harry sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco mientras atravesaba el jardín y se abría paso entre los invitados.

-¿Bailamos? –preguntó Harry, acercándose a Hermione.

Ella sonrió reconociendo a su mejor amigo, su rostro reflejó sorpresa pues no lo esperaba en aquella fiesta, pero sin dudarlo tomó su mano y los dos se dirigieron al centro de la pista. Harry la tomó entre sus brazos y los dos comenzaron a bailar siguiendo el suave fondo musical.

Harry clavó sus ojos verdes en ella, Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa, contenta por su regreso. Había tantas cosas que él quería decirle, pero no podía hacerlo mientras bailaban, pues se sentía totalmente atraído por ella y eso paralizaba los músculos de su boca. Una brisa suave jugó con los cabellos de la chica, haciendo llegar su perfume a su olfato, atrayéndolo aún más. Finalmente la orquesta se detuvo y la audiencia aplaudió a los músicos.

-Tengo que hablar contigo –dijo Harry.

-¿Ahora?

-Sí.

Harry la tomó de la mano y los dos se dirigieron hacia uno de los lugares más apartados del jardín, a una fuente que estaba adornada con velas flotantes y rosas blancas. Era un rincón agradable y estaba lejos del murmullo de los invitados.

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry? –preguntó Hermione, sentándose en el borde de la fuente.

Harry fijo sus ojos verdes en ella, vaciló por un segundo antes de sentarse a su lado y decir:

-Me hubiera gustado hacer las cosas diferentes, pero no tengo otra opción…

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa, sin entender de lo qué estaba hablando.

-Me hubiera gustado invitarte a salir, cumplir con un par de citas y después de cortejarte por un tiempo, pedirte que me hicieras el honor de ser mi esposa…

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida, pero él siguió hablando.

-También me hubiera gustado pedirte matrimonio en un restaurante elegante con un anillo de compromiso en el postre y…

-¿Qué me estás tratando de decir? -interrumpió Hermione.

-Que quiero que seas mi esposa –soltó Harry.

Hermione lo miró confundida, sin saber si aquello era una broma o definitivamente Harry había perdido el juicio en Rumania.

-¿Te casarías conmigo, Hermione? -preguntó Harry, mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione desvió los ojos ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas, nunca se imaginó esa propuesta. Se sentía muy halagada, pero hasta hace apenas un minuto, Harry era solamente su mejor amigo.

-¿Hablas en serio? –preguntó la chica, temiendo que Harry se soltará a reír.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Ella parpadeó tres veces antes de poder decir:

-Yo creo que has estado mucho tiempo lejos, quizás estás confundido y a distancia te ha afectado…

-Hermione, me gustas desde hace mucho –interrumpió Harry-. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una simple atracción, pero con el paso del tiempo me di cuenta que era algo mucho más profundo. He salido de viaje porque era mi deber capturar a los mortífagos que seguían sueltos y ayudar a preservar la paz, pero en todos mis viajes te he echado mucho de menos, al punto de descubrir que no quiero separarme más de ti. Todos estos meses, me vi a mismo extrañándote, recordándote y soñando con una vida en común, por eso es que estoy aquí, porque estoy enamorado de ti y quiero casarme contigo.

Hermione lo miró con expresión impenetrable. Harry clavó sus ojos en ella tratando de adivinar qué estaba pasando por su cabeza.

-Te amo –dijo Harry, mirándola a los ojos-, realmente te amo.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa, aún sin poder creerlo.

-Se supone que ahora tienes que decir "sí, acepto" –dijo Harry.

-¿Sabes qué tengo novio? –dijo Hermione.

-¿McLaggen? –dijo Harry con desdén.

-Sí.

-No voy a perder el tiempo discutiendo sobre McLaggen. Tú no estás enamorada de él. Sales con él desde hace un mes. Entiendo que lo haces porque desde que terminó la guerra no has podido encontrar a tus padres y te sientes sola... Tu trabajo como sanadora y las enfermedades de tus pacientes te abruman y necesitas distraerte.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, "vaya que la conocía".

-Aún así –continuó Harry-, miento si te digo que no tengo celos. Desearía que no salieras con él. No quiero que en algún momento la soledad te gane y termines enamorándote de él o de cualquier otro.

-Descuida, creo que nunca he estado realmente enamorada y dudo que eso me pase algún día.

-¿Sabes que estás sentada junto a un loco que está dispuesto a enamorarte? –dijo Harry.

"¿Sabes que vas a perder el tiempo?" –pensó Hermione, sintiéndose de piedra.

-¿No vas a contestarme? –preguntó Harry, atento a la más mínima expresión de la chica.

-No puedo darte una respuesta –dijo Hermione con voz clara y firme-, por si no te has dado cuenta, apenas regresaste hoy después de una larga temporada en Rumania, sin contar que en los últimos tres años has viajado todo el tiempo. ¿Así planeas que me enamore de ti y nos casemos? Ni siquiera sé si vas a estar aquí el próximo mes.

-No voy a irme más, se acabaron los viajes para perseguir mortífagos. Hoy hablé con el Ministro de Magia, pensaba renunciar, pero él no aceptó mi renuncia, sino que además me ofreció la jefatura del Cuartel General de Aurores y acepté. Me quedaré en Londres, junto a ti.

Hermione trató de disimular una sonrisa que a Harry no le paso desapercibida.

-Sólo dame una oportunidad –pidió Harry.

Ella desvió los ojos nuevamente. Harry le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para que ella lo mirara, se inclinó cariñoso y le dio un beso en la frente. Sus ojos verdes miraron los labios rojos de Hermione, eran finos y muy sensuales, totalmente apetecibles. Se acercó lentamente a ellos, dispuesto a besarlos, pero Hermione volvió la cara.

-No lo hagas –advirtió la chica.

-Lo siento –dijo Harry, separándose.

Un joven alto, musculoso y bien parecido los interrumpió en ese momento, era Cormac McLeggan.

-¡Hermione, te he buscado por todos lados!

La chica se turbo un poco al ser descubierta junto al ojiverde. Miró a Harry ofreciéndole una disculpa con sus hermosos ojos cafés. Harry se volvió hacia McLeggan y lo acribilló con la mirada.

-Buenas noches, Potter –dijo McLeggan aparentemente gentil, pero con voz áspera-. No sabía que habías vuelto de Egipto.

-Estuve en Rumania –dijo Harry con frialdad-. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? Supe que tu equipo no tuvo una buena temporada.

-Tuvimos dos empates y una victoria.

-Y siete derrotas –dijo Harry con desdén-, creo que son el último lugar de la liga.

-El penúltimo –replicó McLeggan.

-No veo la diferencia.

McLeggan lo ignoró y se volvió hacia Hermione.

-Volvamos a la fiesta –le dijo.

La chica miró a Harry, ofreciéndole nuevamente una disculpa. Harry mantuvo la vista fija en ella.

-¿Acaso interrumpí algo? –exclamó McLeggan, al ver que ninguno de los dos rompía el contacto visual.

-En realidad sí –dijo Harry-. Le estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

McLeggan clavó sus ojos en él.

-Descuida, ya sólo nos faltaba fijar la fecha de la boda –replicó Harry.

-¡Que bromista eres, Potter! –exclamó McLeggan, Hermione disimuló una sonrisa.

-Volvamos con el resto de los invitados –pidió Hermione, antes de que Harry aclarará que aquello no era una broma.

-Me parece bien –dijo McLeggan, tomándola del brazo, pero ella lo apartó rápidamente, quizás por respeto a Harry, y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del jardín con paso apresurado. McLeggan la siguió.

Harry los vio irse conteniendo un cruciatus dirigido a McLeggan, por un momento pensó en seguirlos, pero no quería abrumar más a Hermione. Se había precipitado mucho al proponerle matrimonio de aquella forma, pero no había podido evitarlo. El motivo había sido su noviazgo con McLeggan. Hermione no podía andar con ese perdedor, sin saber que él la amaba, al grado de querer hacerla su esposa.

Hermione y McLeggan se mezclaron entre los invitados. La joven pareja bebió, comió y charló con varios amigos en común, principalmente los compañeros de Quidditch de McLeggan. Hermione hizo su mejor esfuerzo por aparentar calma y entusiasmo, sin embargo, internamente se encontraba incómoda y no podía sacarse de la cabeza un par de ojos verdes.

-¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó McLeggan.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que no me siento bien, es mejor que me vaya

-Pero, acabamos de llegar.

-Lo siento –dijo Hermione-, quiero irme.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

-Te llamaré mañana –dijo McLeggan, viéndola irse.

Hermione entró a la casa del ministro, afortunadamente no había ningún mago por ahí, caminó por el elegante salón hasta llegar a la chimenea, gracias a la red flu en menos de dos minutos estaría en su departamento.

-¡Hermione! –dijo Harry deteniéndola, antes de que ella tomara una puñado de polvos flu.

Ella se detuvo en seco, hubiera preferido un ataque de mortífagos antes que volver a hablar con él. Harry caminó hacia ella, tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Harry.

-No me siento bien.

-¿Los sanadores también se enferman? –bromeó Harry con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió. Harry le puso la mano en la frente.

-No soy sanador, pero te ves muy bien, tu aspecto no podría ser mejor. Eres la bruja más bella de la fiesta.

-Tengo que irme.

-Ven –dijo Harry, tomándola de la mano-. Vamos a bailar.

-Pero…

Harry caminó al centro del salón, la música exterior se escuchaba perfectamente bien y la pista era sólo para ellos. Hermione lo siguió instintivamente, Harry puso su mano sobre la delicada curva de su cintura y los dos comenzaron a bailar.

Esta vez era Hermione la que se sentía nerviosa y sin nada más que decir, mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo, tuvo que desviar sus ojos varias veces para escapar de las miradas insistentes de Harry.

-¿No crees que debemos hablar? –preguntó Harry.

-¿De qué? –preguntó Hermione con sarcasmo-. ¿Del vestido de novia? ¿Quieres un corsé de seda con falda de encaje?

Harry rió, pero ella se sentía tan abrumada que lo piso sin querer.

-Lo siento –se disculpó la chica ante la mueca de dolor del ojiverde.

-Tienes que prometer que no me pisaras el día de nuestra de boda –dijo Harry recuperándose.

-Tengo que irme ya –dijo Hermione suspendiendo el baile.

-El corsé de seda me parece bien –agregó Harry.

-¡No! –dijo ella, separándose y caminando con paso resuelto hacia la chimenea-. Ni siquiera he decidido si quiero casarme contigo.

-Tienes esta noche para pensarlo –dijo Harry antes de que ella desapareciera por la chimenea.


	3. Henry Sacks

**SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS**

**Capítulo 3: "Henry Sacks" **

_"No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, _

_ni fingirlo donde no lo hay"_

_Francois de la Rochefoucauld_

-¿Está todo bien? -preguntó Luna acariciando su vientre.

-Sí –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-, tu embarazo va muy bien. Tú bebé está muy bien formado y crece día con día, estoy segura que va a ser un mago fuerte y sano.

Luna suspiró aliviada.

-Mi bebé será idéntico a Ron, te lo aseguro -dijo Luna con entusiasmo.

-¡Pobrecito! -exclamó Hermione disimulando una sonrisa.

-Ya quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos, mi amuleto de la suerte me está ayudando para que crezca sano –dijo Luna, señalando un extraño broche de colores que colgaba de su cuello.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, desconfiaba mucho de las excentricidades de Luna, pero aún así guardaba respeto por las creencias de su amiga.

-El mes que entra publicaré en El Quisquilloso que el té de plumas de lechuza ayuda a prevenir infecciones en el embarazo –informó Luna.

Hermione la miró consternada.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Lo soñé, pero llevó quince días tomando el té y hasta ahora, no me he enfermado de nada.

-Hoy mismo suspendes ese té –dijo Hermione enérgicamente, perdiendo la paciencia-, y más te vale que no publiques semejante cosa en tu revista. No quiero tener una docena de mujeres embarazadas enfermas.

-Pero, es muy bueno.

-Luna, sino obedeces mis indicaciones, te dejaré hospitalizada hasta que nazca tu hijo.

-Está bien –dijo Luna acariciando su vientre.

Hermione hizo aparecer un par de pociones y comenzó a escribir una receta. Luna se dedicó a observar con sus ojos saltones el consultorio de su amiga en el Hospital San Mungo, era grande y muy bien equipado, pero a diferencia de otras veces que había ido a revisión, ahora estaba decorado con un hermoso arreglo de tulipanes.

-¿Y esas flores? –preguntó Luna.

Hermione suspendió un momento la receta, su expresión se tensó discretamente.

-Una donación de un vivero para el hospital -dijo Hermione, sin querer hablar del asunto y volviendo a concentrarse en la receta.

-Que vivero tan generoso, trae hasta una tarjeta en un papel muy fino. ¿De quién son?

-Luna, por favor, tengo pacientes esperando.

-Muy bien, puedo esperar a que termines tu trabajo para ir a comer contigo.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Herm, puedes confiar en mí. ¿Qué tiene de malo recibir flores?

-Nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Harry no debería enviarlas, yo no quiero casarme –soltó Hermione.

Luna abrió la boca enormemente.

-¿Harry te propuso matrimonio? ¡Hermione, eso es maravilloso!

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no? Harry es joven, guapo, inteligente y rico.

-¡Luna!

-Disculpa, olvidé mencionar que es el niño que vivió, el soltero del año y el nuevo Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores.

-Yo no puedo pensar en matrimonio. Tengo que buscar a mis padres, aún conservo la esperanza de encontrarlos con vida, además soy sanadora y…

-Y vives con un gato –interrumpió Luna-. Casarte con Harry no quiere decir que tengas que renunciar a San Mungo y mucho menos que suspendas la búsqueda de tus padres.

-No puedo casarme si mis padres no aparecen.

-Hermione, no quiero lastimarte, pero llevas años buscándolos. Mucha gente murió en la guerra y…

-¡Ellos tienen que estar vivos!

-¿Vas a pasarte toda la vida buscándolos?

-¡Les borre la memoria!–exclamó la castaña-. ¡Los deje en otro continente con una identidad falsa! Cuando terminó la guerra y regresé a buscarlos todo estaba destruido.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a culparte por tratar de salvar sus vidas?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, su rostro reflejaba un enorme dolor.

-Tú sólo trataste de protegerlos –dijo Luna acercándose a la chica, poniéndole una mano en el hombro-. Todo lo que hiciste por ellos fue muy valiente.

-Si están vivos, ni siquiera saben que existo, mientras que yo los necesito tanto.

-Tienes que vivir tu propia vida, dejando atrás las culpas –dijo Luna abrazándola-. Estar casada con el hombre que amas, es maravilloso.

-¡Yo no amo a Harry!

-Tonterías, quita esa coraza que has construido a tu alrededor y date una oportunidad.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Quizás no hoy, a la mejor tampoco mañana ni el año que entra, pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta que estás sola dejando pasar la vida. Espero que cuando quieras formar una familia y ser feliz, no sea demasiado tarde.

-¡Yo no quiero casarme!

-Tengo ganas de ayudar a Harry a darte una buena paliza –exclamó Luna-. Cuando te empeñas en decir que "no", absolutamente nadie puede sacarte de tu error. ¡Haz lo que quieras! Yo ya me voy porque mi bebé tiene hambre y está cansado de escuchar tonterías. Vendré el próximo mes a revisión.

-Aquí tienes las pociones y la receta –dijo Hermione.

-Gracias –dijo Luna, tomando ambas cosas y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Hermione la vio irse, sin ánimos de detenerla, inconscientemente sus ojos se posaron en los tulipanes, caminó hacia ellos y aspiro su perfume, tomó la tarjeta y la leyó una vez más:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Me niego a escribir frases como "recibe estas flores como prueba de mi amor por ti", o peor aún "no bastan todas las flores del mundo para rendirlas a tus pies". Jamás esperes algo así de mí. Ambas frases las odio. Iba camino al Ministerio de Magia cuando tropecé con la florería, sé que no te gustan las flores porque tardan en florecer, se marchitan rápido y adornan panteones, pero para mí no tiene nada de malo enviar una docena de tulipanes a la mujer que amo._

_Mil besos._

_Harry J. Potter._

Hermione pasó el resto del día viendo pacientes, la última consulta se trataba de una chica con acné severo a la que le recetó pus de bulbotubérculo y la citó en quince días para ver su evolución. Estaba por concluir su última nota cuando entró su jefe, el sanador Hipócrates Smethwyck.

-Hola Hermione –dijo el sanador-, lamento molestarte cuando se acerca la hora de la salida, pero acaba de llegar un paciente muy importante. ¿Podrías verlo?

-Por supuesto –dijo la chica.

-Gracias, lo haré pasar enseguida.

El sanador Smethwyck salió del consultorio y acto seguido, se escucharon dos golpes en la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo Hermione, acomodando su bata.

Un hombre con una túnica café, un sombrero del mismo color, gafas oscuras y bigote entró al consultorio. Su marcha era lenta y se apoyaba con un bastón.

-Buenas tardes –saludó el paciente, tendiéndole la mano-. Soy Henry Sacks.

-Mucho gusto, soy la sanadora Hermione Granger. Siéntese, por favor.

El paciente obedeció.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? –preguntó la chica, inquieta ante la presencia de ese hombre tan extraño.

-Tengo dolor en el pecho –dijo el paciente con voz ronca, señalando el área del corazón-, en ocasiones presentó palpitaciones o taquicardia, acompañado de una sensación de falta de aire.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde hace varios años, pero cada vez se presenta con más frecuencia.

-¿Lo relaciona usted a algo en particular?

-Sí, siempre me ocurre cuando veo a la chica que me gusta.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada severa, pero el paciente siguió hablando.

-En ocasiones al verla mis pupilas se dilatan y mis músculos no obedecen las órdenes de mi cerebro: mi lengua se traba, los pies parecen plantados al piso y hasta presentó temblor en las manos cuando quiero estrechar su mano.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo y se quedó observando fijamente al señor Sacks, por su mente paso la idea de mandarlo con un psiquiatra muggle, ella no estaba para bromas.

-Además –continuó el paciente-, cuando veo sus ojos cafés, grandes y hermosos, siento un vacio en el estómago, sin mencionar que soy adicto a su sonrisa.

-Harry James Potter, ¿qué haces aquí? –exclamó la chica, reconociendo a su mejor amigo.

-Hola –saludó Harry, quitándose las gafas oscuras, el sombrero y el bigote, y dirigiéndole una sonrisa traviesa-. ¡Te ves muy bien con ese uniforme!

-No me has contestado ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tenía que verte –dijo Harry, guiñándole un ojo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Si les hubieras hecho esta broma a mis padres, te hubieran sacado un par de muelas sin anestesia para que no volvieras a hacerlo.

-No te enojes, no mentí en ninguno de mis síntomas. ¿Cuál es tu diagnóstico?

-¡Basta, Harry!

-Además, pagué mi consulta –dijo el chico, mostrando un recibo del hospital.

-¿Podrías tenerle más respeto a mi trabajo? – exclamó Hermione.

-Respeto mucho tu trabajo, Herm, pero necesitaba verte. ¿Por qué no has contestado mis lechuzas? ¿Por qué no has aceptado mis invitaciones para salir?

-Harry, he tenido trabajo.

-¡Quiero la verdad, Hermione! Desde que regrese de Rumania y te propuse matrimonio, tú no has querido hablar conmigo.

Hermione desvió los ojos, Harry se acercó a ella, le tomó la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Me precipite demasiado, verdad?

La chica asintió.

-Perdóname –dijo Harry-, hasta hace dos meses cuando planeaba mi regreso a Londres, pensaba cortejarte poco a poco para que estuvieras segura de mi amor por ti, pero entonces tú empezaste a salir con McLeggan... Yo me volví loco y por eso te propuse matrimonio en cuanto te vi. Discúlpame, nunca quise darte una idea equivocada de mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Hermione sonrió.

-No me evites más –pidió Harry, acariciando su mejilla-. Te prometo ir despacio, no tenemos que casarnos el mes que entra... Solamente deja la puerta abierta y dime si voy por buen camino.

-Está bien –dijo Hermione con voz dulce-, no volveré a evitarte. Discúlpame por hacerlo, pero si lo hice, fue porque no quiero lastimarte.

-Lo único que me lástima es que sigas viendo a McLeggan.

Hermione volvió a desviar los ojos, afortunadamente en ese momento, se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta del consultorio.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Hermione

-El sanador Smethwyck

-Adelante –dijo la chica, mientras Harry se ponía nuevamente el bigote, el sombrero y las gafas.

El sanador entró.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el paciente? –preguntó el sanador-. Me dijo que había ingerido alihosty, yo creo que lo mejor será internarlo, ordenaré que le preparen una habitación en el tercer piso.

-No es necesario –repuso Hermione-, el señor Sacks estará bien con un poco de antídoto de glumbumble, sólo refiere nauseas, y como puede ver no está histérico.

-Pues hace un momento cuando exigió pasar a consulta contigo, si lo estaba –dijo el sanador.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada severa a Harry, podía ver que el chico se estaba riendo debajo de ese horrible disfraz.

-De cualquier forma –dijo el sanador Smethwyck tranquilamente-, si dices que el señor Sacks no necesita pasar la noche en el hospital, te creo. Eres una excelente sanadora.

-Gracias –dijo la chica, viendo salir de su consultorio al director del hospital.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

-La próxima vez que vuelvas a montar un teatro como éste, yo misma haré que te hospitalicen –dijo Hermione

-¿Y vendrías a verme? ¿Sería tu paciente las 24 horas del día?

-Por supuesto que no, te dejaría al cuidado del sanador Snell, y créeme, tiene unos métodos bastante cuestionables.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, divertido. Hermione hizo aparecer con su varita una poción y escribió rápidamente una receta que extendió a Harry.

-¿Y por qué me das la poción? Estoy sano –repuso el chico.

-No puedes salir al pasillo sin el antídoto de glumbumble, y ahora vete, por favor.

-Pero quiero salir contigo, pensaba invitarte a cenar.

-Querido Harry, ¿qué clase de sanadora crees que soy? No sería ético que mis compañeros me vean salir con mi paciente. Además, discúlpame pero tu disfraz es horrible. No te imaginas las burlas que me harían las sanadoras Langman y Moore al verme salir con el pobre señor Sacks, sin contar que los sanadores Goodman y Gilman piensan que estoy engañando a Comarc McLeggan con el tipo que ha convertido mi consultorio en un vivero.

-Pero…

-Señor Sacks, me encontraré con Harry Potter dentro de quince minutos en el callejón que está a la vuelta –dijo la chica.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry, acomodándose el disfraz y agarrando su bastón-. Será mejor que tengas hambre porque pienso llevarte a cenar.

-Será mejor que lleves dinero porque pienso cobrarte una consulta.

-Me parece bien, pero no me has dicho cuándo puedo venir a revisión.

Hermione negó con la cabeza pero sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa. Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de abandonar el consultorio.

* * *

_Un pequeño comentario: en este fanfic ocupo el termino sanador/sanadora como equivalente a médico o doctor... A veces lo he visto como sinónimo de enfermera/o, pero aquí no es el caso. _


	4. El cuartel general de aurores

**SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS **

**Capítulo 4: "El Cuartel General de Aurores"**

"_Quisiera darte todo lo que nunca hubieras tenido,_

_y ni así sabrías la maravilla que es poder quererte"_

_Frida Kahlo_

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo? –preguntó una joven bruja a Hermione.

La sanadora sonrió a la angustiada madre, quien había llevado a su hijo de cinco años porque esa mañana mientras ella preparaba el desayuno, el pequeño tomó su bolsa de mano, sacó un knut de la cartera y lo introdujo en su nariz.

Hermione observó la nariz del pequeño, se colocó unos guantes de látex y bajo la luz de su varita, murmuró un encantamiento _accio._ La pequeña moneda salió al instante. El pequeño la miró asombrado. Hermione observó nuevamente la nariz para valorar la mucosa, sólo estaba un poco inflamada y sin rastro de sangre.

-Ya todo está bien –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa a la señora.

La madre suspiró aliviada

-¡Eso fue increíble! –dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa-. ¡No me dolió nada! ¿Dónde está mi knut?

-Tienes que prometerme que de hoy en adelante no volverás a meterte nada en la nariz –dijo Hermione, mientras enjuagaba la pequeña moneda para entregársela al pequeño.

-¡Lo prometo! Voy a portarme muy bien porque cuando sea grande quiero ser sanador –Hermione sonrió-. Además cuando sea grande quiero casarme con usted –agregó el pequeño sin pizca de vergüenza.

En otras circunstancias, Hermione se hubiera reído, pero era la segunda propuesta de matrimonio que recibía en el mes y ya bastante tenía con un necio que no quitaba el dedo del renglón.

-Mi amor –dijo la madre-, primero tienes que estudiar mucho y cuando ya seas sanador, entonces podrás casarte.

-¿Con la sanadora Granger?

La mamá asintió, Hermione entregó al niño su moneda y una rana de chocolate.

-Gracias por todo –dijo la señora.

-De nada.

El pequeño se inclinó, le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla a Hermione y salió feliz de la mano de su mamá.

-Querida Hermione –dijo el sanador Smethwyck, entrando al consultorio en cuanto la señora y el niño se fueron-, tengo que pedirte un favor enorme.

La chica lo miró con cara de interrogación

-¿Podrías ir al Ministerio de Magia? –preguntó el sanador-. Es para recibir una donación para el Hospital

-¿Y eso?

-Una generosa donación del Cuartel General de Aurores

"Harry Potter ¿por qué será que no me sorprende?" –pensó Hermione.

-¿Y por qué tengo que ir precisamente yo?

-En la carta que envió el Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores asegura que tú eres de su absoluta confianza y que no podría depositar ese donativo en mejores manos.

"Voy a enterrarle la varita"

-El señor Potter, jefe del cuartel, te espera a las once en su despacho.

-Tengo pacientes citados a esa hora.

-El sanador Netter se hará cargo.

-De ninguna manera, iré al Ministerio en cuanto termine mi consulta

-Pero…

-Conozco al Jefe del Cuartel, no se preocupe

-No podemos perder esa donación, tenemos muchas necesidades.

-Descuide –dijo la chica-, mañana a primera hora tendrá su donativo.

El sanador salió, Hermione apretó el puño, más le valía a Harry Potter aportar una buena cantidad de dinero al Hospital o de lo contrario le cortaría las tripas con un bisturí muggle.

* * *

Hermione bajó del ascensor, el Cuartel General del Aurores lucía impecable a pesar de su decoración con los posters de los equipos de Quidditch.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla? –preguntó una bruja que en esos momentos estaba archivando unos pergaminos, seguramente era la nueva secretaria de Harry.

Hermione se sorprendió al verla, era muy joven, con un rostro hermoso como de porcelana y el cuerpo de una modelo.

-Hola, soy Hermione Granger –dijo ella, tratando de sonar segura de sí misma, aunque a su lado se sentía como un trol-. Me gustaría ver a Harry Potter.

-Mi jefe no está –dijo la chica con frialdad en cuanto escuchó su nombre. ¿Acaso no era a esa chica a quién iban dirigidas todas las lechuzas cada mañana?

-Él envió una carta a San Mungo diciendo…

-La estuvo esperando a las once –cortó la bruja

-No pude venir a esa hora –dijo Hermione.

"¿Por qué Harry había salido antes de tiempo? ¿No se suponía que trabajaba hasta las seis de la tarde? Apenas eran las cinco en el reloj de pared".

-Le diré que vino a verlo –dijo la secretaria.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo él dejo un paquete para usted

"Menos mal que Harry dejo el dinero" –pensó Hermione, temiendo unos segundos antes un buen regaño del sanador Smethwyck por no haber ido a la hora acordada.

La secretaria le entregó una bolsa de regalo con un moño

"¿Por qué Harry no había puesto el dinero en un sobre, en una bolsa de tela o en una caja?" Aquella bolsa no pesaba nada. Hermione la agitó, pero no escuchó el sonido de las monedas, por un momento, pensó que seguramente contenía billetes, pero los magos no usaban billetes y mucho menos cheques. Sin más remedio, quitó el moño, abrió la bolsa y en vez de dinero, encontró una preciosa pashmina de seda de colores cálidos.

"¿Por qué Harry donaba eso al hospital? Quizás pensó que podían obtener algún dinero por la venta de esa pashmina tan fina, pero eso desilusionaría al viejo sanador Smethwyck".

Una tarjeta cayó al piso.

_Para: H.J._

_De: H.J._

_¿Ya viste que mi felicidad tiene dos letras?_

_Tú_

Hermione sonrió sorprendida. El presente era para ella y no para el hospital. ¿Qué le iba a decir a su jefe?

-¿Dónde está, Harry? –preguntó la chica a la secretaria

-En una junta con el Ministro de Magia, en el primer piso –dijo la secretaria, observando con recelo el fino regalo

-Muy bien –dijo Hermione-, lo esperaré en su despacho.

-Pero, usted no puede entrar allí.

-¿Por qué no? –repuso Hermione, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Por si no lo sabe es un lugar privado –dijo la secretaria con altivez

-Descuida, Harry no va a enojarse, soy su prometida

La secretaria se quedó callada. Hermione rió para sus adentros y comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho de Harry.

-Por cierto, me gustaría un café mientras espero a mi novio.

-Sí, señorita –repuso la bruja.

Hermione dio otro sorbo a su café mientras esperaba a Harry sentada en el sillón principal de su despacho. Todo estaba limpio y adornado con pinturas al oleo y varias fotografías, incluida una foto de ambos. Ella frunció el entrecejo al verse, esa foto había sido tomada antes de que la señora Pomfrey le arreglara los dientes y a su juicio no se veía nada bien, inconscientemente la volteó boca abajo para no verse así.

Paso media hora y Harry no regresaba de su junta, por lo que la chica decidió entretenerse cambiando los objetos de lugar, moviéndolos con su varita y haciéndolos flotar en el aire. Finalmente después de una hora, Harry entró sin previo aviso.

-Me dijeron que mi prometida me estaba esperando –dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione sintió un discreto remordimiento por lo que había dicho.

-Lo siento, Harry.

-¿A qué estás jugando? Pensé que finalmente…

-Discúlpame.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a mi secretaria que eres mi prometida si no estás dispuesta a aceptarme?

-Sólo quise ponerla en su sitio –dijo Hermione, sintiéndose fatal al ver la sombra que se reflejaba en los ojos de Harry.

-¿Te insultó? ¿Te faltó al respeto?

-Su falta de cortesía me hizo enojar.

Harry la miró con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo la chica, visiblemente apenada.

La expresión de Harry se relajó un poco, ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Creo que no me gusta tu secretaria –admitió la chica.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Te parece poco? ¡Has convertido el Cuartel General de Aurores en una pasarela contratando esa modelo!

-Yo no la contraté, Kingsley me la asignó. Es una chica muy eficiente.

-¿Eficiente? –dijo Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Estás celosa?

-¡No!

Harry rió.

-No lo estoy –repuso Hermione haciendo un puchero-, además no me interesa, por si no lo sabes, hoy recibí una nueva propuesta de matrimonio.

-¿De quién? ¿De McLeggan?

-No, fue un pequeño de cinco años que se metió un knut en la nariz, yo lo atendí.

-¡Voy a citarlo a un duelo!

Hermione rió, el niño ni siquiera tenía una varita mágica.

-¿Así que no viniste a las once porque estabas con tu nuevo enamorado? –exclamó Harry tratando de fingir disgusto.

-Así es.

Harry negó con la cabeza riendo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que una de las fotos de su escritorio estaba boca abajo y no solamente eso, varios objetos estaban fuera de su lugar.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi despacho?

-Cambié un poco la decoración

-¿Y por qué volteaste nuestra foto?

-No me gusta como salgo.

-¡Te ves hermosa! –dijo Harry, volviendo a poner la foto en su lugar-. ¿Quieres acomodar todo como estaba?

Hermione sin más remedio con un simple movimiento de su varita, regresó las cosas a su sitio, quedando sobre el escritorio únicamente la bolsa con la pashmina.

-¿Te gustó mi regalo? –preguntó Harry sacando la seda de la bolsa.

-Sí, pero no deberías gastar tanto en…

-Ni siquiera lo menciones –interrumpió Harry, echándole la pashmina al cuello.

Hermione sonrió, mientras Harry la evaluaba con la mirada.

-Me gusta mucho –dijo el ojiverde, sonriendo-. Te queda perfecta.

-Gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer –dijo Harry con voz galante.

-Entonces, ¿no hay ninguna donación para el hospital?

-Por supuesto que sí.

Harry abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó una bolsa llena de galeones.

-Fue una colecta que organicé con todo el Cuartel General de Aurores –dijo Harry, extendiendo la bolsa a Hermione.

-Gracias, el sanador Smethwyck se va a poner muy contento.

-De nada –dijo Harry-. Y discúlpame por haberte hecho esperar, a pesar de que ya sabía que no ibas a venir a las once y que vendrías hasta terminar tus ocupaciones, no puede evitar esa junta con Kingsley.

Hermione sonrió y Harry la observó embelesado, pues cuando ella sonreía sus labios se curvaban de una manera tan sensual que lo invitaban a besarla. Se acercó cautelosamente a ella, dispuesto a robarle un beso, pero en ese momento, un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta de su despacho.

-Señor Potter ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó su secretaria.

-Adelante –dijo Harry con disgusto, Hermione ni siquiera había sospechado de sus intenciones de besarla.

-Señor Potter, su reservación está lista –informó la despampanante chica, entrando en el despacho.

-Gracias

-Además necesito que me firme estos documentos antes de que se vaya –dijo la chica extendiéndole a Harry un par de pergaminos. Harry los tomó y los leyó rápidamente antes de firmar.

Hermione aprovechó nuevamente la distracción del ojiverde para voltear la foto que estaba sobre el escritorio.

-Listo –dijo Harry devolviendo los pergaminos, la secretaria los recibió y salió del despacho.

-¿Estás lista para ir a cenar? –preguntó Harry a Hermione

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras Harry volvía a poner la foto de ambos en su lugar.

-Querida Hermione, no admito excusas.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?

-Voy a ir a cenar con McLeggan.

* * *

Hermione se contempló en el espejo, se pintó los labios y cepilló una vez más sus rizos sedosos. Sonrió al recordar cuando era niña y su madre la peinaba diciéndole que su cabello era peor que la melena de un león, increíblemente gracias a las pociones, ahora tenía un cabello hermoso. Sin poder evitarlo, sintió en el pecho aquella sensación líquida que antecedía a las lágrimas. Le dolía mucho no tener a sus padres con ella para compartir juntos los pequeños y grandes momentos; pero sin lugar a dudas, lo que más la lastimaba era la incertidumbre de no saber dónde estaban, pues cuando terminó la guerra y regresó a buscarlos, la casa donde los había dejado había sido destruida y de ellos no encontró el menor rastro. Ron y Harry le habían ayudado en múltiples ocasiones a buscarlos. Ella misma había realizado infinidad de viajes a Australia con la esperanza de encontrarlos con vida. Y no solamente eso, desde hace dos años tenía contratados a dos investigadores expertos en localización de personas, uno muggle y el otro mago, pero a pesar de eso, ninguno de sus esfuerzos por encontrarlos había dado resultado.

El timbre de su departamento sonó un par de veces, Hermione dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola –saludó la chica tratando de disimular una sonrisa.

-Hola –dijo McLeggan, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Su última cita había sido un completo desastre, habían ido a cenar y el mesero accidentalmente había derramado el vino en el saco de McLeggan, poniéndolo de muy mal humor, motivo por el que Hermione dio por terminada la velada.

-¿Estás lista? –preguntó McLeggan.

Hermione asintió.

-Espera un momento, iré por mi bolsa –dijo Hermione alejándose.

Comark aguardó en la puerta observando el impecable departamento de la chica, tenía más libreros que sillones, pero todo estaba limpio y ordenado, y hasta las fotos de sus amigos estaban perfectamente bien acomodadas en marcos plateados sobre una cómoda de madera de cedro. En el sillón de lectura había una caja de chocolates con un moño azul… Un momento… ¿quién le había regalado chocolates a su novia?

-Vámonos –dijo Hermione apareciendo.

-¿Y esos chocolates? –preguntó McLeggan, señalando el sillón.

Hermione desvió los ojos, Harry los había enviado esa mañana.

-Una anciana me los regaló porque curé a su nieto de una picadura de billywig.

-Creí que Potter no tenía familia –dijo McLeggan con sarcasmo.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Hermione, haciendo oídos sordos.

-Iremos al estadio de Quidditch –anunció McLeggan

-¿Al estadio? Habíamos quedado de ir al cine

-Hermione, esos cines muggles no me gustan y acaban de avisarme que hay fiesta con mis compañeros de equipo.

-¿Le llamas fiesta a beber cervezas de mantequilla como si fuera su última misión en la vida y hablar de sus derrotas echando pestes de los demás equipos?

-Sólo es una forma de convivir.

-Resulta que la semana pasada te acompañe a una de esas fiestas y no me gustó estar ahí, para mí esa fue la primera y la última vez.

-¿Qué dices? –exclamó McLeggan

-Que no voy a ir –dijo Hermione con determinación-, no voy a perder mi tiempo en esas reuniones.

-Pero dijiste que saldrías conmigo

-Sí, pero al cine

McLeggan la miró molesto, Hermione le sostuvo la mirada sin dejarse intimidar.

-Ya veo –dijo McLeggan-, siempre es lo mismo contigo, primero pusiste mil pretextos para aceptar salir conmigo y darme una oportunidad, y ahora que supuestamente estamos saliendo, dices "no". ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Un títere?

-Eres tú el que cree que soy una muñeca que puede manejar a su antojo.

-Ahora resulta que soy yo el que tiene problemas –dijo McLeggan visiblemente molesto-. No voy a soportar más caprichos tuyos, vas a venir conmigo.

-Por supuesto que no –exclamó Hermione.

-¡Dije que vas a venir conmigo!

-¡Vete! ¡No voy a acompañarte a ningún lado! –dijo Hermione

McLeggan dejo escapar una risa cruel, Hermione se equivocaba si creía que iba a poder deshacerse de él tan fácilmente.

-¿No escuchaste? –dijo una voz masculina detrás de él.

McLeggan volteó, Harry Potter estaba en el pasillo, parado escasamente a un metro de él, echando chispas por los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó McLeggan.

-Hermione acaba de pedirte que te vayas, así que más te vale que lo hagas –dijo Harry sin molestarse en responder a su pregunta.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-Me darías el gusto de sacarte a golpes.

-No te tengo miedo –dijo McLeggan desafiándolo con la mirada.

-¡Vete! –dijo Harry- ¡Deja en paz a Hermione!

-¡No quiero! -repuso McLeggan-. ¡Ella es mi novia!

-Es la última vez que te digo que te vayas -repuso Harry

-No me voy. Estoy cansado de la apretada de tu amiguita...

Harry no lo dejo terminar, no iba a permitirle que hablara una sola palabra en contra de Hermione. Se fue contra él y le soltó un puñetazo que dio directo en su nariz.

-¡No vueltas a pararte por aquí! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a Hermione! – gritó Harry.

McLeggan quiso defenderse, golpear a Harry, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Harry ya le había lanzado el segundo golpe, derribándolo.

-¡Esto no se va a quedar así, Potter! –exclamó McLeggan, incorporándose.

Harry iba a golpearlo nuevamente, pero Hermione se interpuso.

-Déjalo, no vale la pena –pidió chica.

Harry se contuvo al ver a Hermione.

-¡Desaparece! –ordenó Harry a McLeggan-. ¡No vuelvas a buscarla!

Él les dirigió una última mirada de odio y desapareció con su varita.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo Harry volviéndose hacia Hermione. La chica asintió, pero estaba pálida.

Los dos entraron al departamento, Hermione se dejó caer sobre el sillón y Harry hizo lo mismo con el sillón de enfrente. Entre los dos reinó un silencio incomodo por un par de minutos, hasta que finalmente, Harry se compadeció de la cara de angustia de Hermione, hizo aparecer un té con su varita y lo ofreció a la chica.

-Tómalo, te hará bien.

Hermione dio el primer sorbo, tenía la boca seca. Harry dio vueltas en círculo por la sala, esperando a que ella terminara el té, sus ojos se posaron en la caja de chocolates y sin pedir permiso alguno, abrió la caja y tomó uno.

-McLeggan es peor un dementor –dijo Harry antes de llevarse el chocolate a la boca.

-¿Cómo sabías que iba a salir con él? –preguntó Hermione

-No lo sabía –dijo Harry bastante serio y tomando asiento por un lado de ella.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Necesitaba una sanadora, tengo vértigo.

Hermione sonrió. Harry quiso devolverle la sonrisa, pero en el fondo estaba muy molesto con ella. ¿Por qué había preferido al patán de McLeggan? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar el amor que él le ofrecía?

-No volveré a verlo –dijo Hermione, leyendo su pensamiento.

-Eso espero.

-De verdad, lo siento –repuso Hermione-, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no llegas…

Harry se acercó a ella, la chica dejo escapar un par de lágrimas.

-Seguramente le hubieras lanzado un hechizo para convertirlo en piojo -dijo Harry, limpiando sus lágrimas con su pulgar-. Simplemente me diste el gusto de romperle la nariz… Mira que llevaba tres meses conteniendo ese impulso.

Ella rió.

-Soy muy impulsivo –dijo Harry-, es importante que como mi futura esposa lo sepas, y por cierto, también soy muy celoso.

-Gracias por estar aquí –dijo la chica.

-Hermione Granger, estar a tu lado es lo que más deseo. Eres tú la que me mantiene al margen.

Ella sonrió

-No quiero que vuelvas a llorar porque vas a arruinar tu maquillaje, y no pienso llevarte al cine con la cara lavada –advirtió Harry.

Hermione rió, Harry se inclinó y la besó en la frente.

-No me has dicho qué película quieres ver –agregó el ojiverde.

Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello, envolviéndolo en un efusivo abrazo, no importaba el título de la película, si se trataba de convivir con el mejor amigo del mundo.


	5. El escudo de San Mungo

**SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS **

**Capítulo 5: "El escudo de San Mungo"**

"_A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto,_

_y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante._

_Lo menos frecuente en este mundo es vivir._

_La mayoría de la gente existe, eso es todo"._

_Oscar Wilde_

Hermione terminó de ver a sus pacientes citados, faltaban pocos minutos para la hora de la salida, pero le daba tiempo de hacer una última visita a los pacientes del primer piso: "los heridos por artefactos".

El paciente de la primera habitación era el señor Bonham, era un anciano de 90 años que había llegado al hospital hace tres días después de que su caldero explotó. El pobre hombre había olvidado los ingredientes de una poción y puso un ingrediente equivocado que lo llevó hasta la cama de ese hospital.

-Buenas tardes, señor Bonham –saludó Hermione.

El viejo miró a la hermosa chica, tenía una mirada dulce, unos ojos brillantes, una sonrisa cálida y su inteligencia saltaba a la vista. Sin lugar a dudas, no podía estar en mejores manos.

-¿Cómo se siente? –preguntó Hermione

-Bien –contestó el viejo-, hace unos momentos vino el sanador Guyton y me aplicó varios medicamentos.

Hermione se acercó a revisarlo.

-Lo veo mucho mejor –dijo Hermione al cabo de unos minutos-, mañana lo daré de alta.

El anciano sonrió con tristeza, mientras la chica hacía su nota en el expediente.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Hermione

-Supongo que sí –dijo el señor Bonham-, mañana estaré nuevamente en casa, completamente solo.

Hermione sonrió conmovida. Sabía de lo que estaba hablando el anciano. Era muy triste llegar a casa y no tener a nadie con quién conversar.

-¿Y su familia? –preguntó Hermione

-No tengo –dijo el señor Bonham-, siempre fui muy egoísta, nunca quise tener una familia, me dedique a los negocios y deje pasar los años, y ahora estoy aquí, rico pero completamente solo. Ya ve, ni siquiera tengo un amigo que venga a visitarme.

-¿A qué se dedica?

-Tengo un negocio de pociones, pero ya estoy viejo y ni siquiera puedo recordar los ingredientes sin que explote mi caldero.

-Quizás es tiempo de dejar de trabajar, puede salir y disfrutar de su dinero.

-¿Solo? Eso no es divertido–replicó el Sr. Bonham-, daría toda mi fortuna por alguien a quien amar.

Hermione le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-Ha sido una excelente sanadora –dijo el anciano-. Estoy muy agradecido por todas las atenciones que ha tenido conmigo y el tratamiento que me dio no pudo haber sido mejor, pero cuando se tiene mi edad, ninguna poción da ánimos para seguir viviendo.

Hermione desvió los ojos, ella tenía setenta años menos y se sentía exactamente igual.

-¿Tiene esposo? –preguntó el anciano.

-No

-¿Vive con sus padres?

-No, la guerra me los arrebató.

-Me imagino que tiene novio y que está enamorada de él.

-No, ni siquiera creo en el amor.

-¿Por qué una mujer joven, inteligente y bonita dice esas cosas?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que tiene todo para ser feliz y no quiere serlo –dijo el anciano-. Usted va a ser la última persona a la que yo le dé un consejo: "intente ser feliz". No siga los pasos de este viejo inútil que está a un pie de la tumba y que nunca amo, ni fue amado. Yo tampoco creía en el amor, pero ahora estoy seguro que existe y que sólo los valientes pueden encontrarlo.

-Gracias, señor Bonham.

-Gracias a usted por todos sus cuidados.

-Y en cuanto a usted –dijo Hermione con una nueva sonrisa-, no quiero que siga pensando que está a un paso de la tumba. Mañana le traeré un caldero nuevo y una libreta, y yo misma le ayudaré a recordar los ingredientes de las pociones que elabora.

-Gracias.

Hermione abandonó el Hospital, la cabeza le daba vueltas, en vez de ir directo a su departamento, prefirió caminar. Sentía escalofrío al recordar las palabras de su paciente, podía imaginarse a sí misma con setenta años más, repitiendo esas mismas palabras a un sanador más joven.

Entró al Caldero Chorreante y se tomó un chocolate caliente, después golpeó los ladrillos que conducían al Callejón Diagon, pasó a saludar a George y a Ron a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, les compró varias bolsas de dulces para los niños del Hospital y después de despedirse, fue a comprar una pluma fuente, una libreta y un nuevo caldero para el señor Bonham.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione llegó a San Mungo mucho más temprano que de costumbre, entre sus manos llevaba los obsequios que había comprado para el señor Bonham, por lo que antes de dirigirse a su consultorio pasó a visitarlo.

-Buenos días, señor Bonham –saludó Hermione desde la puerta.

Un amigo de ella, el sanador Mosby se encontraba parado frente a la cama del paciente, aparentemente le retiraba el suero, por lo que seguramente ya estaba mucho mejor.

-Lo siento, Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo la chica y enseguida volteó a ver al señor Bonham, tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de absoluta paz.

-Acaba de morir –dijo el sanador.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo estar en una pesadilla, de la impresión dejó caer al piso todas las cosas que llevaba.

-¿Qué paso? –alcanzó a preguntar-. Ayer estaba estable, se había recuperado por completo de la explosión del caldero, hoy iba a darlo de alta.

-Era un anciano de noventa años, tú sabes que esos pacientes en cualquier momento se complican –dijo Mosby con voz dulce y serena-. Anoche empezó a respirar con dificultad, hice todo lo posible por salvarle la vida, pero hace unos minutos le dio un infarto… Lo siento mucho, Herm.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Yo lo revisé ayer, su corazón estaba bien, él estaba deprimido, yo debí quedarme a cuidarlo, quizás si...

-No fue culpa de nadie, Hermione –dijo Mosby-. Simplemente su ciclo en la vida terminó.

Hermione se sentó al lado del cuerpo del señor Bonham, sin saber siquiera lo mucho que estaba llorando, Mosby le puso una mano en el hombro.

En ese momento entró el sanador Smethwyck.

-Lo lamento –les dijo a ambos sanadores -. Sé que ambos hicieron todo lo que estuvo en sus manos.

Mosby asintió.

-Donó toda su fortuna al hospital San Mungo –agregó Mosby

-Nadie ha venido a reclamar el cuerpo –informó Smethwyck

-Yo me haré cargo del entierro -dijo Hermione.

* * *

Harry estacionó su auto enfrente del cementerio y fue a buscar a Hermione, no tardó en encontrarla al lado de la tumba del señor Bonham, esperando a que dos hombres terminaran de echar tierra al féretro.

-¡Harry!-exclamó la chica sorprendida al verlo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Harry la observó durante unos segundos, su hermosa chica vestía de negro, tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado una semana completa y sostenía un ramo de flores.

-¿Por qué estás sola en esto? –replicó Harry-. ¿Por qué no me pediste que te acompañara?

-El señor Bonham era un desconocido para ti

-¡Pero tú eres mi vida! –exclamó Harry-. ¿Por qué siempre intentas ser fuerte y resolver las cosas por ti misma? ¿Por qué no puedes confiar un poquito en mí?

-Él era mi paciente y ahora está muerto por mi culpa.

-Por supuesto que no, mi amor. No fue tu culpa que su caldero explotará, tú lo atendiste e hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos para salvarlo.

-Pero estaba deprimido, yo debí quedarme y…

-Hermione, él murió porque ya había cumplido su misión en la vida.

La chica lo abrazó llorando, Harry no tardó en estrecharla con todas sus fuerzas. Los dos se quedaron abrazados varios minutos. Era tan reconfortarte para ella, sentir su abrazo.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –preguntó Hermione.

-El sanador Smethwyck me envió una lechuza, avisándome. Me dijo que vendrá más tarde junto con Mosby a dejar flores.

-Lo sé.

Harry le dio un beso en la sien y su nariz aspiró el perfume de su cabello castaño.

Los dos hombres que estaban echando tierra al féretro, les avisaron que ya habían terminado.

-Gracias –dijo Harry, ofreciéndoles una propina.

Hermione se inclinó, colocó las flores que había llevado y se despidió del señor Bonham.

* * *

Pronto iba a oscurecer, Harry caminaba por el parque de la mano de Hermione, aún consolándola. Gracias a una buena comida en un restaurante, una visita a la librería y un paseo por el parque, había conseguido que en las últimas dos horas, la chica no derramase más lágrimas.

-¿Tienes pacientes citados para mañana? –preguntó Harry-. Me gustaría que fuéramos a Hogsmeade, quiero que te distraigas un poco.

-No puedo –dijo Hermione suavemente-, tengo varios pacientes y creo que me hará bien trabajar. Ya me tomé el día de hoy y el sanador Smethwyck se va a enojar si falto mañana.

-Estoy agradecido con él por haberme avisado –confesó Harry-. Te vio muy triste y no dudo en enviarme una lechuza.

-¡Vaya aliado que tienes! Te lo ganaste al organizar esa colecta.

-Lo conocí la primera vez que fui a visitarte a San Mungo –dijo Harry-, me confundió con uno de sus pacientes y por poco me interna con una camisa de fuerza, un tal sanador Ganong me ayudó a escapar, después le aclaró que yo era Harry Potter y tu jefe me agradeció infinitamente la donación que hicimos al Hospital. Me preguntó si mi visita a San Mungo se debía a alguna enfermedad y el resto de tus colegas le dijo a coro que yo estaba ahí por ti, desde entonces es mi mejor aliado.

Hermione rió recordando ese día. Harry sonrió, finalmente después de todos sus esfuerzos, la veía reír y su risa tenía el poder de seducirlo. La contempló varios segundos sintiéndose completamente atraído.

Ella desvió los ojos intimidada por la mirada insistente del ojiverde, él con un movimiento suave y firme, le tomó el rostro entre las manos, obligándola a mirarlo.

-Te amo, Herm –murmuró el ojiverde.

Harry se inclinó cariñoso y le dio un beso en la frente, Hermione sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica recorrer su espalda, pero no se movió. Harry apoyó su cabeza sobre sus cabellos rizados, aspirando su perfume, embriagándose de dicha, después la besó en las mejillas y bajó lentamente hasta el borde de sus labios dispuesto a besarla, pero instintivamente Hermione giro la cabeza, evitando el contacto.

-Lo siento, Harry –dijo ella.

-Discúlpame, no debí intentarlo.

Hermione lo miró con sus profundos ojos, a pesar de sus palabras, podía ver la frustración en el rostro del chico. Ella intentó sonreír, pero evidentemente ahora ambos estaban bastante incómodos.

-Tengo que irme –dijo la chica-. Gracias por acompañarme al entierro y por pasar la tarde conmigo.

-Espera, te llevaré a tu departamento –dijo Harry, tratando de detenerla.

-Déjame, necesito tiempo para pensar.

-No se trata de pensar, Hermione

Ella se inclinó, le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla muy cerca de los labios y se fue. Por un segundo, Harry pensó en salir detrás de ella, pero ya bastante lo había rechazado, tenía que darle su espacio y sobre todo tenía que darle tiempo. ¿Acaso no le había prometido ser paciente?

* * *

Hermione abrió la puerta de su departamento, aún podía sentir los labios de Harry sobre su frente, sobre sus mejillas y en el borde de sus labios. Era una sensación nueva y bastante agradable para ser honestos. Un cosquilleo recorrió su espalda al recordar los brazos fuertes de Harry, recorrer con cuidado su estrecha cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Y por un instante, se imaginó un beso entre ambos.

"Estás muriendo por un beso suyo" –dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

"Por supuesto que no" –objetó Hermione.

"Saliste corriendo porque no estás dispuesta a aceptar que por primera vez amas a alguien, por eso te separaste en el último momento, porque la verdad cayó sobre ti justo cuando él intento besarte".

"No es cierto. Yo no creo en el amor".

"Vas a tener que aceptarlo, Hermione Granger, estás enamorada de Harry Potter".

Hermione hizo a un lado ese pensamiento, iba a cerrar la puerta del departamento cuando se dio cuenta que había un paquete para ella en la entrada, lo tomó entre sus manos, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón. Pronto tuvo ante sus ojos una escultura con el escudo del Hospital San Mungo: una varita con un hueso atravesado. Estaba labrada en oro, era una pieza antigua, pero muy hermosa.

Hermione buscó en el fondo de la caja para saber quién había enviado semejante regalo y se sorprendió mucho al encontrar una carta del señor Bonham

_Querida sanadora Granger: _

_Esta es mi carta de despedida porque mi paso en esta vida finalmente ha terminado, pero me voy en paz y eternamente agradecido por sus cuidados y por su dulce sonrisa. Es usted una excelente sanadora con un corazón lleno de bondad. _

_Me gustaría que conserve el escudo del Hospital San Mungo, ha estado en mi familia por generaciones, desde que mi antepasado, San __Mungo Bonham fundó el hospital. Él decía que la mejor poción para sanar el alma es el amor, por favor, no lo olvide nunca… _

Hermione dejo correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas, ayer a esas horas había estado hablando con él

"_Usted va a ser la última persona a la que yo le dé un consejo: "intente ser feliz". No siga los pasos de este viejo inútil que está a un pie de la tumba y que nunca amo, ni fue amado. Yo tampoco creía en el amor, pero ahora estoy seguro que existe y que sólo los valientes pueden encontrarlo_.

Hermione secó sus lágrimas, tomó un pergamino y garabateó una nota

"_Querido Harry: _

_Si quiero ir contigo a Hogsmeade"_

Ató el pergamino a una lechuza y la vio salir volando por la ventana.


	6. Una oportunidad

**SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS**

**Capítulo 6: "Una oportunidad"**

_"Déjame darte un beso, de esos que no se olvidan, ni en otros labios, ni en otras noches, ni en otras vidas" _

_Brando, Cartas al tiempo_

_Mind of Brando_

Harry suspendió la lectura del periódico y consultó su reloj, aún era temprano, es más, faltaban veinte minutos para la hora de su cita. ¿Por qué el tiempo transcurría tan lento? ¿Por qué el reloj se empeñaba en ser su peor enemigo esa mañana? Sin más remedio, siguió leyendo El Profeta hasta que finalmente una alarma le indicó que faltaban cinco minutos para encontrarse con Hermione Granger.

Harry brincó del sillón, paso una mano por su desordenado cabello intentando alisarlo, caminó hasta la chimenea y tomó un puño de polvos flu. Antes de desaparecer de Grimmauld Place, hizo aparecer con su varita una rosa, porque con esa "necia" las flores nunca estaban de más.

Hermione escuchó la alarma de la red flu. Harry apareció en la sala de su departamento y una sola mirada le bastó para saber que el hombre se veía guapísimo con un pantalón negro de marca y una elegante camisa blanca desabrochada en los dos primeros botones, y por si eso fuera poco, sostenía una rosa en la mano.

Sorprendida Hermione abrió discretamente la boca pero inmediatamente la cerró tratando de componer una sonrisa.

-Hola –saludó Harry consciente del efecto que había causado en ella.

-Hola -dijo Hermione, dando un respiro profundo para recuperar el aplomo.

Harry rió divertido, sin embargo, se inclinó cauteloso, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le ofreció la rosa.

-Gracias –dijo la chica aceptando la flor, enseguida la llevó a su nariz, aspiró su aroma y con un hábil movimiento de su varita, la puso en un florero sobre la mesa.

Harry la contempló abiertamente, Hermione estaba preciosa con un vestido corto, color beige de gasa, usaba unos tacones altos que hacían ver sus piernas mucho más largas y su cabello estaba recogido en una media cola.

-¿Es nuestra primera cita oficial? –preguntó Harry, levantando una ceja.

-Sí –dijo Hermione después de calcular fríamente el peso de esas palabras.

-¿Me prometes que no saldrás corriendo?

-Te lo prometo

Harry la tomó de mano y la hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí misma para que le modelara su vestido. La delgada tela dibujó las curvas de la chica, dejando a Harry sin aliento por un par de segundos.

-Quizás debo empezar por decirte que te ves muy bien –dijo Harry.

-Gracias –dijo ella sin dejarse intimidar por el piropo del ojiverde.

-Ven –dijo Harry ofreciéndole un abrazo.

Hermione caminó a sus brazos. Él no tardo en recibirla y estrecharla con fuerza. Hermione se quedo quieta, sorprendida de que su corazón pudiera latir tan rápidamente.

-Cierra los ojos –murmuró Harry.

Ella obedeció pensando que Harry no tardaría en juntar sus labios con los ella. Finalmente estaba lista para ese encuentro.

Él se inclinó, aspiró el perfume de una suave fragancia y la besó en el cuello, apenas un sutil roce, y después haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se separó de ella.

-Eso fue para romper el hielo –dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo ante la mirada sorprendida de Hermione.

Ella rió. Harry le ofreció su brazo antes de que ambos tocaran el traslador que los llevaría a Hogsmeade.

* * *

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo servirles?

-Buenos días, tenemos una reservación -dijo Harry a la recepcionista.

-¿A nombre de quién?

-Señor y señora Potter –murmuró Harry haciendo más fuerte su abrazo sobre Hermione. Ella abrió la boca dispuesta a protestar, pero él la silencio con un beso en la mejilla.

-Por aquí –dijo la chica de la recepción haciendo que ambos la siguieran hasta una elegante mesa ubicada en una de las terrazas del restaurante.

Harry abrió una silla para Hermione y enseguida tomó asiento por un lado de ella. Un mesero les dio la bienvenida y les ofreció las cartas, prometiendo volver enseguida para tomarles la orden.

-¡Qué bonito lugar! –comentó Hermione observando el restaurante. Era un salón grande y muy elegante con varias terrazas que dejaban ver un enorme jardín con una fuente de aguas danzantes al centro, y árboles y flores alrededor.

-¿Sabías que el número de restaurantes en el mundo mágico ha aumentado un 40% desde que terminó la guerra? –dijo Harry, fijando sus ojos en Hermione e imitando su voz de sabelotodo.

-No.

-También aumentó el número de tiendas de artículos mágicos en un 30%, las tiendas de animales fantásticos en un 20% y las librerías un 15% -dijo Harry con autosuficiencia y sonriendo de medio lado-. Lo leí esta mañana en "El Profeta".

-¡Harry! –protestó la chica, sabiendo que se reía de ella.

El mesero llegó para pedirles la orden, ambos se decidieron por un buen corte de carne acompañado de ensalada y vino tinto.

-¿Algo más? -preguntó el mesero.

-Sí -dijo Harry-, un tarta de manzana para dos personas .

-Por supuesto señor, en un momento traeré su orden -dijo el mesero retirándose.

Hermione movió los ojos en un gesto juguetón, Harry la conocía tan bien que sabía hasta el nombre de su postre favorito.

-¿Qué le dijiste al sanador Smethwyck para faltar hoy? –preguntó Harry.

-La verdad. Te has ganado a mi jefe a pulso, juraría que es tu cómplice. Le dije que saldría contigo y él mismo se ofreció para reprogramar mis pacientes. Los veré en lo que resta de la semana.

-Eso no me gusta, suena a que vas a tener mucho trabajo.

-¿Acaso tú no tienes trabajo? -preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

-Sí, pero yo soy el Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores y tengo todo bajo control. Honestamente, hemos tenido unos días bastante tranquilos sin magos tenebrosos ni fuerzas oscuras que perseguir y lo mejor de todo, no he tenido que salir de viaje.

-Me alegro porque se te extrañaba mucho en esos viajes –dijo Hermione sin pensar.

-¿De verdad me extrañabas?

-Un poquito -dijo Hermione elevando la cabeza con elegancia mientras se acomodaba los rizos, fingiendo indiferencia.

-¿Poquito? –exclamó Harry frunciendo el ceño. Él la había extrañado horrores, al grado de descubrir que la quería en su vida para siempre. Hermione sonrió y el mesero llegó con la comida.

Hermione se sorprendió así misma de lo agradable que le resultaba la compañía de Harry, ninguna de sus atenciones y muestras de cariño le paso desapercibida, y eso en vez de incomodarla, la hacía sentir segura pero también amada.

¿Acaso no era un hombre como él lo que siempre había deseado? ¿Cómo podía seguir negándose a sí misma que estaba enamorada de él? ¿Cómo podía hacer oídos sordos a sus sentimientos?

-Quiero hacer un brindis -dijo Hermione, sosteniendo repentinamente su copa minutos antes de terminar de comer.

-Por supuesto -contestó Harry haciendo a un lado los cubiertos y tomando su copa.

-¡Por nuestra amistad! -dijo Hermione chocando su copa con la de él.

-¡Salud!

Harry sonrió y bebió de su copa. Se sentía muy contento con ese inesperado brindis y también porque Hermione ya no lo rechazaba, sino que le sonreía más abiertamente y le permitía más contacto físico.

-¿Y bien, señorita Granger? –dijo Harry en cuanto terminaron de comer- ¿Quiere bailar o prefiere caminar por el jardín?

Hermione miró la pista del restaurante, un mago tocaba el piano con su varita, la música era muy agradable e invitaba a bailar, pero seguramente si lo hacían serían en centro de todas las miradas y eso no le gustaba.

-Mejor vamos a dar una vuelta por el jardín -decidió Hermione

-Como tú quieras, pero ni creas que nos vamos a ir de aquí sin bailar.

Harry la tomó de la mano y los dos salieron al jardín. Caminaron largo rato hablando de diferentes temas, desde los viajes de Harry hasta los pacientes de Hermione, hasta que inesperadamente Harry se detuvo y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión y aceptar mi invitación? -preguntó Harry

-De repente me di cuenta que no quería aceptar lo mucho que me gustas -dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos-. Y la verdad es porque en el fondo tengo miedo de enamorarme de ti, amarte y después perderte como a mis padres.

-¿Perderme? Eso nunca –dijo Harry-. Te amo y no voy a permitir que nada me separe de ti. Ni siquiera tú podrás hacerlo.

Ella lo contempló dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, se acercó a él y acarició su cara con la yema de sus dedos, al tiempo que le decía:

-Harry, no sé si saldré lastimada o no, no sé si durara para siempre o solamente unos días, pero quiero intentarlo.

En el rostro del chico se dibujó una sonrisa, tomó la mano de Hermione que acariciaba su rostro y la llevó a sus labios, depositando un beso.

-Quiero intentarlo –continuó Hermione con voz resuelta-, quizás sea una locura, pero no me importa. No quiero una existencia vacía, quiero descubrir que el amor existe porque necesito amar y ser amada.

-Te voy a demostrar que sí existe –dijo Harry, rompiendo la distancia que los separaba y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas-, te voy a demostrar que no es ninguna locura y que durara para siempre.

Los dos rieron. Hermione rodeó el cuello del chico, acariciando sus cabellos negros. Harry se inclinó y la besó en la frente, repetidas veces, después bajó lentamente cubriendo sus mejillas y hasta depositó un beso travieso en la punta de su nariz, para finalmente unir sus labios en una tierna caricia sobre su boca.

"No es un sueño" –pensó Harry, besando a la mujer que amaba y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, mientras que los labios dulces de Hermione le hacían saber que ya nunca más podría vivir sin ellos.

"Me quiere" –pensó Hermione, percibiendo claramente cómo Harry se estremecía de la emoción, cuando ella instintivamente respondió a sus labios, permitiéndole un intercambio más profundo.

Ella se separó cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire, Harry le sonrió con la confianza de un niño, mientras que sus musculosos brazos la rodeaban con la fuerza de un hombre.

-Te amo –murmuró Harry.

Hermione le sonrió abiertamente y sus labios no tardaron en volver a encontrarse con los de él. Una nueva y agradable sensación invadió todo su ser, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que todo estaba bien en el mundo.


	7. Immobile Crura

"**SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS"**

**Capítulo 7: "Immobile crura"**

"_La magia es sólo una ciencia que no entendemos aún"_

_Arthur C. Clarke_

Harry contempló el mapa que tenía sobre su escritorio, su estrategia de seguridad estaba casi terminada. Sonrió al pensar en su propuesta para preservar la paz y el orden en el mundo mágico, seguro que a Kingsley le gustaría.

-¡Señor Potter! –interrumpió su secretaria, llamando a la puerta de su despacho.

-Adelante, Kelly –murmuró Harry.

Ella entró.

-El señor ministro quiere hablar con usted, dice que es urgente –informó la chica.

Harry se puso de pie para ir a buscar a Kingsley a su despacho, pero justo detrás de su secretaria, apareció Kingsley, su aspecto era más serio que nunca y lucía bastante preocupado.

-¡Harry! ¡Tenemos problemas! –informó el ministro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Un preso escapó de Azkaban!

Harry frunció el entrecejo incapaz de creer esa noticia, la semana pasada había reforzado la seguridad en Azkaban. ¿Quién había podido burlar a los guardias y atravesar el mar para escapar?

-¿Quién fue? –preguntó Harry.

-Rodolphus Lestrang –informó Kingsley- se escapó esta mañana, acaban de informarme.

Harry se paseo por su despacho llevando las manos por su desordenado cabello, aún sin poder creerlo. A excepción de Sirius Black, quien logró escapar porque era un animago, nadie más había podido salir de ahí. Unos meses antes de la batalla final, los dementores tomaron la prisión y permitieron que varios mortífagos escaparan, pero ya no había más dementores allí, Kingsley los había prohibido. ¿Cómo era posible que un mago tan viejo como Rodolphus Lestrang pudiera escapar? ¿Cómo había podido conseguirlo?

-No puedo explicármelo –dijo Harry consternado.

-Nadie.

-Iré a Azkaban –dijo Harry con una nueva determinación en los ojos-. Llevaré a varios aurores, seguramente Lestrang no debe de estar muy lejos, debe de estar en algún sitio por ahí escondido, lo encontraremos.

-Los acompañaré –dijo Kingsley.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Preferiría que no lo hicieras, sigue al frente del Ministerio, te mantendré informado.

-Por supuesto que no. ¡Soy el Ministro! Tengo que velar por el bien de la comunidad mágica.

Harry se dio cuenta de que era inútil insistir.

-Necesitaremos un traslador –le dijo.

-Por supuesto, ordenaré que lo preparen –dijo Kingsley, disponiéndose a abandonar el despacho de Harry.

-Reuniré a los aurores –dijo el ojiverde-, saldremos enseguida.

Kigsley se fue, Harry ordenó a su secretaria que reuniera a sus mejores aurores. Pronto su despacho se vio lleno de magos, Harry les mostró un mapa de Azkaban y sus alrededores, y les señaló los lugares donde debían buscar a Lestrang.

-Kingsley dice que el traslador está listo –informó la secretaria, diez minutos después-. Los espera en la fuente.

-Gracias, Kelly –dijo Harry

Los aurores abandonaron el despacho, Harry tomó un pergamino limpio y garabateó una nota.

-Envía esta nota a la señorita Granger –pidió Harry a su secretaria.

-Sí señor, buena suerte –dijo la chica.

* * *

Hermione abandonó el piso de Daños Provocados por Hechizos, después de visitar a Alice y Frank Longbotton, y se dirigió a su consultorio. A su llegada, una lechuza estaba esperándola. Hermione sorprendida, fue y tomó la nota que sostenía el ave.

_"Querida bruja tenebrosa:_

_Ha ocurrido un problema, un preso se ha escapado de Azkaban... ¿Puedes creerlo? _

_Tengo que ir allí._

_Me comunicaré contigo en cuanto pueda._

_Harry"_

Ella soltó un suspiro, le preocupaba que Harry se viera envuelto en ese tipo de situaciones porque siempre representaban algún tipo de peligro para él.

Miró por la ventana, intentado dejar atrás la ansiedad que le provocaba su ausencia. Finalmente Harry era un excelente auror y sabía cuidarse perfectamente bien.

Era más de medio día y seguramente se perderían el concierto de las Brujas de Macbeth que tenían planeado para esa noche, pobre Harry había insistido tanto en ir, pero eso no importaba ahora, ya tendrían otras oportunidades en mejores circunstancias.

Sin más remedio, Hermione abrió su agenda para hacer pasar a su siguiente paciente.

* * *

-Todo va muy bien con su bebé –informó Hermione a Ron y a Luna, en cuanto terminó de revisar a ésta última.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó el pelirrojo alzando la ceja

Hermione asintió, Luna esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Y estás segura que es niño? –preguntó nuevamente Ron.

-Ron, por lo menos veinte veces te he dicho que sí.

-Si te equivocas, te demando –advirtió el pelirrojo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mirándolo peligrosamente como quien está apunto de lanzar una maldición mortal. En los últimos meses había hecho varias veces un hechizo para confirmar el sexo del bebé y todo apuntaba a que era un niño.

-Luna tiene siete meses de embarazo, su bebé es un varón y está en perfectas condiciones –dijo Hermione haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

-Y eso es gracias a la poción de escarabajos que estoy tomando –dijo la rubia, acariciando su vientre.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada severa.

-Era broma –dijo la chica, esbozando una sonrisa-. He seguido todas tus indicaciones al pie de la letra.

-¡Más te vale!

Ron se inclinó y besó a Luna en la mejilla. Hermione hizo aparecer una receta y varias pociones para su amiga.

-Y cambiando el tema –dijo Luna, lanzando una suspicaz mirada sobre Hermione -. ¿Cómo vas con Harry?

La castaña no pudo evitar una enorme sonrisa en cuanto Luna mencionó a su ojiverde favorito.

-Muy bien –dijo ella-. Ya llevamos tres meses saliendo juntos.

-Me imagino que en este tiempo has logrado que Harry conozca todas las librerías de Londres –dijo Ron con desdén.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo Hermione ofendida-. No soy tan aburrida.

Luna rió, Ron negó con la cabeza sin querer pensar en las largas horas que seguramente Harry había pasado en las librerías con tal de estar al lado de su ratón de biblioteca.

-En serio –dijo Hermione apurada-, hemos ido a todos lados, desde el London Eye hasta el Museo de Historia Natural.

-¿Museo? –preguntó Ron horrorizado.

-¡Hoy íbamos a ir a un concierto! –exclamó Hermione.

-Seguramente por iniciativa de Harry –replicó Ron.

-También yo quería ir.

-Ya déjala en paz –dijo Luna riendo y tomando la mano de Ron.

-Está bien –dijo el pelirrojo-, me consta que Harry está feliz contigo. Se nota que funcionó el filtro amoroso que nos compraste hace unos meses.

-¡Ron! –exclamó Hermione dispuesta a levantar su varita-. ¡Yo no te he comprado ningún filtro!

Ron y Luna rieron, y Hermione sin más remedio se unió a sus risas.

-Tenemos que irnos –dijo Luna, dando un abrazo a su amiga-. ¿Cuándo quieres que venga a revisión?

-En tres semanas –respondió Hermione.

-Aquí estaremos –dijo Ron-, pero de cualquier forma, Harry y tú están invitados a cenar con nosotros el próximo sábado.

-Gracias –dijo Hermione-. Allí estaremos.

Ron se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de abandonar el consultorio de la mano de su esposa.

Hermione consultó su reloj de pulsera, pronto serían las cinco y Harry aún no se había reportado con ella.

Aunque no quería pensar en cosas malas, estaba muy preocupada por él. Nunca había estado en Azkaban, pero no necesitaba saber cómo era para darse cuenta que era un lugar sumamente peligroso, lleno de magos malos y temibles.

Lentamente transcurrió otra hora.

-Hora de la salida –anunció alegremente el sanador Ostrosky cantando a lo largo del pasillo.

Hermione tomó su bolsa dispuesta a abandonar el hospital, pero en ese momento, una alarma comenzó a sonar. La chica no tardó en reconocer ese sonido, era la sirena del hospital indicando que había una urgencia.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –exclamó la chica, saliendo al pasillo con su varita.

-¡Hay varios heridos! –informó el sanador Smethwick, corriendo hacia la sala de urgencias

-¿Quiénes?

-Son miembros del Ministerio de Magia, parece ser que hubo un accidente cerca de Azkaban.

Hermione sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco con esas palabras, y su primer y único pensamiento fue Harry. Sin dudarlo, corrió detrás del sanador Smethwick, implorando a todos los cielos para que Harry estuviera bien.

La sala de urgencias era un verdadero caos, todo el mundo corría por los diferentes cubículos cargando pociones y material médico, Hermione se abrió paso entre todos sus compañeros, tratando de localizar a Harry.

En el primer cubículo se encontró con varios sanadores rodeando una camilla donde evidentemente había un mago herido, la chica se armó de valor antes de echar un vistazo, afortunadamente no era Harry, sino Dean Thomas, miembro también del Cuartel General de Aurores.

-¿Dean? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Estoy bien, sólo son pequeñas heridas.

Hermione interrogó con la mirada al sanador Mosby, quien era el principal encargado de atenderlo. Mosby asintió, indicándole que la situación estaba bajo control. La chica sabía que Dean estaba en buenas manos, por lo que corrió al siguiente cubículo, donde encontró otro mago herido al que no conocía y que estaba siendo atendido por varios colegas suyos. Hermione volvió a salir al pasillo para dirigirse al siguiente cubículo, pero alguien la detuvo.

-¡Hermione!

Ella volteó inmediatamente, identificando la voz de Harry a sus espaldas. Sus ojos no tardaron en reconocerlo, afortunadamente estaba sano y salvo. Hermione corrió hacia él, echándole los brazos al cuello.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy –dijo el ojiverde abrazándola.

-¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti! –dijo Hermione apretando sus labios contra los de él.

-No me ha pasado nada.

-Tienes una herida –dijo Hermione observando su ceja sangrante-. ¡Déjame curarte!

Harrry negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada –dijo el ojiverde. Hermione volvió a besarlo en los labios, aprisionando su cara con ambas manos.

-Por favor, atiende a Kingsley –dijo Harry-. Todos tienen heridas pequeñas, pero Kingsley recibió una maldición.

-¿Qué maldición?

-¡Immobile crura! –dijo Harry

-¿Cómo sucedió eso?

-Rodolphus Lestrang escapó de Azkaban, pero logramos encontrarlo muy cerca de allí, lo teníamos rodeado, pero aún así, él se negó a entregarse, fue muy difícil capturarlo y en su intento de escapar, comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra logrando herir a varios magos, pero a Kingsley le lanzó la maldición Immobile crura. Yo intenté desviarla, pero aún así, en cuanto el rayo de luz tocó a Kinsgley, él dejo de mover las piernas.

Hermione asintió, tratando de procesar toda esa información.

-Finalmente logré atrapar a Lestrang y ahora está nuevamente en Azkaban, pero Kingsley está muy mal, tienes que verlo –dijo Harry.

-Iré a verlo –dijo Hermione-, pero no te vayas de aquí, por favor.

Él negó con la cabeza, Hermione le dio un beso rápido en los labios y entró al cubículo donde estaba Kingsley

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –preguntó Hermione al sanador Gartner

-Su estado es muy delicado –contestó el sanador.

-Señorita Granger –gritó Kingsley desesperado, reconociéndola-, ayúdeme, por favor.

Hermione se inclinó hacia él

-No puedo mover las piernas, ayúdeme.

-Haré todo lo posible –murmuró Hermione, sabiendo que tenían muy pocas esperanzas.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué hacemos, Hermione? No hay ningún contrahechizo –dijo el sanador Gartner

-¿Quieres ayudarme aplicándole un hechizo estimulante en las piernas? – dijo Hermione haciéndose cargo de la situación. El mago asintió y dirigió la luz de su varita hacia las piernas de Kingsley.

Hermione se dirigió a la vitrina donde guardaban los ingredientes para las pociones. Gartner tenía razón, no había ningún contrahechizo.

Era la primera vez que Hermione atendía a una víctima de la maldición Immobile crura. De acuerdo a lo que había leído, en cuanto la maldición tocaba a su víctima, la persona perdía toda la fuerza, movilidad y sensibilidad en las piernas, condenándolo a la invalidez de por vida. Se necesitaba de un mago experto como Rodolphus Lestrang para poder realizar la maldición con "éxito", por lo que era muy difícil encontrar a magos inválidos, víctimas de esa maldición y hasta el momento, ningún remedio había dado resultado.

La chica se apretó la sien, tratando de pensar alguna solución. Harry le había dicho que intentó desviar la maldición, por lo que quizás el daño a Kingsley podría ser mucho menor. En una ocasión, en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, encontró un libro de magia antigua con una poción que si bien nunca había sido ocupada para la maldición Immobile crura, a la mejor podría ayudar para disminuir su efecto. Hermione tomó entre sus manos un caldero y comenzó a vaciar los ingredientes.

-Necesito que bebas esta poción –dijo Hermione a Kingsley, veinte minutos después.

El ministro de Magia asintió. Entre Hermione y Gartner ayudaron a Kingsley a semisentarse para que pudiera tomar la poción.

-¿Crees que funcione? –preguntó Gartner discretamente a Hermione.

-No lo sé, es nuestra única esperanza –dijo la chica

Gartner volvió a tomar su varita y siguió aplicando el hechizo estimulante, pero esta vez en cuanto la luz apuntó a las piernas del ministro, este último dejo escapar un pequeño grito.

-¿Qué paso? –dijo Hermione, inclinándose para ver a Kingsley a los ojos

-Sentí el hechizo –dijo Kingsley.

Hermione y Gartner intercambiaron una mirada de esperanza.

-Intenté mover su pierna derecha –pidió Gartner

El ministro obedeció, y muy lenta y débilmente pudo mover el dedo gordo del pie.

-Ahora la pierna izquierda –dijo Hermione.

Kingsley logró realizar un pequeño movimiento de flexión y extensión de su pie izquierdo.

Gartner y Hermione sonrieron al mismo tiempo. El sanador Gartner tomó un martillo y comenzó a valorar los reflejos, la mayoría estaban presentes.

Media hora después, Hermione salió al pasillo para encontrarse con Harry, tenía que darle informes sobre Kingsley, inútilmente trató de arreglar su cabello castaño, el cual caía sobre sus hombros en una abundante melena que ella trataba de contener en una cola de caballo.

Harry sonrió al verla y se puso inmediatamente de pie para acortar la distancia.

-¿Cómo está Kingsley?

-¡Se recuperará, Harry! –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa triunfante-. ¡Kingsley va a volver a caminar!

-¿Estás segura?

-Totalmente

Harry sonrió y la besó en los labios.

-¡Eres increíble! –le dijo Harry.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que salvo a Kingsley fue que tú intentaste desviar la maldición, eso redujo su efecto inmovilizante.

-No seas modesta –dijo Harry.

-Ven –dijo la chica, tomándolo de la mano-, tu ceja aún está sangrando, déjame curarte.

Harry asintió y siguió a Hermione hasta un cubículo limpio, donde había material de curación. La chica pasó los siguientes minutos, lavando, desinfectando y colocando un par de vendoletes en la ceja de Harry. El chico no protestó, al contrario se dejó curar, disfrutando de todas las atenciones de la sanadora más bella de San Mungo.

-Gracias, brujita –dijo Harry, dándole un beso en los labios

-De nada –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

-Adelante –murmuró Hermione.

El sanador Mosby entró con paso apresurado.

-¡Hermione! Necesito hacerte un par de preguntas.

La chica asintió. Mosby iba a hablar, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que Hermione no estaba sola ni mal acompañada.

-Sanador Mosby, permítame presentarle a Harry Potter, jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores –dijo la chica, señalando al ojiverde.

-Mucho gusto –dijo el sanador, extendiendo su mano.

-El gusto es mío –dijo Harry estrechando la mano del sanador.

Mosby asintió y se dirigió nuevamente a Hermione.

-¿Es cierto que mientras yo atendía a Dean Thomas, tú atendiste a Kingsley?

-Sí

-¿Es cierto que Rodolphus Lestrang lanzó sobre él la maldición Immobile crura?

-Sí

-Todo el mundo comenta que le diste una poción y que gracias a eso, ahora puede caminar.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Harry al ver el ataque intentó desviar la maldición y eso redujo su efecto inmovilizante. La poción fue solo un complemento.

-¿Has usado esa poción con más pacientes inválidos por dicha maldición?

-No –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-, afortunadamente nunca había tenido ningún paciente como Kingsley.

-¿Crees que funcione con un paciente que tiene muchos años inválido?

-Perdón –dijo Harry entrometiéndose un poco-. ¿Quién es ese paciente? No tenemos registro en el Ministerio de ningún otro mago víctima de esa maldición.

-Es sólo una suposición –dijo Mosby tratando de disimular lo más posible.

-Me alegro –dijo Hermione-, porque no creo que funcione nunca. Insisto que fue Harry el que logró que la maldición no dañara a Kingsley del todo. El resto del éxito obtenido, fue que actuamos a tiempo con la poción y los hechizos estimulantes, nada más. Usar la poción con un paciente que tiene años inválido, sería como intentar resucitar a un muerto.

Mosby asintió, tratando de ocultar su decepción.

-De cualquier modo –dijo Mosby-. ¿Podrías prestarme el libro donde viene la poción?

-Está en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, pero puedo darte la bibliografía.

-Te lo agradecería mucho.

Hermione levantó su varita e hizo aparecer una tarjeta con la referencia.

-Listo –dijo la chica.

-Gracias –dijo Mosby, enseguida se despidió de los muchachos y salió del cubículo.

-Parece muy interesado –observó Hermione.

Harry asintió.

-Juraría que tiene un paciente con esa maldición –dijo la chica.

-No creo –dijo Harry-, te aseguro que no tenemos ningún registro de ningún mago con esa maldición en los últimos años. Es muy rara, sólo los magos más temibles y despiadados logran hacerla.

-Menos mal

Harry miró el reloj de pared, eran cinco para las nueve.

-Si nos damos prisa, aún podemos llegar al concierto de las Brujas de Macbeth –dijo Harry-, no creo que el sanador Smethwyck se enoje si usamos la red flu del hospital.

-¡No! Ha sido un día muy largo y estoy muy cansada. Quiero descansar.

Harry dejo escapar un suspiro a manera de queja, también estaba cansado, pero no por eso quería perderse el concierto; sin embargo, ya bastantes preocupaciones le había dado a Hermione, lo justo era que dejaran el concierto para otra ocasión.

-Tienes razón –dijo Harry

Hermione sonrió, pero enseguida se acordó de que Ron esa tarde la había llamado "aburrida".

-Creo que debemos ir –dijo Hermione rápidamente, negándose a aceptar dicho adjetivo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto –dijo la chica con mirada resueta-, finalmente todo está bien, Dean y los otros aurores están a salvo, Kingsley va a volver a caminar, y tú y yo estamos juntos.

Él le dedico una media sonrisa antes de posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

* * *

_Un pequeño comentario: respecto a Rodolphus Lestrang, ni siquiera recuerdo si está vivo o muerto en los libros, según yo, Rowling no menciona qué paso con él, pero para fines de este fanfic está vivo y en Azkaban, jajaja._


	8. Una sopa de tu propio chocolate

**SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS**

**Capítulo 8: "Una sopa de tu propio chocolate"**

"_Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer,_

_no has amado"_

_Williams Shakespeare_

No podía ser cierto lo que estaba leyendo en El Profeta, seguramente era una nota de muy mal gusto, una broma digna de Rita Skeeter. ¿Qué más podía esperarse de esa reportera de quinta que siempre trataba de vender periódicos a costa de inventar historias? ¿Acaso no había mentido en incontables ocasiones? ¿Acaso no se había valido de disfrazarse como escarabajo para conseguir sus notas hasta que fue descubierta como animaga ilegal? Por supuesto que la nota en el Profeta era mentira, no podía ser de otro modo.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie había encontrado un contrahechizo para la maldición Immobile Crura. ¿Cómo una sanadora recién egresada había logrado conseguirlo? ¿Un ratón de biblioteca sin ninguna experiencia? ¿Una sangre sucia que seguramente en esos momentos se sentía omnipotente por haber atendido a Kingsley? De seguro Kingsley había sido atacado por Rodolphus Lestrang con cualquier otra maldición y los muy estúpidos pensaron que se trataba de la maldición Immobile Crura. Seguramente el imbécil de Rodolphus Lestrang ni siquiera sabía hacer bien esa maldición y la luz de su varita no tocó las piernas de Kingsley.

Volvió a leer la nota de Rita Skeeter por enésima vez, de acuerdo con esa pésima periodista, Hermione Granger había atendido al Ministro de Magia, salvándolo de la invalidez después de que Rodolphus Lestrang lo atacara lanzándole la maldición Immobile Crura. Gracias a la oportuna intervención de la sanadora Granger y a sus conocimientos en pociones, Kingsley podía caminar nuevamente.

¿Poción? ¿Qué poción? Ninguna poción en el mundo era capaz de revertir el efecto de la maldición Inmobile Crura...

¿Y Mosby? ¿Dónde estaba ese maldito mago que había quedado de llegar a las diez en punto y ya tenía cinco minutos de retraso?

Un par de golpes suaves se escucharon en la puerta del salón.

-Adelante

Mosby entró con paso apresurado.

-Llega tarde –dijo el paciente haciendo un gesto hostil.

-Lo siento –se disculpó el sanador.

-¿Son ciertos los rumores? –preguntó el paciente sin poder ocultar su ansiedad-. ¿Es cierto lo que dice El Profeta? ¿De verdad Kingsley fue atacado con la maldición Immobile Crura?

-Sí, es cierto.

-¿Es cierto que Hermione Granger le dio una poción para que volviera a caminar?

-Sí.

-¿Me está usted diciendo que una sangre sucia encontró un remedio para esa maldición en un libro?

-Eso fue lo que me dijo y si me lo permite, no comparto su opinión respecto al linaje de la sangre, no vuelva a llamarla así delante de mí.

El paciente apretó las hojas del periódico con su puño.

-Es una sangre sucia –repitió haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

-Muy bien –dijo Mosby-, si usted vuelve a llamarla así, me iré sin dejarle la poción.

El paciente levantó las cejas incrédulo y guardó silencio. Mosby se compadeció de él y le dijo:

-Ayer viajé a Hogwarts para buscar el libro, lo encontré y preparé la poción.

-¿Está seguro que está bien hecha? –dijo el paciente, tratando de disimular la urgencia que tenía de beberla.

-Por supuesto que sí –dijo Mosby-. Hice todo al pie de la letra.

-Démela –ordenó el paciente.

-Primero tengo una pregunta para usted –dijo Mosby.

-Después.

-No –dijo Mosby con tono firme-. Quiero saber quién fue. ¿Quién le lanzó esta maldición? ¿Acaso fue Rodolphus Lestrang?

El paciente soltó una risa irónica.

-Por si no sabe, soy un mago mucho más poderoso que Rodolphus Lestrang. Él jamás hubiera podido conmigo.

-Entonces, ¿quién fue?

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que eso no es asunto suyo? Jamás, voy a decírselo. Ahora deme la poción.

Mosby sabía que era inútil insistir.

-Por favor –dijo el paciente desesperado, sin poder disimular su ansiedad un minuto más-, quiero la poción.

Mosby asintió y le ofreció un frasco. Él la tomo entre sus manos como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo.

-Antes de que la beba –dijo Mosby-, tiene que ser consciente de que no sabemos si resulte o no. Cuando Kinsley fue atacado, Potter intentó protegerlo y de acuerdo con Granger eso fue lo que lo salvo. Además por lo que me dijo Granger y yo mismo investigué, es prácticamente imposible que la poción funcione en un mago que tiene muchos años inválido.

El paciente le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-Tiene que funcionar –le dijo.

-No quiero romper sus ilusiones –dijo Mosby-, sé que nuestras esperanzas están puestas en esta poción, pero simplemente, le estoy poniendo todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

El paciente no le hizo caso, abrió el frasco y bebió su contenido de un solo trago, mientras Mosby con su varita aplicaba un hechizo estimulante.

-¿Cómo se siente? –preguntó Mosby con ansiedad.

-Sabe ácida –dijo el paciente.

-Intente mover sus piernas –ordenó Mosby mirándolo con interés, esperando el milagro de que su paciente volviera a caminar.

El paciente obedeció, se concentró en su pierna derecha e intentó moverla, pero el intento fue en vano. Seguía sin sentir la pierna, mucho menos tenía fuerzas para moverla.

-Inténtelo –dijo Mosby, sin dejar de aplicar el hechizo estimulante.

El paciente lo intentó nuevamente, esta vez con su pierna izquierda, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-No puedo –dijo el paciente con frustración.

Mosby pusó sus manos sobre las piernas del paciente dándoles un pequeño masaje.

-Ni siquiera siento sus manos –dijo el paciente.

El sanador sacó un martillo de reflejos, pero antes de que pudiera checar los reflejos de su paciente, éste lo aportó bruscamente con su mano, echando el martillo al suelo.

-¡Largo de aquí! –dijo el paciente, loco de furia-. ¡No quiero volver a verlo en mi vida! ¡Su poción no sirve! ¡Todo ha sido un invento de Granger! ¡Seguramente Kingsley ni siquiera fue tocado por la maldición Inmobile Crura porque no existe nada que pueda revertir su efecto! ¡No hay contrahechizo! ¡No lo hay!

El paciente comenzó a llorar lleno de rabia, impotencia y dolor. Mosby puso su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. Se sentía tan frustrado como él. Había guardado la esperanza de que la poción funcionara, pero ahora al ver a su paciente, se daba cuenta de que no había nada que él pudiera ofrecerle para que volviera a caminar.

-Lo lamento, señor –dijo Mosby.

-¡Largo! –gritó el paciente-. ¡No vuelva a poner un pie en mi casa! ¡Le mandaré sus honorarios a Gryngotts!

Mosby no quería dejarlo, pero un hombre como su paciente prefería estar solo, totalmente alejado del mundo para que nadie lo viera en esas condiciones: llorando de impotencia. La misma impotencia que sentía él y que seguramente sentiría Hermione Granger al no tener ningún remedio que ofrecerle.

-¡Fuera! –gritó nuevamente el paciente.

Mosby no insistió, tomó sus cosas y se retiró de la enorme mansión.

* * *

Ron y Harry seguían discutiendo enfrente del escaparate, la bruja que los atendía se reía al verlos, parecían un par de hermanos jugando

-Éste me gusta –dijo Ron

-No –dijo Harry-, jamás le daré a Hermione un anillo en forma de lágrima.

-¿Qué tal éste? –sugirió Ron, señalando un nuevo anillo super ostentoso.

-¿Bromeas? Ella jamás usaría eso.

Ron negó con la cabeza riendo, Harry parecía un niño mientras elegían el anillo de compromiso para Hermione.

-Es éste –dijo Harry, tomando entre sus dedos un anillo con un diamante azul en el centro y varios diamantes claros más pequeños a ambos lados.

-Es muy bonito –observó Ron

-Es perfecto –dijo Harry.

-Totalmente de acuerdo con ustedes –dijo la vendedora dedicándoles una sonrisa-. ¿Quiere mandarlo grabar con una frase especial? –preguntó, mirando a Harry

-Por supuesto

-¿Qué tal "Corre y sálvate"? –bromeó Ron

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

La vendedora extendió una tarjeta, Harry garabateó una frase y se la devolvió.

-Estará listo para mañana –anunció la vendedora

Harry asintió, tomó su tarjeta bancaria y se la entregó a la vendedora.

* * *

Hermione colocó las flores junto a la ventana de su consultorio, había perdido la cuenta de los arreglos que Harry le había enviado a San Mungo en los últimos meses, pero estaba segura que un día cualquiera, el sanador Mandell le llamaría la atención por recibir "focos de infección" en el hospital.

Buscó la tarjeta entre las gladiolas, pero en vez de encontrar alguna dedicatoria, encontró un croquis señalando una calle de Londres con la fecha del día siguiente, citándola a las seis de la tarde.

Hermione se encogió de hombros: ¿Qué nueva sorpresa le tenía Harry?

"¿No crees que deberías hacerle algún regalo?" –dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Ella movió los ojos en un gesto juguetón, por supuesto que tenía que corresponder de alguna forma a todos los detalles que él había tenido con ella. Aprovechó que era la hora del almuerzo, se quitó la bata, se colocó su abrigo, tomó su bolsa y las llaves del carro, y salió a la calle.

* * *

-Señor, Potter –dijo la secretaria de Harry, irrumpiendo en su despacho-, el investigador Williams ha llegado

-Que pase –dijo Harry

Un mago alto de tez morena y lentes de fondo de botella entró a su despacho

-Buenas tardes –le dijo

-Buenas tardes –dijo el ojiverde, estrechando su mano-, siéntese, por favor

El mago obedeció y le dijo:

-¿En qué puedo servirle? ¿Por qué me ha mandado llamar?

-Tengo entendido que usted es un investigador experto en la búsqueda y localización de personas –dijo Harry

-Gracias –dijo el mago-, hago lo mejor que puedo.

Harry le extendió un sobre con dos fotografías.

-Son Jean y Ben Granger, también conocidos como Mónica y Wendell Wilkins –dijo Harry, mientras el mago observaba ambos rostros-. Ambos son dentistas y desaparecieron hace tres años poco antes de que terminará la guerra.

-¿Son muggles?

Harry asintió y le entregó un mapa.

-Este es el lugar donde vivían –dijo Harry, señalando un punto rojo-, el lugar fue destruido y de ellos no se sabe absolutamente nada, quiero que los busqué. Yo pondré a su disposición todo el dinero y los recursos necesarios.

-¿Por qué son tan importantes?

-Son los padres de mi novia –dijo Harry-, llevamos años buscándolos, hemos ido infinidad de veces a ese lugar, pero no hay una sola pista de ellos. Hermione tiene dos investigadores buscándolos, ya no solamente en Australia, sino en otras partes del mundo, pero hasta ahora, nada nos ha dado la menor pista de su paradero.

El señor Williams asintió. Harry le entregó una bolsa con galeones.

-Cualquier dato por más pequeño que sea, quiero que me lo haga saber –dijo Harry

-Así lo haré, señor Potter –dijo el investigador Williams antes de retirarse.

No había pasado ni un minuto, cuando Harry vio llegar a su despacho una lechuza con una canasta llena de lilis. El muchacho se sorprendió muchísimo, seguramente eran para su secretaria y la lechuza se había equivocado de ventana, pero después sonrió cuando la lechuza se posó sobre su escritorio y él descubrió una tarjeta de Hermione

"_Para que veas lo que se siente cuando alguien convierte tu oficina en un vivero"_

Harry rió, era el primer detalle que ella tenía con él y no le molestaba en absoluto recibir flores, todo lo contrario, aquel gesto le hacía sentir que había ganado mucho terreno en el corazón de Hermione.

Pero la sorpresa no acabo allí, a los diez minutos una nueva lechuza entró volando con una caja de chocolates, muchos más de la dosis recomendada para un ataque de dementores, el ojiverde comió uno de ellos mientras leía la tarjeta:

"_Una sopa de tu propio chocolate"_

Veinte minutos después entró la tercera lechuza, pero a diferencia de las otras dos no venía cargando ningún paquete, sino que traía en el pico una pluma fuente. Harry la tomó para verla, pero enseguida la pluma se salió de sus manos, cayendo sobre el pergamino que redactaba y comenzó a escribir por sí sola, encima de su brillante manuscrito:

_Querido Harry:_

_No esperes frases como "estoy contando las horas que faltan por verte" porque no es así, de cualquier manera, puedes estar seguro que asistiré a esa misteriosa cita de mañana, y no porque quiera un beso tuyo, sino porque la duda me enferma y la curiosidad me mata, y si hay dos cosas contra las que lucho todos los días son la enfermedad y la muerte. _

_No tienes que enviar más regalos para corresponder a los míos, dentro de poco tiempo ya no van a caber en mi tocador los perfumes, ni en mi closet la ropa, y no quiero hacer un hechizo de extensión indetectable porque me recuerda los días de la guerra._

_Te veré mañana, mientras tanto déjame cuidar de mis pacientes, porque los sanadores Kenneth y Robbins aseguran que empiezo a recetar e__sencia de Murtlap, en vez de poción pimentónica para los resfriados, y no me digas que no tienes nada que ver en esto, que ya bastante tienes con estar en mis pensamientos cinco minutos al día._

_Atentamente (¿creíste que iba a escribir "besos"? Pues no)_

_Hermione_

Harry volvió a reír, por un momento pensó en enviarle un enano con un arpa y unos cuantos versos para que cantara delante de todo San Mungo, pero al día siguiente pensaba entregarle el anillo de compromiso y era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Tomó un pergamino limpio y con su nueva pluma fuente, escribió:

_A la sanadora Hermione Granger: _

_Gracias por arruinar mi reporte semanal dirigido al Ministro de Magia, tendré que hacerlo nuevamente porque no quiero que Kingsley lea que limitas mis regalos porque no recuerdas cómo hacer un hechizo de extensión indetectable._

_También agradezco esa embarazosa muestra de cariño, nunca antes alguien me había regalado flores ni muchos menos enviado tantos chocolates en forma de corazón, por única vez, lo pasaré por alto, espero que no sean como los de Romilda Vane._

_A diferencia tuya, no me importa que estés en mis pensamientos 25 horas al día, porque afortunadamente yo no tengo que recetar esencia de Murtlap a nadie, yo solamente lucho contra los dementores y es más fácil invocar un patronus recordando tu sonrisa._

_Estoy contando las horas que faltan por verte y no dudes que quiero un beso tuyo en cuanto te tenga enfrente y pueda reclamarte personalmente porque gracias a ti, nuevamente he tenido palpitaciones con tanta lechuza que entra y sale por la ventana, así que será mejor que lleves la poción correcta en la dosis necesaria._

_Besos (miles de ellos)_

_Harry._


	9. A veces es mejor aceptar los hechos

**SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS**

**Capítulo 9: "A veces es mejor aceptar los hechos"**

"_Somos fácilmente engañados por aquellos a quienes amamos"_

_Moliere _

El viejo investigador Bradley atravesó el umbral que conducía hacia el consultorio de la sanadora Hermione Granger. Llamó a la puerta e inmediatamente escuchó una voz suave, invitándolo a pasar.

-Buenas días, señorita Granger –saludó el investigador Bradley

-Buen día –dijo Hermione estrechando su mano con una sonrisa.

Hermione señaló el sillón que estaba enfrente de su escritorio, el investigador tomó asiento. No era la primera vez que visitaba a Hermione en San Mungo, sino que mes con mes desde hace dos años, iba a rendirle un informe detallado respecto a la búsqueda de los señores Granger.

-Y bien, ¿qué novedades me tiene? –preguntó Hermione, deseando con todo su corazón escuchar buenas noticias

El investigador no vaciló, era mejor ir directo al grano.

-Señorita Granger, me apena mucho ser yo quien tenga que decirle estas palabras, pero es inútil continuar la búsqueda –dijo el investigador de la forma menos cruel que le fue posible.

El rostro de Hermione palideció por completo.

-¿Por qué?

-No hay ni rastro de sus padres –dijo el investigador Bradley-, toda nuestra búsqueda a lo largo de estos dos años ha sido en vano. Usted sabe también como yo que el lugar donde los dejó fue destruido. Absolutamente nadie vive ahí. No hay casas, ni vecinos, ni amigos…Nada… Todo está desecho.

-Estoy segura que están en otra parte –dijo la castaña, entornando los párpados.

-Lo siento, señorita Granger, mucha gente murió en la guerra… Magos poderosos perdieron la vida… Muggles inocentes fueron atacados y asesinados.

-¡No! –dijo Hermione negándose a aceptar esas palabras.

-No quiero lastimarla, le juro que esa no es mi intención al venir aquí, pero por dos años he buscado a sus padres en todos los lugares posibles y cada día que pasa, me es más difícil seguir buscándolos… No hay nada… Lo lamento, señorita Granger, pero después de tanto tiempo, estoy seguro de que Ben y Jean Granger murieron hace tres años, después de haber sido atacados por mortífagos.

Hermione volvió la cara, intentando contener sus lágrimas.

-No tengo pruebas que sustenten lo que digo, pero todos sabemos de los ataques de los mortífagos –dijo el investigador con voz pausada y sintiendo gran pena por Hermione-. ¿Qué mortífago perdona la vida a un muggle? ¿Qué muggles son capaces de defenderse sin magia de esos seres crueles e inhumanos?

-Pero si buscamos en otra parte –dijo la chica ahogando un sollozo-, quizás lograron escapar y…

El investigador negó con la cabeza y miró a Hermione con compasión.

-Por favor, señorita Granger, no se lastime más… A veces es mejor aceptar los hechos… Ben y Jean Granger están muertos…

Hermione se quedó inmóvil como si un hechizo petrificador la hubiera atacado… Y de repente gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos e inundaron sus mejillas como nunca antes en toda su vida.

La chica recordó una noche hace tres años, después de que terminó la guerra y ella viajó a Australia, acompañada de Ron y Harry, para buscar a sus padres. Absolutamente todo estaba desecho: la casa de sus padres, las casas de los vecinos, todo. Harry y Ron guardaron respetuoso silencio, creyendo exactamente lo mismo que el investigador Bradley acababa de decirle, pero si alguien guardó la esperanza de encontrarlos con vida fue ella. Quizás porque nunca tuvo frente a ella sus cuerpos para llorar su muerte. Quizás porque una parte de ella necesitaba creerlos vivos en algún lugar del mundo para poder seguir viviendo… Fue tanta su angustia y su dolor que se aferró a la idea de que ellos seguían vivos. Convenció a Harry y a Ron de que la ayudaran a buscarlos. Y siempre el resultado de su búsqueda había sido el mismo. Nada, absolutamente nada

-Los mortífagos acabaron con la vida de mis padres –dijo Hermione para sí misma con la voz quebrada, aceptando por primera vez, la peor verdad de toda su vida.

El investigador Bradley asintió. Hermione quiso morirse, pero su cuerpo no la obedeció, sólo sus ojos respondieron, dejando caer más y más lágrimas.

-Lo lamento mucho, señorita –dijo el investigador, visiblemente apenado y sin saber qué más decirle-. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

-Le agradezco su ayuda –dijo Hermione haciendo un esfuerzo para poder hablar-. Ya no hay nada que hacer... Gracias por su tiempo y su dedicación. Le mandaré sus honorarios a su cuenta de Gringotts.

El investigador Bradley asintió.

-Si me lo permite, señorita Granger –dijo el investigador antes de abandonar el consultorio-. Sé que en estos momentos ninguna palabra la hará sentir mejor… Es horrible tener que decirle que la vida sigue, pero es cierto… Usted es una mujer muy joven, inteligente y bella, tiene una carrera brillante y está rodeada de gente que la quiere… No puede darse por vencida, tiene que levantarse y seguir adelante

Hermione asintió, le agradeció al investigador Bradley sus palabras y lo vio abandonar su consultorio. Después todo paso como en cámara lenta, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio y lloró amargamente durante mucho tiempo.

Quizás Hermione hubiera llorado una eternidad en ese consultorio, pero después de varias horas, unos golpes se escucharon detrás de la puerta. La chica no hizo el menor esfuerzo por limpiar su rostro y fue a abrir la puerta sorprendida, pues minutos antes de que llegara a visitarla el investigador Bradley, ella había terminado de ver a todos sus pacientes.

Una mujer de cabellos rojos apareció en la puerta. En otras circunstancias, Hermione hubiera sonreído al ver a su amiga Ginny Weasley después de meses sin saber nada de ella, pero en esos momentos, no podía hacerlo.

-Hola Hermione –saludó la pelirroja.

Hermione la contempló sin poder contestar el saludo. Quizás eran sus ojos borrosos los que le estaban jugando una mala pasada y se vio en la necesidad de flotarlos para ver si era cierto lo que estaba viendo: Ginny estaba embarazada.

-¿Te sorprende? –preguntó Ginny con una sonrisa.

Hermione asintió y automáticamente abrió totalmente la puerta del consultorio para que Ginny pudiera entrar. La pelirroja entró con pasos lentos debido a su condición actual, un embarazo a punto de llegar al término de la gestación y el cansancio propio del mismo.

-Siéntate

-Gracias –dijo Ginny, obedeciendo

Hermione fue a sentarse en su sillón, deseando que Ginny le dijera rápidamente el motivo por el que había ido a buscarla para que se fuera y ella pudiera seguir sola. No quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Ginny.

-Creo que puedes confiar en mí –insistió Ginny

-No quiero hablar –dijo Hermione-. ¿A qué has venido?

-Creo que llegó el momento de dar a luz –dijo Ginny tocando su pancita-. Tengo nueve meses de embarazo

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho? –dijo Hermione, haciendo un esfuerzo por atenderla.

-Tú lo sabes, estaba estudiando en Francia, regresé hace una semana.

-¿Fuiste al médico en Francia?

-Sí, un par de veces

-¿Tus padres y tus hermanos ya lo saben?

Ginny negó con la cabeza

-¡No! No los he visto, ellos piensan que estoy en Francia… Ni siquiera el padre de mi bebé lo sabe

-Creo que tendrás que avisarles –dijo Hermione-. ¿Tienes contracciones?

-Sí –dijo Ginny-, además la fuente acaba de romperse hace unos minutos.

-Le pediré al sanador Novak y al sanador Avery que te atiendan, los dos son excelentes sanadores. Te aseguro que tu bebé y tú estarán en muy buenas manos, yo en estos momentos no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo.

Ginny asintió y en ese momento su rostro hizo una mueca, clara señal de que había sentido una contracción.

-Ven, recuéstate –dijo Hermione, señalando una camilla. Ginny obedeció y se recostó con la ayuda de Hermione.

-Iré a buscar al sanador Novak para que te revise –dijo Hermione sosteniendo una bata -, mientras tanto ponte esta bata y relájate, en unos minutos vendrá un camillero por ti.

-Gracias

Hermione iba a salir, pero Ginny la llamó.

-¡Espera!

La castaña se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-No sé cómo decirte esto

-¿Qué es? –dijo Hermione sin ánimos de jugar a las adivinanzas.

Ginny vaciló un momento antes de decirle:

-El padre de mi bebé es Harry

Por una fracción de segundo, Hermione creyó haber escuchado mal, pero la mirada de Ginny le confirmó sus palabras.

Hermione quiso gritar, llorar y destruir algo, pero el llanto había acabado con todas sus fuerzas, simplemente se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo que caía en el más profundo abismo, mientras Ginny le decía:

-Hace nueve meses, en uno de mis viajes me encontré con Harry en Rumania, los dos estábamos solos y compartimos una noche de pasión. Sé que no debió haber pasado, pero pasó, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para regresar el tiempo… Cuando me di cuenta, estaba esperando un hijo de Harry... Tengo que admitir que al principio tuve mucho miedo y callé durante muchos meses. No quise buscar a Harry porque no sabía cómo iba a tomarlo, y cuando finalmente quise decírselo, él ya estaba en Londres, cortejándote.

Hermione la escuchó en silencio.

-Hermione, lo siento –dijo Ginny-. Te juro que lo que menos quiero es separarte de Harry, él te ama a ti… Yo puedo hacerme cargo de mi bebé. Él ni siquiera tiene que saber que mi bebé es su hijo.

-Él tiene que saberlo –dijo Hermione con voz resuelta.

Ginny volvió a quejarse de una contracción.

-Tú no tienes porque pasar por esto sola –dijo Hermione-, le pediré a Harry que venga y avisaré a tus padres.

-Por favor, comienzo a sentirme débil, no puedo hablar con él ahorita. Déjame concentrarme en el nacimiento de mi bebé.

-Pero él tiene…

-No –dijo Ginny-, no insistas. Yo buscaré el momento para hablar con él

-No puedo permitir…

-Hermione, te lo pido como amiga, no me obligues a hablar con él hoy... Quiero estar tranquila para recibir a mi bebé

-Por lo menos avisaré a tus padres

-Solamente diles que voy a tener un bebé, no les des más detalles.

Ginny volvió a quejarse de otra contracción.

-Voy por el sanador Novak –dijo Hermione

Ginny asintió y vio salir a Hermione de su consultorio.

* * *

Harry miró por milésima vez la puerta del restaurante, esperando a que Hermione apareciera de un momento a otro. Estaba nervioso de verdad.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín, vaya que estaba nervioso! Mucho más inquieto que en su primer partido de Quidditch como buscador del equipo de Gryffindor. No podía creerlo, finalmente esa noche, le entregaría el anillo a Hermione y ambos quedarían comprometidos.

Inconscientemente su cuerpo buscó un escape a tanta tensión y comenzó a golpear la mesa con discretos movimientos de su mano

¿Acudiría ella a la cita? ¿Qué si no iba? Si Hermione planeaba acudir, tal y como se lo había asegurado en su carta, ya estaba retrasada. Era extraño, Hermione nunca llegaba tarde a ninguna parte, tenía puntualidad inglesa… Miró el reloj por quinta vez en el mismo minuto. Efectivamente, Hermione llevaba media hora de retraso.

¿Y si estaba en San Mungo atendiendo a algún paciente grave? Quizás había tenido un paciente delicado que le impidió salir a tiempo… No, si ese fuera el caso, ella ya le hubiera avisado.

La expectación era dolorosa. Harry observó la decoración para matar el tiempo, todo era muy elegante, desde las pinturas al oleo que cubrían las paredes, hasta los candiles de cristal que colgaban del techo. Consultó nuevamente su reloj, apenas habían pasado dos minutos.

Un mesero, se acercó y llenó su copa con champagne. El resto de los meseros lo miraban expectantes y ya comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos que lo habían dejado plantado.

-En cuánto la señorita llegue ¿quiere que ponga el anillo en la copa de champagne o en el plato del pastel? –preguntó el mesero, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-En el pastel –dijo Harry, mirando nuevamente la puerta, deseoso de ver a Hermione. Si tan solo esa necia hubiera aceptado que él pasará por ella a su departamento, a esas horas ya estarían cenando.

-¿Está seguro que va a venir su novia? –preguntó el mesero

-Sí –dijo Harry

* * *

Hermione nunca supo de dónde sacó fuerzas para ir a buscar al sanador Novak y pedirle que atendiera a Ginny, también buscó al sanador Avery, para pedirle que se hiciera cargo del bebé. Después escribió una lechuza a Molly, pidiéndole que fuera a San Mungo.

Ella tuvo que darle la noticia de que Ginny estaba embarazada y de que en esos momentos se encontraba dando a luz. Molly se sorprendió con la noticia, siempre creyó que Ginny estaba estudiando en Francia, jamás la imaginó en un hospital con una panza de nueve meses. Como madre había soñado que Ginny primero se casaría antes de tener hijos. Quiso saber inmediatamente quién era el padre del bebé, pero fiel a su palabra, Hermione guardó silencio y le dijo que no lo sabía.

Hermione escuchó a Molly repetir cientos de maldiciones, a ella misma le hubiera gustado hacerle segunda y gritar su dolor a los cuatro vientos, pero a esas alturas de la noche, se sentía como un muerto en vida.

Hermione dejó a Molly en la sala de espera y fue a su consultorio.

Todo lo había perdido en un mismo día: a sus padres y a Harry. A ninguno de los tres iba a poder abrazarlos nunca más. De ahora en adelante, tendría que aprender a vivir con el dolor de saber que sus padres estaban muertos. Y por si eso fuera poco, también tendría que vivir el resto de sus días sin Harry.

Un dolor que nunca antes había sentido, contrajó su cuerpo y se apoderó de su corazón, haciéndolo pedazos.

Amaba a Harry más que a nada en el mundo… Lo amaba aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho. ¿Por qué nunca antes lo había aceptado? ¿Por qué se negó a creer en el amor? Había tenido miedo de enamorarse y de salir lastimada… De alguna forma había tratado de protegerse para no sufrir lo que ahora estaba sufriendo

Harry había sabido enamorarla y ganarse su corazón a pulso. Y ahora que creía ciegamente en él, llegaba Ginny con un bebé que era hijo de Harry, a decirle que su amor por Harry nunca más podría realizarse.

Él se enteraría de la existencia de su hijo, y buscaría a Ginny para estar con ella y con su bebé. Tenía que aceptar su responsabilidad y ser un padre para ese niño de ahora en adelante

Ella no podía quedar en medio, tendría que alejarse de Harry.

Después de desahogarse, Hermione salió al pasillo y se encontró con Molly y el señor Arthur, quien acababa de llegar y tenía el rostro pálido del susto.

-Ya nació el bebé –le dijo Molly al verla, ya no estaba enojada, sino que parecía ansiosa y preocupada por Ginny y por su nieto, a diferencia del señor Weasley, quien estaba en estado de shock.

Hermione asintió.

-¡Es un niño! –dijo Molly-. El sanador Avery me informó que está sano. En unos momentos más me dejaran entrar a conocerlo.

-Me alegro.

-¿Ya lo viste? –preguntó Molly

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que irme –dijo la chica-. Es muy tarde.

-Gracias por todo –dijo Molly, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Hermione llegó a su departamento, eran las doce de la noche. Harry estaba parado en la entrada, parecía molesto, ansioso y preocupado, todo al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, Hermione no dejo de observar que estaba más guapo que nunca, traía un traje gris oscuro que le daba toda la elegancia y distinción del mundo.

En primera instancia, Harry quiso reclamarle por haber prometido que estaría presente en su cita y no haber llegado, sin siquiera haber enviado un mensaje avisando, y también por no haber querido contestarle el teléfono, cuando él llamó para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien e investigar porque no había podido ir . Sin embargo, en cuanto Harry vio el semblante triste de Hermione, su rostro pasó del enojo a la preocupación.

-¡Luces terrible, cariño! –dijo Harry, suavizando su tono y mirándola a los ojos.

-Y tú muy apuesto –dijo Hermione, sonriendo con tristeza.

-¿Por qué no llegaste? –preguntó Harry, perdonándole todo y entendiendo que había pasado algo terrible-. ¿Por qué has estado llorando? ¿Qué paso?

Hermione abrió la puerta de su departamento y lo invitó a pasar, Harry quiso acercarse, darle un beso y abrazarla para consolarla, pero ella volvió la espalda, entró al departamento y fue a sentarse en uno de sus sillones. Harry cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse por un lado de ella.

-¿Qué pasa, Herm?

-Hoy fue a verme el investigador del mundo mágico encargado de buscar a mis padres –dijo Hermione mientras nuevamente las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas-, me dijo que mis padres están muertos.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-¿Te mostró alguna prueba? –preguntó con delicadeza

-No

-No podemos creerle, tenemos que seguir buscándolos.

Hermione sintió que su corazón volvía a romperse, Harry al hablar se refería a ambos, como si fuera posible que a esas alturas todavía pudieran tener un futuro en común.

-Los vamos a encontrar, Herm, te lo prometo

-No prometas nada

Por un momento, Harry quiso contarle que el día anterior había contratado un nuevo investigador, pero prefirió guardar silencio, dejaría que el investigador se encargará de buscarlos y solamente si había alguna buena noticia, se la daría. Ella no tenía porque sufrir de más aguardando alguna falsa esperanza.

-Ni siquiera tú crees que están vivos, ¿verdad? –dijo Hermione

-Quiero creer que lo están –dijo Harry.

Ella negó con la cabeza, Harry se acercó a ella y trató de abrazarla, pero Hermione lo apartó.

-Quiero pedirte un favor –dijo Hermione clavando sus ojos en él.

-¿Qué es?

-No vuelvas a buscarme –dijo ella con voz resuelta-. Todo ha terminado.

Harry pensó que estaba soñando, pero la mirada firme y serena de Hermione, le confirmó esas mismas palabras.

-No entiendo –dijo Harry

-No quiero volver a verte

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Hermione hubiera dado cualquier cosa para poder gritarle y decirle que esa noche había nacido su hijo en San Mungo. Que ahora tenía un hijo que lo unía de por vida a Ginny Weasley y que lo suyo ya jamás podría ser. Quería decir que su lugar estaba con Ginny y no con ella, pero no le correspondía a ella revelar el secreto de Ginny. Harry tenía que hablar con Ginny y enterarse a través de ella, que tenían un hijo en común.

-¿Qué pasa, Herm? –dijo Harry, sosteniendo su rostro con la mano para que ella lo mirara.

-Tienes que hablar con los Weasley –dijo Hermione

Harry frunció el entrecejo sin comprender.

-También sería bueno que fueras a San Mungo –agregó Hermione, sin poder darle más información.

-No estoy enfermo y no veo la razón para hablar con los Weasley

-Lo sabrás en su momento –dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie.

Harry la miró más contrariado que nunca, negándose a aceptar que Hermione estuviera dando por terminada su relación. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Por qué precisamente esa noche? Sonrió con ironía al pensar que llevaba un anillo de compromiso en la bolsa de su saco.

-Todo está terminado, Harry

-Hermione, no entiendo qué pasa, si te ofendí, si hice algo mal o hay algo que no haya hecho, te pido que me perdones

Ella negó con la cabeza, le hubiera gustado aparentar una postura serena y fuerte, pero no tenía ya nada a que aferrarse.

-Hermione, yo entiendo que estás muy triste ahora y que tal vez no estás diciendo lo que realmente quieres, pero te ruego que reconsideres

-¡No tengo nada que reconsiderar! —replicó ella-. Entre tú y yo, ya no puede haber nada más.

-¿Por qué?

-Vete, por favor –dijo ella-. Lo entenderás en su momento, yo no puedo decirte más.

El joven se quedó parado ahí, mirándola en silencio.

-¿Es curioso? –dijo Harry-. Siempre pensé que podrías llegar a amarme lo suficiente como para ser mi esposa, creo que me equivoqué.

-Jamás me casaré contigo, Harry

-Si así lo quieres, será a tu manera, Hermione Granger –dijo Harry, demasiado herido por sus palabras como para mantenerse suplicando un minuto más. Salió del departamento, dirigiéndole una última mirada.

Hermione oyó el portazo de Harry y se dejo caer en la alfombra, escuchando nuevamente las palabras del investigador Bradley:

"A veces es mejor aceptar los hechos".

Y las lágrimas salieron a mares.


	10. Vino de saúco

**"SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS"**

**Capítulo 10: "Vino de saúco"**

"_Yo no sabía que no tenerte podía ser dulce como nombrarte para que vengas,_

_aunque no vengas y no haya sino tu ausencia,_

_tan dura como el golpe que me di en la cara pensando en vos."_

_Juan Gelman_

Ginny Weasley observó con detenimiento las facciones del recién nacido, era idéntico a ella, tenía el mismo contorno de sus labios, los ojos color marrón y el característico cabello rojo fuego de la familia Weasley, sin lugar a dudas, era un bebé hermoso.

Volvió la cara y miró por la ventana, era de noche y lo único que podía ver eran unas cuantas luces de la ciudad de Londres.

"Todo va a salir bien" –pensó para sí, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante tendría que afrontar momentos muy difíciles.

Se recostó lentamente y volvió a mirar a su bebé, el cual rompió a llorar pidiéndole alimento. Ella con instinto maternal, cubrió sus necesidades y lo arrulló hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido.

Dos golpes se escucharon a través de la puerta, y enseguida la señora Weasley asomó la cabeza.

-Hola mamá –dijo Ginny.

Molly le dirigió una mirada severa, la pelirroja le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Molly, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Como si me hubiera caído de una escoba después de haber sido golpeada por una bludger –dijo Ginny, sintiendo aún los dolores propios del parto.

-El sanador Novak me dijo que vendrá pronto, te dará una poción para el dolor.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –dijo Molly con seriedad.

Ginny entornó los parpados.

-Porque no sabía cómo ibas a tomarlo y porque sentía mucha pena contigo y con toda la familia, sé que éste no era plan que tenían para mí.

-Para ser honesta, estoy muy molesta contigo y también me siento muy decepcionada –dijo Molly-, pero antes que nada, Ginevra Weasley, soy tu madre, y creo que merezco tu confianza. Te he demostrado que puedes contar conmigo. Yo no soy un miembro del tribunal de Wizengamot para condenarte, sino que soy tu madre y estoy aquí para apoyarte.

-Lo siento, mamá, tuve mucho miedo –dijo Ginny dejando escapar una lágrima.

Molly moduló su voz y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-¿Ya viste a mi bebé? –preguntó Ginny.

-Sí –dijo Molly, sonriendo abiertamente-. El sanador Avery me lo enseñó en el cunero. ¡Está divino! Me recordó tu carita cuando naciste. ¡Es idéntico a ti! Hasta tiene tus ojos.

Ginny sonrió.

-¿Quién es el padre? –dijo la señora Weasley, mirándola a los ojos.

Ginny volvió la mirada.

-Puedes decírmelo –dijo Molly

La pelirroja exhaló profundo antes de decir:

-¡Harry James Potter!

Molly elevó las cejas y abrió la boca, sorprendida. Ginny evitó su mirada y volvió a centrar su atención en el recién nacido. El silencio reinó en la habitación… Un silencio bastante largo e incómodo.

-¿Harry lo sabe? –preguntó Molly finalmente.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Tú estabas en Francia y él en Rumania… No lo comprendo.

-Yo fui a buscarlo a Rumania –admitió Ginny-. En Francia me sentía muy sola y constantemente pensaba en él, añoraba mucho los días de Hogwarts cuando fuimos novios, y todo el tiempo me preguntaba si él y yo podríamos volver a intentarlo, y si lo nuestro podría funcionar. Un fin de semana, abandoné Francia y tomé un traslador a Rumania. Fingí un encuentro casual con Harry en una tienda de artículos muggles, él se sorprendió al verme, pero finalmente, me invitó a comer a su departamento. Yo preparé empanadas de Cornualles y los dos bebimos vino de saúco, después las cosas simplemente se dieron…

Molly frunció el entrecejo, Ginny siguió hablando:

-Al otro día, yo tenía que regresar a Francia, pensé que Harry me pediría que me quedará con él en Rumania, ingenuamente imaginé que él querría formalizar nuestra relación, pero no fue así. Me dijo que lo nuestro había sido un error, me aseguró que no me amaba y que lamentaba profundamente lo ocurrido. Yo insistí, le dije que lo amaba y que quería seguir viéndolo, pero él se negó rotundamente, diciéndome que estaba enamorado de alguien más.

Molly negó con la cabeza.

-¡Yo me alejé, mamá! –dijo Ginny, limpiando un par de lágrimas-. Regresé a Francia dispuesta a olvidarme de él, pero al poco tiempo descubrí que estaba embarazada. Al principio tuve mucho miedo, no sabía qué hacer, callé durante un par de meses, hasta que finalmente entendí que tenía que hablar con él y decirle la verdad, pero cuando lo busqué para decirle que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, él ya había regresado a Londres, y por si eso fuera poco, estaba cortejando a Hermione. Sin más remedio, callé y me quedé en Francia el resto de mi embarazo, no quise volver hasta que se acercó el momento de dar a luz.

-Debiste decírmelo –dijo Molly-, y por supuesto, también debiste decírselo a Harry.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo va a tomarlo.

-¡Con responsabilidad! –dijo Molly con voz enérgica-. Él tiene que ver por ti y por tu bebé, no puede dejarlos solos.

-Él está enamorado de Hermione.

-Él se casará contigo, estoy segura… En cuanto vea al bebé se va a derretir y querrá estar contigo y con él.

-¿Tú crees, mamá?

-¿Crees que Harry va a querer que su hijo crezca sin una familia igual que él?

-¿Y Hermione?

-¿Recuerdas la frase de Dumbledore? –dijo la señora Weasley.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-"Muy pronto tendrán que elegir entre lo que es correcto y lo que es fácil".

Finalmente Ginny sonrió, afortunadamente Harry siempre actuaba de acuerdo a las frases de su mentor.

* * *

Hermione despertó abruptamente en cuanto un rayo del sol le dio directamente en la cara. Frotó con sus muñecas sus ojos, estaban hinchados de lo mucho que había llorado, al grado que ni siquiera podía recordar en qué momento de la noche sus lágrimas se secaron y ella se quedó finalmente dormida.

Miró el reloj de la mesita de noche, eran las nueve de la mañana, quiso ponerse de pie para ir a trabajar, pero su cuerpo estaba tan cansado que era incapaz de obedecer las órdenes de su cerebro. Afortunadamente, el calendario le recordó que era sábado y que no tenía que ir a San Mungo hasta el lunes siguiente. Su teléfono celular tenía varias llamadas pérdidas y el identificador de llamadas le hizo saber que se trataba de Harry. La chica tomó el aparató y lo apagó. Por mucho que ella quisiera estar con él, su amor era imposible.

Ginny necesitaba de todo el apoyo de Harry. Y ella jamás podría regresar con Harry y negarle a ese bebé el derecho de estar al lado de su padre. Lo mejor era mantenerse lejos de Harry, pero ¿qué distancia era capaz de aliviar sus heridas?

Volvió a acostarse y se acurrucó entre las cobijas. Los días felices de su infancia fueron llegando uno por uno. Recordó las visitas a la juguetería agarrada de la mano de su madre, y después las visitas a las librerías donde su padre la cargaba y le compraba todos los cuentos que ella quisiera. Las vacaciones a las montañas nevadas donde su padre siempre insistía en que tenía que aprender a esquiar. Vio a su madre enseñándole a preparar su tarta favorita, aún podía aspirar aquel olor delicioso del pan recién horneado. Después se vio a sí misma recibiendo su carta para ir a Hogwarts y dando brincos por toda la casa, mientras recibía la mirada orgullosa de sus padres. El expreso de Hogwarts, su primer encuentro con Harry...

Su corazón palpitó con violencia y ella sintió un dolor sordo en el pecho. ¡Era increíble! A pesar de que él le había roto el corazón, ella seguía amándolo con cada uno de los pedazos. Vaya ironía de la vida, ella que meses antes juraba que no existía el amor, ahora estaba llorando por él.

* * *

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando Harry entró al Hospital San Mungo, por primera vez en muchos meses, no estaba allí para encontrarse con Hermione, sino para entender porque ella había decidido terminar su relación con él, diciéndole entre labios que debía hablar con los Weasley e ir a San Mungo.

Miró el elevador sin saber a qué piso dirigirse ¿Enfermedades mágicas? ¿Heridas provocadas por criaturas? ¿Envenenamientos? Inesperadamente, la puerta del elevador se abrió y ante sus ojos aparecieron Ron y Luna.

-Hola –saludó Harry sorprendido.

Ron le lanzó un puñetazo que lo tomó totalmente desprevenido y lo derribó. La noticia del bebé de Ginny había volado más rápido que una Saeta de Fuego y a esas horas de la mañana, no había un solo Weasley que no lo supiera.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre? –dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Te voy a matar! –dijo Ron, dispuesto a lanzarle otro golpe-. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Eres un cobarde!

-¡Ron, cálmate! –dijo Luna, sosteniendo el brazo de su esposo.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza, sin embargo, se contuvo al sentir el abrazo de Luna, quien lo detenía con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de su avanzado embarazo.

-¿De qué hablas? –dijo Harry-. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho?

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? –dijo Ron de malas pulgas-. ¿El vino de saúco te hace olvidar las cosas?

Harry miró a Luna, interrogándola.

-Será mejor que subas a ver a Ginny –dijo Luna.

-¿Y dónde está?

-¡Pregunta en admisiones! –cortó Ron, alejándose.

Luna le dedicó una sonrisa al ojiverde y le dijo en voz muy baja:

-Descuida, no se parece en nada a ti.

El ojiverde frunció el entrecejo y abordó el elevador, recibiendo como despedida una mirada asesina de Ron.

* * *

Ginny escuchó un par de golpes, pensó que era el sanador Avery quien le llevaba a su bebé para que le diera de comer, sin embargo, en cuanto ella dijo "pase" ante sus ojos marrones apareció Harry.

El ojiverde se sorprendió al ver a Ginny en una cama de hospital con un camisón verde y mirada pálida. No estaba sola, a su lado estaba la señora Weasley, quien al igual que Ron le dirigía una mirada gélida.

-Los dejaré solos para que hablen –dijo Molly, poniéndose imperiosamente de pie y abandonando la habitación.

Harry clavó sus ojos en Ginny, ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

-No sabía que estabas enferma –dijo Harry-. ¿Qué tienes?

-No estoy enferma –dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Creí que estabas en Francia a unos cuantos meses de graduarte.

Ginny negó con la cabeza sin saber qué decirle. En ese momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de par en par, y el sanador Avery apareció con su bebé.

-Señora Weasley, le traje a su hijo para que desayune.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta, contemplando aquel pequeño bulto de sábanas que pasaba de manos del sanador Avery a manos de la pelirroja.

-Vendré por su bebé en media hora –dijo el sanador Avery, retirándose.

Ginny asintió y vio salir al sanador.

-¿Y ese bebé? –preguntó Harry observando al niño de Ginny sin poder salir de la sorpresa.

-¡Es nuestro hijo! –dijo Ginny sin rodeos y decidida a jugarse el todo por el todo-. Nació anoche.

Harry negó con la cabeza como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo aturdidor, pero enseguida se soltó a reír, sabiendo que todo se trataba de una broma. Ginny clavó sus ojos en él y le dirigió una mirada severa.

-¿Nuestro? –exclamó Harry aún riendo.

-Sí Harry, tuyo y mío –dijo Ginny elevando con los brazos a su bebé para que Harry lo viera-. ¿Recuerdas nuestro pequeño encuentro en Rumania? Aquí está el resultado.

-Tú y yo no hemos tenido absolutamente nada que ver –dijo Harry-. ¡Ese bebé no es mío!

-Por supuesto que mi bebé es tuyo. Hace unos meses fui a comer a tu departamento en Rumania. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

-¿Hace 7 meses?

-Tiene mucho más tiempo –dijo Ginny entornando los párpados-. ¿No recuerdas que preparé empanadas y ensalada? Estuvimos platicando de Hogwarts y de Quidditch durante horas. Nos acabamos una botella de vino de saúco y después todo paso muy rápido, tu mano en mi cintura y tus labios comiéndome a besos.

-¡No! –dijo Harry con voz firme-. Eso no es lo que yo recuerdo y tengo muy buena memoria, Ginny Weasley.

-¿No? ¿Y qué paso entonces?

-Sería muy poco caballeroso de mi parte decir que intentaste seducirme, pero vaya que lo intentaste. Recuerdo haberme alejado de ti, diciéndote que no quería nada contigo porque amaba a otra persona…

-No, tú comenzaste a besarme como un loco después de haber tomado enormes cantidades de vino.

-Me subestimas como auror –dijo Harry-, ¿crees que como y bebo cualquier cosa?

Ginny frunció el entrecejo, sintiendo que Harry le echaba agua fría. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? Siempre pensó que Harry se había tomado el vino de saúco. Ella misma se lo había servido después de que vio que todos sus intentos por seducirlo eran inútiles. Ese vino con poción para dormir sin soñar era toda su esperanza para que Harry creyera que habían tenido relaciones sexuales y aceptara la paternidad del niño.

-Tú bebiste conmigo –dijo Ginny débilmente.

-¿Sabes que creo, Ginny? -dijo Harry con voz resuelta-. Que cuando fuiste a Rumania, tú ya estabas embarazada, que por eso intentaste seducirme para después hacerme creer que el bebé era mío, y como yo no caí en tus encantos, hechizaste el vino, sin embargo, fuiste tú la que bebió bastante a pesar de tu estado y no tardaste en quedarte dormida. ¡Ese hijo no es mío porque jamás paso nada entre nosotros esa noche!

-Sí pasó –dijo Ginny, aferrándose a su mentira.

-¡No soy santo para que me cuelgues milagros, Ginevra Molly Weasley! –exclamó Harry bastante molesto-. ¿Por qué mientes? ¿Por qué quieres hacerme pasar por el padre de ese niño?

-Porque es tuyo.

Harry le dirigió una mirada furiosa.

-Quiero una prueba de paternidad –dijo Harry- y no porque yo dude de mis recuerdos, de sobra sé que no tengo ningún hijo contigo. Quiero esa prueba porque voy a demostrarle a Hermione que ese niño no es mío.

-¿Una prueba? ¿Cómo te atreves?

-¡Te lo exijo, Ginny!

-¡No!

-Por supuesto, no aceptas porque sabes que mientes.

-No acepto, porque no permito que dudes de mi palabra.

-¡Quiero esa prueba, Ginny Weasley!

-¡Jamás! Y ahora escúchame bien, yo te amo, siempre te he amado. Fui a buscarte a Rumania y me entregue a ti por amor. Me duele pensar que ni siquiera lo recuerdas, pero así fue. Mi bebé es tuyo, de nadie más… Ya es tiempo de que seas responsable de tus actos… Tienes que ser un buen esposo para mí y un excelente padre para tu hijo. Tú no puedes dejarnos. Tu lugar está con nosotros y no con Hermione Granger. Ella pudo haber sido tu pasatiempo favorito, pero ahora nosotros somos tu familia.

* * *

Harry abandonó el cuarto de Ginny convertido en un verdadero basilisco. Ginny había acabado con toda su paciencia. Era inútil discutir con ella.

¿Dónde había quedado aquella niña de Hogwarts? ¿Por qué ahora en su lugar se enfrentaba a una mujer mentirosa, calculadora y fría? ¿Cómo podía mentir de esa manera? ¿Por qué se había obsesionado tanto con él si él no la amaba? ¿Por qué quería hacerle cargar con un niño que no era de él? ¿Por qué había manipulado las cosas a su conveniencia? ¿Cómo había podido difamarlo de esa manera con los Weasley y con Hermione?

¡Hermione!

Su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente al pensar en ella. Gracias a la bola de mentiras de Ginny, Hermione había terminado su relación con él y lo había condenado sin darle la oportunidad de explicarle las cosas. Gracias a esa bruja pelirroja, Hermione no quería volver a verlo nunca más.

Apretó el puño con coraje, no quería ni pensar en lo mucho que Hermione estaba sufriendo al pensar que él tenía un hijo con Ginny.

No, las cosas no iban a quedarse así, él era el dueño de la verdad y tenía que hacer algo para que esa verdad saliera a la luz.

* * *

El sanador Smethwyck dio otro sorbo a su jugo de calabaza. Harry lo miró expectante.

-Lo que usted me pide es imposible, señor Potter –dijo el sanador, rascándose la barbilla

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el ojiverde.

-Yo no puedo hacerle ninguna prueba al bebé de la señora Weasley sin su autorización.

-Ella jamás va a aceptar.

-Lo siento, no puedo ayudarlo.

-Necesito esas pruebas, Hermione tiene que saber que yo no soy el padre de ese niño.

El sanador negó con la cabeza.

-Yo le creo –dijo el sanador-, he sido testigo de su interés por la sanadora Granger. Conozco a la gente que trabaja en mi hospital, y sé que Hermione Granger es una chica increíblemente lista, pero muy solitaria desde la pérdida de sus padres, sin embargo, en los últimos meses, la he visto más feliz que nunca, y eso señor Potter, es gracias a usted.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa.

-Como sanador, sé mirar y escuchar a las personas. Increíblemente he aprendido a saber cuando son sinceras y cuando están mintiendo sin necesidad de usar Verisatum, es muy fácil ver a través de sus ojos. Yo sé que Ginny Weasley miente. Usted en cambio, tiene una mirada honesta, además tengo que admitir que me cae muy bien, no nada más porque hace generosas donaciones al hospital, sino porque a lo largo de estos meses ha demostrado ser un hombre digno de una de mis mejores sanadoras. Sé que usted no hubiera sido capaz de embarazar a la señora Weasley, para después venir a San Mungo como si nada hubiera pasado para enamorar a Hermione Granger.

-Le agradezco que crea en mí, pero necesito demostrarle a Hermione que…

-Lo sé, ya me lo dijo –dijo el sanador.

-¿Entonces?

-Lo voy a ayudar –dijo el sanador con voz resuelta y mirada pícara, el peligro era lo suyo-, haré que le realicen las pruebas a ese bebé, sin que la madre se dé cuenta. Seguramente van a correrme de San Mungo, pero en fin, bastantes injusticias hay en el mundo, como para que yo permita que en este hospital haya una más.

-Gracias -dijo Harry con gratitud infinita.

-Hay una condición.

-¿Cuál es?

-Las únicas personas que podrán ver el resultado de las pruebas, serán usted y la sanadora Granger.

-Pero los Weasley…

El sanador negó con la cabeza.

-Como comprenderá, mi puesto y mi reputación están en juego.

-Está bien –dijo Harry-, comprendo la situación y le agradezco mucho su ayuda.

El sanador rió abiertamente.

-Me temo que soy un rebelde igual que usted.

Harry rió, sin lugar a dudas, el sanador Smethwyck le caía muy bien.

* * *

En todo el sábado, Hermione no se vio en la necesidad de levantarse de la cama y se aferró a sus recuerdos, abrazando su almohada como si se tratará de la espalda de Harry. ¡Cómo dolía su ausencia!

La tarde dio paso a la noche y nuevamente la chica se volvió a quedar dormida, haciendo caso omiso de una lechuza de Harry, donde él le pedía hablar con ella para aclarar las cosas.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se levantó, quizás con el pie izquierdo porque se encontró con su cabello más enredado y rebelde que nunca, y su rostro estaba más transparente que el de Helena Ravenclaw como fantasma. Tomó una toalla, se metió a bañar y después se vistió con lo primero que encontró.

Fue a la cocina y se preparó un café, pero seguramente su mente no estaba trabajando como normalmente lo hacía, porque en cuanto dio el primer sorbo, dejo escapar la taza de sus manos, cayendo ésta al piso y haciéndose trizas.

Enojada abrió el refrigerador y calentó un poco de estofado. Sus ojos se perdieron en el paisaje del jardín, mientras su platillo se cocía en la estufa.

Nunca antes se había imaginado tan sola. Si por lo menos Harry estuviera con ella. Sonrió con tristeza, seguramente a esas horas Harry ya había visto a su hijo y estaba cargándolo y meciéndolo entre sus brazos.

Un olor a quemado la sacó de sus pensamientos, Hermione volvió sus ojos a la estufa y corrió a apagarla. Su estofado estaba totalmente quemado.

En ese momento, la alarma de la chimenea sonó indicándole que tenía una visita, y a los pocos segundos apareció Luna Lovegood entre las llamas.

-¡Luna! –saludó Hermione sorprendida, corriendo a la chimenea para ayudarla a salir-. No deberías usar la red flu en tu estado.

-Me siento perfectamente bien –dijo Luna-, además no me ha pasado nada.

-¡Piensa en tu hijo!

-Está muy bien, patea peor que un centauro.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Luna, viéndola a los ojos con mirada cariñosa.

-Muy triste –admitió Hermione.

Luna la abrazó.

-Harry me contó lo de tus padres –dijo Luna-. Lo lamento mucho.

Hermione correspondió al abrazo de Luna y sollozó varios minutos sobre el hombro de su amiga. Luna se limitó a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Llevaba tres años lejos de ellos, pero siempre creí que estaban vivos -sollozó Hermione-. Nunca quise perder la esperanza y ahora es un hecho que nunca más volveré a verlos.

-Lo siento, Herm.

La castaña limpió sus lágrimas

-¿Viste a Harry? -le preguntó a Luna.

-Por supuesto, él me pidió que viniera a verte, está muy preocupado por ti. ¿Por qué te niegas a contestar el teléfono? ¿Por qué no has recibido sus lechuzas?

-No puedo. ¿Ya sabes lo del bebé de Ginny?

-Sí –dijo Luna-, mi suegro está repartiendo puros a todo el mundo, mi suegra está cuidando a Ginny y George está en los cuneros con el bebé.

-¿Olvidas que Harry es el padre del niño? -exclamó Hermione

-Hermione Granger, me sorprende que seas tan lista para algunas cosas y tan ingenua para otras. ¿Ya viste la cara de ese niño? Se parece más a Filch que a Harry.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Luna esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡Voy a apostar todo tu sueldo a que Harry no es el padre de ese niño!

-¡Lo es!

-¡Eres una tonta! Duplicaré la apuesta –dijo Luna-. Espero que cuando te des cuenta de la mentira de Ginny, no sea demasiado tarde. Ni creas que Harry te va a buscar toda la vida.

Hermione entornó los párpados.

-¿Ya desayunaste? –preguntó Luna.

-Iba a hacerlo –dijo Hermione señalando la cocina.

Luna miró de reojo el sartén quemado.

-¡Eres muy mala cocinera! Eso luce peor que el estofado de buey de Hagrid –dijo Luna riéndose.

Hermione la miró ofendida. Si sabía cocinar, su madre le había enseñado a hacerlo, simplemente esa mañana las cosas no habían salido nada bien.

-Iremos a desayunar –dijo Luna con voz resuelta-, pero eso sí, tienes que arreglarte porque no puedes salir a la calle vestida peor que mi suegra.

-No podemos ir, no tengo ánimo.

-Por supuesto que iremos –dijo Luna-. No voy a permitir que te pases el día llorando. Ron y Percy están en la Madriguera armando la cuna del bebé de Ginny. Y yo tengo antojo de tritones de jengibre acompañados de infusión de gurdirraíz.

-No deberías beber en tu estado.

-Sólo voy a probarlo, no podemos permitir que mi bebé nazca con cara de jengibre, o peor aún con cara de gurdirraíz

-Eso es mentira, los niños se parecen a sus padres.

-Por lo tanto, me sorprende que no hayas visto que ese niño no tiene un solo pelo de Harry.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Anda, ve a cambiarte –dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

* * *

-Ni siquiera quiere hablar conmigo –dijo Harry a Luna el lunes por la mañana en el Cuartel General de Aurores.

Luna sonrió, por lo menos su visita al despacho del ojiverde había servido para tranquilizarlo y decirle que a pesar de su estado emocional, Hermione se encontraba físicamente bien.

-Lo sé –dijo Luna-, ayer intenté dialogar con ella, pero todo es inútil.

Harry se paso la mano por el cabello en señal de frustración.

-Tengo ganas de amordazar a esa necia hasta que te escuche –dijo Luna irritada-. Es más, si ayer no le di una buena tunda, fue porque estoy embarazada y me falta menos de un mes para dar a luz, pero eso sí, ni creas que voy a poder contenerme con Ginny... Te juro que en cuanto vea a esa pelirroja, voy a quemarle el cabello con fuego de dragón.

Harry rió.

-La verdad está de tu lado, Harry -dijo Luna sonriendo ampliamente.

-Gracias Luna, gracias por todo lo que has hecho –dijo Harry-, pero llegó el momento de salir de viaje.

-¿De viaje? ¿A dónde?

-Saldré quince días –dijo Harry-, hay varios asuntos del ministerio que resolver.

-Pero…

-Lo he estado pensando mucho y creo que es lo mejor. Hermione necesita tiempo. Yo ya intenté explicarle las cosas y ella no quiere oírme. Ahora es ella la que tiene que descubrir por si misma que ese bebé no es mío.

Luna asintió.

-Regresaré en quince días –dijo Harry-, me duele dejar a Hermione después de la noticia de sus padres, pero es evidente que ella no quiere que esté con ella.

-Creo que tienes razón, ella está muy lastimada y necesita tiempo –dijo Luna.

Harry asintió.

-Solamente ten cuidado –dijo Luna.

-Lo tendré –dijo Harry-, además estaré aquí mucho antes de lo que te imaginas. No creas que voy a perderme el nacimiento de mi sobrino.

Luna rió.

-Más te vale que estés aquí para esa fecha –dijo la chica-, mira que aún puedo hacer hechizos temibles, peores que los que la señora Weasley te hará si no te casas con Ginny.

Harry puso cara de terror antes de sonar una carcajada.

* * *

Hermione llegó al Hospital San Mungo el lunes por la mañana, se sentía peor que un muerto en vida, pero curiosamente la vida seguía, y ella tenía que salir adelante de alguna manera.

Entró a su consultorio, curiosamente ningún paciente había llegado todavía. Se asomó a su escritorio y encontró una pequeña snitch que hacía de pisapapeles, seguramente Harry la había enviado esa mañana junto con un sobre de manila.

Hermione abrió el sobre con curiosidad, tenía el sello del Hospital San Mungo y unas letras que decían "confidencial". Contenía dos pergaminos. La chica sintió que su corazón se detenía en cuanto descubrió que se trataba de una prueba de ADN, al estilo muggle y por si eso fuera poco, una segunda prueba del mundo mágico. Ambas pruebas tenían la fecha de ese día y afirmaban que el niño de Ginny Weasley, no era hijo de Harry.

Hermione sintió que su corazón volvía a su lugar, latiendo fuerte y más vigoroso que nunca. Increíblemente el mundo volvía a ser un lugar hermoso.

¡Harry no era el padre de ese niño!

¡Harry no tenía ningún hijo con Ginny!

Comenzó a reír, mientras sus ojos dejaban escapar un par de lágrimas. La snitch comenzó a volar alrededor de ella. Hermione la atrapó sin dudarlo, ojalá Harry hubiera estado ahí para verla ganar el juego.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué había hecho? Había terminado con Harry siendo él inocente. Lo había condenado sin siquiera escucharlo. En todo el fin de semana, se había negado a hablar con él a pesar de todos sus intentos por tratar de aclarar las cosas.

Hermione tomó su varita y abandonó su consultorio, tenía que buscarlo.

* * *

Ginny colocó a su bebé en su cama después de cambiarle el pañal. Le dolía que Harry no hubiera vuelto a poner un pie en San Mungo para verlos.

Nadie jamás tendría porque enterarse quién era el verdadero padre de su hijo. Ni siquiera valía la pena mencionar su nombre, era un cero a la izquierda. Sonrió al pensar en Harry. Él era un hombre de verdad, con él si valía la pena tener un hijo y formar una familia.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió bruscamente después de un "Alohomora" y Hermione Granger apareció con paso decidido y mirada resuelta.

-Hola Hermione –saludó Ginny

La castaña caminó hacia el bebé y observó al recién nacido. Luna tenía razón ese niño no tenía ningún rasgo de Harry.

-¿No es hermoso mi bebé? –preguntó Ginny

-Sí, pero es una pena que no se parezca a Harry –dijo Hermione mordazmente.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo.

-Por supuesto que se parece a él.

Hermione tomó su varita y apuntó a Ginny

-¡Eres una mentirosa! –exclamó Hermione-. ¡Ese bebé no es hijo de Harry!

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?

-¿Cómo te atreviste a mentirme? ¿Por qué?

-¿Eso quieres creer? Por mi puedes pensar lo que quieras, mi hijo es hijo de Harry Potter.

-¡No te permito que vuelvas a ensuciar el nombre de Harry con esa mentira!

Hermione movió su varita con determinación.

-¿No serías capaz de atacar a una mujer que acaba de dar a luz, verdad? –exclamó Ginny

El pulso no le tembló a Hermione, con un rápido movimiento de su varita, exclamó:

-¡Dermis macule!

Acto seguido, Ginny se vio totalmente cubierta de unas espantosas y enormes manchas negras.

La pelirroja gritó de terror, su piel lucía horrible. Hermione volvió a apuntarla, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarle otro hechizo, dos brazos fuertes la detuvieron. La castaña se volvió y observó al sanador Smethwyck.

-Venga conmigo a mi despacho, señorita Granger –dijo el sanador con voz severa.

Hermione dirigió una última mirada a Ginny y siguió al director del hospital.

* * *

-¡No puedo creer lo que vi! –dijo el sanador Smethwyck con voz molesta.

-Lo lamento, señor -dijo Hermione.

-¿Una de mis mejores sanadoras lanzándole un hechizo dermis macule a una paciente?

Hermione se sonrojó.

-Me ha decepcionado profundamente. ¿Por qué no le lanzó un cruciatus? Esa pelirroja merece eso y más –dijo el sanador Smethwyck, guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

-Aún así, como jefe de este hospital, me veré en la necesidad de suspenderla de sus actividades.

-Pero…

-Pero nada –dijo el sanador extendiéndole un pergamino-, llego el momento de tomar vacaciones. No quiero verla en este hospital hasta dentro de dos semanas.

-Yo no puedo irme…

-Por supuesto que sí –dijo el sanador-, es una orden y las ordenes se obedecen.

La chica levantó las cejas, el sanador siguió hablando:

-Además me veo en la necesidad de recordarle que las pruebas efectuadas al señor Potter y al bebé Weasley son confidenciales -volvió a guiñar un ojo-. No tiene que preocuparse por su "amiga", muy pronto la daremos de alta.

-Gracias

-Ya bastantes cosas malas han pasado, señorita Granger, usted necesita descansar, sobreponerse a la pérdida de sus padres y reconciliarse con su novio.

-¿Y mis pacientes?

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo.

* * *

Hermione entró al Cuartel General de Aurores, a pesar de ser medio día reinaba un silencio absoluto, algo totalmente inusual en ese lugar.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Granger –dijo la secretaria de Harry, al verla llegar.

-Hola Kelly –dijo Hermione, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco incómoda y celosa por lo guapa que era esa chica-. Quisiera ver a Harry.

-Lo siento, mi jefe no está.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. Moría por verlo.

-Bien, lo esperaré en su despacho.

La secretaria negó con la cabeza.

-El señor Potter se fue de viaje.

Hermione se volvió para mirarla.

¿Adónde y por qué se había ido Harry? ¿Por qué no se despidió de ella?

"¿Olvidas que fuiste tú la que dijo que no querías saber nada de él?" –dijo una voz adentro de su cabeza-. "Pues ahora él quiere poner tierra de por medio"

-¿A dónde fue? –preguntó Hermione

-No lo sé, únicamente sé que regresa en quince días.

-¿Quince días? –exclamó Hermione, sabiendo que ese tiempo sin él sería una eternidad. Necesitaba hablar con él, ofrecerle una disculpa y decirle por primera vez lo mucho que lo amaba.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. Kelly era la secretaria de Harry, y a decir de él, era una chica muy eficiente, por supuesto que debía saber a dónde había ido. Observó el rostro de la chica, le pareció que reía para sus adentros.

¿Tendría ella algún interés particular en Harry? ¿Y si estaba enamorada de él y por eso le estaba ocultando información?

¡No! ¡Ella amaba a Harry y no iba a permitir que absolutamente nadie se volviera a interponer entre ellos! Ni siquiera Ginny Weasley. Mucho menos esa modelo con cara de muñeca de porcelana que Harry tenía por secretaria.

Y en un impulso descontrolado, Hermione tomó su varita y apuntó directamente a la cara de Kelly.

-¡Dime dónde está Harry! –exclamó la castaña, dispuesta a lanzarle un hechizo.

-No lo sé, señorita Granger –dijo Kelly, visiblemente espantada pues había oído decir a varios magos que Hermione era una excelente bruja, pero que en ocasiones podría llegar a ser temible.

-¡Te lo exijo! ¡Quiero verlo!

-Si supiera dónde está, ya se lo hubiera dicho.

-¡No mientas! –dijo Hermione, sin dejar de apuntarla

Kelly dio un paso atrás, la mirada resuelta de Hermione, le hizo saber que estaba dispuesta a todo.

Hermione movió el brazo para lanzarle un hechizo, pero en ese momento, sintió una mano rodear su cintura y otra mano detener su brazo.

-¡Tranquila, Hermione! –dijo Dean, apareciendo inesperadamente y sosteniendo a Hermione con cautela para evitar que lastimará a Kelly.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Baja la varita!

-¡No! ¡Hasta que ella me diga dónde está Harry!

-Nadie de nosotros lo sabe –dijo Dean con voz pausada-. Él está en una misión secreta bajo el encantamiento Fidelio.

-¿Quién es el guardián secreto? –preguntó Hermione

-¡Kingsley! –dijo Dean.

Hermione bajó la varita. Kelly respiró agitadamente, su rostro estaba pálido.

-Lo siento, mucho –dijo Hermione.

Kelly asintió. La castaña le sonrió, avergonzada.

-De verdad, lo siento –repitió Hermione, visiblemente apenada.

Kelly aceptó sus disculpas, pero por lo visto, prefirió alejar a Hermione de ella lo antes posible, porque enseguida se comunicó al despacho de Kinsley para informarle que Hermione Granger estaba ahí y que quería hablar con él.

La castaña se disculpó nuevamente con Kelly y salió rápidamente en busca de Kingsley.

* * *

-Hola Hermione, me alegra verte –dijo Kinsley en cuanto la vio entrar a su despacho.

-Hola, señor Kingsley.

-Eres una sanadora muy considerada, no tenías que molestarte en venir a ver cómo sigo, como puedes ver me encuentro perfectamente bien.

-Me alegro

-Mis piernas se mueven muy bien, las siento con más fuerza y no he tenido ningún dolor.

-Que bueno –dijo Hermione, tratando de explicarle que no estaba ahí por él-, Me gustaría que…

-Además puedo correr y brincar sin ningún problema –agregó Kingsley.

-Señor Kingsley, me alegro mucho por usted, pero no estoy aquí como sanadora, sino porque necesito saber dónde se encuentra Harry Potter.

-Está en una misión especial –cortó Kingsley.

-Necesito verlo.

-¡Imposible! Está bajo el encantamiento Fidelio.

-Pero usted es el guardián secreto.

-Y como comprenderás no puedo romper mi juramento –dijo Kingsley con determinación.

-Pero…

-Lo siento, Hermione, sé que te debo mucho, pero no puedo decirte dónde está.

-No se lo diré a nadie, sólo quiero hablar con él.

-¡No!

-Señor Kingsley, quiero saber dónde está Harry, usted lo sabe y puede decírmelo. Ayúdame como yo lo ayude a usted... Ningún otro sanador hubiera sabido cómo romper la maldición Inmobile Crura a tiempo -exclamó Hermione mordazmente, siendo consciente de que lo estaba chantajeando.

-De entre todos los sanadores del mundo, Hermione Granger ¿por qué tenías que ser precisamente tú quien viniera a mí para pedirme un favor? –exclamó Kingsley enojado-. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú la única persona en el mundo con la que yo tengo una deuda?

-Hágalo como un favor especial.

Kingsley suspiró resignado antes de llamar a su secretaria.

-Si Harry me mata por esto, será tu culpa –dijo el ministro.

Hermione sonrió triunfante.

-Ordenaré que te preparen un traslador.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto, necesitarás ropa de invierno.

* * *

Hermione volvió a observar el paisaje, sin lugar a dudas el traslador la había conducido a un lugar hermoso, al grado que sintió que formaba parte de una postal de Navidad.

Se encontraba parada en medio de un lugar donde absolutamente todo lo que la rodeaba estaba cubierto de nieve, desde las copas de los árboles hasta las montañas que se alzaban a lo lejos, al fondo había una cabaña enorme de arquitectura moderna con una hermosa fachada de madera y piedra (un chalet). El sol se estaba ocultando, pero ella no tenía frío. Al lado de la cabaña, había un lago de agua celeste con un muelle de madera, increíblemente y gracias a que se encontraba en algún lugar del mundo mágico, sus aguas no estaban congeladas.

Hermione se dirigió a la cabaña abriéndose paso entre la nieve, tenía que hablar con Harry antes de que el sol se ocultara por completo.

La chica se paró enfrente de la puerta e intentó arreglar su facha lo mejor posible con la ayuda de su varita mágica. Tocó la puerta con el puño, esperando ansiosa a que Harry apareciera de un momento a otro, pero nadie abrió.

¡Qué raro! Las luces estaban prendidas, evidentemente Harry estaba en casa. Volvió a tocar y esperó un par de minutos, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

¿Y si Harry ya se había asomado por la ventana y no quería abrir la puerta por tratarse de ella? A la mejor él estaba enojado con ella por todos sus desplantes y en esos momentos no quería ni verla. Bien merecido se lo tenía, pero eso dolía mucho.

—Harry, por favor escúchame –dijo Hermione, llamando a la puerta-. Ginny me hizo creer que tenías un hijo con ella… Fui una tonta por creerle. Tú no eres el padre de ese niño. Perdóname

Ni siquiera un ruido se escuchó desde el interior de la cabaña.

-Hoy en la mañana vi las pruebas de ADN y corrí a buscarte en cuanto supe la verdad... Lo siento tanto, Harry

Nadie respondió, ella volvió a tocar con más insistencia.

-Harry James Potter si no abres, me voy a quedar parada en medio de la nieve, gritando hasta que me congele y entiendas que estoy aquí por ti... Te juro que te voy a torturar con mi voz toda la noche. Ni creas que me voy a cansar de gritar que "te amo". ¿Lo escuchaste? ¡Te amo!

-¿Estás segura, Hermione? —preguntó una voz masculina detrás de la chica.

-¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione mientras su corazón le daba un vuelco y ella se giraba para ver al ojiverde parado en medio de la nieve.

Evidentemente, Harry venía llegando a casa y por eso no había abierto la puerta, pero había escuchado absolutamente todo lo que ella había dicho porque la miraba con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, eh? –exclamó Harry, acercándose a ella.

-Sólo viene a decirte que te amo —dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando escuchar esas palabras de labios de Hermione. Sin dudarlo un segundo, rompió la distancia que los separaba, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y la besó con tal pasión que parecía que su vida dependía de ello.

-Te amo tanto -murmuró Hermione.

-Y yo te amo desde siempre -dijo Harry, fundiéndose con ella en repetidos besos llenos de ternura y pasión.

* * *

Nota: Quiero aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de Ginny, simplemente es un personaje que en estos momentos y a lo largo de todo el fanfic jugará un papel muy especial... Sé que ella no es así en los libros, no se enojen si la ven hacerle de mala, es un simple fanfic.


	11. Días de nieve

"**SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS"**

**Capítulo 11: Días de nieve**

_"Quédate conmigo hoy,_

_vive conmigo un día y una noche_

_y te mostraré el origen de todos los poemas"._

_Walt Whitman._

Hermione observó el interior de la cabaña antes de poner un pie en ella. Todo era tan moderno y lujoso que se quedó parada en la entrada, totalmente impresionada, mientras Harry sonreía de medio lado. Había una chimenea labrada en piedra, sillones de piel, una mesa de centro sobre un fino tapete persa, lámparas con candelabros y un comedor de madera de cedro.

-¡Qué bonita cabaña! –murmuró Hermione.

Harry sonrió y la invitó a pasar.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Hermione mientras desabrochaba los botones de su abrigo, sintiendo que ya no era necesario, la estancia era muy cálida -. ¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿Cuál es tu misión secreta? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

Harry se volvió hacia ella y le ayudó a retirar su abrigo, colgando éste en un perchero.

-¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas, Hermione? ¿Crees que tengo una respuesta para todo? –exclamó Harry frunciendo el entrecejo y tratando de fingir disgusto.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Harry rió divertido.

-¿Tienes hambre? –le preguntó.

Hermione asintió, no había probado bocado desde esa mañana.

-¿Te aparece una baguette rellena de queso y carnes frías, acompañada de una copa con ron de grosella? -ofreció Harry

-Suena bien.

-Siéntate, enseguida regreso.

Hermione obedeció y tomó asiento en uno de los cómodos sillones, su vista se clavó en el hermoso paisaje nevado que se dibujaba a través de la ventana, pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer sobre los pinos.

Harry entró a la cocina y regresó un par de minutos después con todo lo que había prometido.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –preguntó Harry, mientras colocaba los alimentos en la mesita de centro.

-Fui a buscarte al Ministerio, tuve que convencer a Kingsley para que me dijera dónde estabas.

-¿Y Kingsley te lo dijo?

-Lo chantajeé un poco –admitió la chica sin pizca de arrepentimiento.

Harry negó con la cabeza riendo.

-Tenía que verte –dijo Hermione, haciendo contacto visual con esos hermosos ojos verdes-. Lamento mucho haberte juzgado sin escuchar. Ginny fue a verme cuando estaba a punto de dar a luz, me dijo que su bebé era hijo tuyo. Yo estaba demasiado afligida porque acababa de recibir la noticia de la muerte de mis padres y le creí ciegamente.

-Yo no tuve nada que ver con Ginny –dijo Harry, sentándose junto a ella-. Lo que una vez hubo entre ella y yo terminó hace mucho tiempo.

-Perdóname, rompí contigo sin siquiera escuchar tu versión de la historia.

-No hay nada que contar, ella fue a verme a Rumania hace siete meses cuando ya estaba embarazada de alguien más. Quiso darme vino de saúco para alterar mis recuerdos, pero yo jamás lo bebí. Yo no soy el padre de ese niño, Hermione.

-¿Por qué no bebiste el vino?

-De alguna forma presentí que algo andaba mal con Ginny.

-Hoy en la mañana vi las pruebas de ADN.

-Hermione Granger, ¿qué hubiera pasado si el sanador Smethwyck no accede a realizarle las pruebas a ese bebé? ¿Seguirías creyendo en Ginny? ¿Seguirías negándome la oportunidad de hablar contigo? ¿Estaría tu celular apagado? ¿Seguirías sin contestar mis lechuzas?

-Lo siento mucho, Harry. Pensé que debía alejarme de ti lo más posible. Creí que tú lugar estaba junto a Ginny y su hijo.

-Hermione, no vuelvas a decidir por mí.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Y la próxima vez, querida sabelotodo, tendrás que explicarme por qué estás enojada conmigo, en lugar de hablar entre líneas y después me darás la oportunidad de explicar las cosas.

-Te lo prometo, Harry.

Él se inclinó y la besó en los labios, aprisionando su cara entre las manos.

-Todo el fin de semana estuve muy preocupado por ti –murmuró Harry sin soltarla-. Quería acompañarte en tu tristeza por la pérdida de tus padres y quería decirte que yo no tenía ningún hijo, pero por otro lado, estaba muy enojado contigo por todos tus desplantes, tenía ganas de darte un buen jalón de orejas, creo que realmente pensaba hacerlo hasta que llegaste con las dos palabras que más deseaba escuchar, y es increíble cómo lograste que en un segundo te perdonara todo.

-Quizás esta experiencia era necesaria para que yo admitiera lo mucho que te amo –dijo Hermione-. Estoy enamorada de ti como una loca, y te amo con esa misma locura. Por si no lo sabes, hechicé a Ginny, amenacé a tu secretaria y hubiera sido capaz de golpear a Kingsley si no me decía dónde estabas.

-¿Hermione, corazón de piedra, está enamorada y hablando de amor?

Ella asintió, Harry sonrió ampliamente.

-Te amo –dijo Hermione, viéndolo a los ojos.

-No te escuché –murmuró el ojiverde.

-Te amo –repitió la castaña.

Harry sonrió antes de acercar sus labios a los de ella, besándola como si fuera su única misión en la vida.

-¿Soy correspondida? –preguntó Hermione alzando sus cejas en un gesto de total coquetería.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? –exclamó Harry antes de besarla de nuevo.

Los dos cenaron intercambiando risas y besos, disfrutando de la alegría de volver a estar juntos. Después se recostaron frente al fuego de la chimenea. Hermione recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y él la recibió en sus brazos, meciéndola suavemente.

Hermione comenzó a hablar de sus padres, recordando con cariño y nostalgia los días más felices de su infancia. Harry la escuchó con atención, rió con ella de las anécdotas divertidas y enjugó sus lágrimas, consolándola por su irreparable pérdida. La noche se hizo vieja, el cansancio propio del día les ganó la batalla y ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue el primero en despertar, recordó las palabras de Hermione diciéndole que lo amaba y sonrió al verla dormida junto a él. Con mucha delicadeza, acarició la mejilla de la chica con su dedo índice y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente.

Ella dormía tranquilamente y no se despertó ante el suave contacto.

Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse y meterse a bañar, a diferencia de Hermione, él no tenía vacaciones y estaba ahí por trabajo.

-Hermione –murmuró Harry antes de irse a trabajar, acercándose a ella con cautela y estrechándola contra su pecho.

-Harry ¿te has levantado?

-Saldré a trabajar –susurró Harry, acomodando las cobijas-. Duerme, yo regresaré más tarde.

Hermione sintió la nariz del chico contra su pelo, inspirando hondo.

-Ten cuidado –murmuró Hermione.

Harry asintió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida.

Hermione descansó una hora más y cuando se levantó se dio cuenta de lo bien que había pasado la noche. Se preparó un café y comió un poco de pan con jalea. Ignoraba a qué hora del día regresaría Harry, pero de algo estaba segura, los minutos pasaban muy lentos sin él.

Fue a la cocina y preparó la comida, pues quería sorprenderlo a su regreso. Afortunadamente la alacena estaba llena de despensa y ella pudo preparar algo especial. A diferencia del fin de semana, la comida no se le quemó, y la chica pronto descubrió que cocinar era una excelente terapia, casi tan efectiva como leer. Después fue a tomar un baño de tina en una de las muchas recámaras de la cabaña, se relajó con el vapor y las burbujas de jabón, se vistió y pasó el resto de la mañana arreglándose.

A las cuatro de la tarde, Harry abrió la puerta de la cabaña, adentro olía muy bien.

Hermione salió corriendo a su encuentro, echándole los brazos al cuello en cuanto estuvo cerca de él. Harry observó a su novia, se veía muy bonita con un vestido de algodón azul de mangas largas, mallas y tacones.

-¡Harry, por fin has vuelto!–exclamó la chica, antes de plantarle un beso en los labios.

-Con esta bienvenida, cualquiera pensaría que me fui un mes al fin del mundo -dijo el ojiverde riendo, al tiempo que rodeada su estrecha cintura con sus brazos.

-Creo que estamos en el fin del mundo

-Este lugar es maravilloso, Hermione, dista mucho de ser el fin del mundo.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cuál es tu trabajo? –preguntó ella, levantado la ceja.

-¿Olvidas que soy auror? Aunque no lo creas cerca de aquí hay una comunidad de gnomos. Tengo que cuidar y vigilar que no haya fuerzas oscuras atentando su integridad.

-¿Por qué viniste tú siendo el Jefe del Cuartel?

-Porque creí que necesitabas un tiempo lejos de mí –dijo Harry.

-Tú tampoco deberías decidir por mí –dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

Harry rió.

-¿Ya comiste? -preguntó Hermione-. Preparé una pasta con ensalada y carne.

-Con razón huele tan bien.

-También hice una tarta de calabaza.

-¡Y yo que pensaba llevarte a comer! –dijo Harry, besando su frente-. Tendrá que ser otro día porque no podemos perdernos este banquete.

Los dos caminaron hacia el comedor, Harry abrió una silla para Hermione y después él tomó asiento en otra. Hermione sirvió dos platos y le ofreció uno. Él dio el primer bocado, la comida estaba exquisita.

-¿Te gustó? –preguntó Hermione atenta a su reacción.

-¡Delicioso, chef Granger!

-¿Quieres un poco de vino de saúco? –preguntó Hermione sosteniendo una botella. Harry por poco se atraganta.

Hermione soltó una carcajada, Harry le dirigió una mirada severa.

-Si Ginny Weasley no lo ha tocado, sí –dijo Harry.

-Lo hechicé yo –murmuró Hermione.

-Creo que podré fiarme –dijo Harry, tomando la botella entre sus manos para ayudar a abrirla.

Una hora después cuando terminaron de comer, Hermione pensó que pasarían el resto de la tarde juntos, en realidad se le antojaba salir a caminar con él y jugar a aventarse bolas de nieve como en los tiempos de Hogwarts, pero antes de que ella pudiera sugerirlo, Harry le informó que tenía que salir nuevamente. Ella sonrió desilusionada.

-Volveré lo antes posible –dijo Harry, tomando la mano de la chica y llevándola hasta sus labios, besando sus nudillos con ternura, sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los de ella.

Harry se fue. Hermione se sentó en la sala frente al fuego de la chimenea, abrió uno de los libros que había empacado y comenzó a leer.

No había pasado ni una hora, cuando una lechuza interrumpió su lectura, dando picotazos en el cristal de la ventana.

La chica sorprendida abandonó su libro y abrió la ventana. La lechuza traía un pergamino de Harry.

"_Querida Herm:_

_Tienes que seguir todas las pistas para encontrar el premio. _

_Mucha suerte"_

La chica frunció el ceño sin entender el mensaje. ¿No se suponía que Harry estaba muy ocupado trabajando? ¿Por qué enviaba esa lechuza? ¿De qué premio estaba hablando?

Volteó el pergamino buscando alguna pista, en vez de eso, encontró una adivinanza.

_Aunque parecen un producto de limpieza muggle,_

_son un medio de transporte muy útil y divertido,_

_las hay de muchos modelos y velocidades_

_y el Quidditch no sería lo mismo sin ellas._

Hermione rió, la respuesta era muy sencilla: una escoba. Finalmente entendió el mensaje de Harry, _"tienes que seguir todas las pistas para encontrar el premio"._

Sonrió pensando que su tarde no sería tan aburrida como había previsto. Cerró su libro y fue a buscar una escoba en el interior de la cabaña.

No fue tarea fácil, pero encontró una vieja Cometa 280 en una bodega y junto a la escoba, un nuevo pergamino. Emocionada, Hermione lo tomó y leyó rápidamente:

_Puedes encontrarlas en Zonko y también en sortilegios Weasley,_

_a los niños les fascinan, pero tienes que ser valiente para probarlas_

_pues nunca sabrás la suerte que tendrás, ni el sabor que te tocará._

"Grageas de todos los sabores" –gritó Hermione entusiasmada, mientras salía corriendo en busca de su nueva pista.

La chica llegó a la cocina respirando agitadamente, abrió la alacena de la despensa y ahí encontró un paquete de grageas. No fue necesario abrir la bolsa para encontrar otro pergamino de su novio.

_Es una vasija con runas y símbolos en el borde, _

_su luz plateada se mueve sin cesar y como diría el viejo Dumbledore: _

_"Es muy útil para aquellos magos que tienen mucha información en su mente" _

-¡Un pensadero! –dijo Hermione-. La adivinanza era sencilla, el problema era dónde iba encontrar dicho artefacto, pues la cabaña era enorme.

Volvió a leer el pergamino, recordó a Dumbledore con el pensadero en su despacho cerca de Fawkes. ¡Por supuesto! En algún lugar de esa cabaña debía de haber un despacho con un pensadero.

¿En qué momento Harry había armado todo eso? A esas alturas de la tarde, Hermione estaba segura que Harry ni siquiera había salido a trabajar después de comer y había usado su capa invisible para armar ese juego mientras ella leía.

Seguramente en esos momentos, él se estaba riendo de ella al verla buscar como una niña, pero eso no le importaba, ella iba a ganar ese premio, fuera lo que fuera. Subió corriendo las escaleras, tenía que encontrar el pensadero.

Lo encontró al final del pasillo junto a la biblioteca, era un pensadero tan magnífico como el de Dumbledore y por un lado de él, su nuevo pergamino.

_¿Te crees muy lista, Hermione? _

_Pues responde esta adivinanza muggle: _

_Un hombre muy blanco en medio del frío_

_que cuando sale el sol se convierte en río._

¿Un muñeco de nieve? -se preguntó Hermione. Tomó aire, bajó las escaleras, atravesó la sala y abrió la puerta de la cabaña. Divisó las montañas, el lago y el muelle, pero también había un muñeco de nieve del tamaño de un elfo doméstico.

Hermione se abrió paso entre la nieve para dirigirse hacia él. Era un muñeco bastante divertido, traía el sombrero, la bufanda y los lentes de Harry, tenía un par de ramas que simulaban los brazos, un botón rojo era su nariz, en el lugar de boca había una pipa y envuelto en la bufanda estaba otro pergamino.

_Pertenecí a los Ryddle y por muchos años estuve escondido en la cabaña de los Gaunt, _

_sin embargo, mi origen se remonta desde la antigüedad a una familia con apellido Peverell._

Hermione leyó dos veces el acertijo y su mente recordó el horrocrux de Voldemort, el anillo con la piedra de la resurrección.

"El anillo" –dijo Hermione en voz alta, sin saber dónde más buscar.

Harry apareció en ese momento, venía del otro extremo de la cabaña, la miraba con una enorme sonrisa y caminaba hacia ella sosteniendo entre sus manos un pequeño estuche de terciopelo.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir a una velocidad insospechada conforme veía a Harry acercarse. El viento jugó con sus rizos, alborotándolos un poco, pero Hermione no despegó la vista de Harry y se quedo tan quieta y callada como el muñeco de nieve.

-Has ganado el premio –dijo Harry parándose junto a ella antes de inclinarse para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

Harry depositó el estuche de terciopelo en sus manos.

-Ábrelo –dijo Harry.

Hermione obedeció porque por primera vez no sabía qué decirle. Sus ojos no tardaron en descubrir un hermoso anillo con un enorme diamante azul corte princesa y varios diamantes blancos en cada extremo. Era algo tan inesperado y tan maravilloso que por un instante, Hermione sintió que se trataba de un sueño.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Harry.

-¡Es precioso! –murmuró Hermione con la voz apagada por la emoción, observando el anillo y descubriendo unas palabras grabadas en su interior.

"Hoy, mañana y siempre"

La chica se volvió para mirar a Harry, dibujando en su rostro un sinfín de emociones.

-Hermione Jane Granger, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –preguntó Harry, tomándola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos.

Ella le regaló su sonrisa más dulce, mientras su mente trataba de asimilar la increíble propuesta. Harry la contempló sonriente y expectante.

-Sí, Harry –dijo Hermione con la voz llena de emoción-. Sí quiero.

Harry sonrió ampliamente antes de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y elevarla del piso, dando vueltas con ella sobre la nieve.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Harry.

-Sí –dijo Hermione riendo y echándole los brazos al cuello-, por supuesto que sí.

Harry la bajó únicamente para fundir sus labios con los de ella y sellar así su compromiso. Tomó el anillo entre sus dedos, buscó la delicada mano izquierda de Hermione y deslizo el brillante por su dedo anular.

Ella contempló la luz del diamante sobre su mano, el anillo le quedaba perfecto, Harry la besó en la mano y después en la frente, nunca antes había visto a Hermione sonreír de esa manera. Lentamente fue bajando por sus mejillas hasta besarla en los labios, primero mordiendo con cuidado su labio superior y al cabo de unos segundos, su labio inferior.

-Gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa –murmuró Harry entre besos.

-Gracias a ti por hacerme tan feliz –contestó ella.

* * *

Harry miró su reloj, eran las cinco de la tarde. A pesar de que quería hacer los nervios de lado, no podía evitar sentirse inquieto. En una hora más, iba a casarse con Hermione, en lo que ambos habían llamado su secreta boda relámpago.

Se miró al espejo tratando de alisar su cabello, la misión era una batalla perdida, sin embargo, vestía un sobrio frac negro, acompañado de chaleco y plastón de seda color gris, que le daban un aspecto muy elegante y varonil.

El jardín de la cabaña resultó ser un magnífico escenario para la boda, pues gracias a una docena de encantamientos lograron adornar con todo tipo de flores frescas, hicieron que la nieve no cubriera un pasto sintético, trazaron un camino de pétalos y decoraron los árboles con curiosas lámparas que parecían luciérnagas. Hicieron aparecer un kiosko blanco que adornaron con flores y tul para que fuera el sitio exacto del enlace. Por último lanzaron un hechizo para controlar el clima y tener un agradable clima templado en vez de congelarse en medio de las montañas nevadas.

Y mandaron llamar al juez Adams para que presidiera la ceremonia, era el mismo mago que había estado presente en el entierro de Dumbledore y también había casado a Fleur y a Bill.

No invitaron a nadie, ambos acordaron que sería una ceremonia íntima, sólo para ellos. Ambos habían perdido a sus padres y no tenían más familiares cercanos, aunque Hermione sugirió invitar a los Dursley, Harry se negó rotundamente. Tenían amigos, pero estaban a cientos de kilómetros de ahí. Quizás, si otras hubieran sido las circunstancias, hubieran invitado a los Weasley, pero si Ginny seguía empeñada en su mentira, ellos jamás hubieran permitido la boda. Echarían de menos a Ron, pero algún día, él entendería sus razones. Luna hubiera sido una magnífica dama de honor, pero era imposible pedirle que hiciera un viaje en traslador en su estado. Y el resto del mundo no importaba, el día de su boda era sólo para ellos, sin necesidad de más testigos.

Hermione verificó una vez más su maquillaje y su peinado, la bruja que había contratado había hecho un excelente trabajo. Llevaba el cabello semi recogido, adornado con flores y dejando caer unos rizos bien definidos. El vestido de novia lo había comprado en una tienda muggle, era un strapple de seda adornado con cuencas de cristal, cintura entallada y una falda con caída suave que daba la ilusión de un movimiento flotante. El velo estaba hecho de capas de tul de seda adornado con pedrería, y para completar su atuendo, no podía faltar un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas que caían en cascada.

Al dar las seis de la tarde, Hermione abandonó la habitación donde se había arreglado y bajó al jardín. Por un segundo, imaginó la voz de su madre diciéndole que se veía hermosa y también se imaginó caminando del brazo de su padre. Tuvo que obligarse a dejar de lado esos pensamientos, pues ya bastante había sufrido en los tres últimos años. Ahora había llegado el momento de ser feliz, tenía que dejar atrás el pasado y comenzar a escribir un nuevo capítulo al lado del hombre que amaba.

Al llegar al jardín, Hermione sonrió al ver el maravilloso espectáculo que habían creado, Harry estaba ya en el kiosko, esperándola junto con el juez Adams. Ella dibujó una sonrisa y caminó con paso seguro hacia ellos a través del camino de pétalos, mientras que varios instrumentos musicales hechizados tocaban la marcha nupcial y una cámara encantada capturaba hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Harry dio unos pasos hacia ella para recibirla, le acomodó el velo hacia atrás y ella, a cambio, le regaló una nueva sonrisa.

-Luces bellísima –murmuró Harry con voz galante.

-Gracias –dijo Hermione con voz dulce-. Tú también luces muy apuesto.

Ambos entrelazaron sus manos intercambiando una sonrisa cómplice por el gran paso que iban a dar. El juez Adams aclaró su garganta y comenzó la ceremonia.

-Damas y caballeros –dijo con voz cantarina, a pesar de que no había un solo mago más presente, a excepción de los novios-. Estamos reunidos hoy aquí para celebrar la unión de dos almas…

En todos sus años, el juez Adams nunca había visto una pareja más enamorada ni más feliz que aquella que estaba frente a él. Ella estaba preciosa con un destello de luz brillando en sus ojos, mientras que el ojiverde con aspecto imponente, no podía despegar su mirada de la hermosa mujer que estaba a su lado.

Harry y Hermione pronunciaron sus votos en aquel jardín encantado y los anillos que intercambiaron fueron testigos de su promesa de amor.

En esa tarde, ambos quedaron unidos de por vida de una manera que ningún otro ser humano podría estarlo jamás. Sus vidas estaban ligadas para siempre, y a partir de ese momento, todos sus proyectos, ambiciones y sueños tendrían un destino en común.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer por el resto de sus días, hasta que la muerte los separe –dijo el juez Adams.

La pareja no le dio tiempo de decir más, Harry se lanzó sobre Hermione, entregándose a su esposa en un beso apasionado, mucho antes de que el juez le diera la acostumbrada autorización para besar a la novia.

El juez movió su varita por encima de las cabezas de los novios y un chorro de estrellas cayó sobre ellos, haciendo espirales a su alrededor. Del techo del kiosko cayeron pétalos de flores y varias palomas encantadas volaron alegremente alrededor de ellos.

-Te amo –murmuró Harry.

-Yo también te amo, no sabes cuánto –dijo Hermione.

El juez Adams los felicito, les entregó su acta de matrimonio, les dio un par de consejos a los nuevos esposos y después se despidió de ellos, deseándoles toda la felicidad del mundo.

Harry tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos y la cargó para atravesar el umbral. Pronto los dos estuvieron bajo el cálido techo de la cabaña, y Hermione se sorprendió cuando descubrió la mesa del comedor cubierta por un mantel blanco, una fina vajilla de porcelana, flores, velas y una hielera de acero inoxidable con champaña.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó Hermione impresionada, pues cuando planearon la ceremonia jamás hablaron de la comida.

-¿Creíste que no íbamos a tener banquete de bodas? –preguntó Harry riendo.

Ella sonrió y lo besó.

Los dos cenaron aquel delicioso y sofisticado menú que Harry había mandado preparar a escondidas de Hermione, y que incluía desde una deliciosa entrada hasta el pastel de bodas.

-¿Estás contento? –preguntó Hermione a su esposo en cuanto terminaron de cenar.

Harry sonrió y la besó en los labios.

-Sí, señora Potter –murmuró el ojiverde-. Estoy feliz.

Ella abrió la boca aún sin poder creer que oficialmente era la esposa de Harry.

-¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó Harry, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano para tomar la de ella.

Hermione accedió con una sonrisa. Un piano encantado comenzó a tocar una música suave y romántica.

Los dos caminaron al centro de la sala, en el trayecto Hermione se peleo con la cola de su vestido de novia, provocando las risas de Harry.

¿Cuánto tiempo bailaron abrazados? Ninguno de los dos llevó la cuenta del tiempo, pero no fue hasta ya muy entrada la noche que Harry tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos y la llevó cargando hasta una de las recámaras.

Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello y ocultó la cabeza en el hombro de su esposo descansando tranquilamente, cuando se volvió para mirarlo, ya estaban en la recámara principal.

Harry la acostó con cuidado sobre el suave edredón de seda. Ella apartó los brazos del cuello de Harry y acarició un mechón de cabellos negros que caía sobre su frente.

Harry la besó en el pelo con cautela aspirando su perfume y embriagándose de dicha. El rubor en las mejillas de Hermione le hizo saber que para Hermione ese momento era su primera vez, y ese descubrimiento lo hacía sentir el más orgulloso y afortunado de todos los hombres.

-Te amo, preciosa –murmuró Harry, levantado la barbilla de su esposa para que ella lo mirara.

Hermione sonrió, los ojos verdes de Harry la tranquilizaron y le hicieron saber que todo estaría bien.

Harry la abrazó estrechando su diminuta cintura y dejando que ella descansará su cabeza sobre su hombro. Hermione se relajó mientras su olfato aspiraba el olor de una fina loción masculina. Ella deseaba ese momento tanto como él.

Harry se inclinó cariñoso y la besó en el lóbulo de la oreja, Hermione recibió la caricia asombrada por la ternura de Harry. Múltiples besos fueron lloviendo sobre su frente, nariz y mejillas, haciendo a Hermione estremecer ante el suave contacto.

Con paciencia, Harry la besó en los labios, decenas de veces, disfrutando de cada beso como si fuera el primero, sin apurar ni forzar el momento, todo el tiempo del mundo era para ellos... Y en el momento menos esperado, Hermione se dejo llevar por él, abandonándose en la suave calidez de su abrazo.

Los labios de Harry fueron descendiendo a través de su cuello, haciendo un camino de besos hasta el borde de su clavícula.

-Te deseo tanto –murmuró Harry al tiempo que hacía llover una infinidad de besos y caricias sobre los hombros desnudos de Hermione gracias al escote de su vestido.

-Yo también te deseo –murmuró Hermione con voz suave sobre su oído.

Harry le sonrió, la tomó de las manos y depositó un par de besos en sus nudillos para después llevar esas delicadas manos hacia uno de los botones de su traje.

-¿Quieres quitarlo por mí? –le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Hermione asintió devolviéndole una sonrisa traviesa y con movimientos finos desabrochó uno por uno los botones del sacó de Harry, para después seguir con los botones del chaleco y continuar con los botones de la camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho y espalda.

Hermione lo contempló, después recorrió su pecho con sus manos, besándolo y acariciándolo como si no existiera un mañana.

Harry volvió a besarla en los labios, totalmente seducido por su inocencia, después descendió lentamente por su cuello y hombros. Hermione respondió a sus besos y caricias de su esposo con la misma pasión e intensidad, pero agregando su toque de ternura.

La chica dio un pequeño respingo, cuando sintió las manos de Harry comenzar a bajar el cierre de su vestido de novia. Las manos de Harry recorrieron su espalda sintiendo la suave piel que quedaba expuesta, una piel tan fina como la seda, y aunque Harry estaba encantado contemplando y tocando el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, no dejo de sentir el temblor de Hermione cuando sus manos retiraron totalmente su vestido.

-Eres tan hermosa –murmuró Harry, observando las delicadas curvas de su esposa, totalmente fascinado por la visión que tenía enfrente.

Hermione se dejó admirar por él, sintiéndose realmente bella. Harry la rodeó nuevamente con sus brazos mientras sus labios recorrieron con pasión desbordada cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué poder ejerces sobre mí? –preguntó Harry bajando hasta su vientre y acariciando esa piel suave y delicada que tantas noches había soñado-. ¿Cómo es que puedes volverme loco?

-Solamente te amo, Harry.

-¿Quieres que te diga mi secreto? –murmuró Harry, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella asintió, perdiéndose en el verde de sus ojos.

-Hace muchos años en un tren conocí a una niña de cabellos castaños desordenados, tenía la sonrisa más encantadora del mundo y unos hermosos ojos color café hermosos, exactamente iguales a los tuyos. Cuando esos ojos grandes y brillantes me miraron, de alguna manera, yo supe que algún día llegaría este momento.

Con esas últimas palabras, ninguno de los dos pudo contenerse más, volvieron a besarse con locura, sintiendo una sed infinita que nada ni nadie podía calmar. Los dos cayeron sobre la cama, dejándose llevar por el tumulto de emociones que estaban sintiendo.

Afuera la nieve comenzaba a caer sobre el techo de la cabaña, los copos de nieve tiraban las hojas de los árboles y el viento golpeaba las paredes, pero adentro, en la intimidad de alcoba, el fuego del amor que los unía les impedía sentir el frío.

Poco a poco sus cuerpos se fundieron en la penumbra de la noche en una entrega mutua. Cada palabra, cada caricia y cada mirada que compartieron esa noche quedó grababa en sus corazones por el resto de sus días.

Harry no se había equivocado con la inscripción que había mandado grabar en el anillo de compromiso. No había mejor promesa que aquellas palabras.

"Hoy, mañana y siempre"

-Siempre, Hermione –murmuró Harry.

-Siempre –repitió Hermione sellando su promesa con un beso en los labios.

* * *

Nota: Quisiera aclarar que Rowling no nos dice cómo se llama el mago que casó a Fleur y a Bill, pero para fines prácticos en este fanfic lo llamé juez Adams.


	12. La portada del Quisquilloso

**"SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS "**

**Capítulo 12: La portada del Quisquilloso **

"_En el amor todas las cumbres son borrascosas"_

_Marqués de Sade _

Harry estacionó el auto enfrente del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Hermione sonrió al contemplar la enorme casa que de ahora en adelante sería su hogar. Harry bajó del auto y le dio la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

-¿Qué te parece? –preguntó el ojiverde.

-Muy bien –dijo Hermione, mirando la construcción.

-Si hay algo que no te guste, lo cambiamos.

Ella sonrió y dio un paso hacia la puerta. Harry la detuvo, la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó para llevarla al interior de la casa.

-Bienvenida a casa, señora Potter –dijo Harry, parecía feliz porque sus ojos tenían un nuevo brillo.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa radiante, arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó con ternura. Harry le dio un beso en los labios y no la bajó hasta que recorrió con ella toda la casa, mostrándole cada rincón.

-Aquí está el comedor y la sala, este pasillo te lleva a la cocina y a los cuartos de servicio donde seguramente encontraras a Kreacher dormido. Esa puerta conduce al jardín. Abajo está el sótano y una bodega para guardar despensa. Arriba tenemos las recámaras, una terraza y un cuarto muy soleado donde puedes tejer, leer o hacer lo que quieras. Al fondo está mi despacho, más arriba está el ático. Allá está nuestra recámara. Y aquí está tu lugar favorito: la biblioteca.

Hermione rió y abrazó a su esposo. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place era una casa totalmente diferente a cómo la recordaba. Desde su regreso de Rumania, Harry se había dedicado a remodelar la casa en secreto. Debido a su encantamiento de permanencia, Harry no había tenido más remedio que mandar tirar los muros con la foto de Walburga Black y el árbol genealógico de los Black, había controlado todas las plagas, se había deshecho de todos los objetos encantados incluyendo las túnicas asesinas. Había mandado pintar la casa de color blanco marfil, colocó nuevas lámparas por lo que en toda la casa reinaba la luz, los cortineros eran nuevos, la herrería de las ventanas se había cambiado por un modelo más moderno. Construyó una biblioteca para Hermione y un despacho para él. Compró muebles nuevos y modernos, y arregló los jardines con árboles y flores.

Hermione miró el cambio sorprendida, Grimmauld Place había dejado de ser la casa fría, sombría y llena de humedad para convertirse en un lugar cálido y acogedor. Aún así, ella estaba tan enamorada de Harry, que estaba segura que podían ser felices hasta en la casa más sencilla y humilde de todas, siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.

-Me gusta mucho –dijo Hermione.

-Me alegro –murmuró Harry, antes de que sus labios besaran el lóbulo de la oreja de su esposa.

Ella sonrió aún observando cada rincón de la casa. Recordó los días cuando ella llegó de vacaciones, antes de empezar el quinto curso y el lugar había sido convertido en el refugio de la Orden del Fénix. Molly dirigía la casa como un general. Hermione la recordó con la nariz en alto y el ceño fruncido, dando órdenes a todo el mundo y haciéndolos limpiar todo el día. Ahora era diferente, ella era la señora de la casa.

-Hay algo más –dijo Harry

-¿Qué es?

Harry vaciló un poco, sabiendo perfectamente bien de la aversión de Hermione hacia los elfos domésticos.

-Kreacher ya es muy viejo, como comprenderás él no puede solo con la limpieza de la casa.

-Lo sé.

-Así que contraté a una elfina doméstica para que nos ayude –soltó el ojiverde.

Hermione contrajo su expresión.

-Le pagaré muy bien –agregó Harry-. Tendrá alimento, vestido, calzado y una recámara para ella, igual que Kreacher. Además si piensas que la casa es muy grande para dos elfos domésticos, puedo contratar dos o tres más.

-No será necesario –dijo Hermione, prefería limpiar las paredes y fregar los pisos ella misma antes que esclavizar a más elfos.

-Ya sé lo que piensas y la respuesta es "no" –dijo Harry-. Yo tengo mis actividades en el Ministerio y tú tienes las tuyas en San Mungo, deja que Kreacher y Milly se encarguen de la casa.

-¿Milly?

-Sí, así se llama la nueva elfina. Lamento informarte que perteneció a una familia donde realmente maltrataban a los elfos domésticos, durante muchos años sufrió todo tipo de humillaciones, y desafortunadamente tiene muy arraigada su condición de esclava. Los integrantes de esa familia fueron muriendo uno por uno, pero aún quedan algunos descendientes. Tú tienes en tus manos el poder de decidir. ¿Quieres que regrese a vivir con ellos o prefirieres que se quede con nosotros?

-Obvio que si la van a maltratar prefiero que se quede con nosotros –exclamó Hermione.

-¡Sabía que aceptarías! –dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿Cuándo vendrá?

-Ya está aquí –dijo Harry, señalando el pasillo que conducía hacia los cuartos de servicio.

-¡Milly! –llamó Harry.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. ¿Por qué siempre Harry se salía con la suya?

Una pequeña elfina de piel clara y ojos marrones apareció en esos momentos. Su vestimenta era impecable.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Ella es Milly –dijo Harry presentándolas- Milly, ella es mi esposa, Hermione Granger, mejor dicho, Hermione Potter.

-Encantada, Milly –dijo Hermione con voz dulce y dedicándole una sonrisa-. Me da mucho gusto conocerte.

-El gusto es mío.

La elfina se inclinó hasta tocar el piso con la frente.

-¡No! No vuelvas a hacer eso –pidió Hermione horrorizada, haciendo una seña para que se pusiera de pie.

-Disculpe –dijo la elfina con humildad, y acto seguido se acercó a las plantas de Hermione-. Tiene usted razón, debí haber besado sus pies.

La castaña la miró estupefacta. Su vista se clavó en Harry, su esposo no se había equivocado al decirle que tenía muy arraiga su condición de esclava.

-Milly, en esta casa no besamos el piso, y mucho menos los pies de nadie –dijo Harry de la forma más amable que le fue posible.

-Como usted diga, amo –dijo la elfina.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo: ¿Amo? Abrió la boca para corregirla, pero Harry fue más rápido.

-Tampoco me digas "amo" –dijo el ojiverde.

-Está bien, ¿señor?

Harry asintió. Hermione dejo escapar un suspiro, iba a tener que trabajar arduamente con ella. Por su mente pasaron los principios básicos de la PEDDO. Tendría que inculcarle a Milly cuanto antes sus ideas de libertad, igualdad y respeto. Harry sonrió, sabiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Hermione.

Esa tarde, Milly ayudó a Hermione a desempacar sus maletas y a guardar todas sus cosas en el armario de su nueva recámara, mientras que Kreacher y Harry guardaban la enorme colección de libros de Hermione en la biblioteca.

Hermione no perdió oportunidad para empezar a hablar con Milly sobre condiciones laborales justas. La elfina la miró escandalizada como si su nueva "ama" estuviera loca. Jamás en toda su vida, había escuchado que los elfos domésticos pudieran descansar los fines de semana, ni de amos que les permitieran dormir en una recámara con cama y mucho menos comer sin haber terminado la limpieza de la casa. Sin embargo, la elfina encontró en Hermione un alma noble, con quien pudo hablar de lo mucho que había sufrido. Y Hermione, al escucharla, entendió porque Harry la había llevado a vivir con ellos, en ningún otro lado iba a estar mejor.

* * *

Al día siguiente, las vacaciones de ambos se habían terminado. Hermione tenía que regresar a San Mungo y Harry tenía que volver al Ministerio de Magia, pues no había puesto un pie ahí desde hace dos semanas. Un miembro del Cuartel General de Aurores lo había relevado de sus obligaciones en la pequeña comunidad de gnomos, de manera que Harry había podido disponer de sus días libres para organizar la boda y tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones en la cabaña al lado de Hermione.

Ambos recordarían esas dos semanas de luna de miel como una de las etapas más felices de su vida, y no nada más porque habían disfrutado intensamente de los momentos de intimidad, sino porque habían aprendido a amarse y aceptarse tal cual eran. Harry enseñó a Hermione a esquiar. Juntos dieron varios paseos en trineo recorriendo las montañas. Visitaron la pequeña villa de gnomos. Nadaron en el lago, cuyas aguas no resultaron tan heladas como imaginaron, y hasta tuvieron su primera pelea como esposos jugando a aventarse bolas de nieve, descubriendo lo increíble que era el sexo en la reconciliación.

Harry llegó al Ministerio más temprano de lo acostumbrado, Hermione lo acompañó para revisar rápidamente a Kingsley, pues le debía una consulta por haberla ayudado y era importante para ella ver su evolución. Se aseguraría de que todo estuviera bien con él y después se dirigía a San Mungo para reiniciar sus actividades.

-Buenos días –saludó Harry a su secretaria.

La chica volteó y saludó cortésmente, no nada más a Harry, sino también a Hermione.

-Buenos días, señor Potter. Buenos días, señorita Granger.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una sonrisa.

-Kelly –dijo Harry, tomando la mano de Hermione-, vas a ser una de las primeras personas en saberlo, Hermione y yo nos hemos casado.

Kelly se sorprendió un poco por la repentina boda, pero enseguida sonrió y exclamó alegremente.

-¡Felicitaciones! ¡Me da mucho gusto!

-Gracias –dijeron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Hermione la observó atenta, la chica no parecía celosa de su enlace con Harry, sino que parecía alegrarse por su jefe. Finalmente la castaña sonrió, dejando atrás los celos pasados. Kelly era muy guapa con su cabello rubio, su piel de porcelana y unos enormes ojos de muñeca, Hermione a su lado se sentía como un auténtico trol, pero eso no importaba, pues cuando los ojos de Harry miraban al "trol", en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ha pasado en mi ausencia? –preguntó Harry.

-Kingsley dejo algunos pendientes para usted, nada relevante. El Jefe de Seguridad Mágica ha venido a buscarlo, dice que le gustaría hablar con usted sobre la seguridad del próximo Mundial de Quidditch. También ha venido una mujer pelirroja a buscarlo constantemente, por lo menos unas cinco veces, su nombre es Ginny Weasley.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, sabiendo que tarde o temprano tenían que hacerle frente a esa situación.

-¿Algo más, Kelly?

-No, señor.

-Gracias.

Kelly abandonó el despacho de Harry, Hermione jugó a cambiar de lugar los objetos que adornaban el despacho, mientras que el ojiverde revisaba los pendientes de Kingsley. Nuevamente Hermione se encontró con una fotografía que Harry atesoraba sobre su escritorio, una foto de ambos que había sido tomada en Hogwarts, ella salía con los dientes extremadamente largos.

La chica negó con la cabeza pues no le gustaba nada verse así, tomó la foto para voltearla, pero Harry la detuvo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –exclamó el ojiverde.

-Harry, no me gusta.

-Es mi despacho y es nuestra foto. Si tú quieres poner en tu consultorio una foto de Crookshanks, hazlo.

-¿Por qué no mejor pones una foto de la boda?

-Buena idea, pero esa foto se queda en su lugar.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, a veces Harry era imposible.

-Iré a ver a Kingsley –dijo Hermione, acomodando las cosas en su lugar.

Harry asintió, Hermione se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Saliendo de ahí, me iré a San Mungo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?

-No, tú tienes mucho trabajo –dijo ella riendo-. Yo usaré la red flu.

Harry asintió y la besó apasionadamente antes de dejarla ir.

* * *

Hermione llegó a San Mungo después de haber dado de alta a Kingsley. Sólo había pasado un mes y medio del accidente, pero su salud no podía ser mejor.

Al verla llegar, sus colegas la saludaron con mucho gusto después de dos semanas de vacaciones, más de uno notó los anillos en la mano de Hermione, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada y la chica simplemente dejo que su mente trabajara en semejante enigma.

Lo primero que Hermione hizo fue reportarse con el sanador Smethwyck y le confió al director del hospital que se había casado con Harry.

-Me alegro mucho por ambos, Hermione –dijo Smethwyck con una sonrisa-. ¡Enhorabuena!

-Gracias –dijo la castaña-. Y nuevamente gracias por toda su ayuda, quizás si usted no hubiera hecho las pruebas al bebé…

-¿Qué yo hice qué? –interrumpió el sanador, guiñándole un ojo.

Ella recordó que todo era un secreto y sonrió.

Hermione trabajó con ahincó, tuvo muchos pacientes a lo largo del día, desde un muchacho que había sido encantado por Mucus Ad Nauseam hasta una anciano que había sido mordido por un doxy. La chica descubrió lo increíble que era estar felizmente enamorada y como su alegría se transmitía a sus pacientes. Los atendía con una sonrisa, no los regañaba si no habían seguido al pie de la letra sus indicaciones y hasta bromeaba con ellos diciendo que si no se tomaban las pociones terminarían como cierto poltergeis, llamado Peeves, que aventaba objetos a todo aquel que se metiera en su camino.

Al terminar el día, Hermione envió una lechuza a Harry, avisándole que iría a visitar a Luna, pues la chica estaba en la recta final del embarazo y tenía que echar un vistazo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Harry no tardó en contestarle que pasaría por ella a casa de Ron.

* * *

Hermione llamó a la puerta, el padre de Luna, Xenophilius Lovegood salió a abrirle.

-Hola –saludó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Hola –saludó Xenophilius-. Me alegra mucho verte, Hermione. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?

-Bien, vine a visitar a mi hija. ¿Puedes creerlo? Estoy a una semana de ser abuelo.

Hermione asintió riendo.

-Pasa –dijo Xenophilius-, Luna te está esperando en la sala.

La castaña obedeció y entró a la casa de Ron. Luna estaba recostada en el sillón, su pancita era notable, pero sin lugar a dudas, se veía mejor que nunca.

-Hola –saludó Hermione-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Mi bebé y yo estamos perfectamente bien –dijo Luna acariciando su vientre.

-Me alegro.

Luna le dirigió una mirada y adivinó por la sonrisa de Hermione que se traía algo entre manos.

-¿Has tenido algún dolor? ¿No te has hinchado de las piernas? ¿Has tenido vomito o nauseas?

-Estoy muy bien –cortó Luna, descubriendo el diamante en la mano de su amiga-. La pregunta es: ¿cómo estás tú? Quizás deberías empezar por mostrarme ese hermoso anillo azul.

Hermione se acercó y le mostró su anillo de compromiso, Luna sonrió al verlo y soltó un enorme grito de júbilo en cuanto descubrió la argolla de matrimonio.

-¿Se han casado? –preguntó Luna feliz.

-¡Sí! –dijo Hermione riendo.

A pesar de su avanzado embarazo, Luna no tardo en abrazar a su amiga. Harry le había contado del anillo de compromiso y de su intento fallido por entregarle dicho anillo a Hermione la noche del nacimiento del hijo de Ginny. Por su parte, Hermione le escribió antes de salir a buscar a Harry para reconciliarse con él. Luna imaginó que ambos regresarían comprometidos, pero jamás se imaginó que se casarían en secreto.

-¡Ginny se va a morir cuando se entere! –exclamó Luna.

La castaña asintió con una pizca de malicia.

-¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes!

-Gracias.

El señor Lovegood escuchó los gritos de alegría de ambas amigas, discretamente asomó la cabeza y en cuanto se enteró de la noticia, corrió a abrazar y a felicitar a Hermione.

-¡Vas a tener que contármelo todo! –dijo Luna.

Hermione sacó una docena de fotos cuidadosamente seleccionadas y se las mostró a Luna. Su amiga sonrió al ver las fotos de la boda.

-Vas a tener la exclusiva –dijo Hermione.

La rubia la miró sin comprender. Hermione se volvió hacia el señor Lovegood.

-A Harry y a mí nos gustaría hacer pública nuestra boda con un reportaje en El Quisquilloso.

Luna le echo los brazos al cuello y el señor Lovegood sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Estás segura, Hermione? –exclamó Luna.

-Por supuesto. ¿Crees que queremos que todo el mundo murmure a nuestras espaldas?

-¿Un reportaje? –dijo Xenophilius viendo las fotos-. ¿En primera plana? ¿La boda de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger en El Quisquilloso?

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡Va a ser el ejemplar más vendido de los últimos tiempos! –exclamó el padre de Luna loco de contento-. Voy a ordenar que suspendan la impresión del siguiente número, esta noticia tiene que salir publicada pasado mañana.

Luna y Hermione rieron viendo salir corriendo al padre de Luna hacia la chimenea.

-Quiero escucharlo todo –dijo Luna, haciendo aparecer con su varita una pluma fuente y un pergamino.

-Quizás deberías dejar que yo escriba –dijo Hermione-, tu embarazo está muy avanzado y no quiero que hagas esfuerzos.

-Ya te dije que me siento perfectamente bien –dijo Luna a regañadientes-. Escribir me ayuda a relajarme… Y será mejor que empieces a contarme todo de una buena vez, porque la revista se tiene que imprimir mañana.

Hermione asintió y comenzó a narrar uno de los capítulos más felices de su vida.

* * *

Harry llegó al Callejón Diagon, atravesó el Caldero Chorreante y se dirigió a Sortilegios Weasley, tenía que hablar con Ron. Cuando llegó al establecimiento vio a Ron atendiendo a un par de niños, mostrándoles las galletas canario. George estaba en el mostrador cobrando un par de chocolates rompe dientes. Ambos pelirrojos en cuanto reconocieron a Harry le dirigieron una mirada severa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Ron acercándose al ojiverde.

-Vine a aclarar las cosas –dijo Harry.

-No tienes nada que hablar con nosotros –dijo Ron-, Ginny lleva días esperándote en La Madriguera. ¿Cómo pudiste irte de viaje dejándola sola? ¿Por qué no aceptas tu responsabilidad?

-Ron, yo…

-¡Jamás me imagine que fueras tan cobarde! –exclamó Ron visiblemente molesto-. No nada más embarazaste a Ginny, sino que también te dedicaste a enamorar a Hermione. ¿Mis dos hermanas burladas por ti?

-¡Basta, Ron! –exclamó Harry-. No te permito que hables así de mí.

-Entonces acepta tu responsabilidad –intervino George-. Cásate con Ginny y dale tu apellido a su bebé.

-Yo no puedo casarme con Ginny.

-¿Por qué no? –protestó Ron a punto de lanzarse sobre él.

-George, ¿podrías darme un caramelo de la verdad? –dijo Harry tranquilamente.

El gemelo lo miró contrariado, pero asintió y sacó del estante de dulces un caramelo de los que Harry le pedía.

-Son diez sickles –dijo Ron de malas pulgas.

Harry asintió, pagó los diez sickles y se llevó el caramelo a la boca. Ron y George lo miraron impacientes.

-Yo no soy el padre del hijo de Ginny –dijo Harry con voz clara y firme.

Ron quiso lanzarse sobre él para golpearlo por negar las cosas, pero George lo detuvo sabiendo que Harry decía la verdad.

-¡Ron! ¡Él no miente! –dijo George sosteniendo a su hermano.

Ron respiró con dificultad y contrajo los puños, Harry lo miró directamente a los ojos con una expresión de absoluta serenidad, sabiendo que no tenía nada que ocultar.

-No sé quien sea el padre del hijo de tu hermana, pero puedes estar seguro que no soy yo.

-Pero, Ginny dice que…

-¡Yo no tengo hijos! –cortó Harry.

Ron bajó los brazos, su rostro reflejó un gran dolor, Ginny les había mentido. George se llevó las manos al cabello para disminuir su tensión.

-Lo siento, amigo –dijo Ron al cabo de meditarlo un instante-. Jamás se me ocurrió dudar de la palabra de mi hermana… Te debo una disculpa.

-Yo también lo siento –dijo George.

Harry asintió, no había nada que perdonar.

-Hay algo más que tienen que saber –dijo el ojiverde.

Ron clavó sus ojos en las orejas extensibles, indiferente a las palabras de Harry, aún no daba crédito a la mentira de Ginny. George acomodó un par de sombreros acéfalos, tratando de disimular la decepción que sentía en esos momentos hacia la consentida de la familia Weasley.

-Quiero que sepan que Hermione y yo nos hemos casado –informó Harry.

Ron volteó como si un relámpago hubiera caído a su lado y el ruido hubiera sido ensordecedor. George tiró del mostrador los sombreros que acomodaba.

-¿Es cierto? –preguntó George siendo el primero en reaccionar.

Harry asintió, sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

Ron aún no daba crédito a las palabras de su amigo. George soltó una carcajada y chocó su palma contra la de Harry.

-¡Felicitaciones, Harry! –dijo el gemelo, dándole un abrazo y golpeando su espalda con unas cuantas palmadas.

Ron tuvo que aceptar que por mucho que Ginny quisiera a Harry, ella había mentido y defraudado la confianza de todos. Harry no tenía ningún hijo con ella. Harry amaba a Hermione. Y vaya que Hermione también estaba enamorada de ese loco, porque se había casado con él en menos de quince días.

Harry miró a Ron, finalmente el pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Casado? –dijo Ron riéndose.

Harry asintió.

-Y nada más y nada menos que con Hermione Granger –dijo George

-¡Felicidades! –dijo Ron.

-Gracias –exclamó el ojiverde.

Los hermanos Weasley cerraron el negocio, Harry tomó con ellos un puñado de polvos flu y en menos de cinco minutos, los tres llegaron a casa de Ron. Harry y Ron encontraron a sus esposas tomando el té en la sala, mientras que el señor Lovegood hojeaba y acomodaba un par de pergaminos.

-¡Felicitaciones, señora Potter! –dijo Ron parándose por un lado de Hermione.

La castaña sonrió, el pelirrojo la abrazó y le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. George hizo lo mismo. Harry en cambio fue acaparado por las felicitaciones de Luna y el señor Lovegood.

-¿Me regalarían una última foto para "El Quisquilloso"? –preguntó Xenophilius a Harry y a Hermione, sosteniendo una cámara entre sus manos.

Los dos chicos se miraron intercambiando una sonrisa, el padre de Luna capturó el momento.

-¿Otra foto? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa traviesa antes de besar y abrazar a su esposa.

-Bueno, si ustedes quieren –dijo Xenophilius.

Harry se acercó a Hermione y la besó apasionadamente. Un beso tan largo que los Weasley tuvieron que cortarlo con aplausos y ovaciones.

George hizo aparecer varias copas y una botella de champagne para brindar por el matrimonio Potter.

La velada se prolongo hasta muy entrada la noche, todos comieron y bebieron para festejar el feliz enlace. Luna tuvo que conformarse y brindar con jugo de calabaza, pero estaba tan feliz por la boda de sus amigos y la llegada cada vez más próxima de su bebé que aquel pequeño sacrificio no le importó.

* * *

Dos días después, Ginny despertó en cuanto escuchó el llanto de su bebé. Lentamente se levantó de la cama y caminó a la cuna de su hijo. Cambió el pañal y arrulló al bebé intentando que se que quedará nuevamente dormido, pero él quería comer. La pelirroja decidió bajar a la cocina para prepararle un biberón, tenía que darse prisa en alimentarlo, porque después tenía que ir a buscar a Harry al ministerio.

El bebé bebió su leche y se quedo nuevamente dormido. Ginny vio llegar a Pigwidgeon con un par de publicaciones: El Profeta, El mundo de la escoba y el Quisquilloso.

Ginny por poco tira al bebé cuando descubrió en la portada de El Quisquilloso una foto de Harry y Hermione, ella vestida de novia y él vestido con un elegante frac, ambos tomados de las manos en un jardín que Ginny no había visto nunca. El titular de la revista decía con letras grandes y doradas: "La boda de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger".

Ginny sintió gruesas lágrimas salir de sus ojos e inundar sus mejillas, incluso estuvo segura que algunas lágrimas le cayeron al bebé, mojando su carita.

Hojeó la revista y dentro de sus páginas encontró más fotos de Harry y Hermione, se habían casado en secreto hace quince días.

La pelirroja soltó un grito de dolor, abrazó a su bebé con fuerza, ahogando un fuerte sollozo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Harry había elegido a Hermione? ¿Qué veía en ella? Harry era increíblemente guapo, atlético y varonil. Y no nada más eso... Era rico, inteligente y muy valiente ¿Acaso su nombre y apellido iban a ser para esa santurrona que sólo sabía llorar por la pérdida de sus padres? ¿Sus besos y caricias iban a ser para Hermione Granger? ¿Su pasión dedicada a un ratón de biblioteca? ¿Su virilidad en la cama de esa mojigata?

Ginny se contrajo nuevamente de dolor, abrazó a su bebé y lo apretó contra sí con tal fuerza que lo despertó. La pelirroja escuchó el llanto de su hijo. Él era inocente, él no tenía la culpa de nada. Lo vio llorar y lloró con él durante varios minutos, después lo arrulló y lo contempló acariciando sus cabellos. Tenía que ser fuerte por él.

* * *

Harry llegó al ministerio, la noticia de su boda se había regado como pólvora gracias al reportaje del Quisquilloso. Las felicitaciones de todo el mundo no se habían hecho esperar.

Harry se sentó en su sillón y comenzó a trabajar con ahínco. Media hora después, Kelly le anunció que tenía una visita, nada más y nada menos que la misma pelirroja que constantemente había ido a preguntar por él en las últimas semanas.

Harry frunció el ceño y le pidió a Kelly que hiciera pasar a Ginny, era mejor aclarar las cosas cuanto antes.

-Señora Weasley, el señor Potter quiere hablar con usted –informó Kelly a Ginny.

Ginny asintió y siguió a Kelly al despacho del ojiverde. Le disgustó que la secretaria de Harry fuera tan guapa.

La pelirroja llamó a la puerta, en lugar de escuchar la voz de Harry invitándola a pasar, el ojiverde salió a abrir la puerta.

-Pasa –dijo Harry, mirándola con severidad.

Ella obedeció, entre sus brazos llevaba a su bebé. Harry lo miró disimuladamente, tratando de encontrarle algún parecido con alguien, pero el pequeño era idéntico a los Weasley.

-Llevo muchos días buscándote –dijo Ginny, sentándose en el sillón de visitas-. Parece que se te olvida que tenemos un hijo.

Harry negó con la cabeza, no podía creer que Ginny fuera tan necia.

-¿Y las pruebas de paternidad? –dijo Harry.

-Te dije que no las haría –dijo Ginny con aire ofendido-, no te permito que dudes de mi palabra. Basta ya de juegos. Bastante paciencia he tenido contigo. Comprendo que la idea de tener un hijo te hizo salir corriendo, pero llego el momento de que aceptes tu responsabilidad. Tenemos que casarnos y darle a nuestro hijo una familia.

-Yo no puedo casarme contigo.

-Ya sé que te casaste con Hermione, comprendo que quizás te dejaste llevar por el deseo y la pasión de un momento. Me duele que estés confundido llamando amor a esa aventura pasajera...

Ginny calló al ver que Harry era capaz de hechizarla si pronunciaba una sola palabra más en contra de su matrimonio.

-No olvides que mi bebé y yo somos tu verdadera familia –dijo Ginny-. Es bueno saber que existen los divorcios, ¿no crees?

Harry la fulminó con la mirada, tuvo que morderse los labios para no soltarle una grosería. Eso no era de caballeros.

-Yo no tengo ningún hijo –dijo Harry con brusquedad.

Ginny abrió la boca para reiterar una vez más su mentira, pero Harry se lo impidió:

-Escúchame bien, Ginevra Weasley porque no pienso repetirlo. Quiero que nos dejes en paz, Hermione y yo estamos casados, y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer al respecto. Ella y yo nos amamos. No voy a permitir que sigas calumniando sobre mi persona. Quiero que hables con tus padres y les digas que yo no soy el padre de tu hijo. ¿Me escuchaste? Yo no soy el padre de tu hijo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a negarlo? –exclamó Ginny

-¡No es mío! –dijo Harry, cansado de discutir con ella sobre lo mismo-. Y ahora vete de mi despacho porque no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-¡Muy bien! –dIjo Ginny, dirigiéndole una mirada de total resentimiento. Enseguida salió del despacho con su bebé en los brazos y azotando la puerta tras de sí.

Las lágrimas invadieron los ojos de la pelirroja en cuanto se acercó al pequeño escritorio de Kelly.

-Señora, ¿está usted bien? –preguntó la secretaria.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-¿Podrías ofrecerme un vaso con agua? –preguntó Ginny.

-Por supuesto –dijo Kelly, saliendo a buscarlo.

Ginny le dirigió una última mirada a su bebé, lo besó y lo colocó sobre el escritorio de la rubia.

-Tu padre tiene que encariñarse contigo. Sólo tú puedes hacer que él se divorcie de Hermione. Él va a cuidar de ti y va llegar a quererte como un padre y cuando eso suceda, querrá ofrecernos una familia, estoy segura –dijo Ginny antes de dejar al bebé en su bambineto y salir corriendo hacia los elevadores.

Kelly regresó con el encargo de Ginny, la pelirroja había desaparecido. La rubia la buscó en cada rincón del segundo piso, incapaz de creer que una mujer fuera capaz de dejar sobre su escritorio a un recién nacido.

-¡Señor, Potter! ¡Venga por favor! –gritó Kelly después de buscar a Ginny como una loca.

-¿Qué gritos son esos? –exclamó Harry.

Kelly tomó entre sus brazos al bebé y se lo enseñó a Harry. El ojiverde casi se fue de espaldas sin poder creer que Ginny hubiera sido capaz de semejante acción.

-¡Ginevra Weasley, vuelve! –gritó Harry saliendo a buscarla por los diferentes pisos del ministerio.

El esfuerzo fue inútil, la pelirroja se había ido.


	13. Un nuevo Weasley

**"SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS"**

**Capítulo 13: Un nuevo Weasley**

_"He aprendido que cuando un recién nacido aprieta con su pequeño puño, _

_por primera vez, __el dedo de su padre, _

_lo tiene atrapado para siempre"_

_Gabriel García Márquez._

Harry entró imperiosamente en el despacho de Percy Weasley. Sus ojos verdes echaban chispas y traía los puños apretados.

Percy se sorprendió al verlo, a pesar de que ambos trabajaban en el mismo lugar, Harry únicamente lo visitaba cuando tenían asuntos de trabajo que atender.

El pelirrojo no tenía ningún deseo de hablar con Harry. Estaba muy indignado por lo que le había hecho a su hermanita menor: ella tenía un hijo de él, y él se había atrevido a casarse con Hermione Granger y por si eso fuera poco, lo presumía en una revista como si aquello fuera digno de aplaudir.

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? –dijo Percy con sarcasmo.

Harry lo miró fijamente antes de decirle:

-¿Dónde está Ginevra?

Percy se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, no la he visto –dijo Percy-, supongo que está en La Madriguera, cuidando a tu hijo.

-Hace quince minutos estaba en mi despacho –exclamó Harry con voz áspera-. Se fue abandonando a su hijo –recalcó esto último.

-¡Eso es imposible! Ella es incapaz de abandonar a su bebé.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Dónde está tu padre? –exclamó Harry-. Ya fui a buscarlo a su despacho, esperaba encontrar allí a Ginevra, pero no encontré a ninguno de los dos.

-Mi padre salió a arreglar un problema relacionado con su departamento. Un mago hechizó un árbol, ya te imaginarás la reacción de los muggles cuando vieron un árbol que movía sus ramas al ritmo del tango.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, aquello le importaba un comino.

-¡Quiero hablar con él y con tu madre! –exigió Harry.

-Pero…

-Avísales que los veré dentro de una hora en la Madriguera.

Percy asintió, jamás había visto a Harry tan enojado.

-Claro, les enviaré una lechuza.

El ojiverde abandonó el despacho convertido en un verdadero ogro.

* * *

Molly abrió la puerta de La Madriguera, sus ojos se encontraron con el cabello negro de Harry y unos intensos ojos verdes que en esos momentos eran todo, menos apacibles. El hombre traía cargando un bambineto y en él, su pequeño nieto dormía plácidamente.

-Hola Molly –dijo Harry con frialdad.

Molly no se dejo intimidar y le devolvió una mirada severa. Estaba totalmente decepcionada de él. Ella lo había querido como a un hijo, le había tejido suéteres en navidad, lo había apoyado en los momentos difíciles, le había abierto las puertas de su casa y hasta había peleado a su lado en contra de los mortífagos, arriesgando su propia vida y la de su familia… Y a cambio, el ingrato de Harry había engañado a Ginny, la había seducido obteniendo de ella lo que quería, embarazándola y dejándola a su suerte. No nada más le había negado su apellido a su nieto, sino que además se había casado con Hermione.

-¡Necesito hablar con ustedes! –dijo Harry imperiosamente.

-Pasa –dijo Molly.

Harry entró con el bebé, Molly le señaló un lugar de la sala donde colocar el bambineto, a pesar del movimiento, el niño no se despertó.

-Hola, Harry –saludó Arthur apareciendo en la estancia.

-Buenas tardes, señor Weasley –exclamó Harry-. Me gustaría hablar con Ginevra.

-Mi hija no está –dijo Arthur-, no sabemos nada de ella.

-¿Puedes imaginarte cómo se siente? –exclamó Molly llena de resentimiento-. Mi pobre hija está destrozada por la noticia de tu boda. ¿Cómo pudiste, Harry? ¿Por qué la abandonaste con un niño? ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptar tu responsabilidad? ¿Por qué te casaste con Hermione? ¿Qué tiene Hermione que no tenga mi hija?

-¡Basta, Molly! –gritó Harry-. No metas a Hermione en esto.

-Mi hija te ama –replicó Molly-. Ese bebé y tú son su vida. Nada le hubiera gustado más a ella que formar una familia contigo.

-¡Escúchenme bien! –dijo Harry, su voz era casi un rugido-. ¡Yo no soy el padre de ese bebé!

Molly se puso roja de indignación. El señor Weasley abrió los ojos como platos y apretó los puños.

-¿Cómo te atreves a negarlo? –gritó el señor Weasley.

-Estoy harto de esta situación –exclamó Harry-. Ustedes creen ciegamente todo lo que les dice Ginevra, pero yo no he tenido nada que ver con ella. ¡El bebé no es mío!

-¡Por supuesto que es tuyo! –gritó Molly.

-¡No! –replicó Harry con brusquedad-. ¡Quiero verisatum, caramelos de la verdad o lo que tengan a la mano para comprobar que mis palabras son ciertas!

-No tenemos nada de eso –mintió Molly, comenzando a temer que las palabras de Harry fueran verdad. El hombre parecía dispuesto a todo, su voz era firme, y los miraba a los ojos sin vacilar.

¿Y si sus palabras eran ciertas? ¿Y si Ginny les había mentido? ¿Y si ese bebé no era hijo de Harry? No, eso no podía ser cierto.

Molly siempre soñó con ver a Harry casado con Ginny, a pesar de que ese bebé había nacido fuera del matrimonio, pensó que en cuanto Harry supiera de la existencia del bebé no tardaría en formalizar con Ginny. Le dolió en el alma que él se casará con Hermione, sin embargo, aún podía exigirle que se divorciara de ella para darle un hogar a su nieto, pero si en esos momentos, se comprobaba que Ginny mentía, todos sus sueños se irían por una tubería.

-¿Una casa de magos de tradición sin Verisatum? –exclamó Harry.

-No hay –replicó Molly.

Harry tomó su varita e hizo aparecer un sobre de manila. No tenía otro remedio.

-Ginny abandonó al bebé en mi despacho, eso me dio derecho para realizar una prueba de paternidad –dijo el ojiverde, extendiendo el sobre al señor Weasley.

Molly se quedo de una pieza. Arthur con manos temblorosas y respiración agitada, abrió el sobre. Ante sus ojos aparecieron un par de pruebas que confirmaban que Harry no era el padre del bebé.

Arthur quiso irse de espaldas, estaba totalmente desconcertado por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. La señora Weasley quiso morirse en ese momento.

-Esas pruebas provienen de San Mungo –replicó Molly, negándose a aceptar la verdad-, ¿cómo quieres que confíe en un documento que proviene del lugar donde trabaja tu esposa?

-Estoy dispuesto a repetirlas en el laboratorio que escojas, el día que quieras –replicó Harry, acribillándola con la mirada.

La señora Weasley se dio por vencida y se sentó en el sillón, la fuerza de sus piernas se había acabado y la mandíbula le temblaba.

-Está bien, Harry –dijo Arthur, siendo el primero en reaccionar-. No es necesario volver a hacer las pruebas. Está claro que mi nieto no es hijo tuyo.

Molly deseo tener enfrente a Ginevra para darle una buena bofetada. ¿Dónde se había metido esa tonta? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a embarazarse de alguien que no era Harry? ¿Por qué les había mentido? ¿Quién era el padre de su hijo?

Las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero entornó los parpados para evitarlas, no podía llorar delante de Harry.

Por un segundo, Harry sintió pena por los señores Weasley, ambos estaban tan ofuscados que ninguno reparó en la fecha de la prueba. Menos mal, porque no quería echar de cabeza al jefe de Hermione. Miró al bebé que dormía tranquilamente en el bambineto. El corazón se le encogió al verlo. Era una criatura inocente. No tenía la culpa de nada. Si ese bebé fuera suyo, por supuesto que lo hubiera aceptado, lo hubiera querido desde el primer momento para cuidarlo y protegerlo toda la vida, aunque su madre fuera Ginevra Weasley.

-No te preocupes por el bebé –dijo Arthur-, mi nieto se quedará con nosotros hasta que Ginny vuelva.

Harry asintió. Estaba de acuerdo, él no podía hacerse cargo de ese bebé, no era suyo. Él no podía llevarlo a su casa para cuidarlo y comenzar a encariñarse con él. ¿Qué pasaría cuando volviera Ginny y reclamará a su hijo? ¿Y si aparecía el verdadero padre?

El ojiverde miró a Molly, ya no vio enojo en sus ojos, sino una tristeza infinita. Echo un último vistazo al bebé, ojalá Ginny apareciera pronto para hacerse cargo de él.

-Hay algo que quiero pedirles –dijo Harry mirando fijamente a la pareja-. Quiero que respeten y acepten mi matrimonio con Hermione.

Esta vez, Molly no pudo contener las lágrimas. El señor Weasley puso una mano sobre su hombro intentando consolarla. Molly ocultó la cabeza entre las manos.

-Por supuesto, Harry –dijo Arthur con voz grave-. Tú y Hermione tienen derecho a ser felices juntos. Nosotros no nos vamos a interponer en el camino que escogieron.

-Gracias, Arthur –dijo el ojiverde antes de abandonar la Madriguera.

* * *

Hermione apareció en la cálida sala de Grimmauld Place. En toda su casa reinaba un silencio absoluto, Harry no había llegado todavía del trabajo.

-Buenas noches, señora –saludó Milly, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Hola –dijo Hermione alegremente.

-¿Cómo le fue, señora?

-Bien –dijo Hermione, contenta de estar en casa después de un día bastante largo y agitado en San Mungo.

-¿Quiere que le traiga un té? –preguntó la elfina

-Sí, estaría bien.

-Preparé una tarta de queso, el señor me dijo que es uno de sus postres favoritos, espero que le guste mi manera de cocinar.

-Gracias, Milly. No tenías que molestarte.

-Iré a la cocina, en un momento traeré todo a la sala.

La castaña sonrió viendo alejarse a Milly. La elfina era increíblemente servicial.

-Buenas noches, señora –dijo una voz áspera justo por detrás de ella.

Hermione se volvió y su cara dibujó una sonrisa al ver Kreacher.

-Hola –saludó la chica.

-En el despacho del señor deje varios mensajes de felicitación que han estado llegando a lo largo del día –informó Kreacher-. Tal parece que todo el mundo habla de su boda.

-Lo sé –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-. Gracias, después los leeré con Harry.

-¿Quiere algo de cenar? –ofreció Kreacher.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Gracias, Kreacher, no te preocupes. Milly ya fue por el té y por la tarta.

Kreacher soltó un bufido y la miró indignado.

-¡Esa elfina no me gusta! ¡Ella tiene que irse! Kreacher puede cuidar muy bien de la casa de sus amos.

-¡Kreacher, Milly sólo está aquí para ayudarte!

-¡No confió en ella! ¡Quiero que se vaya!

Hermione quiso soltarse a reír, sin poder creer que el elfo estuviera celoso.

-Milly no va a irse. Ella nos necesita. Por favor, intenta hacer amistad con ella. Ambos pueden ayudarse.

-¡Kreacher no quiere su amistad! ¡Kreacher quiere que se vaya!

Hermione dejo escapar una sonrisa por sus desplantes infantiles. El elfo la miró aún más enojado.

-Yo soy el encargo de cuidar de esta casa –dijo Kreacher-. La próxima vez que la señora necesite algo, pídamelo a mí, no a una completa extraña. Si mi antigua ama viviera, se hubiera muerto de vergüenza al ver al viejo Kreacher ser suplantado por una elfina loca de dudosa procedencia.

-Nadie te está suplantando, y pensando bien, si necesito algo –dijo Hermione queriendo poner fin a la discusión.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó el elfo contento de ayudar.

-Un vaso con agua.

-Enseguida –dijo el elfo, saliendo con paso apresurado hacia la cocina.

Hermione se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala. Los elfos volvieron en cuestión de segundos con la tarta, el té y el agua.

-Gracias –dijo Hermione-, yo esperaré a Harry, ustedes vayan a descansar. Nos vemos mañana.

Ambos elfos hicieron una gran reverencia antes de abandonar la sala. Hermione se prometió que al día siguiente corregiría esa situación.

Harry apareció por el hueco de la chimenea. Sonrió al ver a Hermione sentada en el sillón. Se veía linda con su vestido lavanda y sus rizos recogidos en una cola. ¿Cuántos hombres tenían la fortuna de llegar a casa y encontrarse con una mujer inteligente, bonita y dulce, esperándolos? Se sintió bendecido por la vida. Sin lugar a dudas, ella era todo lo que una vez había soñado.

-Hola, amor –saludó Hermione.

-Hola, miss Gryffindor.

Ella sonrió, Harry se inclinó y la besó en los labios, aprisionando su cara con las manos. Un beso tan largo, que cuando Hermione intento separarse, el seguía reteniéndola y prolongando el beso.

-¡Harry! –exclamó ella al cabo de un tiempo, intentando romper el beso, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

Él separó sus labios para dejarla respirar un segundo, para después volverla a besar.

-Te extrañe todo el día –murmuró Harry.

-Yo también –admitió Hermione.

Harry se sentó junto a ella en el sillón, estaba cansado. Había tenido un día muy difícil.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo? –preguntó Hermione.

-Como en feria –soltó el ojiverde, acercándose a la mesita de centro para servirse un poco de tarta de queso-. ¿Ya cenaste?

Ella negó con la cabeza, entonces Harry le ofreció el plato que había servido.

-Gracias.

Hermione sirvió dos tazas de té, mientras Harry cortaba otra rebanada de tarta para él.

Harry probó la tarta antes de empezar a narrar los sucesos del día, tenía una larga historia que contarle. Hermione lo escuchó atentamente mientras cenaban. Cuando Harry terminó, Hermione estaba más que indignada que nunca con Ginny. ¿Cómo había podido abandonar a su bebé?

-¡Debiste traerlo a la casa! –dijo Hermione.

-No podemos encariñarnos con un bebé que no es nuestro –dijo Harry-. El pequeño estará bien con sus abuelos.

Hermione tuvo que admitir que su esposo tenía razón. Harry cansado dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Hermione, el día había sido largo y pesado, pero al final todo se había resulto de manera favorable.

-Me duele mucho la cabeza –admitió el ojiverde.

Hermione lo tocó en la frente para ver si no tenía fiebre. Afortunadamente, no.

-Te daré un poción de regaliz, te ayudará para el dolor –dijo la chica, como buena sanadora.

Harry rió dedicándole una sonrisa pícara. El cansancio se había desvanecido.

-No es ese el remedio que necesito, señora Potter.

El ojiverde se acercó y la besó en los labios.

-No sé mucho de esa clase de remedios –dijo ella.

-Yo puedo enseñarte –dijo Harry, tomándola entre sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación.

Ella le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó en el camino.

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando una lechuza los despertó. Harry fue el primero en oír a Pig tocando con su pico los cristales de la puerta del balcón y sus alas batiendo aceleradamente, haciendo un gran alboroto.

-¿Qué pasa, amor? –preguntó Hermione entre sueños.

Harry prendió la luz, se puso sus lentes y una bata, y salió a abrir la puerta. Pig traía una nota de Ron.

Hermione se incorporó, cubriéndose con una bata de seda. Harry se acercó a su lado y leyó en voz alta el mensaje. La caligrafía de Ron apenas y podía distinguirse.

_¡Mi hijo viene en camino! _

_Luna ha empezado con los dolores del parto..._

Hermione y Harry intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

-¡Tenemos que ir a San Mungo! –dijo la chica, haciendo a un lado las sábanas y poniéndose de pie de un brinco para meterse a bañar. Como sanadora y amiga, tenía que estar al lado de Luna.

Harry la siguió, alguien tenía que apoyar al cabeza dura de Ron.

* * *

Harry y Hermione llegaron a San Mungo, en la sala de espera encontraron a Ron dando vueltas de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado, su rostro estaba pálido, su cabello desordenado y las manos le temblaban. El señor Lovegood estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, pero a diferencia del pelirrojo, estaba ajeno al resto del mundo, con la vista pérdida en algún punto fijo.

-Hola –saludó el matrimonio Potter.

Ron les dirigió una mirada que era más transparente que la del Barón Sanguinario.

-¿Cómo está Luna? -preguntó Harry.

-El sanador Hensley la está revisando –dijo Ron.

-Iré a verla –dijo Hermione rápidamente, desapareciendo por uno de los pasillos de San Mungo.

-¿Listo para el paquetito? –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien. Pronto tendrás a tu bebé en tus brazos.

El pelirrojo asintió, pero no por eso dejo de dar vueltas como un verdadero loco. Harry, en cambio, se sentó tranquilamente en uno de los sillones junto al señor Lovegood. Las cosas no podían ir mal si Hermione estaba asistiendo a Luna.

Un par de horas después, un nuevo sanador con bata verde se presentó en la sala de espera.

-¡Señor Weasley! –dijo el sanador Suros-. Venga conmigo, su esposa está a punto de dar a luz. ¿Quiere estar presente?

Ron sintió que las piernas dejaban de sostenerlo en pie, pero asintió automáticamente.

-¡Ve! –dijo Harry, dándole una palmada en el hombro a su mejor amigo.

Ron siguió al sanador Suros por los diferentes pasillos de San Mungo, el sanador le entregó un uniforme verde y le señaló el vestidor. Ron salió tres minutos después, intentando ponerse un cubrebocas y un gorro.

-Por aquí, señor Weasley.

Ron obedeció, atravesaron otro pasillo y entonces el pelirrojo sintió que su corazón se detenía al ver a Luna acostada, cubierta de campos estériles y soltando gritos de esfuerzo, mientras que Hermione y otro sanador, le pedían que siguiera, que su hijo estaba a punto de nacer. El pelirrojo corrió a su lado. Luna le dedicó una mirada, su rostro estaba pálido y sudoroso.

-Gracias por estar aquí –dijo Luna débilmente.

Él le sonrió y la besó en la frente. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

-Gracias a ti por darme un hijo.

Luna extendió su mano buscando la de Ron, el pelirrojo sin dudarlo, la tomó de la mano y depositó un beso rápido en ella.

-¡Otra vez, señora Weasley! ¡Un último esfuerzo! –pidió el sanador Novak.

Luna pujo con fuerza, apretando la mano de Ron. El pelirrojo limpió el sudor de su esposa con la mano que le quedaba libre.

-¡Una vez más! –pidió Hermione.

Luna obedeció, Ron asomó la cabeza hacia las piernas de Luna, un mechón de cabellos se abría paso hacia un nuevo mundo. Luna volvió a pujar y la cabecita asomó por completo.

El sanador Novak recibió al bebé, su llanto no se hizo esperar, Ron y Luna intercambiaron una mirada de júbilo. El sanador Novak prensó el cordón con un par de pinzas, Hermione tomó unas tijeras y se las ofreció a Ron.

-Puedes cortar el cordón umbilical -dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo con las manos temblorosas acercó las tijeras y cortó el cordón en medio de las dos pinzas.

Hermione con un campo estéril, aguardaba por el recién nacido. Pronto lo tuvo entre sus brazos, se los enseñó a los padres, apenas una mirada y lo llevó a una cuna de reanimación que estaba a un lado de Luna.

Los ojos de Ron pasaban de su hijo a su esposa. El sanador Novak seguía atendido a Luna, retirando restos de placenta, mientras que Hermione con gran habilidad, secó y limpió al bebé, aspiró algunas secreciones y amarró el cordón, colocó al niño debajo de una fuente de calor y valoró el tono muscular, la frecuencia de sus latidos, su respiración, los reflejos y el color de su piel. Era un bebé sano.

En cuanto Hermione terminó de darle las maniobras básicas, lo acercó a los felices padres.

-Es un niño, mide 50 centímetros y pesa 3 kilos. ¡Muchas felicidades!

Luna dejo escapar varias lágrimas en cuanto sus ojos pudieron ver de cerca a su hijo. Ron extendió los brazos para cargarlo por primera vez y acercarlo aún más a Luna.

Los dos contemplaron fascinados a su bebé, su piel estaba sonrosada, los ojos eran azules y los cabellos ya se apreciaban rojos.

-¡Es perfecto! –dijo Ron, besando la frente de Luna. Ella asintió, extendiendo sus brazos para poder cargarlo.

* * *

Hermione salió a la sala de espera, Harry se encontraba allí, sonrió al verlo, sólo ella que lo conocía tan bien podía adivinar que estaba un poco nervioso y preocupado.

-¡Ya nació! –dijo Hermione, corriendo a su encuentro- ¡Es un niño hermoso!

Harry la abrazó.

-¡Es un angelito! ¡Tienes que verlo! –murmuró Hermione emocionada.

Harry la besó en los labios, compartiendo su entusiasmo.

-Todo ha salido muy bien –informó Hermione-. En unos minutos más Luna y el bebé serán llevados a su cuarto. Allí podrás verlos.

El ojiverde asintió.

-¿Dónde está el señor Lovegood? –preguntó Hermione, advirtiendo su ausencia.

-Seguramente se cruzaron en el camino, subió a pedir informes.

-¡Oh!

-Seguramente en estos momentos, ya debe estar hablando con el sanador Novak –dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Hermione observó lo guapo que se veía su marido. Tenía facciones masculinas bien definidas, unos hermosos ojos verdes, unos labios carnosos y apetecibles que besaban increíblemente bien, y un cuerpo atlético. Por su mente paso la idea de ir a dar una vuelta por todo el hospital acompañada de él. Quería que sus colegas la vieran al lado de su esposo. Deseaba escuchar sus felicitaciones y buenos deseos. Y también quería poner fin a algunos rumores mal intencionados.

-¿Podrías acompañarme a dar un paseo? –preguntó Hermione.

-¿Y eso?

-Quiero presentarte a algunos colegas y amigos míos.

-¿Y Luna y su bebé?

-Estaremos con ellos dentro de un rato, te lo prometo.

-Está bien, vamos –dijo el ojiverde, ofreciéndole su brazo.

Ella sonrió ampliamente. Seguramente las sanadoras Langman y Moore se morirían de envidia en cuanto la vieran entrar acompañada de ese hombre tan apuesto y varonil.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Harry y Hermione llamaron al cuarto de Luna. En cuanto entraron vieron a la feliz madre, descansando con su cabello dorado alborotado y cubriendo toda la almohada, estaba un poco más pálida, pero la sonrisa en su rostro no se había borrado.

Ron iba y venía de un lado a otro del cuarto, cargando a su bebé, mientras que el señor Lovegood sentando en un sillón seguía con la mirada a su pequeño nieto.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Harry a Luna.

-Bien –dijo ella.

-¡Felicitaciones! –dijo Harry.

-Gracias –dijeron los Weasley al mismo tiempo.

Ron se acercó a Harry, sosteniendo a su hijo, presentándoselo orgulloso. El ojiverde no tardó en sonreír al contemplar por primera vez al pequeño Weasley.

-Se parece a ti -dijo Harry riendo.

-¡Es mi vivo retrato! –dijo Ron más orgulloso que nunca.

-No, Ron –dijo el señor Lovegood-, tienes que admitir que ha sacado mis cejas y mi barbilla.

Luna, Harry y Hermione rieron.

-También tiene el contorno de mis ojos y mis orejas –agregó Xenophilius.

Ron negó con la cabeza, negándose a aceptar las palabras de su suegro.

* * *

Media hora después, cuando Harry y Hermione abandonaron el cuarto de Luna, se encontraron con los padres de Ron, quienes venían llegando al hospital. El encuentro fue incómodo, la mirada de disgusto de Molly no les paso desapercibida.

Harry hizo más fuerte su abrazo sobre Hermione y hasta se inclinó y la besó en la frente, ellos no tenían porque esconderse y mucho menos tenían nada de qué avergonzarse.

-Buenos días –saludó Arthur a los muchachos.

-Buenos días –contestaron los Potter.

-Luna está adentro con su bebé y Ron –informó Hermione, señalando la puerta del cuarto-. Todo ha salido muy bien.

-Gracias –dijo Molly, abriendo la boca por primera vez.

En ese momento, Fleur y Bill aparecieron justo por detrás de los señores Weasley. A diferencia de ellos, se les veía muy sonrientes. Fleur corrió a abrazar a Hermione.

-¡Muchas felicidades por tu boda! –le dijo.

-Gracias –dijo Hermione sorprendida.

-¡Enhorabuena, Harry! –dijo Bill, estrechando su mano-. ¡Felicidades a los dos!

* * *

Ginny Weasley voló con su escoba hacia el sureste de Inglaterra. Tenía una semana que había dejado a su bebé en el despacho de Harry, y ya no tenía más dinero para seguir escondida en el Caldero Chorreante, por lo que esa tarde había decidido emprender un viaje.

A pesar de que el sanador Novak le había advertido que no hiciera esa clase de esfuerzos, volar era la mejor manera de alejarse de La Madriguera, del Ministerio, de San Mungo, de Grimmauld Place y de todo aquello que la lastimaba.

Sabía que tenía que volver tarde o temprano, su bebé la necesitaba, pero en esos momentos necesitaba pensar las cosas con frialdad, tenía que poner bien los pies sobre la tierra y analizar todo antes de dar el siguiente paso. No podía fallar.

Se preguntó dónde y cómo estaría su bebé en esos momentos. En el fondo si lo quería, en un principio al enterarse de su embarazo, lo había rechazado y hasta pensó en deshacerse de él, pero en algún momento, se le ocurrió que ese bebé podía ser su pasaporte a Harry, podía convencer al ojiverde con un poco de magia y algunos hechizos desmemorizantes de que él era el padre. A lo largo de todo el embarazo se había imaginado con él y con su bebé, formando una familia.

Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos al recordar la portada del Quisquilloso. Odiaba a Hermione. Siempre se había cruzado en su camino. Siempre había maldecido la amistad que unía a Harry y a Hermione, esa forma de leerse el pensamiento, la manera en que uno completaba las frases del otro, la sincronización de sus acciones y hasta la forma de adivinar sus estados de ánimo. Todo eso la había molestado por años. Hermione siempre había estado al lado de él, fingiendo ser esa amiga incondicional. La odiaba, no era más que una mosquita muerta.

Y maldito Harry, siempre había cuidado y protegido a Hermione. Siempre le había dado prioridad a ella. Bastaba que Hermione sugiriera algún plan para que Harry a pesar de su carácter fuerte, dijera que sí.

En esos momentos, Ginny odio a Harry con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Cómo había podido despreciarla cuando le dijo que lo amaba? ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle que estaba enamorado de Hermione? ¿Con qué derecho se había casado con Hermione, haciendo sus sueños pedazos?

Por su mente, paso la imagen de Harry y Hermione recién casados, prolongando su luna de miel. Él pasando por ella a San Mungo para llevarla a cenar a un lujoso restaurante, Hermione sugiriendo ir a un cine muggle después. Los dos llegando a Grimmauld Place riendo y tomados de la mano, besándose como dos locos en cuanto pasaran el umbral de la puerta, para seguramente terminar en la cama, haciendo el amor.

Las lágrimas de Ginny salieron a mares y empeñaron su visión.

La noche empezaba a caer sobre el sur de Inglaterra y Ginny no tuvo más remedio que descender y buscar un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche.

Todo lo que la rodeaba era bosque. La chica caminó abriéndose paso entre los árboles, de vez en cuando dio un brincó ante el ruido de algún animal, pero siguió su camino hasta que encontró un lago. La pelirroja echó un vistazo al lugar, esa noche dormiría allí.

Bebió un poco de agua, sacó comida de su mochila y armó una pequeña casa de campaña. Junto algunas ramas para hacer una fogata y ahuyentar a los animales.

Después en la oscuridad de la noche, contempló el lago durante mucho tiempo hasta que el rugido de un animal salvaje, la hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Ginny se puso de pie rápidamente y alistó su varita. Sus ojos se encontraron con un licántropo. La chica diviso el cielo, había luna llena.

-¡Lumus! –murmuró Ginny.

De su varita salió fuego, pero eso no pareció ahuyentar al licántropo. La chica dio varios pasos atrás, el licántropo venía hacia ella.

-¡Petrificus totalus!

El hechizo no tocó al licántropo, la luz salió disparada hacia otro lado.

Ginny intentó correr, pero en la oscuridad no alcanzaba a ver por dónde iba, sin querer dio un paso en falso, y cayó al suelo desde una enorme pendiente, soltando su varita y haciéndose varios rasguños al caer.

La chica intentó incorporarse y recuperar su varita, pero está había caído lejos y su pierna seguramente se había roto porque no podía moverla.

El licántropo estaba cada vez más cerca. Ginny tomó un par de piedras que tenía a la mano y se las aventó, intentando ganar tiempo, tampoco eso ahuyentó al animal.

-Estoy perdida –pensó la chica, cuando vio al licántropo a su lado.

El animal abrió sus fauces dejando ver unos enormes dientes. Ginny se desmayó del susto y no supo más de sí.

* * *

Era de noche en la enorme mansión, el pequeño elfo doméstico hizo una última ronda para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden antes de irse a dormir. Su amo se había retirado a su habitación desde hace un par de horas, menos mal porque en toda la tarde había tenido un humor de mil demonios. El elfo aún no lograba entender por qué el señor se había puesto tan irritable, pero llevaba una semana convertido en un basilisco. Y todo por un artículo de una revista.

"Todo en orden" –pensó para sí, dirigiéndose a los cuartos de servicio.

-¡Claudius! Ven por favor –escuchó.

El elfo se giró sorprendido al oír su nombre.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hensen? –preguntó el elfo a otro elfo doméstico igual que él.

-Necesitamos ayuda –dijo Hensen.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó Claudius.

-Ven conmigo.

Sin más remedio Hensen siguió a Claudius, la mansión estaba casi en penumbras, pero la conocían perfectamente bien.

-Es aquí –dijo Hensen antes de abrir la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio? –preguntó Claudius entrando.

Los ojos del pequeño elfo divisaron una cama donde estaba recostada una mujer de cabellos rojos y piel blanca. A su lado había otro elfo doméstico, llamado Deiters, limpiando sus heridas.

-¿Y esa mujer? –preguntó Claudius alarmado.

-Hensen y yo la encontramos en el bosque –explicó Deiters-. Estaba herida y un licántropo estaba a punto de atacarla cuando la descubrimos.

-Tuvimos que ahuyentarlo, casi nos mata –dijo Hensen.

-¿Una chica en el bosque? –preguntó Claudius alarmado-. Eso no es normal, nadie se interna en ese bosque, sólo un imbécil que no conozca los peligros que acechan ahí.

-Pues aquí tienes una chica valiente –dijo Deiters.

-Sigue inconsciente –dijo Hensen-. No reaccionó en todo el camino.

-Su piel es pálida y está muy delgada –observó Claudius-, seguramente no ha comido bien en los últimos días.

-Tiene el vientre discretamente abultado -dijo Hensen-, apostaría que no hace mucho tiempo tuvo un bebé.

-Se ha roto una pierna –dijo Deiters-. Claudius, tú eres el experto, ¿puedes curarla?

-Por supuesto –dijo Claudius, tocando la pierna de Ginny y empleando su magia para ayudarla. Fue tan hábil y tan rápido que la chica apenas hizo una mueca de dolor, pero jamás se despertó -. ¡Listo! Ya acomode el hueso en su lugar, sólo necesitará unos días de reposo.

-No podemos dejarla aquí –dijo Hensen-, si el amo la descubre, la matará.

-¿Por qué la trajeron aquí? -dijo Claudius con voz grave-. Pareciera que no conocen al amo, de sobra saben que no acepta visitas desde que quedo inválido, odia a todo el mundo y no quiere ver a nadie…

-Lo sé, pero no podíamos dejar a esta muchacha a su suerte –dijo Deiters.

-¿Qué haremos con ella? -preguntó Hensen.

El ruido de una silla de ruedas se escuchó en el pasillo, los elfos se miraron sobresaltados, su amo se había despertado y estaba llamando a gritos a los tres elfos.

-Rápido, es el amo –dijo Hensen-, tenemos que salir antes de que él entre.

No hubo tiempo de salir, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a los tres elfos domésticos, el rostro mal humorado de su amo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –gritó el amo, entrando a la habitación-. Llevó horas hablándoles.

Los elfos se miraron aterrados, inútilmente intentaron cubrir a la chica que dormía en la cama. El amo no tardo en descubrirla.

Se acercó a la cama empujando su silla de ruedas, los elfos vieron como el rostro de su amo pasaba de la sorpresa a la indignación total en cuanto descubrió una enorme cabellera roja.

-¿Qué hace ella en mi casa? –gritó el amo, loco de coraje.

-Lo siento, amo -dijo Deiters temblando-. La encontramos en el bosque, necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Y te atreviste a traerla a mi casa? ¿Con qué derecho?

-No podía dejarla morir en el bosque –dijo Deiters.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ella es una traidora a la sangre. Su familia no tiene ni donde morirse.

Los elfos temblaron, estaban acostumbrados al mal genio de su amo, pero está vez estaba peor que nunca.

El amo observó nuevamente a la mujer que dormía en la cama, era inconfundible. El cabello rojo, la piel pálida y el rostro pecoso.

-¿Qué hacía en el bosque? –preguntó el amo.

-Cayó de una pendiente y se rompió la pierna mientras intentaba escapar de un licántropo –explicó Hensen.

-¿Y por qué no dejaste que el licántropo la devorará? –gritó el amo.

Hensen se encogió castañeando los dientes.

La chica empezó a moverse lentamente, sin lugar a dudas estaba reaccionado. Los gritos y el dolor de la pierna la habían despertado.

Ginny abrió los ojos, encontrándose en una habitación extraña y rodeada de tres elfos domésticos.

Unos enormes ojos grises la acribillaron con la mirada, haciendo sentir a Ginny un frío horrible recorrer su espalda. La chica reconoció aquel rostro mal encarado que nunca sonreía, el cabello platinado, la piel pálida y los inconfundibles ojos grises de Draco Malfoy.


	14. La serpiente y la comadreja

**"SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS"**

**Capítulo 14: "La serpiente y la comadreja"**

"_Si eres feliz, escóndete._

_No se puede andar cargado de joyas por un barrio de mendigos._

_No se puede pasear una felicidad como la tuya por un mundo de desgraciados"_

_Alejandro Casona_

Ginny desvió los ojos, tratando de evitar esos ojos de serpiente que eran unos verdaderos témpanos de hielo. Le hubiera gustado ponerse de pie, recuperar su varita y marcharse, pero el dolor de la pierna le impidió moverse.

-¡Ginevra Weasley! –dijo Draco con frialdad.

Ella volvió a desviar los ojos, tratando de evitar una mirada acusadora.

-¡Mírame! –gritó Draco-. ¿Qué hacías en mis terrenos?

-No sabía que eran de tu propiedad –dijo la pelirroja débilmente-. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegué a esta casa.

-¡Mis elfos te encontraron! -exclamó Draco-. Sobra decirte que no eres bienvenida en mi casa.

Ginny clavó sus ojos en él, ni que diera de brincos por quedarse allí.

-Se ha roto una pierna, lo mejor será que guarde reposo unos días –comentó Claudius, el elfo.

-¡No en mi casa! –sentenció Draco.

-Me iré en cuanto pueda- aseguró la pelirroja.

-Ahora mismo –dio Draco con voz firme.

-Señor, la chica está muy débil –dijo Hensen.

-No me importa.

Draco giró su silla de ruedas y dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. La pelirroja se percató de que todo el tiempo que Draco había hablado, él había estado sentado en esa silla de ruedas.

-¡Espera! –dijo Ginny-. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué usas esa silla? ¿Acaso no puedes caminar?

Draco se detuvo en seco antes de abandonar la habitación. ¿Cómo demonios había podido ser tan descuidado? ¿Cómo había permitido que Ginny Weasley lo viera en esa silla de ruedas? ¿Por qué no salió de la habitación en cuanto ella despertó? ¿Por qué no les dio la orden a los elfos de que se deshicieran de ella inmediatamente? Ahora ella sabía que él vivía en esa casa sin poder caminar, condenado de por vida a una silla de ruedas. Ahora, Ginny Weasley sabía que el gran Draco Malfoy no era más que un inválido inservible.

-Draco Malfoy ¿no puedes caminar? –volvió a preguntó Ginny, sorprendida, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

-¡Que te importa! –exclamó Draco, saliendo de la habitación.

Draco azotó la puerta al salir, en cuanto estuvo en el pasillo, muy lejos de la mirada de Ginny, apretó los puños con coraje hasta hacerse daño. ¿En qué diablos estaban pensando esos estúpidos elfos domésticos cuando metieron a Ginny Weasley a su casa? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que esa pobretona sabía su secreto? ¿Cómo iba a ordenarle que se marchara? Si ella abandonaba la mansión Malfoy, sólo sería cuestión de esperar un par de horas para que todo el mundo mágico supiera que él no podía caminar.

¡No! ¡Él no podía permitir eso! Preferiría estar muerto antes que recibir la lastima de los demás.

* * *

Ginny se dejo caer sobre la almohada, la pierna le dolía mucho, al grado que se preguntó si volvería a caminar. Por un momento, imaginó que quizás a Malfoy un licántropo lo había atacado y desde entonces no podía caminar.

-Le daré un poco de Esencia de Murtlap –dijo un elfo doméstico-, eso le ayudará con el dolor.

Ginny asintió, dándole las gracias.

Deiters abandonó la habitación para ir a buscar la poción. Apenas cerró la puerta, se encontró con su amo, quien seguía ahí con el rostro hundido entre las manos.

-¿Amo? ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el elfo.

Draco levantó la cara y le dedicó una mirada furiosa.

-¿Alguien más sabe que ella está aquí? –preguntó Draco.

-No señor, nadie nos vio cuando la trajimos. Estaba totalmente sola en el bosque. Revisamos los alrededores y solamente encontramos una vieja casa de campaña y una escoba. Nada más.

Draco frunció el entrecejo meditando la situación.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, señor? –preguntó Deiters-, ¿Quiere que lo lleve a su recámara para que se acueste y descanse un poco?

-¡No quiero nada! –gritó Draco.

El elfo retrocedió un par de pasos atrás, de todas las veces que había visto enojado a su amo, ésta se llevaba las palmas.

-Voy por un poco de esencia de Murtlap –dijo Deiters deseando salir de ahí lo antes posible-, la chica tiene mucho dolor.

-¡Deiters! –llamó Draco.

-¿Si, señor?

-¡Quiero que la envenenes! –dijo Draco con voz clara y firme.

Al elfo le tembló el labio inferior. Nunca antes su amo le había dado una orden así. Jamás le había pedido que matara a alguien. Era un amargado con muy mal carácter, pero no un asesino.

-¿Escuchaste? –dijo Draco.

-Pero, señor…

-Ella no puede salir viva de esta casa –cortó Draco-. Ella no puede irse para contarle a todo el mundo mi secreto.

Draco dio media vuelta, comenzando a desplazarse lentamente en su silla de ruedas. No tenía otra opción. Nadie en el mundo debía saber de su condición actual.

Cuando Deiters regresó a la habitación de Ginny con la esencia de Murtlap, los otros dos elfos habían desaparecido. La pelirroja se había puesto de pie y cojeaba, intentando salir de esa habitación.

-Señorita, no se levante –dijoDeiters-, no debe apoyar, le hará mal si camina ahorita.

-¿Crees que no escuche a tu amo? –dijo Ginny con mirada mordaz-. ¡Te ordenó que me envenenaras!

Deiters desvió los ojos. Ginny hubiera jurado que se sonrojó.

-El señor dice muchas cosas cuando está enojado, pero es incapaz de lastimarla –dijo Deiters.

-No puedo creerte –dijo Ginny débilmente, intentando dar pasos hacia la puerta.

-Por favor –dijo el elfo, sosteniéndola-, usted está muy débil, tiene que descansar.

-Pero si me quedo él me matará –dijo Ginny dejando escapar un par de lágrimas y claudicando en su intento de escapar.

El elfo la retuvo y la ayudó a regresar a la cama.

-Nadie de nosotros dejará que la lastime –aseguró el elfo.

Claudius apareció en la entrada con una bandeja llena de comida.

-¡Su cena está lista! –anunció el elfo alegremente.

Ginny lo miró con total desconfianza.

-Preparé papas al horno con pechuga asada.

La pelirroja sintió que se le hacía agua la boca. Era de madrugada, pero ella moría de hambre. Sin embargo, tuvo que recordarse a sí misma las palabras de Draco, sólo así tuvo la fuerza suficiente para rechazar los alimentos, porque si aceptaba, aquella sería su última cena.

Hensen apareció en la habitación, pero él traía jugo de calabaza y caramelos de café con leche.

-Lo siento –dijo Ginny-, les agradezco sus atenciones, pero no puedo aceptar nada.

Deiters le dirigió una mirada compasiva, entendía perfectamente bien sus miedos.

-Nosotros no vamos a lastimarla –dijo Hensen.

-Nadie de nosotros va a envenenarla –dijo Deiters, acercando un trozo de comida a su boca y dando el primer bocado.

El elfo probó delante de Ginny un pequeño trozo de cada guisado que habían llevado, sólo así pudo demostrarle a la desconfiada pelirroja que la comida estaba limpia.

La pelirroja les dio las gracias, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas. Ella no merecía tanta generosidad por parte de esos elfos. Comió hasta quedar satisfecha, y después cansada y adolorida, se dejó caer sobre la cama, perdiéndose en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Hermione extendió la receta a su paciente y se despidió de él. Cerró la puerta del consultorio y consultó su reloj, faltaban veinte minutos para su siguiente consulta. Abrió la carpeta del expediente para empezar a checar los antecedentes de su paciente, pero a mitad de su lectura, la lechuza de Harry la interrumpió, dando un par de golpes en su ventana.

La castaña se levantó a abrir, la lechuza entró volando y fue a posarse encima de su expediente. Hermione le ordenó que se levantara de allí. La lechuza dejó caer una caja de chocolates y fue a posarse en otro rincón del consultorio.

Hermione sonrió al contemplar la caja de chocolates. No traía ninguna tarjeta, pero aquello no era necesario. A pesar de estar casados, Harry no había dejado de tener detalles con ella.

La chica abrió la caja y se llevó un par de chocolates a la boca, estaban deliciosos. Volvió a hojear el expediente, apuntando en un pergamino limpio los antecedentes más importantes de su paciente, pero a los pocos minutos, Hermione sintió que sus manos comenzaban a hincharse al grado que no pudo sostener por más tiempo el bolígrafo y lo dejó caer al suelo. Sus brazos y sus piernas estaban hinchados y mucho más gordos. Y no solamente eso, su ropa estaba tres veces más grande de lo normal. La castaña se puso de pie y caminó torpemente a verse en un espejo que había en su consultorio. Quiso irse de espaldas cuando se vio a sí misma, convertida en una mujer mucho más robusta que la dama gorda del retrato de la Torre de Gryffindor. En lugar de su peso acostumbrado, parecía que pesaba cincuenta kilos más.

El efecto de los chocolates duró cinco minutos. Los suficientes para que Hermione lanzará todo tipo de maldiciones por haber probado el último invento de los hermanos Weasley. Cuando su cuerpo volvió a su tamaño normal, Hermione tomó un pergamino y escribió un howler:

¡Harry James Potter, te juro que esta noche vas a dormir con Crookshanks!

Ató el howler a la lechuza de Harry y la despidió inmediatamente.

* * *

-¡Te ordené que te deshicieras de ella! –gritó Draco a Deiters.

-Lo siento, señor –dijo el elfo-. No puedo hacer eso.

-Tenga un poco de piedad de ella –intervinó Claudius.

-¿Y quién ha tenido piedad conmigo? –exclamó Draco furioso-. ¡Hasta mis elfos me desobedecen! ¿Cuántas veces les advertí que no dejaran entrar a nadie? Cientos de veces les dije que nadie podía verme así. ¡Son unos insensatos! ¿Una pordiosera fue suficiente para que rompieran todas mis reglas?

-No podíamos dejarla morir en el bosque–dijo Hensen.

-Tampoco podemos envenenarla –dijo Deiters.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? –gritó Draco perdiendo la paciencia, si es que alguna vez en su vida la había tenido-. ¿Vamos a dejar que se vaya para que mañana todo el mundo sepa que yo no puedo caminar? ¿Le lanzo un Imperius para que no abra la boca?

-¡Yo no voy a rebelar tu secreto! –dijo Ginny apareciendo en ese momento, se había puesto de pie al escuchar los gritos de Draco y había logrado caminar apoyada del palo de su escoba.

-¡Nadie te ha llamado aquí! –dijo Draco con total desdén al verla.

Ginny hizo caso omiso de Draco y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la estancia. Casi toda la casa estaba en penumbras y era difícil para ella adaptarse a tanta oscuridad, sin embargo, le dirigió una mirada a Draco, que lejos de mostrar miedo demostraba determinación.

-Me dejarían hablar un momento a solas con él –dijo Ginny a los tres elfos.

-¡No! –dijo Draco inmediatamente-. ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar!

-Es necesario –insistió Ginny.

Los elfos vacilaron, a ninguno de los tres les había pasado desapercibido que su amo y esa misteriosa mujer pelirroja se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, y aunque el odio entre ellos era evidente, los elfos sabían de sobra que su amo necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-¡Vámonos! –dijo Claudius, los otros dos elfos asintieron y lo siguieron, dejando a Ginny y a Draco solos.

-¿Por qué ordenaste matarme? –preguntó Ginny.

-¿Te parece poco? ¿Te internaste en mi bosque sin permiso? Lograste que mis elfos te trajeran a casa para curarte, sin mencionar que te dieron techo y comida. Haces que ellos me desobedezcan. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, estoy seguro que en cuanto puedas caminar y pongas un pie afuera de mi propiedad, correrás a decirle a todo el mundo que me has visto.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que diga que te he visto?

Draco la miró como si Ginny padeciera alguna enfermedad mental.

-¿Acaso no ves en qué condiciones me encuentro?

-Únicamente advierto que no puedes caminar y no creo que eso tenga nada de malo.

-¡Soy un inválido, Ginevra Weasley! ¡Llevo tres años sin poder caminar!

-¿Qué te paso?

-¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

-Sí, tienes razón, no es asunto mío. Por lo tanto, tienes mi palabra de que si me dejas salir, nadie más va a saberlo. Tú podrás seguir viviendo aquí, tan tranquilo como siempre. Nadie por mi boca sabrá de tu secreto.

-No puedo confiar en ti.

-Tendrás que hacerlo –dijo Ginny, mirándolo a los ojos-. Quiero que me dejes en libertad porque tengo un hijo que me necesita.

Draco abrió los ojos enormemente, jamás se imaginó aquello.

-Sí, Draco Malfoy, tengo un hijo –repitió Ginny, fijando sus ojos en él-. Es un bebé, tiene poco más de un mes.

-¿Cuándo te casaste? –preguntó Draco con curiosidad. Diario leía los periódicos y las revistas para estar al tanto del mundo mágico y jamás había leído alguna noticia relacionada con Ginny Weasley.

-No me he casado –dijo la pelirroja

-Ahora resulta que los Weasley aparte de vivir en pobreza extrema carecen de todo tipo de honor familiar –dijo Draco con desdén-. ¿Tienes un bastardo?

Ginny lo acribilló con la mirada.

-¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo? –dijo Draco, ignorando la mirada de Ginny.

-Es Harry Potter –dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Potter? –exclamó la serpiente con frialdad.

-Sí, mi bebé es hijo suyo.

-¿Crees que soy imbécil o qué? –exclamó Draco-. ¿Qué hace Potter en la portada del Quisquilloso con Hermione Granger? Si ese hijo fuera de él no andaría posando en revistas estúpidas, abrazando y besando a una sangre sucia.

-Es de él –repitió Ginny bastante molesta.

-¿Y así quieres que te deje ir? –dijo Draco-. A leguas se ve que eres una mentirosa. Si Potter tuviera un hijo contigo, no se hubiera casado con Granger.

Ginny hizo un gesto que reflejaba incomodidad. Hasta Draco Malfoy viviendo aislado de todo el mundo, sabía que Potter y Granger estaban juntos.

-¿Y dónde está tu hijo? –preguntó Draco.

Ginny sintió una punzada en el pecho al recordar que lo había dejado en el Cuartel General de Aurores.

-Se lo dejé a Harry, él lo está cuidando.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Creí que eras más lista, comadreja –dijo la serpiente-. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti después de saber que abandonaste a tu propio hijo?

-No lo abandoné –replicó Ginny-, simplemente lo dejé con su padre, él tiene que encariñarse con él.

-Ningún bebé ha entrado a casa de los Potter –dijo Draco con total convicción.

Ginny dejó caer la mandíbula. El rubio platinado disfrutó de su cara de angustia.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Ginny débilmente, sin poder creer que Harry hubiera sido capaz de darle la espalda a su bebé.

-Tengo mis contactos con el mundo exterior –dijo Draco tranquilamente.

Ginny se dejó caer sobre el asiento. Si el bebé no estaba con Harry, entonces dónde estaba.

-Tengo que irme, Malfoy –dijo Ginny-. Te juro que a nadie más le diré que estás aquí, si quieres lanzarme un Imperius para asegurarte que no hablaré, puedes hacerlo. Me da igual tu situación. Lo único que me importa es recuperar a mi bebé.

-¿Ahora vas a convertirte en una madre abnegada? –dijo Draco con crueldad.

-Es un pequeño, me necesita, jamás pensé en abandonarlo definitivamente.

-¿Quién es el verdadero padre de tu hijo? –preguntó Draco.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –replicó Ginny.

-Así no podemos avanzar –dijo Draco-, tienes que ser honesta, comadreja.

-¿Estás hablando de honestidad? Pues empieza contigo mismo –dijo Ginny mordazmente-. ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué no puedes caminar? ¿Te atacó un licántropo?

-¿De dónde sacas esa estupidez? -exclamó Draco-. Un licántropo jamás hubiera podido conmigo.

-¿Entonces fue un mago? ¿Te lanzaron una maldición?

-¡Ya basta, comadreja!

-¿Es eso?

Draco le lanzó una mirada que le advertía que no dijera una sola palabra más, pero Ginny había terminado de armar las piezas del rompecabezas.

-¿Immobile crura? –preguntó Ginny.

-¡Cállate! –gritó la serpiente.

-Alguien te ha lanzado la maldición Immobile Crura, por eso no puedes caminar.

Draco le dirigió una mirada gélida. Ginny supo que esa era la mirada más dura y fría que él le había lanzado hasta entonces, y no tuvo ninguna duda de que estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Quién fue? –preguntó Ginny

-Te lo advierto, Ginevra Weasley, guarda silencio o jamás volverás a ver a tu hijo.

-Seguramente estoy en un error –dijo Ginny, deteniéndose a pensarlo-, en el mundo mágico siempre se pensó que esa maldición no tenía contrahechizo, pero lo tiene. Hace unos meses, Hermione Granger descubrió una poción que hizo que el Ministro Kingsley volviera a caminar.

-¡Esa poción no sirve para nada! –gritó Malfoy.

-Entonces, ¿estoy en lo cierto? ¿Se trata de la maldición Immobile Crura? ¿Por eso dices que la poción de Granger no sirve? ¿Acaso ya la bebiste?

-Sí.

-Pero Kingsley puede caminar –objetó Ginny-, la poción fue un éxito con él.

-Seguramente Rodolphus Lestrange no sabe nada de maldiciones –dijo Draco-, o quizás la sangre sucia no es tan buena sanadora como todo el mundo dice.

Ginny se soltó a reír, alguien compartía su odio por Hermione.

-Quizás Granger solamente sea un ratón de biblioteca –dijo Ginny-, pero si yo fuera tú, ya hubiera ido a verla a San Mungo. Créeme, la conozco desde hace muchos años, toda su vida ha estudiado para ser sanadora. La odio, pero tengo que admitir que ella sabe muchas cosas, desde magia antigua hasta medicina muggle… No perderías nada si sacaras una cita con ella.

-¡Jamás! –dijo Draco mirando a Ginny con furia contenida.

Sin lugar a dudas, la pelirroja estaba loca. La serpiente se estremeció al imaginar la escena, un aristócrata de sangre limpia como él, yendo a San Mungo para ver a una sangre sucia, hija de unos miserables muggles. Seguramente Granger se reiría de él al verlo en semejantes condiciones. Estaba seguro de que ella no movería un solo dedo para ayudarlo. A la mejor era capaz hasta de matarlo con alguna poción, sólo para vengarse de todas las humillaciones que él le había hecho pasar en Hogwarts. Sin mencionar que ahora estaba casada con Potter, y seguramente el Cararajada jamás permitiría que su esposa tuviera un paciente como él. Y encima de todo, no quería salir de su casa para que todo el mundo descubriera su discapacidad. Él no podía permitir las burlas de la gente.

-¡Malfoy! –exclamó Ginny-. Te estoy hablando. ¿Por qué no consultas a Granger?

-Jamás pondré un pie en San Mungo.

-No se trata de ir a San Mungo, puedes hacer que ella venga aquí.

-¿Una sangre sucia en mi casa?

-Sí –dijo Ginny con total convicción-. Así nadie sabría de tu invalidez.

-Comadreja, yo puedo llamar a Granger o al sanador que se me dé la gana, tengo dinero de sobra para pagarles. El sanador Mosby ha venido muchas veces a verme, pero lo único cierto, Ginevra Weasley, es que no hay ningún remedio para la maldición Immobile Crura.

Por primera vez, Ginny vio a Draco muy cansado. Los ojos del chico se cerraron, pero Ginny podía advertir su frustración.

-Como tú quieras, Draco Malfoy –dijo Ginny antes de retirarse a descansar, el dolor en la pierna había regresado-. Eres libre de consultar a quien tú quieras, pero si yo fuera tú, por mucho que odie a Granger, la consultaría a ella. Finalmente, ya no tienes nada que perder. Recuerda que vida sólo hay una. No puedo creer que primero estén tus prejuicios antes que tu salud. Si no estás dispuesto a hacer a un lado tu orgullo, puedes seguir atado a esa maldita silla de ruedas por el resto de tus días.

Ginny se puso de pie y agarró nuevamente el palo de la escoba para apoyarse. Draco la escuchó salir con pasos débiles y cortos. Hensen, el elfo, entró en ese momento.

-Señor, ¿se le ofrece algo? ¿Quiere que sirva la cena?

-No –dijo Malfoy-, no quiero nada. Retírate inmediatamente.

El elfo obedeció. Draco miró nuevamente el fuego de la chimenea y sus ojos se perdieron en el baile de las flamantes llamas.

"Fuego, exactamente igual que aquella noche"

"¡Maldita sea! De entre todos los sanadores del mundo, ¿por qué precisamente Hermione Granger?"

* * *

Hermione miró a Arabela Figg. Su brazo se había fracturado esa tarde mientras intentaba plantar un par de arbolitos en su jardín.

-Intenté extender el brazo –pidió Hermione examinándola con seriedad . La señora Figg obedeció haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Hermione tomó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo para acomodar el brazo en su lugar.

-Intenté moverlo nuevamente –pidió Hermione. Esta vez la señora Figg pudo hacerlo un poco menor, pero aún sentía dolor.

La castaña aplicó un nuevo hechizo y el brazo de la señora Figg quedo en perfectas condiciones.

-Increíble –dijo la señora Figg-, ya no me duele.

Hermione sonrió, viendo cómo la señora Figg flexionaba y extendía su brazo sin mayor problema.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Arabela Figg.

-De nada –dijo Hermione con una nueva sonrisa.

La señora Figg abrió su enorme bolso y sacó un pequeño pastel que había horneado en su casa aquella tarde, antes de romperse el brazo, con humildad y cierta timidez se lo ofreció a Hermione como agradecimiento.

La chica sonrió encantada, aceptó el recipiente con el pastel y le dio las gracias. La señora Figg se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y abandonó el consultorio.

Un par de minutos después, cuando Hermione recogía todas sus cosas para marcharse a casa, Harry llamó a la puerta. Hermione sonrió al escucharlo y le indicó que podía pasar.

-¿Puedes explicarme lo del howler? –preguntó Harry, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

-No fue divertido, Potter –dijo Hermione-. ¡Me veía horrible!

-Tú jamás te verás horrible – dijo el ojiverde con una sonrisa.

Ella negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que él le estaba lanzando su sonrisa favorita, no iba a perdonarlo tan fácilmente.

-Apuesto a que me veía exactamente igual que tu tía Maggie cuando la inflaste –replicó Hermione.

Harry rió divertido.

-Dudo que alguien sea vea tan bien como tú –dijo Harry-, aún sin ropa, eres hermosa.

-¡Harry!

Él le guiñó un ojo. Hermione le dio la espalda haciendo un puchero.

-¿Me perdonas? –dijo Harry acercándose a ella para abrazarla-. Fue una broma inocente.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¡No! –dijo ella, resistiéndose-. Ya te dije que está noche vas a dormir con Crookshanks.

-¿Y también será a Crookshanks a quien invité a cenar a tu restaurante favorito?

Hermione levantó la cabeza con aire caprichoso, fingiendo no haber oído la última frase.

-Aún no me has dicho qué piensas ordenar para el postre –dijo Harry dándole un beso en la sien.

-Esta noche omitiremos el postre –dijo la castaña-. La señora Figg me regaló un pastel.

-¿Arabella Figg?

-Sí, vino a consulta. Se rompió su brazo.

-Seguramente, Dudley Dursley la atropelló nuevamente con su bicicleta.

-¿Por qué siempre piensas mal de tu primo? –exclamó Hermione, dejándose envolver en el abrazo de Harry-. Se rompió el brazo mientras intentaba sembrar un par de árboles en su jardín.

-¡Pobrecita!

-No fue nada grave

-Aún así, no pienso comer ese pastel –dijo Harry sacando a colación los recuerdos de su infancia.

-Harry, el pastel huele delicioso y está recién horneado –objetó Hermione.

Harry sonrió y la besó en los labios. Hermione se separó al cabo de un par de besos, tomó su bolsa y escombró su escritorio rápidamente, mientras Harry miraba con curiosidad el estante de las pociones.

-Estoy lista –informó Hermione.

-¿Qué pasaría si hiciéramos una poción con lágrimas de fénix y sangre de unicornio? –preguntó Harry, observando los ingredientes de las pociones.

-No tengo la menor idea –admitió Hermione riendo, en ese momento estaba hechizada con los ojos verdes de Harry y no tenía el menor deseo de ponerse a pensar en los efectos curativos de las pociones.

* * *

Draco entró imperiosamente a la habitación donde Ginny descansaba, a pesar de la silla de ruedas, podía desplazarse con rapidez y era muy hábil en algunos movimientos. Eran las tres de la mañana, pero Draco jamás había respetado el sueño de los demás y no tuvo ningún reparo en quitarle las cobijas a Ginny para que despertara.

-¡Ginevra Weasley, abre los ojos!

La pelirroja tembló de frío y abrió los ojos lentamente, volviéndolos a cerrar en cuanto la luz de la lámpara le dio en la cara.

-¡Despierta! –ordenó Draco.

Ginny obedeció.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Quiero saber qué tan grande es tu odio hacia Hermione Granger.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso? –preguntó Ginny, incorporándose.

-Conmigo no finjas –dijo Draco-, tú estás enamorada de Potter y serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de separarlo de la sangre sucia.

Ginny sonrió con malicia.

-Tú lo has dicho, Draco Malfoy, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero en estos momentos, no puedo ayudarte, necesito recuperar a mi bebé.

-Tú hijo está bien –dijo Draco-, tus padres están cuidando de él.

Ginny asintió, sintiendo un enorme alivio.

-¿Quién es tu contacto?

-Ese no es asunto tuyo –dijo Draco-, pero puedes estar tranquila, la información es de primera mano.

La pelirroja tuvo que creerle, no tenía más opción.

-¿Estás dispuesta a colaborar conmigo? –preguntó Draco, sacando una bolsa repleta de galeones y ofreciéndosela a Ginny.

-¿Colaborar en qué? -preguntó la pelirroja fingiendo un aire inocente.

-Quiero volver a caminar y si Hermione Granger es la única carta que puedo jugar, estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Quieres una sanadora de cabecera? –preguntó Ginny mordazmente.

-¿Quieres a Potter para ti sola? –preguntó Draco, levantando las cejas.

Ginny sonrió con malicia.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-No podrás hacerlo sola –dijo Draco-, nuestro cómplice viene en camino.

-¿Cómplice?

-Levántate y tomemos una copa –dijo Draco-. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar.

Ginny asintió, sin poder creer que Draco Malfoy hubiera mordido el anzuelo tan rápido. Sin lugar a dudas, tres años de invalidez lo tenían desesperado y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de volver a caminar. Es más, hubiera apostado a que Draco Malfoy tenía puestos sus ojos en Hermione Granger desde que ella curó al Ministro de Magia.

* * *

-¿Separar a Potter y a Granger? –preguntó Zabini por milésima vez.

-Ya lo escuchaste –dijo Draco Malfoy con fastidio.

-Draco Malfoy, tú plan es terriblemente arriesgado –repuso Zabini-. Te juro que no solamente vas a terminar inválido el resto de tus días, sino que además vas a terminar en Azkaban.

-Si haces bien tu trabajo, nadie va a descubrirnos –dijo Ginny Weasley.

Zabini le lanzó una mirada a Draco que le hizo saber que no podía creer cómo había llegado a involucrarse con ella.

-¿Vas a ayudarme si o no? –preguntó Draco.

-Siempre te he ayudado –repuso Zabini-, el día que te lanzaron esa maldición, fui yo quien te levantó y te escondió del resto de los magos, fui yo quien te ayudó a llegar a casa sin ser visto, hemos mantenido contacto a lo largo de estos tres años, y de alguna manera siempre me he preocupado por tu salud.

-¿Y? –preguntó Ginny alisándose el cabello con fastidio.

-Lo que ustedes me piden, es imposible. Es el plan más descabellado y tonto que he escuchado.

-¿Por qué es imposible? –exclamó Draco.

-¡Estás hablando de la esposa del Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores! ¿Crees que Potter se va a cruzar de brazos?

Draco le lanzó una mirada indicándole que aquello no le importaba.

-Ella es sanadora, atiende una docena de pacientes al día en San Mungo –exclamó Zabini, intentando que Draco razonará-. ¿Por qué no vas y pides simplemente una cita con ella? Nos evitaríamos tantos problemas.

-¡Jamás! Nadie debe verme como un inválido.

-¿Y si te sacará una consulta a domicilio? Conozco al jefe del hospital.

-¿Dónde quedo yo? –preguntó Ginny-. Yo también tengo que salir ganando. Alguien tiene que guardar el secreto de Malfoy.

Zabini la miró como si se tratará de una loca.

-Draco Malfoy, te lo suplico –dijo Zabini-, no me involucres en esto. Además, ni siquiera estamos seguros de que Granger conozca algún remedio para tu mal.

La serpiente sacó una bolsa repleta de galeones. Zabini quiso ignorar tan generoso ofrecimiento, pero Draco conocía perfectamente bien su punto débil y no dudo, en sacar dos bolsas más.

-Y te daré el doble si haces bien tu trabajo –dijo Draco Malfoy, viendo la vacilación de Zabini.

-Está bien –dijo Zabini, rindiéndose al fin-. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Ginny y Draco intercambiaron una mirada. Quizás las cosas iban a ser mucho más sencillas de lo que habían imaginado.

* * *

Harry y Hermione llegaron a casa de Ron y Luna. Los anfitriones los invitaron a pasar a una estancia atiborrada de cosas para bebé, desde un bambineto donde el pequeño dormía tranquilamente, hasta carriola, sonajas y juguetes.

Harry llevaba entre sus brazos un par de cajas y bolsas de regalo. Ron le indicó un rincón dónde colocarlas.

-Para nuestro sobrino –dijo Hermione a Luna.

-Gracias –dijo la feliz madre.

Luna abrió la primera bolsa, contenía una preciosa cobija blanca con una snitch bordada en cada esquina, una chambrita azul, un gorrito y unos zapatitos del mismo color.

-Hermione, ¿tú los hiciste?

La castaña asintió.

-Muchas gracias –dijo Luna, dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

Hermione sacó otra bolsa de regalo y se lo dio a Ron.

-Esta cobija y esta chambrita son para el bebé de Ginny. Ojalá puedas hacérselos llegar.

Ron sonrió sorprendido por la bondad de su amiga.

-Por supuesto que sí, Hermione. Gracias por pensar en el pequeño.

-¿Aún no han sabido nada de Ginevra? –preguntó Harry.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-No tardará en aparecer –dijo Luna con tranquilidad-. Si algo malo le hubiera pasado, ya nos hubiéramos enterado.

-¡Abre este regalo! –dijo Harry a Ron mientras le extendía una enorme caja de madera.

El pelirrojo obedeció y sus ojos se encontraron con un equipo de entrenamiento de Quidditch profesional.

-¡Wow! –exclamó Ron emocionado.

Hermione rió al recordar la pequeña discusión que había tenido con Harry cuando él insistió en comprarle ese regalo a un bebé que todavía no podía ni sostener la cabeza. Él había ganado argumentando que los campeones empezaban a entrenarse desde muy temprana edad.

-Creo que ese regalo está dirigido al papá –dijo Luna riendo, viendo a los dos hombres sacar los bates como un par de niños pequeños.

Hermione estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con ella.

El bebé comenzó a llorar, Luna se puso de pie, se acercó al bambineto donde estaba su hijo, lo tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a arrullarlo, sin embargo, el bebé tenía otras necesidades y no guardó silencio hasta que le cambiaron el pañal y le dieron de comer.

Minutos más tarde, Harry quiso cargar al bebé, Luna aceptó encantada y se lo dio, mientras que Ron seguía contemplando el nuevo equipo de Quidditch.

-Ron, ¿no crees que debemos decirles de una vez? –dijo Luna.

-¿Qué cosa, querida? -contestó el pelirrojo, sin apartar sus ojos de una quaffle.

-Lo que platicamos anoche –dijo Luna, perdiendo la paciencia y a punto de lanzarle una bludger.

-Oh, sí, por supuesto –dijo Ron, reaccionando-. Harry y Hermione queremos que ustedes sean los padrinos de nuestro bebé.

Harry y Hermione sonrieron al mismo tiempo, con un simple intercambio de miradas, ambos dijeron que sí inmediatamente.

-¡Perfecto! –dijo Ron sonriendo.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar nuestro ahijado? –preguntó Harry.

-Hugo Ronald Weasley –dijo Ron

-¡Pobrecito! –dijo Hermione, disimulando una sonrisa-. ¿No te parece mejor nada más Hugo Weasley?

-No –dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Ni hablar –dijo Hermione-. Me niego a ponerle "Ronald".

El inquieto bebé comenzaba a estirarse y a tocar la cara de Harry con sus pequeñas manitas. Sin lugar a dudas, sus lentes le llamaban la atención.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Hermione, observando que en el cuello del bebé había un extraño objeto plateado.

-Su amuleto de protección –dijo Luna tranquilamente.

Harry rió, sabiendo que su esposa no creía en nada de esas cosas. El bebé feliz apretó el puño del ojiverde.

-¿Te gustaría cargarlo, Herm? –preguntó Luna al cabo de varios minutos.

Hermione asintió dibujando una gran sonrisa, Harry le extendió a su futuro ahijado, dejándolo con cuidado entre sus brazos.

Harry observó a Hermione en silencio, se veía preciosa con sus rizos recogidos, su vestido de encaje blanco y un bebé en los brazos. Siempre había estado seguro de su amor por ella, pero en ese instante, supo con toda certeza, por qué la había escogido como la futura madre de sus hijos.

Él nunca había tenido una familia, pero siempre había soñado con una, aunque de pequeño la única familia que conoció fueron los Dursley, siempre advirtió el gran vínculo que unía a Petunia y a Vernon, y percibió el gran cariño que le tenían a Duddley. También tenía el ejemplo de sus padres, los dos se habían casados enamorados, y estaba más que seguro, que los dos fueron muy felices el poco tiempo que duro su matrimonio. Y ahora, al ver a Hermione cargando ese bebé, le hacía soñar con su propia familia: Hermione, él y un bebé, producto del amor que se tenían.

* * *

Harry y Hermione regresaron a Grimmauld Place, los dos se sentaron en la mesa de terraza para descansar un rato y tomar una cerveza de mantequilla fría.

-¿Te confieso algo? –dijo Harry, viendo a Hermione acomodarse distraídamente sus rizos.

-Sí.

-Cuando te vi cargando al bebé de Ron y Luna, desee que ese bebé fuera nuestro.

-Lamento decirte que Hugo tiene a sus padres, y que nosotros solamente seremos sus padrinos.

-Te veías tan hermosa y maternal con ese bebé en los brazos –continuó Harry, comenzó acariciar sus rizos, impidiendo que ella los peinará.

Ella rió, jamás se había considerado maternal, generalmente prefería atender a pacientes adultos antes que lidiar con niños, además de que nunca tuvo un hermano menor a quien cuidar, ni siquiera primos o sobrinos pequeños.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –dijo Harry, besándola cariñoso en los hombros.

-¿Qué es?

-Quiero tener un hijo.

Hermione se separó inmediatamente mirándolo como si fuera un peligro. Jamás había considerado seriamente la idea de ser madre tan pronto.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Por supuesto que sí, nada me gustaría más en el mundo que tener un hijo contigo. ¿No crees que sería maravilloso? ¿Tener un ser que nos pertenezca a ambos por igual? ¿Alguien a quien amar y cuidar toda la vida?

Hermione sonrió. La idea le gustaba.

-Por supuesto que sería maravilloso, pero…

-¿Qué?

-Apenas tenemos un mes de casados.

-¿Y tenemos que esperar más tiempo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, recordando que cuando Ginny salió con su domingo siete, ella deseó por sobre todas cosas, ser la madre de los hijos de Harry.

-Yo creo que sería increíble tener una niña con tu cabello, tus labios y tu sonrisa –dijo Harry.

-También tiene que tener algo tuyo –dijo ella, siguiéndole el juego-. ¿Qué tal tus ojos?

-Suena muy bien –dijo Harry, dándole un beso en el cuello-, aunque también me encantaría tener un hijo varón.

-Apuesto a que sería idéntico a ti.

-¿Impulsivo, desobediente y necio?

-Me refería a inteligente, guapo y valiente –dijo ella riendo.

-Muy bien –dijo Harry comenzando a besar el borde de su clavícula-. ¿Qué te parece si le escribimos a la cigüeña en este momento?

Ella hundió sus manos en los cabellos negros de Harry, revolviéndolos, mientras sus labios se unían a él en un intercambio mucho más profundo.

* * *

El mago terminó de hacer su rutina de ejercicios, a pesar de que era de madrugada, tenía que entrenarse duramente, pues muy pronto serían los mundiales de Quidditch. Sonrió al imaginarse levantando la copa del torneo después de ganar el gran campeonato. Nada le gustaría más que ver a su equipo ganar el mundial.

Un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta. El mago sorprendido miró el reloj. ¿Quién podría estar tocando a la una de la mañana?

-¿Quién es? –preguntó el mago, asomándose a través de la ventana.

No vio a nadie, sin embargo, los golpes se volvieron a escuchar con más insistencia. Sin más remedio, el mago abrió la puerta.

Grave error, pues en cuanto abrió, dos maleantes vestidos de negro y con las caras tapadas con máscaras del mismo color, entraron a su casa.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren aquí? –exclamó el mago.

Nadie le respondió, en vez de eso, uno de ellos lo golpeó con crueldad en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¡Suéltenme! –gritó el mago, sintiéndose un par de brazos aprisionar los suyos, impidiendo cualquier clase de movimiento para defenderse.

-¡Crucio! –escuchó murmurar.

Al instante, el mago se revolcó en el piso, sintiendo una tortura espantosa mientras escuchaba las risas a sus espaldas.

-¡Basta, por favor!

No lo obedecieron, al contrario, lo golpearon y lo torturaron con crueldad hasta dejarlo totalmente inconsciente.

* * *

Harry se despertó bañado en sudor. Prendió la luz de la lámpara y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que todo estaba bien. Solamente se había tratado de una pesadilla. Hermione dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Afortunadamente, no la había despertado con el grito que dio al ver cómo golpeaban sin piedad a ese pobre infeliz.

Harry hundió la cabeza en la almohada intentando apartar ese sueño, pero no lo conseguía.

No lograba identificar la casa donde había sido el ataque, pero lo que más le inquietaba, era que no lograba identificar quién había sido el mago al que habían atacado, solamente había visto los contornos y las sombras, jamás pudo ver la cara de aquel hombre. Se preguntó si de alguna forma, lo conocía, o peor aún, si conocía a aquellos dos maleantes que iban encapuchados.

Se levantó de la cama y bajó a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua, pues se sentía deshidratado. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar a la cocina, encontró a Kreacher, dormido en un tapete enfrente del horno.

-¡Kreacher! –dijo Harry sacudiéndolo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El elfo se incorporó de un salto.

-Lo siento, amo –dijo Kreacher-, no podía irme a dormir hasta que esa elfina se retirara primero. Creo que el sueño me venció.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Harry.

-De esa elfina loca que usted contrató –dijo Kreacher -. ¡No me gusta! ¡Me da desconfianza!

Harry miró al elfo con recelo.

-¡Basta, Kreacher! ¡Es más de la una de la mañana! Es muy tarde como para ponernos a discutir por Milly, ella es una buena chica y se quedará con nosotros.

-Pero, señor…

-Es mi última palabra –dijo Harry con determinación-. No voy a volver a discutir este asunto contigo. ¿Entendido?

-Amo, debería observarla…

-Kreacher, vete a dormir –dijo Harry, mientras tomaba un vaso y se servía un poco de agua.

El elfo no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, Harry bebió dos vasos antes de regresar a su cama. Se recostó al lado de Hermione y la abrazó, intentando conciliar el sueño.

¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué no pudo ver su cara?

"Sólo fue una pesadilla" –pensó para sí-. "Nada de eso ha pasado realmente".

* * *

Nota: Quiero disculparme por el lenguaje que usa Draco para referirse a si mismo, también quiero aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de las personas con capacidades diferentes, al contrario son personas que merecen todo mi respeto y admiración, pero si utilizó este lenguaje es para dar una perspectiva de cómo se ve Draco a si mismo, nada más, jamás he querido ofender o hacer menos a alguien.


	15. La copa mundial de Quidditch

**SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS**

**Capítulo 15: "La copa mundial de Quidditch"**

"_Te quiero en la casa y te quiero en el camino,_

_te quiero después, antes y ahora mismo._

_Te quiero porque me quieres y toda tú me lo gritas,_

_te quiero porque en ti comienzo y termino"_

_Facundo Cabral_

El sol del medio día iluminó la residencia Malfoy, a pesar de la luz, el aspecto lúgubre y tenebroso del lugar, no cambio en lo absoluto. Todo era tan sombrío y triste, que cualquier mago o muggle hubiera creído que aquella vieja y enorme mansión estaba abandonada desde hace muchos años.

Ginny Weasley salió a una de las terrazas con su escoba y sus escasas pertenecías, había llegado el momento de regresar a Londres. Draco Malfoy y Zabini la acompañaron para despedirla.

-Jamás creí que diría esto, pero gracias por todo –dijo Ginny, dirigiéndose a Draco.

Si bien Malfoy no había sido el mejor anfitrión del mundo, por lo menos, le había permitido quedarse en su casa hasta que su pierna sanó por completo, le había proporcionado techo y comida, y hasta le había dado una buena cantidad de dinero con tal de que lo ayudara con sus planes. Increíblemente, los dos tenían un fin en común. Y nada hacía más feliz a Ginny que la idea de separar a Harry de Hermione.

-Tenemos un trato –dijo Draco con mirada severa.

Ginny sonrió mordazmente.

-Jamás podría olvidarlo –dijo la pelirroja, deseosa de dar el siguiente paso.

-Tienes que guardar mi secreto –dijo Draco y su voz resultaba amenazante-. Voy a confiar en ti, comadreja, pero más te vale que no me traiciones. ¡Yo no perdono, Ginevra Weasley!

-¡Tranquilo! Te aseguro que nadie sabrá de tu secreto.

Draco le lanzó una mirada que hizo a saber a Ginny que más le valía que sus palabras fueran ciertas. Ella se volvió hacia Zabini para despedirse.

-Te veré pronto –dijo Ginny.

-Por supuesto –dijo Zabini-, nos veremos en Rumania.

Ginny asintió, y sus ojos observaron las nubes del cielo para emprender el vuelo.

-Adiós, seguiremos en contacto –dijo la pelirroja, montando en su escoba y elevándose por los aires.

Draco y Zabini la vieron irse, ambos guardaron silencio un par de minutos hasta que la imagen de Ginny se perdió por completo.

-Aún puedes dar marcha atrás –dijo Zabini a Draco.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Si hay algo que deseo con toda mi alma es abandonar esta maldita silla de ruedas –dijo Draco.

-¿Y para eso tenemos que lastimar a tanta gente? –preguntó Zabini-. Sería más fácil si…

-¿Desde cuándo eres una buena persona? –interrumpió Malfoy.

-No lo soy, nunca lo he sido –dijo Zabini-, pero créeme que quiero vivir en paz. Pasé un año en Azkaban, vi sufrir a muchos mortífagos allí y también vi morir a tu padre…

Draco frunció el entrecejo con claro disgusto, Zabini siguió hablando:

-Logré salir libre por buena conducta y porque mis delitos no eran graves. He tratado de mantenerme al margen de todo y hasta llevo una vida recta. Lo último que deseo es volver a pisar Azkaban. Estoy seguro que si Granger supiera la verdad, no dudaría ni un segundo en ayudarte…

-¡Jamás! -cortó Draco, dando media vuelta con su silla de ruedas, alejándose lo más rápidamente posible.

-¡Draco, espera! –llamó Zabini, saliendo detrás de él.

-¡La decisión está tomada! –dijo Draco-. ¡No hay marcha atrás!

* * *

Antes de que oscureciera, Ginny llegó a la Madriguera y aterrizó en medio de la melaza y el césped sin cortar, el jardín estaba lleno de gnomos, pero eso no impidió que ella caminara hasta el corral de gallinas para dejar allí su escoba.

La señora Weasley estaba en su habitación guardando la ropa limpia, cuando de repente escuchó el leve chirrido de la puerta principal y un par de pasos acercarse. Contuvo la respiración y agudizó el oído, los pasos se hicieron más audibles, la señora Weasley alistó su varita y bajó a echar un vistazo. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Ginny.

-Hola, mamá –dijo la pelirroja.

La señora Weasley caminó con paso decidido hacia ella. Ginny le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, pero Molly la miró enojada y sin pensarlo dos veces, le soltó una cachetada en cuanto la tuvo enfrente.

-¿Cómo te atreviste? –gritó Molly-. ¿Por qué abandonaste a tu hijo? ¿Cómo pudiste irte tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué me mentiste?

Ginny se llevó la mano hacia su mejilla golpeada y le dedicó a su madre una mirada dolida con los ojos vidriosos. Nunca antes Molly le había pegado.

-¿Dónde está mi bebé? –preguntó Ginny.

-¿Acaso te importa? –exclamó Molly.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí. Es hijo mío y de Harry.

Molly volvió a soltarle otra cachetada, sin contemplaciones.

-¡Ese niño no es de Harry! –gritó Molly.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es!

-¡Basta de mentiras! ¡Te exijo que me hables con la verdad! Harry le hizo una prueba de paternidad al bebé y él no es el padre de tu hijo.

Ginny sintió como si le hubieran lanzado una piedra que hizo añicos su pequeño universo. Tardó unos segundos en asimilar las palabras de su madre, la habían descubierto. ¿Qué carta iba a jugar ahora?

-¿Harry se atrevió a tocar a mi bebé? –dijo Ginny débilmente-. ¿Con qué derecho le realizó esas pruebas? ¿Quién lo autorizó?

-¡No vengas a hacerte la digna! –dijo Molly-. ¡No te queda jugar a la ofendida! ¡Nos mentiste a todos, incluyéndome a mí! Me has hecho pasar la vergüenza más grande de toda mi vida.

-Yo sólo quería formar una familia con él.

-¿Creíste que ibas a poder engañarlo con un simple vino de saúco? –exclamó Molly-. ¿Ibas a alterar sus recuerdos con un hechizo Obliviate? ¿Realmente pensabas hacer cargar a Harry con un hijo que no es suyo? ¿Hubieras sido capaz de construir un hogar a base de mentiras? Dime Ginevra Weasley, ¿cómo ibas a hacer para mirar a Harry a los ojos callando una verdad así?

Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales se deslizaron por sus mejillas y llegaron hasta su cuello.

-¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo? –preguntó Molly.

Ginny desvió la mirada, sin poder verla a los ojos.

-¿O no lo sabes? –exclamó Molly, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

Ginny asintió, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en el piso.

-¡Dímelo, y más te vale que está vez me digas la verdad! –dijo Molly tomando el rostro de Ginny y obligándola a mirarla.

-Es…

-¿Quién?

-Es Michael Corner –dijo Ginny finalmente.

Molly sintió que envejecía diez años de golpe y porrazo. Quiso irse de espaldas y morirse allí mismo, pero en vez de eso, sin poder evitarlo, soltó un nuevo golpe en la mejilla de su hija.

-¡Michael Corner! –gritó la señora Weasley, enfurecida-. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te enredaste con él? En Hogwarts decías que era un noviecito tonto y sin importancia, que solamente lo querías para darle celos a Harry.

-Siempre ha sido así –dijo Ginny mientras sus lágrimas corrían a caudales-. En Hogwarts solamente lo usé para poner celoso a Harry, pero cuando terminé la escuela y me fui a Francia, me encontré nuevamente con él y comenzamos a salir juntos. Sólo lo hacía por diversión, quería distraerme y pasar el rato. Ingenuamente pensé que nuevamente Harry se pondría celoso y correría a buscarme, creí que finalmente se olvidaría de Hermione y formalizaríamos nuestra relación, pero no fue así, él siguió con su vida, viajando y tratando de poner orden en un mundo devastado por la guerra, ahora creo que él sólo estaba esperando un poco de paz para volver al lado de Hermione... Yo seguí en Francia viendo a Michael, pero en cuanto él supo que estaba embarazada, me abandonó y se fue.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas sido tan tonta!

-Michael me dijo que no quiere saber nada de mí y mucho menos de mi bebé. Me grito que ni siquiera estaba seguro de ser el padre de mi hijo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que también te veías con otros chicos?

Ginny asintió.

-Pero Michael es el padre de mi bebé, te lo juro.

Molly se dejó caer en el sillón, las fuerzas se le habían agotado.

-¿Dónde está mi bebé? Quiero verlo –dijo Ginny

-¡Lo abandonaste un mes y ahora resulta que tienes urgencia por verlo! ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-Los primeros días estuve en el Caldero Chorreante hasta que se me acabo el dinero, después viaje con mi escoba hacia el sur de Inglaterra y allí me quede veinte días, acampando.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar?

Ginny se cuido de decirle que se había lastimado una pierna y que unos elfos la habían rescatado, llevándola a la Mansión Malfoy, lugar donde se había reencontrado con Draco. Casi quiso sonreír al pensar en sus planes.

-No te escuchó –dijo Molly-. ¿Por qué no regresaste enseguida?

-Pensé que mi bebé estaba en manos de Harry, quería que él se encariñara con mi hijo

-Si serás tonta –exclamó Molly-, Harry vino a dejarme al niño en cuanto te fuiste. Yo tuve que cuidarlo.

Ginny asintió, le dolió confirmar que Harry no había visto por su hijo.

-Gracias, por cuidarlo, mamá –se obligó a decir la pelirroja.

Molly le dirigió una mirada severa y le dijo:

-Es la primera y última vez que te permito que abandones a tu hijo. Jamás volverás a hacer algo así. Yo lo cuide por esta vez, pero eso no volverá a pasar. Tú tienes que hacerte cargo de él.

-Yo lo cuidaré de ahora en adelante –aseguró Ginny

Molly levantó una ceja incrédula, pero no dijo más.

-Tú bebé está durmiendo en tu habitación –le dijo finalmente-, sube a verlo y ten cuidado de no despertarlo.

Ginny asintió y salió en su búsqueda, queriendo escapar de los reproches de Molly. Cuando entró a su recámara, su cuarto ya no parecía más el de ella, sino el de su hijo, había varias cosas de bebé, pero ella compraría muchas más con el dinero que Draco le había dado.

La pelirroja se acercó a la cuna y tomó a su bebé entre sus brazos, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo. Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y lo completó en silencio. En tan solo un mes había crecido mucho, su cabello era rojo como el de ella, pero sus facciones eran parecidas a las de su padre.

Ginny sonrió para contener una lágrima. Le había dicho a Michael de su embarazo y él había renegado de su paternidad. En todo ese tiempo ni siquiera la había buscado para saber si ella y su hijo estaban bien. Al contrario, ahora estaba saliendo con otra mujer, más bonita que la pelirroja y con un padre millonario.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó contemplando a su bebé, pero esa noche se juró a si misma que le daría el padre que merecía. Tarde o temprano, Hermione saldría de su camino, y Harry sería solamente para ella. Actuaría de ahora en adelante como la niña dulce y buena, la mujer arrepentida por sus mentiras y la madre ejemplar. Todo llevaría tiempo, pero algún día, lograría que Harry la viera con otros ojos. Y respecto a su bebé, no tenía la menor duda de que Harry acabaría queriéndolo como a un hijo.

Cuando el señor Weasley llegó de trabajar, inmediatamente se enteró del regreso de Ginny, pues ella misma bajo a recibirlo.

-Hola papá –saludó Ginny al verlo.

-Vaya, has regresado -dijo Arthur.

Ginny se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Perdóname, papá –murmuró la pelirroja.

Arthur la miró indeciso, pero ella le echo los brazos al cuello como cuando era niña y pidió nuevamente disculpas.

El señor Weasley no dudo en abrazarla al ver que estaba llorando.

-Les falle a ambos –dijo Ginny sollozando sobre su hombro-, perdónenme.

-Todos cometemos errores –dijo Arthur finalmente.

-Voy a intentar cambiar –dijo Ginny-, te prometo que no volveré a decepcionarlos. A partir de hoy, viviré para cuidar de ustedes y de mi bebé.

-Tranquila, no tengo la menor duda de que serás una buena madre.

Ginny limpió sus lágrimas.

-Quiero pedirte un favor –dijo la pelirroja, mirando a su padre a los ojos.

-¿Qué es?

-Quiero que mi bebé se llame igual que tú. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Estás de acuerdo?

El señor Weasley sonrió halagado, su pequeño nieto llevaría su nombre.

-Por supuesto que sí, querida.

Ginny sonrió, abrazando nuevamente a su padre. Por lo menos alguien había creído en su arrepentimiento.

La señora Weasley apareció en la habitación, tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento, no pude evitar lo que decían –murmuró con voz llorosa.

Ginny caminó hasta ella y la abrazó también.

-Perdóname, mamá.

-Me dolió mucho todo lo que hiciste, Ginny –dijo Molly, correspondiendo a su abrazo-, pero eres mi hija y nunca he dejado de quererte.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien-dijo Molly-, no vale la pena amargarnos por nuestros errores, tienes que pensar en ti y en tu bebé. Tienes que salir adelante por él.

-Lo haré, mamá -dijo la pelirroja-. Te lo aseguro.

Molly sonrió y la pelirroja hizo lo mismo, por supuesto que saldría adelante, iba a hacerlo aunque tuviera que pasar encima de todo el mundo, incluyendo a Hermione Granger.

* * *

Harry contempló nuevamente el pergamino, revisando los últimos detalles de su estrategia de seguridad para el Mundial de Quidditch, aparentemente todo estaba en orden. Aquel mundial en Rumania sería el primero en realizarse después de la guerra y todo tenía que salir bien.

Inesperadamente, Hermione abrió la puerta y entró con pasos sigilosos. El ojiverde sonrió, observando la curva de sus piernas.

-Hola –saludó Hermione.

-Hola –saludó el ojiverde, saliendo a su encuentro y rozando sus labios con un beso-. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas trabajando.

-¡Vine a secuestrarte! –dijo ella, echándole los brazos al cuello.

Harry alzó una ceja, escéptico. Ella lo besó en los labios, primero con ternura y después con un poco más de pasión.

-¿Tienes mucho trabajo? –preguntó Hermione

-Un poco, por si no lo sabes, soy el responsable de la seguridad de los Mundiales de Quidditch

-Pero falta una semana para que empiece el torneo -replicó la castaña-. ¿Qué te parece si por hoy te olvidaste de todo?

-¿Acaso Hermione Potter ha venido a mi despacho para impedir que cumpla con mis obligaciones? ¿La alumna más responsable en toda la historia de Hogwarts, me está pidiendo que abandone mi trabajo y me vaya con ella?

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa seductora. Cualquier trabajo que él hubiese tenido en mente antes de su llegada, había pasado a segundo término.

-Pasemos la tarde juntos, ¿sí? - pidió Hermione.

-Lo siento, linda –dijo él, fingiendo interés en los pergaminos que estaban sobre su escritorio-. Tengo que terminar, no puedo irme contigo.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, sorprendida. Había cambiado su turno en el hospital con tal de estar con él.

-Pensé que podrías salir un par de horas más temprano –dijo ella intentando convencerlo, sin saber que Harry sólo estaba bromeando-, quería ir a comer contigo y hasta conseguí un par de boletos para…

-¿Para un partido de quodpot? –interrumpió Harry más que dispuesto a irse con ella.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Para el ballet –admitió ella

Harry frunció el entrecejo, deseando que aquello fuera una broma.

-¿Ballet? –exclamó Harry.

Ella asintió, sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero ir allí?

-¿Podrías disimular un poco y acompañarme? La semana que entra, será el mundial de Quidditch, estoy dispuesta a dejar mi trabajo una semana para ir a Rumania y asistir a todos los partidos.

Harry sonrió y la besó en los labios.

-Está bien –dijo Harry-, iremos al ballet. Me sacrificaré dos horas viendo danzar a las bailarinas con mallas y leotardos.

-¡Harry!

Él le dedicó una mirada divertida.

-¡Fue tu idea, cariño!

Hermione apretó los labios con disgusto. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando compró los boletos en la primera fila? Después sonrió para sus adentros, a ella le tocaría presenciar una semana de partidos de Quidditch con más de 100 jugadores, donde por lo menos 5 de ellos, encabezaban la lista de los hombres solteros más guapos del mundo mágico según la Revista Corazón de Bruja. Miró a Harry, hasta hace poco tiempo, él tenía el primer lugar de esa lista. Pensándolo bien, no necesitaba observar a ningún jugador de Quidditch. Lo mejor de lo mejor estaba junto a ella.

-Te quedaste callada –dijo el ojiverde.

-Te amo –murmuró Hermione, abrazándolo.

Él sonrió y la abrazó también, dándole un beso en la sien.

-¿No vas a decirme que me quieres? -preguntó ella levantando las cejas en un gesto de total coquetería.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Hermione? –dijo el ojiverde haciendo más fuerte su abrazo sobre ella-. Te apareces de repente, me haces abandonar mi trabajo para ir al ballet, me sobornas con acompañarme al mundial de Quidditch ¿y todavía me preguntas si te quiero?

Ella sonrió.

-Te amo por sobre todas las cosas –murmuró Harry, apretando sus labios contra los de ella, en una apasionada caricia sobre su boca. Hermione sonrió y correspondió a sus besos, sabiendo que en cuanto llegaran a casa, podrían demostrarse de una forma mucho más íntima lo mucho que se amaban.

* * *

Una semana después, Harry y Hermione tomaron un traslador a Rumania, sede oficial de los mundiales de Quidditch ese año.

Antes de la inauguración, mientras Hermione se instalaba en una casa de campaña, Harry se encargó de revisar las instalaciones del estadio, los palcos privados y el enorme terreno destinado a las casas de campaña que albergarían a todos los asistentes al evento. Revisó todos los equipos de Quidditch y las escobas de los jugadores para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden y libre de hechizos.

-Parece que todo está bien –dijo Harry a Kingsley.

-No tengo la menor duda –dijo el ministro-, has trabajado mucho junto con todos los miembros del cuartel, este mundial será el más tranquilo de toda la historia del Quidditch.

-Eso espero –dijo Harry.

-Por cierto –dijo Kingsley-, investigué lo que me pediste, rastreé la maldición Cruciatus y absolutamente nadie ha usado esa maldición en el último mes.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Harry, recordando un sueño que había tenido donde un par de maleantes torturaban cruelmente a un infeliz.

-Totalmente, nadie ha usado esa maldición en Inglaterra.

-Quizás en otra parte del mundo…

-Tranquilo, Harry –dijo Kingsley soltando una risa-, a veces tomas demasiado en serio tu trabajo. El mundo mágico está en paz.

Harry asintió, él mismo había revisado los expedientes, buscando el reporte de algún mago desaparecido, torturado o muerto, pero no encontró absolutamente nada.

-Todo está en orden –dijo Kingsley-. ¡Disfruta el mundial! Yo iré a apostar con el embajador de Francia, 100 galeones a favor de Inglaterra.

Harry rió y fue a su casa de campaña para encontrarse con Hermione.

-¿Estás lista? –dijo Harry en cuanto vio a su esposa -. La inauguración será dentro de una hora.

Hermione sonrió y le dijo que sí.

-¿Has visto a Ron y a Luna? –preguntó Harry.

-Sí, están en la casa de campaña de los Weasley, llegaron anoche junto con Molly, Arthur, George y Ginny.

-¿Ya volvió Ginevra?

-Sí. Ron me dijo que regresó muy arrepentida, que a todo el mundo le pide disculpas por sus mentiras y que se dedica todo el tiempo a cuidar a su hijo.

-Lágrimas de cocodrilo –dijo Harry.

-Concédele el privilegio de la duda.

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor vamos al estadio o de lo contrario el Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores, llegará tarde a la inauguración –dijo Hermione.

-Vamos –dijo Harry, ofreciéndole su brazo-. Tenemos un palco privado.

-¿Podemos invitar a Luna y a Ron con nosotros?

-Por supuesto

Los dos salieron de la casa de campaña y recorrieron varias casas más para dirigirse a la entrada del estadio, a medio camino, se encontraron con George, quien estaba sentado justo en la entrada de su casa.

-Hola, George ¿cómo estás? –saludó Harry.

Él les dirigió una mirada somnolienta, se veía muy cansado.

-Más desvelado que un búho –contestó el pelirrojo.

-¿No has podido dormir? –preguntó Hermione.

-En lo absoluto.

-¿Por qué?

-En mi casa de campaña hay dos bebés llorando al mismo tiempo. No me dejan dormir, son más escandalosos que Myrtle, la llorona.

Hermione y Harry intercambiaron una mirada divertidos.

-¿Y saben qué es lo peor? –dijo George-. El mundial todavía ni empieza, me espera una larga semana.

Harry tomó su varita e hizo aparecer unas orejeras anti-ruido.

-Toma –le dijo, ofreciéndoselas.

-Gracias –dijo George, sorprendido-, no sé por qué no lo pensé antes.

George tomó las orejeras, Ginny salió de la casa de campaña en ese momento, pues había escuchado las risas de Harry y Hermione, y quería hablar con ellos.

-Hola –saludó la pelirroja.

Hermione y Harry le dirigieron una mirada severa, la pelirroja trató de dibujar su mejor sonrisa.

-Me adelanto al estadio –dijo George, poniéndose de pie y alejándose con pasos apresurados con la intención de dejarlos solos-, nos veremos después.

-¿Cómo están? –preguntó Ginny, mirando al matrimonio Potter.

-Bien –dijo Hermione, sintiendo cómo en ese momento las manos de Harry rodeaban su cintura, abrazándola con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Tengo que reconocer que se ven muy bien juntos –dijo Ginny.

-Gracias –dijo Harry con frialdad.

-Es mi deber ofrecerles una disculpa por todo el daño que les hice –dijo Ginny, mirando primero a Hermione y después a Harry-. Quizás no crean en mis palabras, pero yo estoy muy arrepentida por todo lo que hice, sé que mis disculpas no bastan, pero es lo único que puede ofrecerles.

Harry clavó sus ojos en ella, sin creerle una sola palabra.

-Lo siento mucho, de verás –murmuró Ginny.

-¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que no debes decir mentiras? -dijo Hermione-. No nada más me mentiste sobre la paternidad de tu hijo, sino que además difamaste a Harry. Y por si eso fuera poco, abandonaste a tu hijo en su despacho. ¿Crees que todo se soluciona con una disculpa? ¿Crees que podemos volver a confiar en ti?

-Perdónenme, por favor –dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si quieres saberlo, tiene mucho tiempo que te perdonamos –dijo Harry-. Tus actos no nos roban el sueño y ni siquiera te guardamos rencor por lo que hiciste, pero eso sí, mantente alejada de nosotros porque no podemos volver a creer en ti.

Ginny tuvo que contener un Avada Kedvara en contra de los dos.

-Me mantendré alejada –dijo la pelirroja con la voz entrecortada-. El tiempo me ayudará a demostrarles que soy su amiga y que lo último que deseo es dañar su matrimonio. Al contrario, quiero que sean felices juntos, tan feliz como yo lo soy cuando tengo a mi bebé en mis brazos.

-De acuerdo, Ginevra –dijo Hermione-. No hay nada más que decir, nosotros ya te perdonamos, ahora déjanos tranquilos y dedícate a cuidar a tu hijo.

-Y ahora si nos disculpas, tenemos que irnos -dijo Harry, tomando la mano de Hermione.

-Adiós –dijo Hermione

-¡Disfruten el mundial! –murmuró Ginny con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Harry y Hermione se fueron, Ginny los vio perderse entre la gente, sus días juntos estaban contados.

* * *

Afortunadamente para Harry, la inauguración fue un éxito y todo transcurrió en santa paz. El partido inicial entre Rumania e Italia resultó de lo más emocionante y al final, Rumania obtuvo la victoria total. El siguiente partido fue entre Francia e Inglaterra, ambos equipos pelearon a muerte, pero Inglaterra ganó gracias a la increíble intervención de su capitán Oliver Wood.

Al día siguiente, Irlanda perdió contra Alemania y Suiza le ganó a Canadá por una enorme diferencia de puntos.

Y en el tercer día, Australia jugó contra Bulgaria.

Los jugadores de Bulgaria aparecieron en el campo de Quidditch con capas rojas y pantalones negros, mientras que los jugadores del equipo de Australia hicieron su aparición vistiendo capas verdes y pantalones amarillos.

Desde su palco, acompañados de Ron, Luna y el pequeño Hugo, Harry y Hermione ovacionaron a ambos equipos.

Viktor Krum sobrevoló el campo, se veía imponente y en forma, dispuesto a todo con tal de ganar.

El partido inició y el equipo de Bulgaria fue el primero en abrir el marcador, siguieron diez puntos para el equipo de Australia y después otros diez puntos para el mismo equipo.

La buscadora Karunda de Australia, iba y venía de un lado a otro, buscando la snitch, mientras que Viktor Krum parecía distraído y un poco molesto por el marcador.

Solamente habían transcurrido quince minutos del partido, cuando una bludger pasó volando muy cerca de Krum, él perdió el equilibrio e inexplicablemente se cayó de su escoba.

El público soltó un grito de terror al verlo caer desde semejante altura. Nadie podía creerlo, ya que la bludger ni siquiera lo había golpeado, pero Krum cayó, golpeándose cruelmente contra el duro césped.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! –exclamó Ron- ¡Esa caída puede matarlo!

-¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó Harry-. ¿Cómo pudo perder el equilibrio?

-¡Hermione! ¡Tienes que ayudarlo! –dijo Luna-. ¡Tú eres sanadora!

Hermione estaba en shock al igual que todos, pero rápidamente reaccionó con las palabras de Luna, se puso de pie y tomó su varita, dispuesta a ayudar a Krum.

Harry la siguió, algo muy raro había pasado, seguramente la bludger estaba encantada o alguien había lanzado un hechizo a la escoba. Como jefe del cuartel, Harry tenía que investigar qué había pasado. ¿Por qué Krum había caído de esa forma tan absurda?

Hermione y Harry se abrieron paso entre la multitud hasta llegar al lado de Krum.

El cuerpo del chico estaba en el suelo, convulsionándose de dolor.

-¿Viktor? ¿Cómo te sientes ? -preguntó Hermione, hincándose junto a él.

-Creo que me he roto el brazo –dijo Krum con una mueca de dolor-, no puedo moverlo.

Hermione le lanzó un hechizo para disminuir el dolor.

-¿Algo te golpeó? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo caer? -preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé –dijo Krum

-¡Quiero todas las pelotas en el césped ahora! –gritó Harry, suspendiendo el juego-. ¡Todos bajen de sus escobas! Hay que revisar todo.

-¡Mi brazo! –exclamó Krum-. Creo que nunca más voy a poder moverlo.

-Vas a estar bien –aseguró Hermione.

La chica lo revisó, pidiéndole que intentara flexionar y extender su brazo, Krum no pudo hacerlo, entonces Hermione aplicó el hechizo correcto para aliviar la fractura. Tuvo que hacer lo mismo con la pierna izquierda de Krum y hasta con un dedo meñique, pues ambos se habían roto al caer. El resto de las lesiones, consistían en pequeñas heridas sangrantes, nada grave afortunadamente. Hermione pasó los siguientes minutos, desinfectando las heridas y colocando vendoletes, mientras que Harry con varios miembros del cuartel, revisaban las escobas y las pelotas.

-¡Todo está en orden! –aseguró Dean.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo caer a Viktor? –exclamó Harry.

-Su escoba está libre de hechizos, las bludgers también.

-¿Entonces qué paso? Nadie se cae por gusto.

-Pues yo juraría que Krum se tiró apropósito.

-¿Por qué haría eso en un partido mundial de Quidditch? –exclamó Harry.

-No lo sé –dijo Dean, encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces Harry volteó a ver el lugar donde Hermione estaba atendiendo a Krum.

¿Por ella? –pensó Harry-. ¿Fue capaz de caerse de la escoba sólo para que Hermione lo atendiera?

-¡Listo, Viktor!–dijo Hermione a Krum- ¡Ya estás bien!

-Gracias, Hermione –dijo el muchacho.

-De nada, has tenido mucha suerte.

-Lo sé –dijo Krum, dirigiéndole una mirada que Hermione no supo cómo interpretar, parecía hostil pero a la vez intentaba ser amable. Por un fugaz segundo, Hermione sintió que la persona que tenía enfrente, no era Viktor Krum.

Harry llegó en ese preciso momento

-¿Como se encuentra Viktor? -preguntó Harry a Hermione

-Afortunadamente, ya está bien –contestó la chica con absoluta certeza.

-Menos mal –dijo Harry-. De cualquier forma, los partidos no seguirán hasta mañana. Hay que revisar el estadio.

Viktor asintió, parecía que no tenía ganas de volver a subirse a la escoba.

-¿Podemos volver a nuestra casa de campaña? -preguntó Harry volviéndose a Hermione.

Hermione asintió.

-Adiós, Viktor –dijo Hermione.

-Gracias por todo, Hermione –contestó el búlgaro.

-Nos vemos, Viktor -dijo Harry-, que te recuperes pronto.

Harry y Hermione se alejaron. Y sólo Hermione que lo conocía tan bien pudo advertir que Harry parecía más serio que de costumbre.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hermione a medio camino.

-Creo que Viktor se tiró apropósito para que tú lo atendieras –admitió Harry.

-Harry, no puedo creer lo que estás pensando. Viktor perdió el equilibrio y cayó de su escoba, fue un accidente. Además, hay otros sanadores en el estadio, él ni siquiera sabía que yo iba a atenderlo. Tú y yo salimos del palco dispuestos a ayudar. Así como lo atendí a él, pude haber atendido a cualquier otro jugador. Viktor sólo era un ser humano herido que necesitaba ayuda.

Harry se relajó, no tenía por qué molestarse y mucho menos con ella. Hermione como buena sanadora había cumplido con su deber, nada más. Ella siguió regañándolo:

-Viktor vive en Bulgaria, tiene su carrera y sus fans allí. En todos estos años jamás ha intentado acercarse a mí, y ahora sería muy tarde para hacerlo.

-Tienes razón, pero me inquieta que se haya caído sin un motivo aparente. Parece que todo está en orden.

-Los accidentes ocurren en el momento menos esperado.

-Aún así, tengo que reconocer que Viktor fue muy afortunado. Fue una caída muy alta y fue atendido por una gran sanadora. No quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si lo hubiera atendido Lockhart.

Hermione rió.

-A estas horas estaría con poción crecehuesos -dijo Harry riendo y recordando su segundo año en Hogwarts.

Los dos se besaron, primero con calma y después con pasión. Desde una distancia prudente, cierta pelirroja los observaba con disgusto. Las cosas no resultarían tan fáciles como ella había imaginado.

Al día siguiente, se realizó nuevamente el partido de Australia contra Bulgaria, el cual transcurrió sin el mayor problema, Australia ganó el partido, pues contrario a todo pronóstico, Viktor en ningún momento pudo atrapar la snitch, todo el partido estuvo distraído, al grado de dar la impresión de ni siquiera sabía jugar.

Y así, el mundial terminó tan rápido como había comenzado, siendo Egipto el equipo ganador de la copa de mundial de Quidditch.

-¡Todo salió excelente! –dijo Hermione a Harry antes de abandonar Rumania.

El ojiverde asintió.

-Tu trabajo cosechó muy buenos frutos –dijo la castaña, sintiéndose orgullosa de él-. Estoy segura que no ha existido un mundial más pacífico que éste. ¡Felicitaciones!

-Gracias

-El cuartel general de Aurores no puede tener mejor jefe

-Eso eso todo un halago –murmuró Harry, besándola en el lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

-¡Volvamos a casa! -pidió Hermione.

El ojiverde asintió, mientras sus ojos se posaban en un viejo cartón de leche, aquel objeto sin importancia para los muggles era un translador.

-¿Lista? –preguntó Harry, deseoso de volver a Londres.

-Sí –dijo Hermione tocando el traslador al mismo tiempo que Harry.

Sus pies se elevaron del piso y al poco tiempo, ambos estuvieron en la cálida sala de su casa en Grimmauld Place.

Era de noche, todo estaba oscuro y seguramente los elfos ya se habían ido a dormir, Hermione prendió la luz, al tiempo que sentía los brazos de Harry rodear su cintura.

Ella se volvió y lo besó en los labios, Harry demandó su boca y comenzó a besarla como un verdadero loco.

-¡Harry, espera! –dijo Hermione

-¡No puedo! –murmuró el ojiverde-. ¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas!

Ella rió separándose un poco para tomar aire, y en ese momento, sus ojos se fijaron en un hermoso arreglo de flores que había sobre la mesita de centro.

-¡Oh, Harry! Gracias.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el ojiverde sorprendido y volteando a ver el lugar que Hermione señalaba, descubriendo al instante las flores.

-¡Están bellísimas! –dijo Hermione, antes de darle un beso en los labios. Harry siempre encontraba la manera de sorprenderla, ¿en qué momento había mandado pedir ese arreglo?

-¡Yo no las envíe! –dijo Harry, bastante serio.

Hermione borró la sonrisa de sus labios.

Harry clavó sus ojos verdes en el arreglo.

La chica caminó hacia la mesita de centro y tomó el sobre con la tarjeta. Harry por encima de su hombro, asomó la cabeza y leyó también:

_Querida Hermione: _

_No tengo palabras para agradecer lo que hiciste por mí cuando me caí de la escoba._

_¡Eres una magnífica sanadora!_

_Muchas gracias por atenderme. _

_Víctor Krum_


	16. El fantasma de los celos

**SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS**

**Capítulo 16: El fantasma de los celos**

_"¿Que voy hacer cuando te olvides de mí?_

_Cuando él te quite el tiempo para recordarme y me dejes solo, _

_en el pasado, en la puerta del paraíso sin alas, sin nada"._

_ Ervin Z. Castro_

Harry abrió la puerta de su recámara y la cerró de golpe. Dio vueltas como león enjaulado durante un par de minutos hasta que finalmente se dejó caer sobre el sillón de lectura de Hermione, colocó los brazos a los lados y cerró los ojos. Aquel arreglo de flores y esa tarjeta firmada por Viktor Krum, le estaban causando una terrible jaqueca.

Hermione entró a su habitación y vio a su esposo. Harry abrió los ojos y le dedicó una mirada.

-Ven –dijo Harry, relajando su expresión y extendiendo sus brazos para que ella se acercara.

Ella caminó con pasos sigilosos hasta quedar parada en frente de él. Harry la tomó de la cintura con ambas manos y la acercó, haciendo que ella se sentará sobre sus piernas.

-Harry –murmuró la castaña, sintiendo cómo los brazos de su esposo la envolvían en un abrazo-, quiero decirte que…

-Shhh –murmuró Harry, poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios-. No hables.

Hermione guardó silencio, le echó los brazos al cuello y acurrucó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Sus rizos sueltos cubrieron su musculoso tórax.

Los minutos fueron pasando uno por uno, Hermione pudo sentir la respiración de Harry volver a la normalidad, sus músculos liberaron tensión y la expresión de su rostro se relajó por completo.

Hermione deslizó su dedo índice por la punta de su nariz, haciendo que Harry le dedicará una sonrisa.

-No me gusta verte enojado –dijo Hermione.

-No me hace ninguna gracia que Viktor te mandé flores -murmuró el ojiverde, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla de la castaña.

-Harry, no quiero que pienses que…

-Tranquila –interrumpió Harry, mirándola a los ojos-. Fue una muestra de agradecimiento. Podemos tomarlo como cualquier regalo que haría un paciente a su médico después de haber recuperado la salud, gracias a un buen tratamiento.

-Te aseguró que sólo fue una forma de decir "gracias".

Harry asintió, aferrándose a ese pensamiento.

-¿Sabes una cosa? -dijo Harry, queriendo hablar de cosas más agradables.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre me ha gustado más mandarte flores a San Mungo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Recuerdas cuando me disfrace de paciente y fui a visitarte al hospital?

-Por supuesto, Henry Sacks es mi paciente favorito.

-Ese día me dijiste que yo era el tipo que había convertido tu consultorio en un vivero

-Hasta la fecha así es.

-Y me asegurare que así siga siendo.

Hermione lo besó en el cuello, apenas un pequeño roce, sin embargo, notó el estremecimiento de Harry y volvió a besarlo en el mismo sitio, esta vez prolongando el contacto. Lentamente subió hasta su mandíbula haciendo un camino de besos y caricias, esquivó sus labios y fue a besarlo en la frente repetidas veces, besó cada una de sus mejillas y su nariz con un gesto travieso. Y en una caricia exquisita, se acercó a la comisura de su boca y lo besó suavemente. Los labios de Harry no tardaron en responder con la misma ternura.

-Me tienes hechizado, Hermione.

-Solamente te amo.

* * *

Tres días después, Hermione estaba arreglando su estante de pociones en San Mungo, cuando de repente un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta, la chica salió a abrir.

-Hola, sanador Smethwyck - saludó Hermione.

-Hola, perdona que te moleste, pero hay un paciente allá afuera que quiere pasar a consulta contigo.

-¿Qué paciente? ¿Quién es?

-El jugador de Quidditch, Viktor Krum. Tú lo atendiste en los mundiales y hoy quiso venir a revisión, está un poco preocupado por su salud.

Hermione vaciló un momento.

-¿Quieres que le pida a algún otro sanador que lo valore? –preguntó Smethwyck-. Puedo decirle al sanador Gayton, pero considero que lo mejor para el señor Krum, es que tú lo valores para llevar una secuencia con su tratamiento.

Hermione asintió.

-Hágalo pasar, por favor.

-Enseguida, Hermione.

Al minuto siguiente, Viktor llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Hola –saludó Viktor al verla.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Hermione, señalando el sillón que estaba enfrente de su escritorio, invitándolo a sentarse, Viktor obedeció.

-Creo que bien, pero no voy a estar tranquilo hasta que sea la experta quien corrobore mis palabras.

-¿Has tenido algún dolor?

-Sólo cuando me caí, actualmente no.

-¿Puedes mover tu brazo y tu pierna de forma adecuada?

-Sí.

-¿Y la fractura del meñique?

-Ya no me duele y puedo mover mi dedo sin ningún problema.

-¿Y los raspones que te hiciste? ¿Han sanado ya?

-Sí, me ayudó bastante la esencia de Murtlap, y por supuesto el hechizo Episkey que hiciste ese día.

-Menos mal.

Hermione le ordenó a Viktor hacer una serie de movimientos de flexión, extensión y rotación para valorarlo, Viktor hizo los ejercicios sin ningún problema.

-Todo está en orden –dijo Hermione-. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-¿Puedo jugar sin problema?

-Por supuesto que sí, me sorprende la pregunta. Al día siguiente después de la caída ya estabas trepado en la escoba.

-Mi desempeño fue pésimo, supongo que estaba un poco aturbido por las pociones.

-Supongo que estabas un poco distraído, porque las pociones no tienen ese efecto secundario –dijo Hermione.

-Quizás estaba buscando tu cara en la tribuna y por eso no podía prestar atención al partido.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, aquello no le hizo gracia. Tomó su pluma fuente y escribió una receta rápidamente.

-Toma dos cucharadas de esta poción únicamente en caso de dolor –explicó Hermione-. Por lo demás, te encuentro perfectamente bien, estás dado de alta.

Viktor sonrió y tomó la receta que Hermione le extendía.

-¿Te gustaron las flores que te envíe? -preguntó el moreno.

Hermione lo miró con seriedad y le dijo:

-Viktor te agradezco el detalle, pero no eran necesarias. Solamente cumplí con mi obligación.

-Lo sé, pero no podía pasar por alto lo que hiciste por mí. Eres una excelente sanadora.

-Gracias –dijo Hermione-. He terminado la consulta, puedes jugar al quidditch sin ningún problema y regresar a Bulgaria cuando quieras.

-¿Puedo invitarte a cenar? –preguntó Viktor-. Sería una forma más de agradecerte todas tus atenciones.

Hermione negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

-Discúlpame, pero no puedo.

-Quizás otro día.

-¡No! –dijo Hermione con voz clara y firme.

-Entiendo –dijo el moreno, la determinación de Hermione le impidió insistir.

-Adiós, Viktor –dijo la castaña, señalando la puerta de salida.

El búlgaro asintió, tomó su receta y se puso de pie.

-Adiós, Hermione, gracias por todo.

* * *

Al terminar su día de trabajo, Harry abandonó el Ministerio de Magia y tomó la red flu para llegar al número doce de Grimmauld Place. Milly salió a recibirlo en cuanto escuchó sus pasos. Su amo estaba de buen humor y se veía como un auténtico niño, mientras sostenía con su mano derecha un empaque azul con una rana de chocolate.

-Hola, Milly –saludó Harry-. ¿Y la señora?

-Buenas tardes, amo. La señora está en el jardín.

-Gracias.

El ojiverde atravesó la sala y salió al jardín. Hermione estaba allí, usando unos vaqueros y unos guantes de jardinería, mientras intentaba plantar unos tulipanes.

-Hola –saludó el ojiverde.

Ella sonrió al verlo y se acercó a saludarlo. Harry se inclinó y la besó en los labios.

-Tienes pasto en el cabello –dijo Harry riendo y quitándole un pequeño tallo que se había enredado entre sus rizos.

-Gracias.

-Te traje una rana de chocolate –ofreció el ojiverde.

Hermione señaló los guantes, indicándole que no podía tomarla en ese momento, entonces Harry abrió el paquete azul, tomó la rana y la acercó a los labios de Hermione para que la probara. La castaña le dio una mordida, dedicándole una sonrisa mientras se deleitaba con el sabor del chocolate.

-Deliciosa –dijo ella-. ¡Pruébala!

Harry obedeció y entre los dos alternaron mordidas al dulce hasta terminar con aquella pequeña rana.

-Gracias –dijo Hermione.

-De nada –dijo Harry sonriendo-. ¿Quieres que te ayude a plantar los tulipanes?

Ella asintió, Harry hizo aparecer una pala con su varita.

-Espera –dijo Hermione.

El ojiverde se volvió a mirarla.

-Hay algo que quiero que sepas –dijo la castaña

-¿Qué es?

-Hoy fue a verme Viktor Krum al hospital –soltó Hermione.

-¿Y a qué fue?

-Fue a revisión, ya sabes tuvo una caída muy fuerte… Fueron muchos metros de altura. Estaba preocupado por su salud y quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

-¿Y ya está bien? ¿O va a volver a consulta?

-Se encuentra bien.

-¿Lo diste de alta?

Hermione asintió, sin poder evitar una sonrisa por las rabietas infantiles de Harry.

-Menos mal –dijo el ojiverde-. ¿Hay algo más que tenga que saber?

-Bueno –dijo ella de la forma más sutil que le fue posible, sin querer guardar secretos con él-, quiso invitarme a cenar para agradecerme lo que hice por él… Por supuesto que le dije que no.

Harry enterró la pala en el pasto, lastimando sin querer unos pequeños arbustos que encontró a su paso.

-Hermione, sé que eres brillante en tu trabajo, entiendo que es lógico que tus pacientes estén agradecidos contigo, pero francamente no me gusta Viktor.

-¿Confías en mí? –preguntó Hermione con seriedad.

-Por supuesto que sí, Herm.

-Más te vale -dijo Hermione, levando las cejas-. ¡No olvides que soy una bruja!

Él sonrió y haciendo a un lado la pala, se acercó a ella y acarició sus cabellos rizados. No fueron necesarias más palabras, ambos se amaban y lo último que querían era seguir discutiendo por culpa Viktor Krum. Ninguno de los dos supo quién se acercó primero a los labios del otro, pero ambos terminaron abrazados y besándose en medio del jardín.

-¿Y bien? –dijo Harry al cabo de un par de minutos, volviendo a sostener la pala-. ¿Dónde quieres que plantemos los tulipanes?

Ella le dio un nuevo beso antes de indicarle el lugar correcto.

* * *

Una semana después, Hermione salió del trabajo un poco más temprano de lo acostumbrado, tomó la calle del almacén y caminó varias calles más para llegar a la librería, y mientras hacía la travesía, tomó su teléfono celular para llamar a Harry.

-Hola –contestó el ojiverde.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿Dónde andas? ¿Sigues en el Ministerio?

-No, ya salí, voy manejando camino a San Mungo para pasar por ti -contestó Harry a través del sistema de audio del auto.

-Salí un poquito antes y decidí pasar por un libro que me hace falta ¿puedes pasar por mí a la librería?

-Señora Potter, ¿por qué no me espero?

-Quise caminar un poco.

-Está bien. Voy por ti. Llegaré en quince minutos.

-Gracias, Harry. Un beso.

Hermione llegó a la librería, pronto se perdió entre los diferentes pasillos, fascinada con los títulos de los libros. No tardó en descubrir que no era solo un libro el que necesitaba, sino varios más. Al final llegó a la caja con tres libros, pagó a la empleada y mientras esperaba que envolvieran sus libros en papel, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, tocándola suavemente. Hermione se volvió, pensando que se encontraría con Harry, pero grande su sorpresa al encontrarse con Viktor Krum.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? –saludó Viktor, inclinándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Hermione sonrió contrariada.

-Bien, gracias.

-¡Que grata sorpresa! –murmuró Viktor

Hermione asintió incómoda.

-¿Cuándo regresas a Bulgaria? –le preguntó.

-No sé, por el momento he decidido tomarme unas buenas vacaciones en Londres, supongo que puedo disponer de un mes en lo que empiezan los entrenamientos para el próximo torneo.

La castaña no pareció alegrarse con esa noticia.

-¿Te gustaría ir a tomar un café?

-Lo siento, no puedo.

-¿Otro día? –insistió Viktor.

-Disculpa, pero tengo que irme –dijo Hermione, observando los cristales de la librería, reconociendo el auto de Harry estacionado en la acera. Harry había descendido del auto y estaba parado en la banqueta mirando hacia adentro, descubriéndola con Viktor.

-Adiós, Hermione –dijo Viktor, inclinándose y dándole un nuevo beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós –dijo la castaña, abandonando la librería.

Harry estaba a punto de entrar cuando Hermione. Había tenido el desacierto de bajarse del carro para ir a buscar a Hermione adentro del edificio, pero apenas había echado un vistazo a través del escaparate, la había reconocido entre los clientes, platicando con Viktor Krum.

-Hola –saludó Hermione al ojiverde.

-Hola, sanadora Potter.

Los dos se besaron en los labios.

-¿Viste a Viktor? –preguntó Harry.

-Sí, él estaba comprando un libro, igual que yo.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro. El asunto de Viktor no le gustaba nada. Era una situación que se estaba presentando cada vez con más frecuencia.

-Sólo fue un encuentro casual –dijo Hermione, dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia.

Harry asintió, acercándose a ella para ayudarla con sus libros. Viktor no merecía tanta importancia. Y mucho menos un disgusto con Hermione por su culpa.

-¿Todo esto piensas leer? –preguntó Harry, sosteniendo el paquete de Hermione y guardándolo en la cajuela del coche.

La castaña asintió con una sonrisa.

-También compré un libro para ti -informó

-¿El Recuento histórico de los mundiales de Quidditch?

-No, "Hechizos avanzados para aurores"

-Supongo que me servirá de mucho.

Harry se inclinó y chocó su frente con la de Hermione, dándole un golpe cariñoso antes de besarla en los labios.

-¿Caminamos? –propusó Harry, señalando un parque ubicado en la contra esquina de la librería.

-Pero... ¿me invitas un helado? –preguntó Hermione con mirada risueña.

-¿Te estás aprovechando de lo que siento por ti?

Ella le guiñó un ojo, dibujando una sonrisa infantil. Él rió y la tomó de la mano antes de cruzar la calle.

* * *

A Hermione le hubiera gustado que el problema de Viktor Krum terminara allí, pero las cosas se pusieron peor... Una noche al regresar a casa, después de un evento social a beneficio del Hospital San Mungo, Harry y Hermione encontraron una canasta de dulces con una nueva tarjeta de Viktor Krum.

Esta vez, Harry no tomó las cosas nada bien.

-¿Y ahora? -exclamó Harry, señalando los dulces-. ¿Qué tienes que decir a esto, Hermione?

La chica miró los dulces con disgusto, Viktor estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

-Quizás sólo es otra forma de decir gracias –dijo Hermione aferrándose a esa pobre excusa.

-¡No, Hermione! Viktor se cayó apropósito para que tú lo atendieras, después se inventó la excusa de ir a revisión para invitarte a cenar y hasta te siguió a la librería. Y encima de todo, te manda "regalitos". ¡El está enamorado de ti! ¿Te habías dado cuenta?

Harry clavó sus ojos en ella para advertir su reacción, Hermione no parecía sorprendida, pero por lo menos la noticia tampoco parecía alegrarle.

-Quisiera que entendieras que lo que hubo entre él y yo terminó hace muchos años –dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué no le has pedido que te deje en paz? Hasta pareces contenta con sus atenciones -dijo Harry, mientras el demonio de los celos se apoderaba de él.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar algo tan horrible?

-¿Por qué has permitido que las cosas lleguen hasta este punto?

Ella lo miró molesta, pero también bastante herida por sus palabras.

-¡Viktor no me interesa! –dijo Hermione. ¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mi? Me conoces muy bien.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos con disgusto. Hermione salió de la sala bastante molesta. Harry no la detuvo.

Y por primera vez desde que se habían casado, ambos se fueron a dormir enojados.

* * *

El sol iluminó la habitación de los Potter, Hermione fue la primera en levantarse a bañar. Harry se quedo recostado, mientras escuchaba el agua caer de la regadera. Una parte de él reconoció que se había pasado con ella la noche anterior y se sintió un patán. No debió haber peleado con Hermione, mucho menos debió dudar de ella. Él único que merecía que le pusiera un alto en cuanto lo tuviera en frente, era Viktor Krum.

Cuando Hermione salió del baño, ya venía vestida con un fresco y juvenil vestido rosa, Harry se levantó de la cama para meterse a bañar, Hermione fingió no verlo y se sentó en el taburete del tocador para peinarse y maquillarse.

Harry se bañó lo más rápido que pudo y salió del baño ya vestido con un pantalón y una camisa. Quería reconciliarse con ella antes de irse a trabajar.

-Estás muy linda con ese vestido –dijo Harry, buscando un acercamiento.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, Harry advirtió el enojo en sus ojos.

-Lo siento mucho, brujita

Hermione le dirigió una mirada severa que le hizo saber que no todo se solucionaba con eso.

-Nada justifica lo que te dije ayer –dijo Harry-, no sabes lo mal que me siento por eso. Lamento mucho haberte lastimado. Perdona mis celos absurdos.

Hermione advirtió la honestidad de Harry. El se inclinó y la besó en la frente, antes de murmurar:

-Perdóname.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –preguntó Hermione-. ¿Por qué eres tan celoso?

-Porque no quiero perderte nunca. Quiero que nos amemos toda la vida hasta que seamos un par de viejos cuidando el uno del otro, siempre juntos hasta el final.

A Hermione le hubiera gustado mantener una expresión seria, pero no pudo disimular una media sonrisa.

-Te amo –murmuró Harry.

-No esperes que te responda, aún estoy muy enojada contigo como para decirte que también te amo.

-Supongo que bien merecido lo tengo, pero ya te ofrecí una disculpa. ¿Que más puedo hacer?

-Confiar en mí.

El asintió, haciendo que finalmente Hermione le sonriera abiertamente. Harry la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en los labios. Ella correspondió a su beso con el mismo cariño.

-¿Sabes? –dijo Harry para asegurarse de que ella lo había perdonado y dispuesto a jugarle una broma.

-No.

-Estás tan guapa con ese vestido que no quiero dejarte salir a la calle, porque estoy seguro que robaras miradas y arrancaras suspiros.

-¡Harry! ¿Otra vez los celos?

Él le guiñó un ojo y soltó una risa.

-Estoy confiando en ti, sé que no voltearas a ver a ninguno de esos "babosos".

Hermione rió y Harry aprovechó para juntar sus labios con los de ella, uniéndose en múltiples besos llenos de pasión.

* * *

Cinco días después, Viktor Krum volvió a aparecerse en San Mungo, está vez Hermione fue inflexible y lo corrió de su consultorio en cuanto lo vio entrar, exigiéndole que no volviera a buscarla, advirtiéndole que no quería volver a verlo. Viktor insistió, asegurándole que sólo estaba allí, buscando su amistad, pero Hermione señaló la puerta de salida, sosteniendo firmemente su varita, dispuesta a lanzarle un hechizo si seguía molestándola. Y ante semejante amenaza, Viktor se fue de San Mungo tan rápido como había llegado.

Esa noche cuando Hermione le contó a Harry lo ocurrido, el ojiverde cuidó sus palabras y no hizo ninguna escena de celos, al contrario, sorprendió a Hermione tomando las cosas con demasiada cautela y sensatez, evitando a toda costa una nueva discusión con ella, sin embargo, Harry le advirtió a Hermione que si Viktor volvía a aparecer, él mismo le exigiría que la dejará tranquila.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en cuanto Harry llegó al Ministerio de Magia, se dirigió a su despacho, cruzó la fuente y abordó uno de los elevadores. Viktor Krum estaba allí, saliendo en ese momento de uno de los despachos de los altos mandos.

-Quiero hablar contigo –dijo Harry, abordándolo en el pasillo.

-¿De qué, Potter? –dijo Viktor con altivez.

-Ven conmigo a mi despacho –dijo Harry, no iba a armar un escándalo a medio pasillo.

Viktor se encogió de hombros y lo siguió.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? –preguntó Viktor en cuanto estuvieron en el despacho del ojiverde.

-Quiero exigirte que dejes en paz a Hermione.

-Es ella la que me busca –dijo Viktor con total desfachatez.

-¡No te permito que hables así!

-Ella está interesa en mí.

-¡Ella jamás pondría sus ojos en ti!

-¿Estás seguro, Potter? ¿Ya olvidaste el Torneo de los Tres Magos? ¿El baile de Navidad? ¿Y el verano en Bulgaria?

-No mezcles el pasado.

-Permíteme decirte que fue ella la que me mandó una tarjeta de agradecimiento por las flores que le envíe. Ella me ha citado a "revisión médica" más de una vez y siempre ha sido muy atenta conmigo, apuesto a que no es así con todos sus pacientes.

-Basta, Krum, ella es atenta con todo el mundo.

-Seguramente, Potter, pero creo que tengo un trato preferente.

-¡Eres tú el que ha estado acechándola! ¡Desde los mundiales no has dejado de buscarla! Te caíste de la escoba para que ella te atendiera. Te apareces en San Mungo bajo cualquier pretexto y hasta la sigues a la librería, fingiendo un encuentro casual.

-¿Encuentro casual? ¿Eso te dijo? No entiendo porque no te dijo que aceptó ir a comer conmigo y después me pidió que la acompañara a la librería.

-¡Cuida tu boca, mentiroso!

-¿Sabes una cosa, Potter? Me encanta Hermione, y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella.

-¡Ella es mi esposa! Mantén tus ojos muy lejos de ella.

-No me importa que sea tu esposa –dijo Krum, mordazmente-. Eso no me va a detener, mucho menos sabiendo que a Hermione no le soy indiferente. Recuerda, Potter, donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.

-¡Basta!

-Cuídala bien, Potter, porque estoy dispuesto a quitártela. Ella no es la blanca paloma que tú crees. Ha salido varias veces conmigo mientras te hace creer que está trabajando. Y entre ella y yo, ha habido mucho más que besos y caricias.

Harry no pudo contenerse más y se le fue encima a golpes. Viktor también lo golpeó, pero no con la misma fuerza y habilidad con la que Harry lo estaba golpeando.

Tuvieron que ser Dean y Kingsley quienes llegaron a separarlos al oír el tremendo alboroto que estaba pasando en el despacho de Harry.

-¡Harry, basta! –dijo Kingsley, sosteniendo a Harry.

-¡Vete, Viktor! –dijo Dean, sosteniendo al búlgaro-. No tienes nada que hacer en este despacho.

Viktor le dirigió una última mirada a Harry. El ojiverde le devolvió la mirada con ojos amenazadores.

-¡Me voy! –dijo Viktor con malicia-. Iré a San Mungo para que la señora Potter me cure las heridas.

Harry se soltó de Kingsley y se volvió a lanzar sobre Viktor.

Esta vez, entre Kingsley y Dean tuvieron que sostener a Harry para evitar que Viktor Krum perdiera los dientes. Viktor aprovechó para salir del despacho del ojiverde, lanzándole una última mirada de advertencia a Harry.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Dean a Harry, soltándolo.

El ojiverde respiró agitadamente, apretando los puños con coraje.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué peleaban? –preguntó Kingsley, alarmado.

-No quiero hablar, salgan de aquí –exclamó Harry.

-Quizás es lo mejor –dijo Dean-, tú tienes que calmarte y necesitas estar solo.

Dean salió del despacho, sin hacer más comentarios, Harry volteó a ver a Kingsley, pidiéndole con la mirada que sea fuera.

-Está bien, hijo –dijo Kingsley con cautela-, saldré de aquí y te dejaré tranquilo. Pero hay algo que te voy a advertir, perdona que me meta en lo que no debo, pero sin querer escuché las últimas palabras de Viktor Krum…

Harry sintió que temblaba de furia al recordarlo.

-No permitas que ese infeliz te robe la confianza en la mujer que amas –dijo Kingsley antes de abandonar el despacho del ojiverde.

* * *

Ginny llegó a casa de Zabini, llamó a la puerta y al cabo de varios minutos, él salió a abrirle.

-¿Qué te paso? –preguntó Ginny alarmada, entrando a la casa.

-¡Potter! –murmuró Zabini, llevándose la mano hacia un ojo morado.

-¿Te ha golpeado así por esa sangre sucia? –exclamó Ginny.

-Le sembré la duda, tal y como acordamos. Te aseguró que en estos momentos, Potter se está preguntando si Hermione Granger es capaz de engañarlo con Viktor Krum.

Ginny sonrió radiante. Zabini la fulminó con la mirada, ¿cómo podía alegrarse mientras él sentía más de una costilla rota por culpa de sus malditas intrigas? Al grado que realmente quería hacer una visita a Hermione para ser visto como paciente.

-¿Ya llegó la elfina? –preguntó Ginny, intentando borrar su sonrisa.

-Aún no –dijo Zabini.

Ginny se sentó en la sala y esperó impaciente la llegada de Milly.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –preguntó Ginny al verla llegar media hora después.

Milly la miró con temor.

-Lo siento, no pude abandonar la casa antes, el otro elfo desconfía de mí.

-¿Kreacher? –preguntó Zabini.

-Sí, constantemente me está vigilando –dijo Milly nerviosa.

-¿Y Harry y Hermione sospechan de ti? –preguntó Ginny.

-No, por supuesto que no, señora.

-Más te vale –dijo Ginny-, no puedes echarnos a perder esto.

Milly asintió con pesar, los Potter habían sido muy buenos con ella y no le gustaban los planes de esos dos, sin embargo, se aferró al recuerdo de su verdadero amo, Draco Malfoy. Lo recordó inválido y condenado de por vida a una silla de ruedas. Milly lo había visto nacer en casa de los Malfoy, lo había cuidado desde que era un bebé y había sido mucho más que una sirvienta para él. Le dolía verlo sin poder caminar, todo amargado y sin querer salir de su casa... Su única esperanza era Hermione Granger, y Milly estaba dispuesta a colaborar en todo, con tal de que Hermione curara a su amo.

-¡Te estoy hablando! –gritó Ginny sacándola de sus pensamientos-. Dime si Harry y Hermione han discutido por culpa de Viktor.

Milly hubiera preferido guardar silencio, pero asintió lentamente.

-Sí, señora.

Ginny volvió a sonreír.

-¿Qué han dicho?

-No es fácil espiarlos... Las habitaciones tienen hechizos silenciadores y ellos son muy celosos de su intimidad. Solamente puedo escuchar lo que conversan mientras sirvo el desayuno o la cena. Además, tengo a Kreacher cerca todo el tiempo, no me deja ni a sol ni sombra.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Milly –dijo Zabini-, necesito nombres de pacientes de Hermione. ¿Qué has escuchado?

Milly hizo un esfuerzo por recordar.

-El otro día la señora llevó un pastel a la casa y escuché el nombre de una tal señora Figg.

Zabini tomó nota.

-¿Alguien más?

-No recuerdo.

-¿Trajiste lo que te encargué? –preguntó Ginny.

La elfina asintió temerosa, pero sacó de su bolsa un vestido rosa.

-La señora Potter uso este vestido hace poco –dijo la elfina, entregándole la prenda a Ginny.

La pelirroja sonrió satisfecha.

-¿Para qué quieres ese vestido? –preguntó Zabini.

Ginny hizo aparecer con su varita una peluca muggle idéntica al cabello de Hermione y una cámara fotográfica.

-Vas a beber poción multijugos y te convertirás nuevamente en Viktor –dijo Ginny-. Yo me disfrazaré de Hermione y Milly nos tomará una foto juntos, besándonos. Es una lástima que sólo podre salir de espaldas usando la peluca y el vestido de Hermione, pero será suficiente… Pienso enviarle esa foto a Harry… Veamos qué piensa de su santa mujercita en cuanto tenga una prueba más contundente.

Zabini la miró boquiabierto

-¿Un fotomontaje?

-Si los muggles pueden por qué nosotros no.

-Piénsalo bien –dijo Zabini

-No tengo nada que pensar. ¿Qué esperas para ir a convertir en Viktor Krum? No tenemos todo el día. Harry tiene que recibir esto ahora que está vulnerable, no mañana después de haber hablado con la sangre sucia.

-Te juro Ginevra Weasley, que después de terminar con esto, no quiero volver a verte –dijo Zabini.

-Tendrás que hacerlo, siempre estaremos involucrados.

Zabini salió de la sala refunfuñando para ir a buscar poción multijugos. Ginny aprovechó para ponerse el vestido de Hermione y la peluca. Milly temblorosa la miraba, deseando no participar en eso, pero sin poder dar marcha atrás... Y solamente el recuerdo de su amo, la obligó a hacer lo que Ginny le ordenaba.

* * *

Harry dio otro trago a su brandy, sin poder calmarse. Ni siquiera una botella completa le haría olvidar lo sucedido.

¿Sería Hermione capaz de engañarlo? ¿De verdad, se estaba viendo a escondidas de él con Viktor Krum?

Las palabras de Viktor hicieron eco nuevamente en sus oídos.

"Ella me mandó una tarjeta de agradecimiento por las flores que le envíe".

"Ella me ha citado a "revisión médica" más de una vez".

"Ella aceptó ir a comer conmigo y me pidió que la acompañara a la librería".

"Ella ha salido varias veces conmigo mientras te hace creer que está trabajando"

Harry recapituló las cosas:

Cuando descubrieron las flores al regresar del mundial, él había ido a encerrarse a su habitación y nunca supo si Hermione había enviado o no una tarjeta a Viktor. Tampoco había estado presente mientras Hermione atendía a Viktor en el estadio de Quidditch cuando se cayó, ¿y si realmente Hermione había citado a Viktor para revisión médica en San Mungo? Finalmente eso no tenía nada de malo, como sanadora ella podía llevar el seguimiento de sus pacientes, pero ¿por qué no se lo había dicho? Y respecto a la librería, él mismo había descubierto a Hermione y a Viktor juntos, pero Hermione abandonó la librería en cuanto lo vio llegar.

Harry se hundió en el sillón de su escritorio. Los celos invadían sus pensamientos nublando su entendimiento.

Ni siquiera tenían tres meses de casados. ¿Sería capaz Hermione de traicionarlo? ¿Cómo podía fijarse en Viktor sabiendo que él la adoraba? ¿Acaso no se había esforzado en ser un buen esposo? ¿Acaso no la cuidaba y consentía en todo?

Las palabras de Kingsley hicieron eco también:

"No permitas que ese infeliz te robe la confianza en la mujer que amas"

¿Vas a desconfiar de ella? ¿Vas a creerle a ese infeliz? Lo único que ese tipo quiere es sembrarte la duda, él quiere que desconfíes de Hermione para tener el camino libre y poder acercarse a ella.

Harry cerró los ojos recordando la mirada de Hermione, su sonrisa limpia y transparente, su honestidad. Ella era su mejor amiga. Su confidente. Su cómplice en todo. Ella jamás le había mentido. Ella lo amaba.

Intentó relajarse, tratando de dejar atrás los malos pensamientos. Quería irse a su casa y abrazar a Hermione, escuchar de sus labios que ella jamás sería capaz de salir con Viktor, no importaba si después Hermione volvía a regañarlo por celoso.

-Señor, Potter –dijo Kelly, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y entrando con cautela a su despacho, sabiendo que su jefe estaba de un pésimo humor-. Acaba de llegar este sobre para usted.

-¿Qué es?

-No sé –dijo Kelly, extendiéndole el sobre.

-¿Quién lo envió?

-Tampoco sé, una lechuza acaba de traerlo –dijo Kelly.

Harry recibió el sobre y le pidió a su secretaria que lo dejara nuevamente solo.

Kelly no dudo en obedecer, nunca antes había visto a su jefe tan molesto.

Harry tomó el sobre y lo abrió con cierta desconfianza... Y su contenido lo dejo totalmente frío... Era una foto muggle de Viktor Krum, abrazando y besando a Hermione.

Harry sintió que algo dentro de él se rompía para siempre. Volvió a observar la foto, buscando desesperadamente algo a que aferrarse. Alguna razón para seguir creyendo en Hermione.

Deseo que la foto fuera vieja, de los tiempos de Hogwarts en cuarto y quinto curso, pero no, la foto era reciente con Hermione y Viktor adultos.

La cara de Viktor era cien por ciento visible, no había la menor duda de que era él. Pero la foto de Hermione no era del todo clara, la chica estaba de espaldas con su cabello suelto, acercando sus labios a los de Viktor, sin dejarse ver la cara. Llevaba un vestido rosa.

Harry había visto a Hermione con ese mismo vestido hace apenas unos días. No lograba recordar cuándo, pero él mismo le había dicho a Hermione que se veía linda con él.

"Ella no es la blanca paloma que tú crees. Ha salido varias veces conmigo mientras te hace creer que está trabajando. Entre ella y yo ha habido mucho más que besos y caricias" -la voz de Viktor retumbó en sus oídos.

El ojiverde comenzó a respirar agitadamente. El sudor de su frente llegó hasta sus párpados.

Aquello era el principio y el fin. Quería pensar que todo se trataba de una pesadilla.

Harry caminó por su despacho dando círculos, hiperventilando, pasándose con desesperación las manos por su desordenado cabello y limpiándose el sudor.

Él nunca había querido nada de eso. Él quería ser feliz, y por supuesto, que Hermione fuera feliz junto a él. .

Volvió a observar la foto... Si Hermione lo estaba engañando con Viktor Krum, él iba a descubrir la verdad.

Enojado, lanzó al piso los papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio, llevándose con ellos, una foto de Hermione y él... La foto que él tanto había atesorado, donde Hermione y él estaban sentados a la orilla del lago en Hogwarts, ella con su cabello despeinado y sus dientes largos. Más de una vez, Hermione había querido deshacerse de esa foto argumentando que no se veía bien... Ahora su deseo estaba cumplido.


	17. La emboscada

**SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS**

**Capítulo 17: "La emboscada"**

"_Hay diez centímetros de silencio entre tus manos y mis manos,_

_una frontera de palabras no dichas entre tus labios y mis labios,_

_y algo que brilla así de triste entre tus ojos y mis ojos"._

_Mario Benedetti._

Harry abandonó el Ministerio y llegó a su casa a través de la red flu, esperaba encontrar allí a Hermione, pero ella no había llegado todavía. Miró el reloj, por la hora que marcaban las manecillas, tenía media hora que había terminado su jornada laboral.

_¿Dónde está?_ –pensó el ojiverde, dando vueltas alrededor de la estancia. _¿Por qué no ha llegado? _

Diez minutos después la alarma de la red flu sonó y Hermione salió de la chimenea, se quitó su abrigo y lo colgó en el perchero. Crookshanks apareció rondando por la sala, ella se agachó para hacerle un par de caricias.

Harry la observó desde un rincón, a primera vista, Hermione parecía una niña acariciando a su gato, se veía feliz.

Hermione dio un brinco al descubrir a Harry parado junto a ella. ¿En qué momento había aparecido?

-¡Harry! –exclamó la chica, sorprendida-. No te oí llegar, pensé que no estabas... Me alegra verte.

Harry mantuvo una expresión seria a pesar de que Hermione le estaba dedicando su sonrisa favorita.

-Te eche de menos –dijo Hermione, echándole los brazos al cuello y dándole un beso en los labios.

-¿Dónde andabas? –preguntó el ojiverde.

-Me quede atendiendo a un paciente. Era una emergencia.

Harry la miró preguntándose si su paciente se llamaba Viktor Krum.

-¿Puedes creerlo? -dijo Hermione-. Un squib fue atacado por un dragón. Tuvo múltiples quemaduras y llegó en muy malas condiciones. No pude salir del hospital hasta estabilizarlo. Afortunadamente, ya está mejor y se recuperará por completo.

Harry la escuchó hablar atento a la más mínima expresión de su rostro. Parecía sincera, su cara había reflejado inicialmente preocupación por la vida de su paciente y después alegría por su recuperación.

-¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Bien –dijo Harry secamente y por primera vez, Hermione sintió que Harry la miraba con ¿resentimiento?

-Me alegro -dijo ella con la absoluta certeza de que esa mirada había sido producto de su imaginación. Él nunca la hubiera mirado de esa forma-. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Ya cenaste?

-Aún no –dijo el ojiverde sin pizca de apetito.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos a cenar? Una de mis pacientes acaba de abrir un restaurante y me gustaría ir a conocerlo.

-Hoy no

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry? ¿Por qué estás molesto?

-¿Tendría alguna razón para estar molesto contigo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que no.

-Me voy a dormir, no quiero cenar –dijo Harry, si se quedaba un minuto más delante de ella, comenzaría a exigirle una explicación por la foto que había recibido. Y se había prometido a si mismo ser cauteloso para poder llegar al fondo de la verdad.

Hermione prefirió no seguirlo. Lo mejor en ese momento era respetar espacios y no hablar hasta que ambos estuvieran tranquilos.

¿Por qué está enojado? -se preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sillón y hacía aparecer una taza con chocolate caliente-. Ella llegó tarde porque se había quedado atendiendo un paciente, aquello no tenía nada de malo y por supuesto esa no era la primera vez, Harry sabía de sobra que algunas veces, ella se quedaba con algún enfermo después de la hora de salida y hasta ahora nunca habían discutido por eso. Al llegar a casa, ella no había advertido que Harry estaba de mal humor, quiso hacerle plática y ponerse al día, no había querido importunarlo. Evidentemente, Harry estaba molesto con ella por algo más.

* * *

Hermione miró a través de la ventana de su consultorio, contemplando el paisaje.

¿Qué está pasando? –se preguntó por milésima vez.

Los últimos diez días habían sido terribles.

El puente de la comunicación con Harry se estaba rompiendo, y ella no lograba entender cuál era la razón.

Él se comportaba distante, cortante y muy frío con ella.

Inútilmente, ella había intentando hablar con él para saber qué le molestaba. Él siempre le contestaba con frases de doble intención, interrogándola como si fuera ella la que guardara secretos con él.

El tiempo que pasaban juntos era escaso. Él salía muy temprano y llegaba muy noche, argumentando trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, al grado que parecía que estaban en tiempos de guerra y había fuerzas oscuras que perseguir a todas horas. Tampoco habían salido juntos a ningún lado. Y el fin de semana que bautizaron al pequeño Hugo Weasley, la distancia entre ellos había sido más que notable.

Algunas veces, ella había descubierto a Harry mirándola, pero en cuanto ella volvía la cara, él se alejaba.

Y lo que más la desconcertaba, Harry no la había tocado en diez días. Cuando ella se iba a acostar, cansada de esperar a que él saliera de su despacho, Harry llegaba a dormir hasta ya muy entrada la noche y era el primero en levantarse, aunque algunas veces, Hermione había sentido que él estaba despierto sin poder dormir.

¿Por qué? ¿Cuál había sido el motivo de tan repentino cambio?

La chica golpeó su escritorio con los puños. Tenía que luchar por su matrimonio. Amaba a Harry. Quería que la comunicación entre ellos volviera a ser la misma de antes. Quería recuperar a su mejor amigo y necesitaba sentir el amor de su esposo.

La forma de solucionar sus problemas no era mirando a través de los cristales de San Mungo, sino hablando con él de frente.

¿Y si pedía el día libre para ir a verlo al Ministerio? ¿Y si convencía a Harry para que fueran a comer a algún sitio tranquilo donde pudieran hablar?

La chica se quitó su bata, arregló su vestido alisándolo y se maquilló un poco. Tenía que buscar alguna forma de solucionar las cosas.

* * *

Hermione llegó al Cuartel General de Aurores, caminó con pasos resueltos hacia el despacho de su marido y llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó.

-¿Harry?

No hubo respuesta, Hermione abrió la puerta, sólo para descubrir que Harry no estaba allí.

La chica entró dispuesta a esperarlo. Fue a sentarse al sillón principal y aguardó con ansiedad. Lejos de jugar a desordenarle el escritorio, como en otras ocasiones, se cuido de no mover ningún objeto para no hacerlo enojar.

Con curiosidad, Hermione intentó buscar allí alguna razón para semejante distanciamiento, pero sobre aquel escritorio sólo había asuntos de trabajo.

Hermione advirtió que la foto de Harry y ella a la orilla del lago en Hogwarts, no estaba en su sitio. ¿Por qué? Harry más de una vez le había llamado la atención por quitar la foto de su lugar… Y ahora esa foto no estaba.

La chica abrió el cajón y encontró la foto con el marco roto. Quiso pensar que se había caído por accidente y que Harry no había tenido tiempo de arreglarla. Se aferró a ese pensamiento, mientras con su varita reparaba el marco. Colocó la foto en su sitio, prometiéndose a sí misma que si las cosas se arreglaban, jamás volvería a mover esa foto de su lugar, aunque saliera en ella con dientes de sable.

Al cabo de veinte minutos, Hermione escuchó los pasos de Harry en el pasillo y sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que Harry entrara a su despacho, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La expresión de su rostro cambió por completo al ver a Hermione y automáticamente le dirigió una mirada seria.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Harry.

-¿De dónde vienes? –preguntó Hermione-. Llevo varios minutos esperándote.

-Estaba en una junta con Kingsley y los miembros del tribunal de Wizengamot. ¿A qué has venido, Hermione? Tengo mucho trabajo.

-Pensé que si tenías tiempo tal vez podríamos ir a comer juntos.

-No puedo.

Hermione trató de disimular su decepción lo mejor posible.

-Puedo esperar a que termines.

-Voy a tardar mucho tiempo.

-Está bien, continúa con tu trabajo. ¡No quise interrumpirte! Te veré en la casa.

La castaña se levantó del sillón y salió del despacho de su marido. Harry no se esforzó en detenerla.

* * *

Hermione regresó a San Mungo convencida de que lo mejor era ocupar su mente en algo, de lo contrario se volvería loca con el torbellino de problemas que inundaban su cabeza.

-¿Tienes algún paciente para mí? -preguntó Hermione a la recepcionista.

-Por supuesto, sanadora Potter, tengo en la sala de espera a una niña de cinco años con fiebre.

-Yo la reviso –dijo Hermione con voz decidida y tomando el expediente.

Hermione llamó a la pequeña. La madre y la niña entraron al consultorio.

-Buenas tardes, soy la sanadora Hermione Potter. ¿Qué problema hay?

-Mi hija empezó con fiebre esta mañana –dijo la madre.

-¿Y ha tenido tos, vómito o alguna otra molestia?

La señora negó con la cabeza.

-Solamente le aparecieron unas pequeñas manchas rojas.

Hermione revisó a la niña, quien en esos momentos lloraba desconsoladamente. En cuanto, la castaña vio las manchas supo que la niña tenía fiebre de Lixy. Una enfermedad que se transmitía después del contacto con determinados hongos, que provocaba fiebre, cansancio, dolor de cabeza y manchas rojas en las manos y brazos. Era una enfermedad benigna de muy corta duración, pero bastante contagiosa.

-¿Ha estado en contacto con algún hongo? –preguntó Hermione.

-En la mañana jugamos en el jardín –reconoció la mamá.

Hermione le explicó a la mamá que la enfermedad de Lixy se aliviaba tomando poción de Avenae, le aseguró que si seguían al pie de la letra las indicaciones, la niña estaría bien dentro de muy poco tiempo, pero que aún así, tenían que evitar el contacto con otros magos para evitar más contagios.

La señora y la niña se fueron. Hermione se sintió un poco mejor, sin lugar a dudas, dar consulta era una buena terapia para dejar atrás sus problemas.

* * *

Al caer la tarde, Hermione abandonó el hospital y manejó hasta Grimmauld Place, en el trayecto sintió una leve punzada en la cabeza, pero no le dio importancia, llevaba diez noches durmiendo mal.

-Hola, Kreacher –saludó Hermione.

-Buenas tardes, señora –saludó el elfo.

-¿Ya llegó Harry? –preguntó Hermione, sintiendo una nueva punzada en la cabeza, esta vez con más intensidad.

-Aún no.

Ella asintió. No valía la pena preocuparse, Harry había dejado más que claro que tenía mucho trabajo.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Kreacher-. Se ve muy cansada.

-Estoy bien.

Hermione tomó uno de sus libros y se sentó a leer un rato. Al cabo de una hora, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle en serio, las mejillas las sintió acaloradas y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que sus manos y sus brazos estaban cubiertos de manchas rojas.

¡Me contagie de fiebre de Lixy! –pensó Hermione, negándose a creerlo.

A lo largo de su carrera, había tratado con todo tipo de enfermedades, encantamientos, mordeduras y quemaduras, pero jamás había resultado contagiada de ninguna enfermedad. Debió haber tenido más precaución con aquella pequeña.

Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que la enfermedad era benigna y que estaría bien si tomaba poción de avenae.

-¡Kreacher! –llamó Hermione, levantándose del sillón y sintiéndose realmente débil.

El elfo acudió al llamado.

-¿Si, señora?

-¿Puedes prepararme un té? No me siento bien.

Kreacher asintió con expresión alarmada, su ama realmente parecía enferma.

-Yo iré a mi recámara a recostarme –dijo Hermione, comenzando a caminar con pasos lentos hacia las escaleras-, en cuanto tengas listo el té, lo subes, por favor.

Hermione entró a su recámara, hizo un encantamiento accio para invocar poción de avenae y bebió un poco. Se puso una pijama y se acostó en su cama, sintiendo que las fuerzas la abandonaban.

* * *

Harry llegó a su casa apareciendo a través de la red flu. No estaba nada orgulloso de cómo se había portado con Hermione en la mañana. Al contrario, se sentía un patán, al grado que había regresado a su casa antes de lo esperado porque deseaba verla.

-Buenas tardes, señor -saludó Kreacher.

-Hola –saludó Harry, viendo al elfo caminar con una charola y un té-. ¿Y eso?

-Es para la señora, está enferma.

Harry estuvo seguro que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. ¿Hermione enferma? ¿Qué tenía? ¿Era grave?

Sin dudarlo un momento y siendo más rápido que la misma saeta de fuego, le quitó el té al elfo y subió corriendo a su recámara.

Harry llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó, entonces entró a su habitación y vio que Hermione estaba dormida. El ojiverde dejó la charola sobre la mesita de noche, se acercó a su cama y tocó la frente de su esposa con la palma de su mano, tenía fiebre.

-¿Qué tienes, Herm? –pensó Harry para sí, contemplando seriamente la posibilidad de llamar a un sanador.

Harry la observó, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y su respiración era un poco más lenta de lo normal.

Hermione se veía tan hermosa y tan indefensa a la vez. Parecía una musa de una pintura famosa, dormida con un aire inocente y un toque de sensualidad.

No pudo evitarlo, sin querer o tal vez deseando aquello con toda su alma, se inclinó y la besó en la frente, apenas un sutil roce. A pesar de esa foto, aún la amaba y quizás nunca dejaría de hacerlo.

Hermione se despertó al sentir el suave contacto, parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder creer que increíblemente Harry estaba junto a ella, y no sólo eso… ¿El le había dado un beso en la frente?

-No quise despertarte –dijo Harry incómodo-. Te traje el té –agregó, queriendo justificar su presencia.

-Gracias.

La chica lo miró con una chispa de renovada alegría, quizás estaba soñando o a la mejor las alucinaciones visuales formaban parte de la enfermedad, pero si así era, no quería recuperar nunca más la salud.

-¿Qué tienes? –preguntó Harry, mirándola con sincera preocupación.

-Atendí a una niña con fiebre de Lixy y me contagió.

Harry la miró alarmado. No era sanador, pero algo había leído sobre esas enfermedades.

-Descuida, ya bebí poción de avenae y no te contagiaré.

Harry negó con la cabeza, él no estaba preocupado por su propia salud, sino por la de ella.

-Es una enfermedad que para los magos no representa ningún peligro, con un poco de poción se me pasará, no es nada grave -dijo Hermione como toda una experta.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres que te lleve a San Mungo? ¿Llamo a un sanador?

-No –dijo Hermione rápida, sin querer que él se fuera de su lado-. Sólo quiero un poco de té.

Harry le acercó la tasa con el té que había llevado, Hermione se enderezó un poco y bebió el delicioso líquido.

-¿Quieres que traiga más té? ¿Alguna poción en especial? –dijo Harry, deseando hacer algo por ella, sintiéndose un inútil por no poder aliviarla.

Ella sonrió sin poder creer que Harry estaba junto a ella, dispuesto a todo con tal de verla sana.

-¿Me quieres, Harry? –soltó ella, contemplando a su esposo.

Harry no se esperó esa pregunta. Llevaba días tratando de ser frío e indiferente con ella. Y bastó con un solo segundo, sabiéndola enferma para que él volviera con ella más rápido que un par de imanes, sin soltar un sólo reproche.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, buscando su respuesta. Finalmente, Harry le sonrió y le dijo:

-Sí, Hermione, por supuesto sí.

Ella sonrió y sacó una mano de las cobijas para estrechar la de Harry. Él no se negó a tomarla sino todo lo contrario, llevó esa mano hasta sus labios y depositó un beso en ella, sin importarle las pequeñas manchas rojas producto de la enfermedad .

-Te amo –murmuró Harry.

-Yo también te amo. Me duele mucho pensar que tú y yo….

-Descansa –dijo Harry antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en la frente-. Necesitas dormir y recuperar tus fuerzas. Hablaremos después, te lo prometo.

-Quédate conmigo –murmuró Hermione, a punto de caer dormida.

-No me moveré de aquí –aseguró el ojiverde.

Ella cerró los ojos y no tardo en quedarse dormida.

Harry le dio un nuevo beso en la frente, después se puso su pijama y se recostó junto a ella.

Todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, se sentía dividido entre dos bandos. El primero un amor intenso que sentía por ella, y por otro lado, estaban los celos que le robaban la calma ante la sola idea de pensar que había algo entre ella y Viktor Krum.

* * *

Hermione se despertó a mitad de la noche, la fiebre había desaparecido, la poción de avenae, sin lugar a dudas, ya había hecho su efecto y ahora se sentía mejor... Harry estaba dormido junto a ella, tal y como se lo había prometido.

Discretamente y como ya en otras noches lo había hecho, la chica acarició su rostro con cautela.

"Si supieras cuánto te amo" –pensó Hermione.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se paró de la cama. Abrió la puerta del balcón, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Su cabeza era un verdadero torbellino de emociones encontradas.

Harry había pasado la tarde con ella por su enfermedad, pero ¿realmente la amaba como se lo había dicho? ¿Esa preocupación en sus ojos era cierta? Todo parecía indicar que sí, pero entonces ¿por qué se había alejado tanto? ¿Por qué parecía molesto todo el tiempo?

Harry se despertó súbitamente, buscó a Hermione en el otro extremo de la cama, pero no la encontró, entonces sintió una corriente de aire frío proveniente del balcón, prendió la luz de la lámpara y vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Se levantó de un salto, se puso sus lentes y salió a buscar a su esposa.

-¡Hermione!

Ella se volvió para mirarlo.

-Ven –dijo Harry-, vuelve a la cama, estás enferma. La noche está muy fría.

-¿Qué nos está pasando? –exclamó Hermione-. ¿Por qué todo el tiempo estás enojado conmigo? ¿Por qué esa frialdad? Quiero la verdad, no mientas pensando que estoy enferma, porque no lo estoy.

Por primera vez, Harry fue realmente consciente del daño que le estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Qué te molesta?

-¡Viktor Krum! –dijo Harry finalmente, decidido a hablar y aceptar la verdad de una vez por todas, fuera la que fuera.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y entonces vio nuevamente el rostro molesto de Harry por la sola mención de Krum, su entrecejo estaba fruncido y su mandíbula tensa.

¿De manera que todo ese distanciamiento era por Krum?

-Harry, ya lo hemos hablado, no hay nada entre él y yo.

-¡No mientas más, Hermione! Por lo menos ten el valor de aceptarlo.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no he visto a Krum. Le exigí que no volviera a buscarme. Fui muy clara con él al decirle que te amaba a ti y que no quería tenerlo cerca de mí. Lo más importante para mi es nuestro matrimonio. Yo jamás te engañaría con él.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos con desesperación. Harry parecía indeciso, su mente era todo un campo de batalla. Seguramente, Hermione no se atrevería a negar las evidencias. Con un movimiento de su varita, Harry hizo aparecer la foto que había recibido y se la entregó.

Hermione tomó la foto y la miró con detenimiento, sin poder creer semejante visión. ¿Quién era la mujer que estaba al lado de Krum? Ella jamás había engañado a Harry. Eso era un montaje. Una mentira.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices ahora? -exclamó Harry.

Hermione tenía la cara roja de indignación. Una parte de ella entendió entonces porque Harry había actuado así. Eran las dudas y los celos, los que se habían apoderado del alma de su esposo.

-Harry, seguramente estás pensando lo peor de mí, pero te juro que no soy yo. Yo jamás haría algo así.

-¿Vas a decirme que la foto es falsa?

-No sé de dónde salió esta foto, ni quién se está haciendo pasar por mí, ni siquiera podría explicarte cómo lo están haciendo, pero esa persona no soy yo.

Harry trató de adivinar todas las emociones que se reflejaban en el rostro de Hermione. Como auror sabía identificar cuando la gente mentía, sabía sus gestos, sus vacilaciones, su modo de hablar, la tensión de sus músculos. Hermione en cambio, parecía increíblemente honesta.

¿Cómo demonios había podido dudar de ella tantos días? ¿Cómo había podido creer en esa foto? ¿Por qué había escuchado las intrigas de Viktor?

-Ven –dijo Hermione, tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia el interior de su habitación.

Harry totalmente desprevenido se dejó jalar por ella. Hermione abrió un armario y ante sus ojos aparecieron varias pociones. La chica buscó un frasco con Verisatum, lo tomó entre sus manos y se volvió hacia él, fijando su vista.

-Jamás te he engañado con Viktor Krum. La mujer de la foto no soy yo.

Harry observó el rostro de Hermione, su mirada era la más transparente que él había visto en toda su vida. Sus ojos no mentían, él lo sabía.

La chica destapó la botella, iba a llevar el líquido a su boca, cuando inesperadamente la mano de Harry se lanzó sobre la botella, haciéndola caer al piso.

Todas las dudas se desvanecieron en ese momento.

-No tienes que beber Verisatum para que te crea –dijo Harry, rompiendo la distancia que los separaba y abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas-. Creo en ti, Hermione.

La chica sintió los labios de Harry sobre sus labios, besándola con infinito arrepentimiento.

-No tengo palabras para pedirte perdón –murmuró Harry-. Debí haber hablado claro desde un principio. Jamás debí haber escuchado a Viktor. Debí haber creído en ti.

-Debiste hacerlo -dijo Hermione mirándolo a los ojos, esta vez con enfado.

Harry le había dado su voto de confianza al impedir que bebiera la poción, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que en los últimos días, él había dudado de ella y la había lastimado enormemente con su comportamiento.

Harry adivinó su pensamiento, hasta a él mismo le dolía lo mal que se había portado con ella. Hermione tenía todo el derecho de molestarse con él. Se había cegado ante una trampa mal intencionada. En lugar de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, él había roto el puente de la comunicación.

Hermione dejo escapar un par de lágrimas que se apresuró a limpiar, Harry hubiera preferido que ella le gritará o que le lanzará un encantamiento, pero no ver esas lágrimas producto de sus celos.

-No puedes imaginarte lo mucho que lo siento –dijo Harry, dispuesto a curar esas heridas a besos.

Hermione hasta cierto punto comprendió el sufrimiento de Harry ante esa presunta infidelidad con Viktor, pero no podía entender por qué no había sido capaz de hablarlo antes.

-Hermione, no intento justificarme, sé que soy culpable, pero todos estos días he vivido una lucha constante. Por un lado estabas tú, tu amistad, nuestra complicidad y el amor que nos une. Pero otro lado, estaba Viktor Krum haciendo eco en mi cerebro. No te lo dije, pero me pelee con él, dijo cosas horribles que no debí haber escuchado nunca, pero que me sembraron la duda, y por si eso fuera poco, me envió esa fotografía.

-Aún así, debiste creer en mí.

-Lo sé, y realmente me pesa no haberlo hecho –dijo Harry, totalmente convencido de su inocencia y sintiéndose un canalla por cómo había actuado.

Ella quiso decirle que estaba molesta y herida, pero en ese momento sintió una nueva punzada de dolor en la cabeza acompañada de una sensación de mareo por lo que buscó apoyarse de un mueble.

-Ven –dijo el ojiverde, tomando a Hermione entre sus brazos-. Vuelve a acostarte, hace apenas unas horas tenías fiebre.

Harry la colocó con cuidado sobre la cama y se recostó a su lado.

-Lamento que no basten las palabras para decirte que lo siento, pero déjame demostrarte que así es -dijo Harry.

Hermione guardó silencio. Harry comprendió que le iba a costar mucho trabajo curar esa herida.

-Puedes castigarme con tu silencio –dijo Harry-, pero voy a ganarme tu perdón.

-¿Cómo?

-Eso déjamelo a mí –dijo Harry, acurrucándola junto a él.

Hermione le devolvió una mirada que le hizo saber que le iba a dar una oportunidad. Harry la besó en la frente antes de permitir que se durmiera.

-Te amo –susurró Harry, aunque sabía que obtendría por respuesta el silencio.

Hermione se cuido de no esbozar ninguna sonrisa antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Harry despertó antes que Hermione, tocó su frente para asegurarse de que la fiebre no hubiera vuelto. Miró sus brazos y sus manos, las manchas habían desaparecido. Por lo visto, ya estaba bien. Y eso le dio una infinita tranquilidad.

-Buenos días, señora Potter –saludó Harry en cuanto Hermione abrió los ojos.

-Hola.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien –admitió Hermione. "Feliz" era la palabra correcta. La enfermedad de Lixy que dio paso a su reconciliación con Harry había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en los últimos días.

Harry se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente. Hermione al sentir el roce de su cara, supo que la temperatura de Harry estaba mucho más alta de lo normal.

-¡Estás enfermo! –murmuró Hermione-. ¡Tienes fiebre!

Harry se tocó la frente, era verdad.

-Creo que me contagiaste.

-Debí aislarme para evitar esto -dijo la chica consternada-. Ahora estás enfermo... No te preocupes, te daré un poco de poción de avenae y en unas horas estarás bien, te lo prometo.

Harry asintió. La chica miró los brazos de su esposo, aún no tenía las manchas rojas.

-Le enviaré una lechuza al sanador Smethwyck para avisarle que estás enfermo y que me quedaré en casa a cuidarte.

-No, ve a tu trabajo, yo estaré bien.

-De ninguna manera, me quedaré contigo –exclamó la castaña-. También le mandaré una lechuza a Kingsley para informarle que no irás a trabajar.

-Quizás más tarde me sienta bien y vaya un rato al ministerio.

-No, señor –dijo Hermione con voz firme, al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y se colocaba una bata-. Te quedarás acostado el día de hoy. ¡Es una orden! No olvides que soy sanadora. Iré a la cocina por más poción de avenae y enviaré las lechuzas.

Harry sonrió al verla salir, abrió un cajón de la mesa de noche y sacó la otra mitad de las increíbles pastillas que simulaban fiebre. Tenía que reconocer que eran un gran invento de los hermanos Weasley. No sólo servían para engañar a los profesores, sino también a sanadores expertos como Hermione. El chico llevó a su boca la mitad de la pastilla. El alivio fue inmediato. Sin más tiempo que perder, tomó una toalla y se metió a bañar.

Hermione entró en la habitación varios minutos después con una botella de poción, un poco de té y un vaso con agua. Se sorprendió al no encontrar a Harry recostado.

-¿Harry? ¿Dónde estás?

Él salió del vestidor con un pantalón negro y una camisa gris de vestir, se veía increíblemente apuesto.

-Hermione Jane, tienes veinte minutos para arreglarte antes de que salgamos a pasear.

-¿Pasear? ¡Estás enfermo!

-Por supuesto que no – dijo Harry con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Tienes fiebre del Lixy!

Él negó con la cabeza. Hermione le puso una mano en la frente, la fiebre había desaparecido.

-Sólo fue una pastilla de Sortilegios Weasley –admitió el ojiverde.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida, Harry estaba más sano que un conejo.

-¡Harry James Potter, te juro que el día que realmente estés enfermo, voy a curarte con supositorios!

-En mi defensa tengo que decir que lo único que deseo es que compartas un poco de tu tiempo conmigo. Quiero recompensarte de alguna manera por todos los malos ratos que te he hecho pasar estos últimos días.

Ella aún le dirigió una mirada seria, Harry se inclinó, la besó en la frente y le dijo:

-Es viernes y tenemos todo el fin de semana. Pasemos tres días en París ¿Quieres? Podemos caminar por el Sena, subir a la Torre Eiffel, ver el Arco del Triunfo y pasear por Campos Eliseos.

-¿Y el trabajo?

-Hemos trabajado bastante en los últimos días. No creo que tenga nada de malo tomarnos un día para nosotros.

Finalmente, Hermione sonrió.

-Déjame consentirte ¿sí? –pidió Harry, besando su cuello.

Esta vez, fue Hermione quien se volvió hacia él y lo besó en los labios.

* * *

Milly se sorprendió cuando vio salir de la recámara principal, a Harry y a Hermione tomados de la mano y riendo a carcajadas. Atrás de ellos venían un par de maletas moviéndose gracias a un encantamiento.

-Buenos días –saludó la elfina.

Harry y Hermione le devolvieron el saludo alegremente.

-¿Preparo el desayuno? –preguntó Milly.

-No, gracias –dijo Hermione-, iremos a un restaurante.

La elfina asintió, no podía creer que se habían reconciliado.

-Saldremos el fin de semana –informó Harry, abrazando a Hermione por la cintura-. No regresaremos hasta el domingo en la noche. Kreacher y tú pueden tomarse unos días libres, nos vemos el lunes temprano.

-Sí, señor.

Milly vio que Harry se inclinaba sobre Hermione y le daba un beso en los labios. Ella le regalaba una sonrisa. La elfina no se atrevió a preguntar adónde iban, pero sabía que la noticia de su reconciliación no le iba a gustar nada a su amo y mucho menos a cierta pelirroja.

* * *

Los faros del auto volador de Harry iluminaron Grimmauld Place. Harry hizo que el auto descendiera lentamente. Se estacionó y bajó para abrir la puerta del lado de Hermione.

-Fue un fin de semana increíble –dijo Hermione.

Harry asintió, estaba cien por ciento de acuerdo con ella.

-Gracias, Harry.

-Soy yo el que tiene que darte las gracias por perdonarme y por la oportunidad que me diste.

Hermione sonrió y se acercó a su boca.

No sabía cómo Harry le había hecho, pero había logrado que ella perdonara absolutamente todo. Durante su estancia en París, él la había colmado de atenciones, la había consentido peor que a una mocosa malcriada y la había hecho sentir más amada y deseada que nunca.

-¿Cuándo nos escapamos a Escocia? -preguntó Harry entre besos.

-Tendremos que planearlo, pero más te vale que no salgas con que tienes mucho trabajo porque me marcho sola.

Los dos entraron a la casa, haciendo que sus maletas los siguieran. Harry prendió la luz. La estancia quedó iluminada y los ojos de Hermione no tardaron en descubrir un nuevo arreglo de flores.

Hermione sintió una oleada de coraje e indignación. ¿Por qué Viktor hacía eso? ¿Por qué tenía que estar causando problemas en su matrimonio? Ya bastante daño había hecho con esa foto mal intencionada.

La chica caminó con pasos decididos hacia aquel arreglo, dispuesta a convertirlo en polvo con su varita. No importaba que fuera el arreglo más hermoso que hubiese visto en toda su vida. No iba a tener más discusiones con Harry por culpa de esos estúpidos regalos.

-¡Espera! –dijo Harry, caminando detrás de ella, deteniendo la mano de Hermione, antes de que su varita apuntará y destruyera las flores.

Hermione se volvió hacia él, indicándole que no intentará detenerla. Sus ojos estaban realmente enfadados.

-¡Son mías! –murmuró el ojiverde.

-¿Tuyas?

El ojiverde asintió con una sonrisa. Hermione lo miró contrariada, Harry soltó una carcajada.

La chica contempló abiertamente su arreglo de flores. No se había equivocado al pensar que era el más hermoso que hubiese visto hasta entonces. Era enorme y lleno de finas flores de diferentes formas y colores.

-Lee mi tarjeta -murmuró Harry

Hermione hizo lo que él le pedía

_Querido ratón de biblioteca: _

_Gracias por ser lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. _

_Un beso_

_Harry_

-Gracias -murmuró Hermione con una sonrisa radiante.

Él la besó apasionadamente. Hermione sintió los brazos fuertes de Harry elevarla del piso, cargándola hasta su recámara. Hermione se aferró a su cuello y lo besó en el trayecto. Harry la colocó sobre la cama sin dejar de besarla y ella no dudo ni por un segundo en corresponder a sus caricias con la misma pasión. Las palabras de amor no se hicieron esperar. La ropa dejó de ser necesaria y poco a poco, sus cuerpos se fundieron en una entrega mutua.

* * *

-Es hora de ir a trabajar –dijo Harry a Hermione a la mañana siguiente, en cuanto los dos terminaron de desayunar.

Hermione asintió. Harry se levantó de la mesa y revolvió juguetón los rizos de la joven, despeinándola.

-¡Basta! –exclamó Hermione riendo y acomodándose el cabello.

Harry la besó.

-¿Te llevo a San Mungo? -ofreció Harry.

-Aún faltan varios minutos para mi hora de entrada. Mejor adelántate, no quiero que se te haga tarde.

-Como tú quieras.

Hermione decidió acompañarlo hasta la puerta principal para despedirlo.

Los dos se besaron a mitad del jardín. Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para separarse de ella y dirigirse a su auto. Ella le dijo adiós con la mano al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Harry no supo por qué, pero antes de subir al coche, dio media vuelta y regreso al lado de Hermione. La abrazó nuevamente y la besó. Un beso desesperado, como si tuviera miedo de perderla.

-¿Me amas? –preguntó Harry.

-Jamás me he metido en tantos líos por alguien que no seas tú. ¿Crees que sólo lo he hecho por divertirme? Pues la respuesta es no. Te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

-Y yo a ti, Hermione, no lo olvides nunca.

* * *

Hermione tomó su bolsa y su abrigo, esa mañana lo mejor era llegar a San Mungo a través de la red flu, pues no tenía ni la menor idea dónde había dejado las llaves del carro. La última vez que las vio fue antes de tener fiebre de Lixy.

-Kreacher, ¿has visto mis llaves?

-No, señora.

-Creo que las he perdido –dijo Hermione, echando un último vistazo a la sala con la esperanza de encontrarlas. Sus ojos se fijaron en una vitrina donde Harry y ella tenían cuadros con fotos y esculturas. Una escultura brillaba por encima de las demás, era el escudo del Hospital San Mungo: una varita con un hueso atravesado. Era una pieza antigua, pero muy hermosa, totalmente labrada en oro.

Hermione sonrió al recordar a su paciente el señor Bonham, quien había dejado esa escultura en sus manos antes de morir.

La chica se detuvo antes de entrar en la chimenea, de repente le pareció que el mejor lugar para conservar dicha escultura no era precisamente la sala de su casa, sino su consultorio, finalmente aquella reliquia había pertenecido al fundador del hospital: San Mungo Bonham.

Con este último pensamiento, Hermione tomó el escudo, lo redujo a un tamaño mínimo, lo envolvió con papel para evitar que se lastimara y lo guardó en su bolsa. Se despidió de Kreacher y entró en la chimenea.

* * *

-Buenos días –saludó Hermione alegremente a la chica de la recepción del hospital.

-Hola –contestó la muchacha-, el sanador Smethwyck la está esperando en su consultorio, me dijo que necesita hablar con usted. ¡Es urgente!

-Iré a verlo.

Hermione llamó a la puerta del consultorio del sanador Smethwyck.

-Adelante

-Buenos días –dijo Hermione, entrando.

-Hola -dijo Smethwyck-. ¿Cómo está tu esposo?

Hermione recordó que hace tres días le había enviado una lechuza avisándole que faltaría al trabajo porque Harry estaba enfermo.

-Bien, gracias –dijo la castaña, preguntándose si de alguna manera el sanador Smethwyck se había enterado de que Harry estaba totalmente sano y que ella había faltado a sus obligaciones el viernes porque había decidido tomarse una segunda luna de miel en París.

-Me alegro.

-Gracias -dijo ella, disimulando su mejor sonrisa.

-¿Conoces a una señora llamada Arabella Figg? –preguntó Smethwyck-. Ella dice que tú la has atendido en otras ocasiones.

-Sí.

-Lamento decirte que la señora Figg se encuentra muy enferma, me ha enviado una lechuza, solicitando una consulta contigo en su propia casa, pues no puede venir a San Mungo.

Hermione asintió, su rostro reflejó una sincera preocupación.

-Si estás de acuerdo en ir a verla, el sanador Snell te acompañara.

-No es necesario, puedo ir sola.

-¿La conoces realmente? ¿Es seguro que vayas sola?

-Sí.

-Insisto en que es mejor que vayas acompañada.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-La señora Figg fue vecina de Harry y muchas veces llegó a cuidarlo cuando era pequeño. No hay ningún problema. Puedo ir a visitarla y ver cómo se encuentra.

* * *

Ginny y Zabini miraban a través de la ventana, esperando a que de un momento a otro, Hermione llamará a la puerta de Arabella Figg.

-No podemos fallar –dijo Ginny.

-No tienes que recordármelo –dijo Zabini.

Finalmente, Hermione tocó el timbre de la casa. Ginny y Zabini intercambiaron una mirada y ambos se cubrieron la cabeza con mascaras.

Zabini se volvió hacia la señora Figg, quien estaba sentada en un sillón, bajo la influencia de un encantamiento Imperius.

-Abre la puerta y hazla pasar –ordenó Zabini.

Arabella obedeció.

-Buenos días –saludó Hermione.

-Hola, sanadora Potter, gracias por venir –dijo la pobre mujer-. Pase, por favor.

Hermione entró y siguió a la señora Figg hasta la sala de su casa.

La chica observó la estancia con curiosidad, con razón a Harry no le había gustado estar ahí, había muchas fotos de gatos, ninguno tan bien parecido como Crookshanks, y en el ambiente se percibía un fuerte olor a repollo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –preguntó Hermione.

La señora Figg le dirigió una mirada y Hermione pudo ver que algo andaba mal, parecía hechizada. Sin embargo, la chica no tuvo tiempo de revisarla, porque en ese momento, escuchó una voz potente pronunciar un encantamiento:

-¡Experlliamus!

Hermione se giro de prisa, pero era tarde, su varita estaba flotando en el aire. La chica buscó con la mirada el origen de esa voz pero no vio a nadie. Quiso recuperar su varita pero estaba muy alta, brincó para alcanzarla, pero en ese momento, sintió unas manos aprisionando su cuerpo.

-¡Suélteme! –gritó Hermione al descubrir a un mago vestido de negro y cubierto con una máscara.

El mago no obedeció, sino todo lo contrario, la aprisionó con fuerza, haciéndole daño. Hermione intentó inútilmente, liberarse de su amarre. Él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Hizo todo lo imposible por soltarse, pero inesperadamente apareció otro mago, vestido exactamente igual que el primero. La chica se estremeció cuando vio la mano del segundo elevarse en el aire para darle una fuerte bofeta en la mejilla.

Hermione sintió que la cara le reventaba de dolor, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

-Será mejor que cooperes con nosotros, sangre sucia –dijo el mago que la tenía prisionera. Era una voz masculina claramente distorsionada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren? -preguntó Hermione-. ¿Por qué hacen esto?

Nuevamente, Hermione vio al segundo mago elevar su mano para golpearla en la otra mejilla.

-Nadie te ha dado permiso de hablar -dijo una voz femenina, también distorsionada.

La castaña sintió un encantamiento sobre sus manos y sus pies, el primer mago que la tenía prisionera ahora la estaba inmovilizando, imposibilitando con ello cualquier posibilidad de defenderse y de escapar de allí.

En un sillón de la estancia, Arabella Figg estaba con la vista perdida, bajo un hechizo que la hacía ajena a lo que estaba pasando.

Hermione no podía entender quiénes eran y para qué la querían. Nuevamente sintió la mano de la mujer, esta vez jalándola de los cabellos y haciéndola caer al piso.

-No eres más que una miserable sangres sucia –dijo la mujer-. Ni siquiera debiste haber nacido, mucho menos entrar al mundo de la magia.

Hermione inútilmente intentó levantarse.

El primer mago se acercó a ella y la apuntó con su varita. La chica vio un destello de luz azul y de repente no supo más de sí.

* * *

-¡Todo salió muy bien! –dijo Zabini apareciendo en el gran salón de la mansión Malfoy, llevando entre sus brazos a Hermione Granger, totalmente inconsciente.

-Tu sanadora de cabecera acaba de llegar -dijo Ginny con expresión triunfante.

Draco se giró y miró a Granger con profundo desprecio.

-¡Llévala a la primera habitación del tercer piso! –ordenó Draco.

Zabini cargó a Hermione hasta colocarla en la cama de la habitación que Draco había ordenado.

-¿Le diste la poción para dormir sin soñar? –preguntó Draco, apareciendo en su silla de ruedas.

-Sí, no despertara hasta mañana.

La pelirroja hizo aparecer unas tijeras y cortó algunos mechones del cabello de Hermione, sólo unos cuantos para evitar que la castaña se diera cuenta.

-¿Dónde está su varita? –preguntó Draco.

Zabini le entregó la varita de Hermione. Draco la sostuvo, en cuanto saliera de esa habitación, la guardaría en un lugar donde Hermione nunca pudiera encontrarla. Estaba seguro que no había nada en el mundo más peligroso que esa mujer con una varita en las manos.

-Regístrala –ordenó Draco a Ginny.

Ginny hizo lo que Draco le ordenaba, se acercó a la mano izquierda de Hermione y le quitó sus anillos, tanto el anillo de compromiso como el de casada. Sin lugar a dudas eran unas joyas carísimas. También buscó su celular y lo destruyó. No sabía cómo funcionaban esos aparatos, pero sabía que los muggles podían comunicarse con esas cosas.

Zabini registró la bolsa de Hermione, no había nada importante ni peligroso.

-Tienen que irse –dijo Draco, liberando a Hermione del encantamiento inmovilizador-. Ella se quedara encerrada aquí. Ustedes tienen que ir a cumplir con la segunda parte del plan.

-¿Estás seguro que podrás con ella? -preguntó Zabini-. No deberías soltarla. Es muy lista y si se despierta…

-Descuida –dijo Draco, una sangre sucia jamás iba a poder con él-. Váyanse ya.

* * *

-Hola, Milly –dijo Zabini, en cuanto la elfina doméstica salió a abrir la puerta del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

-Buenas tardes, señor –saludó la elfina, dejando entrar a Zabini y a Ginny.

-¿A qué hora llega Harry? –preguntó Ginny, observando la casa con recelo, sintiéndose molesta porque aquel lugar no era la casa fría que ella recordaba, sino que ahora parecía un verdadero hogar.

-El amo no tardará en llegar, seguramente ya salió del Ministerio y en cuestión de minutos estará aquí –dijo Milly, mirando el reloj.

-¿Dónde está Kreacher? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Está dormido, puse en su sopa poción para dormir sin soñar.

-Bien hecho –dijo Zabini.

-¿Dónde está la recámara principal? –preguntó Ginny.

Milly vaciló un momento, pero finalmente guió a Ginny hasta la habitación de Harry y Hermione.

Ginny entró al vestidor de la pareja y buscó rápidamente entre los vestidos de Hermione el más sexy que encontró. Tomó poción multijugos y se vistió con la prenda de la castaña. Era un vestido negro de tirantes, escotado y corto, sin caer en lo vulgar. Al contemplarse Ginny en el espejo, éste le devolvió el reflejo de Hermione Granger.

Cuando Ginny bajó a la sala, Zabini era una copia exacta de Víctor Krum. Los dos se miraron resueltos.

-El señor ya llegó –informó la elfina alarmada, viendo atravesar el auto de Harry por el garage.

-Desaparece –ordenó Ginny a la elfina.

Milly corrió a esconderse a la cocina.

Ginny bajó los tirantes de su vestido, dejando al descubierto un sostén negro. Se trataba de Hermione y no de ella, por lo tanto no tenía ningún pudor que cuidar. Zabini se quitó la camisa y desabrochó su pantalón.

Ginny se recostó en el sillón. Zabini entrelazó sus piernas con las de ella y se recostó a su lado. Los dos se besaron y acariciaron repetidas veces, inicialmente incómodos, después relajándose un poco por el contacto físico. Sólo era cuestión de esperar a que de un momento a otro, Harry atravesara el umbral y los encontrara juntos.

El leve rugir de la puerta se escuchó, Ginny y Zabini se besaron con más intensidad y automáticamente las caricias se hicieron más íntimas.

Harry cerró la puerta tras de sí. Su mirada automáticamente se centro en el sillón grande. El ojiverde entornó los parpados para ver si la visión que tenía en frente era verdad o solamente se trataba de una ilusión óptica: Hermione estaba acostada con Viktor Krum en la sala de su casa, a medio vestir, comiéndose a besos con ese infeliz y dispuesta a hacer el amor con él.

Harry hubiera querido gritar, golpear y matar a alguien, todo al mismo tiempo. Todo su ser se negaba aceptar el hecho, a creer en lo irreparable. Su portafolio de trabajo cayó al suelo y el peso de la verdad se hundió sobre sus hombros.

Él había creído en Hermione, se había disculpado infinitamente por sus dudas y sus celos, y había vuelto a ser cariñoso con ella, dispuesto a hacer cuanto estuviera en sus manos para demostrarle que de verdad la amaba... Y en todo ese tiempo, desde los mundiales de Quidditch, Hermione no había hecho otra cosa más que engañarlo con Viktor Krum.

Hermione y Krum seguían tan entretenidos en lo suyo, que ni siquiera notaron su presencia.

-¡Suéltala! –gritó Harry, reaccionado muerto de celos, jalando a Krum de la cabeza, haciendo que se separara inmediatamente de Hermione.

El falso Krum y la falsa Hermione se levantaron inmediatamente. Ambos lo miraron fingiendo sobresalto.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Hermione con voz de sorpresa y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Su expresión era igual a la de una persona que acaba de ser descubierta haciendo algo terrible. Automáticamente subió los tirantes de su vestido, intentado cubrirse.

Harry no la escuchó ni la volteó a ver. Ginny vio el puño de Harry dirigirse contra el rostro de Krum y acertar el primer golpe. Viktor cayó al piso y Harry se lanzó sobre él, golpeándolo sin piedad.

-¡Déjalo! –pidió Ginny, viendo pelear a Harry como un verdadero diablo y comenzando a temer por la vida de Zabini, pensando que realmente Harry iba a matarlo. Inútilmente, Zabini trataba de defenderse, Harry luchaba mejor que él y lo golpeaba sin ninguna consideración.

-¡Harry, basta! –exclamó Ginny, metiéndose en medio de ellos, tratando de separarlos.

Harry la apartó con brusquedad y volvió a golpear al falso Viktor Krum.

-Por favor –pidió Ginny desesperada con lágrimas reales en los ojos.

Harry se volvió hacia ella convertido en un verdadero basilisco y sus ojos verdes la acribillaron. Ginny comenzó a respirar rápidamente y su falso cuerpo tembló de miedo.

Harry la sujetó del brazo con poca delicadeza y la pegó contra la pared. La encerró apoyando una mano a cada lado de su cabeza y la miró con furia helada en sus ojos verdes.

La falsa Hermione cerró los ojos aterrada.

-¡Mírame! –gritó Harry.

Ella abrió los ojos instintivamente. Los ojos de Harry eran dos balas mortales.

Ginny dejó escapar más lágrimas, Harry no se dejó conmover, Hermione lo había herido de muerte.

-¡Maldita adultera! –exclamó Harry, mirándola con profundo desprecio-. ¡Eres mentirosa, insensible y ruin! ¡Toda una mujerzuela de la peor clase!

-¡Harry!Yo…

-¡No quiero volver a verte! -gritó Harry con una voz que era todo un rugido-. ¡Quiero que te vayas de mi casa y te largues al infierno! ¡Vete y llévate a tu amante contigo, porque si se quedan un minuto más, Hermione Granger, te juro que los mato a ambos!

Harry la soltó. Ginny perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas en el piso, enseguida volteó a ver a Zabini quien se encontraba tirado en el suelo, hecho un grito de dolor. La pelirroja corrió para ayudarlo a levantarse y escapar de allí lo antes posible.

-Viktor, vámonos de aquí –dijo Ginny, temblando de los pies a la cabeza.

Zabini se levantó débilmente, apoyándose de Ginny.

Harry tenía tanta rabia que golpeó un florero haciéndolo pedazos, volteó una lámpara de pedestal y quebró un par de cuadros en cuestión de segundos.

Ginny le dirigió una última mirada, se quitó los anillos que le había robado a Hermione y los colocó sobre un buró para indicarle a Harry que todo estaba terminado entre ellos.

-Ven, Hermione –dijo Krum, abrazándose de la chica-. Tú vienes conmigo a Bulgaria.

-Te advierto que es una ramera –dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

-¡Ella quiere estar conmigo! –dijo Krum-. Admítelo, Potter, está vez yo gané.

Ginny y Zabini abandonaron la casa. Harry los vio irse, sin mover un solo dedo para detener a Hermione. Quería que desapareciera y que se consumiera en el mismísimo infierno junto con Viktor Krum.

Al pisar la calle, Zabini y Ginny caminaron lo más rápido posible, buscando un lugar seguro, pues tenían miedo de que Harry saliera a la calle, proclamando más de un Avada Kedavra. Nunca imaginaron que Harry se pondría así.

-¿Ya estamos a salvo? –preguntó Zabini.

Ginny asintió, reconociendo que a pesar del susto, todo había salido muy bien, y en ese momento, estaba más que segura de que Harry no quería volver a saber absolutamente nada de Hermione Granger.

Al verse solo, Harry elevó su varita y destruyó el sillón de la sala donde había encontrado a Hermione con Krum, azotó la puerta, golpeó el perchero, tiró del cortinero y pateó con furia una vitrina, pero nada de eso, absolutamente nada, lo hizo sentirse mejor.

La rabia, la impotencia y el dolor inundaron sus sentidos, llenando cada poro de su ser. Y entonces explotó, terminando por destruir todo aquello que estaba a su paso, sin darse cuenta siquiera que estaba llorando.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho a Hermione Granger para que jugara así con él? ¿Por qué ella le pagaba con esa moneda el amor que él le había profesado?


	18. Ausencias

**"SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS"**

**Capítulo 18: Ausencias**

_Alicia: ¿Cuánto tiempo es para siempre?_

_Conejo: A veces, sólo un segundo._

_Lewis Carroll_

Hermione abrió los ojos al tiempo que era consciente de un terrible dolor de cabeza. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de recordar los últimos acontecimientos. Evocó la casa de la señora Figg llena de fotos de gatos y un fuerte olor a repollo, vislumbró los ojos de Arabella Figg, dejándole ver que estaba bajo un hechizo, probablemente un Imperius. Recordó su varita flotando en el aire y un tipo vestido de negro apresándola fuertemente, mientras que una mujer le pegaba y le gritaba cosas horribles.

La chica miró sus manos y sus pies, las ataduras habían desaparecido, aún así se levantó de la cama sintiéndose angustiada. Echó un vistazo al lugar, estaba en una habitación desconocida y totalmente encerrada.

¿En dónde estaba? ¿Quiénes la estaban privando de su libertad? ¿Por qué?

Caminó hacia la ventana, se asomó por los cristales y vio que ya había amanecido. Afuera había un enorme jardín abandonado y una cerca de alambre con enormes muros de piedra.

La castaña cerró la cortina, siendo consciente por primera vez de que había pasado la noche afuera de su casa, lejos de Harry.

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué estaría pensando Harry respecto a su ausencia?

Indudablemente estaba preocupado por ella. A esas horas, estaría buscándola por todos lados. Era un hecho que había ido a buscarla a San Mungo en cuanto ella no apareció en su casa, por lo tanto, muy probablemente ya había ido con el sanador Smethwyck a buscarla a casa de Arabella Figg. Seguramente a esas alturas, ya todo el Cuartel General de Aurores la estaba buscando.

Hermione intentó tranquilizarse, sólo era cuestión de esperar, tarde o temprano Harry la encontraría. El problema era dónde estaba y cómo había llegado allí.

Echo un nuevo vistazo a la habitación. Todo era oscuro y hasta tenebroso, pero los muebles a pesar de ser viejos, eran finos. El tapete persa y las cortinas rojas también parecían de muy buena calidad. Las ventanas tenían forma de diamante y estaba segura que en algún lugar las había visto antes. Las observó con detenimiento, y entonces su mente recordó todo: vio la varita de Bellatrix torturándola, escuchó los gritos de Ron intentando salir de su prisión para ayudarla y aún podía escuchar las risas de los mortífagos mientras su cuerpo se revolcaba en el piso lleno de dolor.

Hermione sintió que comenzaba a sudar frío.

¿Cómo había llegado a la mansión Malfoy? ¿Quién la había llevado allí? ¿Por qué?

Todos los Malfoy estaban muertos, entonces, ¿quién estaba detrás de todo esto?

Cuando terminó la guerra, Narcisa Malfoy enfermó y fue hospitalizada en San Mungo, murió al poco tiempo, totalmente loca. Lucius Malfoy murió en Azkaban, unos meses después de ser aprendido y condenado por sus crímenes. Y Draco Malfoy, había sido buscado por cielo, mar y tierra, y nunca se encontró el menor rastro de él, el rumor generalizado era que había muerto en manos de los mortífagos.

La chica comenzó a buscar una salida, la puerta de madera estaba cerrada y seguramente encantada. La habitación tenía un baño totalmente cubierto de azulejos, siendo imposible escapar por ahí. Y las ventanas estaban hechizadas para no ser abiertas nunca.

Hermione vio su bolsa sobre la mesita de noche y corrió hacia ella, buscó entre sus cosas su teléfono pero sólo encontró sus identificaciones, las tarjetas muggles y cien galeones, también tenía el escudo de San Mungo Bonham, pero nada más. No estaba su varita, y en ese momento, descubrió que sus anillos habían sido retirados de su mano.

Hermione no podía creer que le hubieran quitado algo tan preciado, no era el valor material de las cosas lo que le importaba, sino el enorme significado que tenían para ella su anillo de compromiso y su argolla de matrimonio.

Un golpe brusco se escuchó en el pasillo, y al instante, la puerta se abrió. A Hermione le hubiera gustado tener su varita entre sus manos para alistarse, pero no tenía nada con que defenderse. Volteó la mirada hacia la puerta y sus ojos no tardaron en descubrir unos enormes ojos grises.

-¡Draco Malfoy! –exclamó Hermione sorprendida, sin poder creer la visión que tenía en frente.

Él le devolvió una mirada fría.

La chica volvió a mirarlo sin disimulo. Era él, tenía el cabello platinado, la tez pálida y los ojos grises. Estaba sentando en una silla de ruedas. Y su mirada estaba cargada de odio y desprecio.

-¿Te sorprende verme, sangre sucia? –exclamó Draco, acercándose a ella, haciendo que su silla se moviera automáticamente gracias a un encantamiento.

Hermione aún no podía creerlo. Draco Malfoy no había muerto como ella creyó, sino que estaba vivo y también ¿inválido?

-¿Te has quedado muda? –exclamó Draco.

La castaña volvió la cara, su cabeza era un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos encontrados que ella no lograba ordenar.

-¿Por qué me han traído aquí? –preguntó Hermione finalmente, de entre las muchas preguntas que tenía en mente, esa le pareció la primera y la más importante.

-¿Ves esta maldita silla de ruedas? –exclamó Malfoy con una voz cargada de odio-, pues estoy así por tu culpa.

-¿Qué te paso? –preguntó Hermione sin comprender sus palabras.

-¿Te dice algo la maldición Inmobile Crura? Pues estoy inválido gracias a esas dos palabras.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin poder caminar?

-¡Tres años!

-¿Quién fue? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, sangre sucia. No creo que cambie en algo el tratamiento ¿o sí?

Hermione lo miró aún sin terminar de armar las piezas del rompecabezas.

-¡Te he traído aquí para que me cures! ¡Tienes que hacer que vuelva a caminar! –dijo Draco con voz enérgica-. ¿Acaso no curaste a Kingsley hace unos meses? ¿No inventaste una poción que lo hizo volver a caminar? Pues llegó el momento de que demuestres tus habilidades conmigo. Veamos si realmente eres la brillante sanadora que todo el mundo cree que eres.

Hermione abrió la boca entre sorprendida y ofendida, sin poder creer todavía que Malfoy le estuviera ordenando hacer algo así por él. Era tal su prepotencia y autoridad que la hizo sentir como una auténtica esclava.

-¡Nunca! –dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡Lo que escuchaste! –dijo Hermione-. No moveré un solo dedo para ayudarte. Toda tu vida te has dedicado a ofenderme y a humillarme. Mis padres no fueron magos, pero no por eso, conozco la magia menos que tú. Te uniste a Voldemort y lo ayudaste a destruir a mucha gente inocente. ¡Te convertiste en un mortífago! ¡Hiciste mucho daño! ¡Ahora, no vengas a exigirme ayuda para volver a caminar, porque no pienso dártela!

-¡Tendrás que hacerlo!

-¡No! ¡Jamás bajo estas circunstancias! Me tendiste una trampa para que fuera a ver a Arabella Figg, mandaste a dos secuaces a aprenderme y me encerraste en esta habitación. Me quitaste mi varita y me robaste mis anillos. Yo no merezco ser tratada así. ¡Soy una sanadora, no una sirvienta o una esclava!

-Entonces, haz que vuelva a caminar.

-¡Ya te dije que no! –gritó Hermione-. Si hubieras ido a San Mungo buscando algún tratamiento, seguramente te hubiera atendido. Aunque no exista un remedio para la maldición Inmobile Crura, hubiera buscado la manera de ayudarte. ¡No así, Draco Malfoy! No bajo estas circunstancias en las que me siento privada de mi libertad y obligada a hacer algo que no quiero.

-¿No vas a curarme?

-¡No! Aunque quiera hacerlo, no hay ningún contrahechizo.

-¿Y la poción que le diste a Kingsley?

-La poción ayudó a Kingsley porque cuando Rodolphus Lestrange lanzó la maldición, Harry intentó defenderlo usando un encantamiento, eso disminuyó su efecto inmovilizador, nada más.

-¿Te has cargado de una fama que en realidad no tienes?

-Yo no he cargado de ninguna fama, solamente ofrecí a Kingsley una poción con la intención de ayudarlo.

-Ya debí esa poción y no sirve.

-¿Te la dio Mosby, verdad? –preguntó Hermione, recordando al viejo sanador preguntándole por la poción y pidiéndole el libro donde venía la receta.

-Vaya, por lo visto conoces a tus colegas- dijo Malfoy-. Efectivamente sanadora Potter, él preparó la poción y me la dio. Por si no lo sabes, Mosby ha sido el médico de mi familia desde que tengo memoria.

Hermione desvió los ojos, Mosby había sido su maestro, era un ser humano increíble y un gran sanador. Él no podía estar detrás de esa sucia trampa.

-Si la poción no dio resultado, no sé por qué me has traído aquí, no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

-Eso lo veremos, sangre sucia –dijo Draco-. ¿Quieres volver al lado de tu esposo? Pues encuentra un remedio para que vuelva a caminar.

-¡No hay remedio! –exclamó Hermione-. ¡No puedes retenerme aquí! Además por si no lo sabes, a estas horas Harry está buscándome y no tardará en encontrarme.

Malfoy soltó un bufido que era toda una burla. Vaya que era ingenua esa mujer. Aunque para ser justos, ella ignoraba la aparición de Zabini y la comadreja en Grimmauld Place. Ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de que Potter la había descubierto la noche anterior comiéndose a besos con su amante. Ningún hombre perdonaba algo así. Él jamás iba a buscarla.

-Bien –dijo Malfoy dando media vuelta con su silla y dando por terminada aquella discusión-. Te quedarás aquí encerrada hasta que yo lo decida. La comida te la traerán los elfos domésticos tres veces al día. En el armario hay ropa nueva y limpia. Al fondo hay un estante con un caldero y varios ingredientes para que te pongas a elaborar pociones. Si necesitas un ingrediente en especial, pídeselo a los elfos. Por lo demás, Hermione Granger de Potter, si quieres volver al lado de tu esposo, tendrás que encontrar un remedio que me haga caminar.

* * *

-Hola –saludó Ron a Luna, en cuanto éste llegó a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo en Sortilegios Weasley.

-Hola –saludó Luna, dedicándole una sonrisa mientras sostenía a su bebé en sus brazos.

Ron se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios, después se acercó a su hijo y lo besó en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo está Hugo?

-Está dormido –dijo Luna. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ya extiende los brazos para jalarme el pelo!

-Sé nota que es un bebé Weasley, es fuerte y sano.

Un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta de la entrada, Luna y Ron intercambiaron una mirada pues no esperaban visitas a esa hora.

-Yo iré a abrir –dijo Ron.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta y ante sus ojos apareció la figura endeble de Kreacher.

-Buenas noches, señor Weasley –saludó el elfo.

-Hola, Kreacher –dijo Ron sorprendido-, pasa.

-¡Kreacher! –dijo Luna con una sonrisa-. ¡Qué sorpresa! Pasa y siéntate. ¿Quieres un poco de té de mandrágora? Yo lo tomó porque es muy bueno para la lactancia.

El elfo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kreacher? –preguntó Ron, viendo que el elfo parecía mucho más viejo y demacrado que de costumbre.

-Señor Weasley, tiene que ir a Grimmauld Place.

-¿Por qué?

Krecher entornó los párpados, no quería ser indiscreto, pero alguien tenía que ayudar a su amo.

-Hace tres días me quedé dormido a media tarde –explicó Kreacher-, ya soy viejo y me canso fácilmente, casi al caer la noche, unos gritos me despertaron. Era el señor Potter que había llegado del trabajo y había encontrando a la señora con Viktor Krum. Mi amo estaba como loco, golpeó al jugador de Quidditch hasta casi medio matarlo. La señora salió en su defensa y él le gritó cosas horribles. La acusó de adulterio y le exigió que se fuera de la casa.

Ron sintió estremecerse. Luna parecía que había descendido de tamaño. El matrimonio intercambió una mirada, apostando por la salud mental del elfo.

-La señora se fue con Viktor Krum. El señor Potter comenzó a romper muebles y a destruir fotos. Lo escuché sollozar y gritar todo tipo de cosas en contra de la señora. Después se encerró en su despacho, sin querer hablar con nadie. Lleva dos días completos sin salir y ha estado bebiendo alcohol como nunca en su vida.

Ron y Luna se miraron sobresaltados. La noticia era increíble.

* * *

Ron apareció en Grimmauld Place acompañado de Kreacher. La casa era un completo desastre, parecía que un huracán había pasado por la sala y había destruido todo a su paso. Había muebles hechos pedazos, fotografías rotas y pisos sucios.

-¿Dónde queda el despacho de Harry? –preguntó Ron.

-Subiendo las escaleras al fondo.

Ron tomó su varita y subió por las escaleras, ni siquiera llamó a la puerta, elevó su varita y exclamó:

-¡Alohomora!

La luz le dio en la cara a Harry e inmediatamente contrajo las pupilas.

-Tienes un aspecto horrible –dijo Ron, echando un vistazo a su mejor amigo. Tenía la barba de tres días, el cabello más desordenado que nunca, los lentes mal acomodados, la ropa arrugada y la corbata suelta.

Harry ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?

-¡Largo! No quiero hablar con nadie.

-Tendrás que hacerlo.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Ron advirtió que había algunas huellas de sangre en la ropa de su amigo y su cara tenía el rastro de algunas lágrimas.

-¡Vete! –dijo Harry.

El pelirrojo observó la estancia, a un lado de Harry había una botella de whiskey de fuego, quizás la mejor forma de hacer hablar a su mejor amigo, era tomándose un trago con él.

-¿Te importa? –dijo Ron, acercándose y haciendo aparecer un vaso limpio.

El ojiverde se encogió de hombros. Ron se sirvió y se sentó en el sillón.

-Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí –dijo Ron-. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

El rostro de Harry se contrajo de dolor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pasa que mi "fiel" compañera, la mujer a la que le di mi nombre y que vivía en esta casa como una reina, no es más que una vulgar ramera –soltó Harry.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así? –exclamó Ron indignado.

-Lo digo porque mientras en las noches decía quererme, en el día se revolcaba con su amante bajo mi propio techo.

-¡Hermione es incapaz de semejante acción!

-¡Lo hizo! Se burló de mí, se rió en mi propia cara. Ella jamás me amó y mucho menos me respetó… Lo que hizo fue entregarse al primero que se le acercó.

-No puedo creerlo.

-¡Yo los vi! –exclamó Harry tácito de dolor-. Los encontré revolcándose en la sala.

-¡Merlín!

-Quiero matar a ese desgraciado que destruye hogares y seduce a mujeres casadas, sin importarle el dolor y la deshonra de un marido. Soy capaz de hacer un pacto con el diablo con tal de que me permita vengarme de ese infeliz.

-No vale la pena.

-¡Daría mi vida por verlo muerto!

El ojiverde bebió un buen trago de whiskey. Ron aún no podía creer semejante historia.

-¿Qué harás ahora? –le preguntó.

-¿No es obvio? Presentar mi demanda de divorcio por adulterio.

-¿Y si hablaras con Hermione? A la mejor las cosas no son tan sucias como tú las imaginas, quizás sólo fue la calentura de un momento y se dejó llevar.

-No me importa si era la primera vez que pasaba o si ya había pasado antes, ni siquiera me importa hasta donde fue capaz de llegar con ese desgraciado. Lo que me molesta es el engaño, su traición.

-¡Es tan extraño! Estoy seguro que si Luna tuviera un amante yo sería el último en enterarme -dijo Ron, deteniéndose a pensarlo-. No me cabe en la cabeza que Hermione siendo tan inteligente haya traído aquí a Viktor Krum.

-Seguramente ya no quería seguir fingiendo conmigo y quería largarse con él a Bulgaria, los entrenamientos de él no tardaran en comenzar.

-Tienen tan poco tiempo de casados, ¿no crees que es muy pronto para una infidelidad?

-¡Ya no creo en nada, Ron! Creí en Hermione, y ella solamente se burló de mí... Cuando volví de Rumania, le propuse matrimonio en cuanto la vi, ilusamente creí que ella podría llegar a amarme como yo a ella. ¡Maldita sea! La amaba tanto... Me sentí el hombre más feliz de la tierra el día que aceptó casarse conmigo, pensé que finalmente podría llegar a tener la familia que siempre había deseado. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, mis padres murieron en manos de Voldemort, Sirius me ofreció un hogar y también murió. Cuando me casé con ella, pensé que mi sueño estaba cumplido. Hermione era mi mundo, lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Deseaba tanto hacerla feliz. ¡La quería de verdad, Ron!

-No te tortures de esa forma.

-¡Quería un hogar y una familia! –exclamó Harry-. Cuando le dije que deseaba ser padre, Hermione me hizo creer que ella también deseaba lo mismo. ¡Fui tan imbécil!

Dos golpes se escucharon en la puerta del despacho.

-¿Señor? –llamó Kreacher, asomando la cabeza desde la entrada.

Harry volteó con disgusto.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El sanador Smethwyck acaba de llegar, dice que necesitaba hablar con usted.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. No quería ver, ni hablar con nadie.

-¿Qué desea?

-No lo sé, señor -dijo Kreacher-. Preguntó por la señora, pero le informé que no está, entonces insistió en hablar con usted.

El ojiverde hizo una mueca de fastidio. No estaba en condiciones de atenderlo.

-Hazlo pasar a la biblioteca –dijo Ron, observando la facha de Harry y comprendiendo la situación-, yo hablaré con él.

-Sí, señor Weasley.

-Gracias –dijo Harry.

* * *

-Buenas noches –dijo Ron al sanador, extendiendo una mano para saludarlo.

-Buenas noches –saludó el sanador, estrechando su mano-. Soy el sanador Hipócrates Smethwyck.

-Ronald Weasley. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-En realidad venía a hablar con la sanadora Potter, pero me informan que ella no está en casa, por lo tanto, me gustaría hablar con el señor Potter.

-A nombre de Harry y Hermione, le pido una disculpa, pero ella no está y él no se encuentra en condiciones de atenderlo en estos momentos.

-Lamento ser inoportuno, pero la verdad es que estoy muy preocupado por la sanadora Potter.

-¿Por qué?

-No ha ido a trabajar en dos días. Me sorprende de una chica tan responsable como ella. Hace tres días le pedí que hiciera una visita domiciliaria a una paciente y ella fue, pero jamás regresó a San Mungo.

-Sanador Smethwyck, le agradezco su preocupación por Hermione, pero ella regresó a su casa esa tarde sana y salva, no se preocupe.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Por qué no ha ido a San Mungo?

-No me corresponde a mí decirle esto, pero desafortunadamente Harry y Hermione se separaron –dijo Ron, lamentando ser el portavoz de aquella noticia.

Smethwyck abrió la boca sorprendido, seguramente estaba escuchando mal. El matrimonio Potter era uno de los más bonitos que conocía.

-Los Potter están separados y seguramente van a divorciarse –dijo Ron, mirando a los ojos al sanador-. Estoy seguro que en cuanto Hermione asimile la situación por la que está pasando, se pondrá en contacto con usted y le ofrecerá una disculpa por su ausencia.

-Pero ella…

-Lamento decirle que Hermione no está en Londres. A nombre de mi mejor amiga, le pido unos días para que pueda definir su situación laboral, aunque francamente, no creo que ella regrese a San Mungo.

Smethwyck guardó silencio, su rostro reflejaba gran conmoción.

-Es una de mis mejores sanadoras, no puedo creer que se vaya así sin más.

-Como comprenderá la situación es muy delicada. Tarde o temprano Hermione se va a poner en contacto con usted para informarle la decisión que tome con respecto a su trabajo.

-No insistiré más –dijo Smethwyck-, lamento haber llegado en tan mal momento, le agradezco mucho su atención, señor Weasley.

-Gracias a usted por preocuparse por Hermione.

-No tiene nada que agradecer. Saludé al señor Potter de mi parte, y por supuesto, también a la sanadora Potter, dígale que puede tomarse el tiempo que considere necesario para arreglar sus problemas y que el Hospital San Mungo la está esperando con los brazos abiertos.

-Le agradezco mucho, sanador Smethwyck.

* * *

-¿Se fue el sanador? –preguntó Harry a Ron, en cuanto lo vio regresar a su despacho.

-Sí.

-Gracias por atenderlo.

-Descuida.

-¿De qué hablaron?

-Nada importante, le avisé que Hermione se fue de Londres y que no sé si volverá a San Mungo.

-¿Mencionaste a Krum?

-No, ¿cómo crees?

-De cualquier forma no tardará en saberse la verdad –dijo el ojiverde con pesar.

-¿Cuándo iniciaras los trámites del divorcio?

-Esperaré unos días, no quiero ver a Hermione, en estos momentos tengo mucha rabia.

Nuevamente se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Ron.

-Soy Luna –dijo una vocecilla.

-Pasa

La güera entró con su bebé en los brazos, una sola mirada le bastó para sentir una gran pena por el ojiverde.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué ha pasado? –exclamó Luna.

Harry le dirigió una mirada sombría antes de dar un nuevo trago al whiskey.

-¡No quiero que sigas bebiendo! –dijo Luna, quitándole el vaso.

El ojiverde intentó recuperar su bebida, pero Luna se lo impidió.

-Harry tienes que darte un baño y comer algo –dijo la rubia con voz resuelta y dispuesta a ayudarlo.

-Iba a proponer lo mismo –dijo Ron.

-Ordenaré a Milly que te preparé algo de cenar en lo que te bañas –dijo Luna.

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos, Harry –dijo la rubia-, no me hagas lanzarte un Imperius.

* * *

Hermione miró nuevamente la bandeja con comida. Tenía que comer algo o de lo contrario no tendría las fuerzas suficientes para escapar de allí.

Llevaba cinco días vigilando el movimiento de los elfos. Había tres elfos en esa mansión. Sus nombres eran Claudius, Deiters y Hensen. Los tres eran atentos, serviciales y muy bien educados. Cada ocho horas, acudían a llevarle comida a través de un túnel de servicio.

La chica había echado un ojo por el túnel cada vez que los elfos abrían la puerta, había vislumbrando unas escaleras que seguramente llevaban a la puerta principal o a los cuartos de servicio. Sólo era cosa de echar a correr lo más rápido posible en cuanto la puerta volviera a abrirse y buscar la salida más cercana. Iba a escaparse, no importaba que todo el Cuartel General de Aurores la estuviera buscando, ella tenía que hacer algo para recuperar su libertad.

-Buenas tardes, señora –saludó un elfo, cuyo nombre Hermione ya sabía que era Deiters.

-Hola –saludó Hermione, esperando a que el elfo recogiera la charola para entrar en el túnel y salir corriendo.

-Veo que comió muy bien, me alegro –dijo Deiters pues aquella chica caprichosa había despreciado casi todos los alimentos que le habían llevado en los últimos cinco días.

Hermione dio un golpe al elfo con su bolso de mano y salió corriendo a toda velocidad por el túnel de servicio. Cruzó la puerta y corrió por varios pasillos hasta que finalmente vislumbró unas escaleras. Bajó los escalones de dos en dos y llegó al gran salón, lo atravesó a pasos agigantados hasta que sus ojos vieron la puerta principal, corrió hacia ella con la esperanza de encontrarla abierta y libre de hechizos, y efectivamente así era.

La chica salió al jardín, era enorme por no decir que se trataba de un terreno de más de tres hectáreas totalmente cubierto de maleza. Hermione corrió por los arbustos, el pasto estaba mojado y el cielo amenazaba con lluvia. Aún así, no importaba el peligro, tenía que escapar de ahí. En cuanto cruzará la enorme muralla, volvería a ser libre.

* * *

Inexplicablemente, Harry sintió un dolor sordo en el pecho. Fijó la vista unos segundos sobre su escritorio de trabajo en el Ministerio, intentando encontrar alguna razón para semejante dolor. Una misteriosa sensación de angustia lo invadió y sin querer su mente comenzó a preocuparse por Hermione.

-¡Olvídate de ella! –se recordó a sí mismo.

Volvió a fijar la vista en el pergamino que redactaba, intentando inútilmente como en los últimos dos días, recuperar su rutina de trabajo.

Su profesión como auror, era lo único que le quedaba para salir adelante. Increíblemente sus múltiples ocupaciones en el ministerio, por segundos lograban distraerlo del dolor que le provocaba la traición de Hermione.

Le gustará o no, Hermione se había ido con Viktor y nada quedaba por rescatar de su matrimonio. Lo que pasará con Hermione de ahora en adelante, ya no era su problema. Sin embargo, el dolor que experimentaba no era como el que lo había acompañado en los últimos cinco días, sino que era uno totalmente diferente. Estaba angustiado y preocupado por ella, sin poder explicarse el motivo de tan repentina preocupación.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar dando vueltas por su despacho.

¿Dónde estaba Hermione? Seguramente en Bulgaria con Viktor Krum. ¿Estaría sana y salva con él? ¿Era Krum de fiar? ¿Sería Viktor capaz de tratarla mal? ¿De hacerla sufrir? ¿De levantarle la mano y soltarle un golpe?

¡No! Hermione es increíblemente lista, por supuesto que no permitirá que Viktor la trate mal, antes lo convierte en buitre. Y por otro lado, Viktor podrá ser lo peor del mundo, pero no sería capaz de lastimarla ¿o sí?

Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza, frotándose el cabello. ¿Por qué en esos momentos estaba experimentando semejante angustia? ¿Por qué si Hermione era una bruja brillante, perfectamente capaz de cuidarse por sí sola?

* * *

-¿Cómo demonios salió de esta habitación? –gritó Malfoy, loco de furia.

-Lo siento amo -dijo Deiters-, me golpeó y salió corriendo por el túnel de servicio.

Draco apretó los puños con disgusto, el hechizo que había lanzado sobre la habitación no había abarcado el túnel, ilusamente pensó que Granger no sería capaz de colarse por la oscuridad y la estrechez de esos pasillos. El rubio miró por la ventana, estaba oscuro y llovía a cantaros. Granger no podía estar muy lejos. Seguramente estaba en el jardín, intentando atravesar las enormes murallas, lo cual era prácticamente imposible.

El jardín era enorme, metros y metros de maleza se arremolinaban sobre los terrenos que rodeaban la mansión. Algunos animales habían llegado a poblar esos terrenos después de tantos años de abandono.

Draco se estremeció, advirtiendo el peligro, los animales que rondaban los jardines no eran precisamente perros y gatos domésticos.

-¡Es una bruja! –pensó el rubio con disgusto, intentando olvidarse de ella, al fin y al cabo, ella se negaba a ayudarlo.

-¡Una bruja desarmada! –dijo Deiters.

Draco tuvo que reconocer que la situación no pintaba nada bien, había oscurecido, llovía a caudales y la chica estaba sin su varita y rodeada de animales y árboles encantados mucho más peligrosos que el sauce boxeador.

-Hay que salir a buscarla –dijo Draco finalmente, oprimiendo un botón para llamar al resto de los elfos.

Draco encantó su silla de ruedas para que se moviera automáticamente. Llevaba tres años sin atravesar la puerta principal, pero tenía que encontrar a Hermione Granger. Ella era su única esperanza de volver a caminar.

* * *

Hermione corrió por la maleza, sintiendo su cuerpo totalmente empapado por la lluvia. A su paso encontró una guarida de gnomos y escarbatos. Volvió a apretar el paso, pero ya comenzaba a sentirse cansada de tanto correr.

Una rama de un árbol encantado la golpeó y cayó al piso, la chica rodó unos metros. Un leño se apretó contra su tobillo por encima de su zapato. Con pesar, Hermione descubrió que no se trataba de un leño, sino que era un dugbog, mordiéndola. La chica sacudió su pie hasta lograr deshacerse del amarre de esa criatura. Miró su tobillo, estaba sangrando, pero no tenía tiempo ni material para curarse. Sin más remedio, la chica caminó claudicando hacia la muralla, no importaba cómo pero tenía que salir de allí.

Sólo había dados unos cuantos pasos, cuando descubrió una criatura semejante a un enano, que había acudido por el olor de su sangre. Se trataba de un gorro rojo.

"Si tuviera conmigo mi varita sería fácil librarme de él con un encantamiento" pensó Hermione, recordando que esas criaturas eran muy peligrosas para los muggles solitarios, pues había escuchado de algunos casos donde los gorros rojos golpeaban a los humanos con su maza hasta matarlos.

Hermione intentó caminar lentamente hacia atrás para no llamar más su atención, pero gracias al olor a sangre que despedía no podía darse a la fuga.

La criatura soltó el primer golpe, haciendo que Hermione cayera al piso al sentir el dolor sobre su espalda. Antes de que Hermione pudiera levantarse sintió un nuevo golpe.

La castaña intentó apartar a aquella pequeña criatura, lo levantó y lo golpeó contra un árbol, pero la criatura resultó ser bastante ágil, porque reboto y volvió a golpearla, esta vez en la cabeza. La chica le dio una patada para apartarlo, pero aún así la criatura alcanzó a soltarle un buen golpe que le nubló la vista por una fracción de segundos.

-¡Petrificus totalus! -gritó Draco Malfoy, viendo salir la luz de su varita y paralizar al instante a aquel gorro rojo

La criatura se quedo estática, Hermione lo contempló, advirtiendo por primera vez, que estaba respirando mucho más rápido de lo normal. Enseguida se volvió a mirar a Malfoy, él la fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Levántate! –ordenó Draco.

Lentamente, la castaña se puso de pie, se sentía peor que si la hubiera atacado un trol. Su tobillo derecho seguía sangrando y estaba totalmente empapada.

Draco le dirigió una mirada severa hasta que advirtió las curvas de la chica debajo de la ropa húmeda que estaba totalmente pegada a su cuerpo. Y en ese momento, supo por qué Harry Potter se había casado con ella.

-¡Te odio! –gritó Hermione sacándolo de su letargo.

-¿Crees que es fácil escapar? –gritó Draco, sujetándola con fuerza de su muñeca derecha-. ¡Jamás podrás hacerlo! Todo está lleno de hechizos, animales y árboles encantados, así que será mejor que volvamos a la mansión.

Hermione no se movió, pero sintió cómo Draco al tomarla del brazo hacía un hechizo para desaparecer de aquel jardín y aparecer en el enorme y lujoso salón de la mansión Malfoy. Fue una aparición tan rápida que Hermione no tuvo tiempo de soltarse hasta que se vio en medio del gran salón.

Draco hizo un hechizo convocador para llamar a un elfo, fue Hensen el primero en acudir.

-¡Llévala su habitación! –ordenó Draco al elfo.

-¡No! –dijo Hermione mirando a Draco con un gesto de total desafío.

-¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como una niña maleducada? –le espetó Draco rudamente. ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

-¡Quiero irme a mi casa!

Malfoy hubiera querido sacudirla. Para ser la bruja más inteligente de su generación, ni siquiera había sido consciente del gran peligro que había corrido al salir de su casa.

-¡Escúchame bien! –gritó Draco totalmente fuera de sí-. Desde hace tres años no atravesaba esa maldita puerta, y esta noche lo hice para salvarte. Quiero que dejes de actuar como una mocosa malcriada y elabores la poción que le diste a Kingsley.

-¡No lo haré! –dijo Hermione dando media vuelta. Le hubiera gustado echar a correr hacia algún lado, pero su pierna derecha se lo impedía.

Draco miró su tobillo herido.

-¿Te mordió un dugbog?

Hermione asintió. Draco tomó su varita y aplicó un hechizo Episkey, sin hacer caso de la cara de protesta de Hermione.

La castaña vio que su pie dejaba de sangrar y sintió que el dolor desaparecía. Miró a Draco con los ojos más abiertos que nunca, totalmente sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡Llévala a su habitación! –ordenó Draco a Hensen.

El elfo asintió y Draco salió de aquel salón empujando su silla de ruedas antes de que Hermione pudiera darle las gracias.

* * *

Harry llegó a Grimmauld Place, la sensación de angustia misteriosamente había desaparecido, sin embargo, había sido tan grande la incertidumbre de no saber dónde estaba Hermione, que más de una vez, pasó por su mente la idea de tomar un traslador a Bulgaria.

¿Quieres que Hermione se ría de ti en tu cara? –se reprochó a sí mismo.

Salió de la chimenea y miró lo que quedaba del reloj de pared, por primera vez fue consciente de que faltaban diez minutos para la media noche. Nunca se había quedado hasta tan tarde en el Ministerio, aunque de nada había servido, pues ponerse a trabajar como un elfo doméstico, no le hacía olvidar lo ocurrido.

Crookshanks fue el único que salió a recibirlo.

-¿A ti también te abandonó? –le preguntó Harry con sarcasmo, rascándole una oreja.

El gato maulló, Harry hubiera jurado que el gato estaba tan triste como él.

Observó la casa, todo estaba limpio y recogido gracias a los elfos, todo a excepción de la sala, cuya zona de desastre seguía prácticamente igual que hace cinco días, como si los elfos tuvieran un pacto silencioso de no tocar absolutamente nada de allí.

Harry deseo olvidar la imagen de Hermione y Krum. Hizo aparecer una caja con su varita y comenzó a echar allí los pedazos de las fotografías que había destruido junto con los trozos de los muebles rotos y las cortinas destrozadas. Todo se iría a la basura.

Poco antes de terminar de recoger su tiradero, el ojiverde encontró los anillos que Hermione había dejado sobre el buró y su corazón palpitó con violencia al tenerlos entre sus manos.

Miró la inscripción en el anillo de compromiso con el diamante azul.

_"Hoy, mañana y siempre"_

¡Con cuanta ilusión había comprado ese anillo!

Había sido tan ingenuo al mandar grabar esas palabras.

-¡Qué rápido se te olvidaron todas tus promesas, Hermione! –exclamó Harry con coraje, apretando los anillos con su puño.

Se quitó su argolla de matrimonio, siendo consciente de que aún la llevaba puesta y la unió al gemelo de Hermione. Por su mente paso la idea de aventar esos anillos al fuego de la chimenea, pero era tan noche que ni siquiera la chimenea estaba prendida.

Subió a su habitación y llamó a gritos a Milly. La elfina acudió al tercer llamado, iba en pijama.

-¿Si, señor?

-¡Quiero que recojas todas las cosas de la señora! –dijo Harry señalando el vestidor al tiempo que hacía aparecer varias maletas y cajas.

-¿A esta hora, señor? –exclamó Milly.

-Eso dije ¿no?

-¿Qué hago con ellas?

-¡Empaca y guarda todo en la habitación del segundo piso! Hermione tiene que venir algún día por sus cosas.

Harry salió de su habitación y caminó hasta su despacho. Abrió la caja fuerte y aventó allí los tres anillos, en cuanto tuviera oportunidad los vendería al mejor postor.

* * *

Hermione se recostó sobre la cama después de un buen baño, por lo menos en ese lugar tenía ropa limpia y seca.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Harry a esas horas? Estaba segura que aún sin su varita, él hubiera sabido defenderse del dugbog y de los gorros rojos. Era un gran auror y no tardaría en encontrarla. Tenía que ser paciente y no volver a arriesgarse como lo hizo esa tarde, pues aunque hubiera podido atravesar los muros de la mansión, nunca hubiera podido salir con vida del bosque. No sin su varita.

¿De verdad Draco Malfoy llevaba tres años encerrado en esa mansión? ¿Realmente nunca salía ni siquiera a su enorme y tenebroso jardín?

Tres años inválido. ¿Qué haría ella si estuviera en la misma situación? A la mejor si no fuera sanadora también hubiera secuestrado a un sanador brillante como Mosby o Smethwyck con la ilusión de volver a caminar.

Hermione miró su pie derecho, Malfoy la había curado con gran habilidad, ni siquiera había tenido necesidad de preguntarle por un hechizo para aliviarla, él había sabido el correcto.

¿Y si elaboraba la misma poción que le dio al ministro cuando fue atacado por Lestrange? Por alguna extraña razón la poción había funcionado con Kingsley. ¿Y si tenía suerte y funcionaba con Malfoy? ¿De verdad Malfoy la dejaría en libertad en cuanto volviera a caminar?

Hermione se puso de pie de un salto, tenía que intentarlo si quería volver a ser libre.

Quizás Mosby y ella tenían diferente forma de hacer las cosas, y por eso la poción no había dado resultado antes.

Tomó el caldero que estaba sobre la mesa y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes del gran estante, intentando hacer todo exactamente igual que aquella noche en San Mungo cuando Kingsley fue atacado.

La poción estuvo lista antes de una hora, Hermione caminó con paso decidido hacia la puerta, movió la manija y descubrió que el hechizo que le impedía salir de esa habitación había sido retirado.

Por lo visto, después de su fallido intento de escapar, Malfoy había considerado innecesario mantenerla encerrada en esa habitación, sin embargo, estaba segura que a esas horas toda la casa estaba hechizada para que ella no pudiera atravesar nuevamente la puerta principal.

-¡Draco Malfoy! –gritó Hermione parándose en medio del salón, mientras sostenía un caldero entre sus manos-. ¡Draco Malfoy!

Los elfos fueron los primeros en acudir.

-Sanadora –dijo Claudius-, mi amo está dormido. ¡No grite, por favor!

-¡Quiero verlo! –exigió Hermione.

-¡Al amo no le gusta que lo despierten! –intervino Hensen

-¡Draco Malfoy! –volvió a gritar Hermione con todas sus fuerzas-. Te juro que si no vienes, no volveré a hacer nada para ayudarte.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Draco entrando por la puerta principal en su silla de ruedas.

-Hice la poción que le di a Kingsley. ¡Quiero que la bebas!

Draco abrió los ojos enormemente, sin poder disimular su sorpresa. Hermione hubiera jurado que hasta se dibujó en su cara una mueca de alegría.

-Bébela –dijo Hermione, ofreciendo el caldero.

Draco se acercó a ella y observó la poción con curiosidad, con su varita hizo aparecer dos vasos limpios.

-¡Claudius! Sirve dos vasos y bebe el primero –ordenó Malfoy.

Hermione abrió la boca ofendida. ¿Acaso Malfoy pensaba que ella era capaz de envenenarlo?

-¡Yo no estudie para matar gente! –dijo Hermione dirigiéndole una mirada severa.

-Haz lo que te digo –ordenó Draco al elfo.

Claudius se acercó al caldero que Hermione sostenía, sirvió los dos vasos y bebió rápidamente uno de ellos.

-¿Satisfecho? –exclamó Hermione-. ¿O vas a esperar hasta mañana?

Draco tomó el otro vaso con poción y sin poder disimular más su necesidad de un remedio, bebió la poción de un solo trago.

-Intenta mover tus piernas –dijo Hermione.

El rubio intentó levantar su pie derecho, pero no pudo realizar ningún movimiento.

-Inténtalo nuevamente

-¡No puedo! –gritó Draco loco de furia.

-Quizás si aplicáramos un hechizo estimulante

-¡Es obvio que tú poción no sirve!

-Entonces no tengo nada más que ofrecerte, no hay antídoto ni contrahechizo para la maldición Inmobile Crura.

-Escúchame bien, sangre sucia –dijo Draco-. La poción que le diste a Kingsley no sirve para nada. Si quieres volver al lado de Potter, tienes que hacer que vuelva a caminar. Tienes exactamente un mes para encontrar un remedio que funcione. Piensa en algo y hazlo rápido, porque si descubro que no sirves para nada, el pulso no me va a temblar para lanzarte un Avada Kedavra.


	19. La poción de Anouk

**SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS**

**Capítulo 19: "La poción de Anouk" **

"_Me he tomado también tu taza de café._

_Ya casi no tengo azúcar, pero me acordé que a ti te gusta amargo._

_Sabe muy feo. Como esta soledad. Como este estar deseándote a todas horas"_

_Jaime Sabines_

Antes de que sonara el despertador, Harry abrió los ojos súbitamente como si se hubiera despertado de una pesadilla. Había dormido muy poco tiempo y el sueño no había sido reparador. A pesar de que trabajaba más duro que nunca en el ministerio, el cansancio diario no era suficiente para conciliar el sueño y poder disfrutar de un descanso tranquilo.

-¿Alguna vez conseguiré dormir una noche completa? –se preguntó el moreno, fijando sus ojos en la oscuridad de la noche.

Su pensamiento fue invadido por el recuerdo de cierta castaña de brillantes ojos que se había ido hace diez días con un famoso jugador de quidditch.

-El mundo está tan vacío –murmuró Harry, sintiendo un dolor sordo en el pecho. Y por milésima vez, su mente se abrió paso a la búsqueda de una explicación.

_Hermione:_

_No tengo respuestas y estoy lleno de preguntas. Mi mente repasa una y otra vez las mismas palabras a manera de adivinanza. _

_¿Por qué? _

_He buscado entre mis recuerdos. Siempre apareces tú. Te veo en Hogwarts, estás sentada en la tribuna del estadio de Quidditch, apoyándome en mi primer partido. Te observó levantando la mano y contestando acertadamente una pregunta, obteniendo cinco puntos para Gryffindor y esbozando tu sonrisa insufrible de sabelotodo. Recuerdo tu silueta caminando a mi lado y diciéndome que tengo que estudiar para aprobar los Timos. Te veo arriesgando tu propia vida para ayudarme a derrotar a Voldemort._

_Te vi crecer a mi lado y de repente caí… __Caí ante tu deslumbrante inteligencia y tu sonrisa maravillosa. El día menos pensado me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti. Doy marcha atrás y me veo a mi mismo pensando en ti, deseando pasar más tiempo a tu lado, inventándome mil pretextos para poder verte y soñando con una vida en común._

_Comencé a cortejarte porque quería que tú sintieras lo mismo que yo. ¿Te atosigue con mis regalos y mis invitaciones a salir? ¿Te dio pena rechazarme? ¿Te sentiste en algún momento obligada o presionada a aceptarme? No lo sé, esa respuesta sólo tú la tienes. Quiero pensar que no fue así, aún a estas alturas, quiero creer que lograste enamorarte de mí y que en algún punto del camino comenzaste a amarme._

_¿Y entonces? ¿Qué nos pasó? ¿No eras feliz conmigo como yo creí? ¿Cuáles eran tus necesidades que yo no supe verlas? ¿Qué no te di? ¿En qué fallé? ¿Dónde empezaron realmente nuestros problemas?_

_Sé que fui un celoso y créeme que hoy lo siento. Si esa fue la causa de nuestra separación, daría todo el oro de Gringotts para poder tener un giratiempo y corregir esas situaciones._

_Hermione, ni todos los sabios del mundo me hubieran preparado para lo que sentí al verte con Viktor. Me puse como loco y fui muy violento, no sólo con él sino también contigo. Dije cosas horribles que en realidad no siento y te corrí. No estoy orgulloso de mi reacción, pero no puedo imaginarme otra. La mayoría de los seres humanos no estamos preparados para vivir una separación, mucho menos una separación inesperada como la nuestra y con una infidelidad de fondo._

_¿Quieres que sea honesto?_

_Sí me dolió._

_Sí te extraño._

_Y a pesar de todo, aún te amo._

Harry hizo a un lado las cobijas, sabiendo que era inútil intentar conciliar el sueño. Se puso de pie, prendió la luz de la lámpara y buscó su bata de baño para darse una ducha. Era mejor llegar a abrir el Ministerio de Magia que quedarse acostado buscando una respuesta para lo inexplicable.

Al terminar de vestirse, bajó a la cocina. Eran las seis de la mañana y los elfos seguían dormidos, por lo que Harry se preparó un café y se comió un croissant, al tiempo que pensaba en qué nueva medida de seguridad inventar en el mundo mágico con tal de mantener la mente ocupada.

-Buenos días, señor –dijo Milly, entrando a la cocina varios minutos después.

-Hola.

-¿Quiere que le prepare algo de desayunar?

-No, gracias –dijo Harry negando con la cabeza, el croissant era más que suficiente.

Kreacher entró en ese momento, llevaba los diarios y las revistas que acababan de llegar vía lechuza.

-Amo –dijo Kreacher tímidamente.

Harry levantó una ceja y observó al elfo, parecía nervioso.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Harry antes de dar un sorbo a su café.

-Será mejor que vea ésto antes de que se vaya a trabajar –dijo Kreacher, extendiéndole un ejemplar de la revista "Corazón de Bruja".

Harry tomó la revista y si pensó que nada en el mundo podía dolerle más que la imagen de Viktor y Hermione en la sala de su casa, se había equivocado. Bastaba con ver la portada para encontrar un titular que rezaba "Corazón de Bruja descubre el torrido romance entre Hermione Granger y Viktor Krum" y por si eso fuera poco, había una foto de la pareja besándose.

Harry apretó los puños, hubiera querido aventar la revista al fuego de la chimenea, pero no podía deshacerse de ella sin saber qué decían de Hermione y Viktor, y también porque estaba seguro que en el artículo, su nombre saldría a relucir más de una vez.

No se equivocó, la revista traía varias fotos de su esposa con Viktor en diferentes sitios turísticos de Bulgaria, en todas las fotos parecían haber sido captados in fraganti. El artículo contenía más de dos hojas donde describían detalladamente cómo habían descubierto a Hermione y a Viktor comiendo juntos en un restaurante. La reportera comentaba que la pareja se había negado a dar cualquier entrevista y que se habían retirado del lugar poco tiempo después de ser descubiertos, sin embargo, las cámaras de la revista, en los días subsecuentes habían visto a la pareja en varios lugares de Bulgaria, paseando muy acaramelados. El resto del artículo se dedicaba a criticar la infidelidad de Hermione Granger hacia su actual esposo, el jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores; también hablaban muy mal de Viktor Krum, sacando a relucir su pésima actuación en los mundiales de quidditch y su falta de escrúpulos para acabar con un matrimonio.

Harry hizo a un lado la revista sin poder apartar de su mente las imágenes de las fotografías. Hermione se veía hermosa, feliz y totalmente enamorada de Viktor. Él no le hacía ninguna falta.

* * *

Hermione miró el paisaje desde el balcón de la mansión Malfoy, la luz del sol se asomaba tímidamente y un nuevo día comenzaba a hacerse presente.

"_¿Qué estará haciendo Harry a estas horas? ¿Estará despierto o dormido? ¿Me extraña tanto como yo a él?"_

La chica volvió a evaluar el terreno y sus alrededores. _¿Cuál era el camino de la libertad? ¿Cómo podía salir de ahí?_

-¡Granger! –llamó Draco, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Hermione levantó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada.

-¿No crees que es muy temprano para estar pensando en escapar?

Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a observar el panorama. Draco se acercó y señaló el terreno.

-Por ese camino encontrarás plantas carnívoras, hacia allá está un río cuyas aguas caudalosas no te recomiendo porque terminarás ahogándote, aquella vereda se dirige a un pantano y el caminito de piedra conduce a un precipicio.

La chica lo miró con expresión frustrante. Malfoy analizó sus facciones, a pesar de ser una sangre sucia, era muy bella.

-¿Por qué no dejas de pensar en escapar y te pones a buscar un remedio para la maldición Inmobile Crura? -preguntó Draco.

-¡Porque ya te dije que no hay ningún remedio!

-Ni siquiera lo has intentado.

-Apenas sugiero una cosa, tú me dices que ya la probaste y que no funciona. ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto acerca de medicina mágica? Conoces más pociones que la señora Pomfrey. ¿Por qué?

-Porque llevó mucho tiempo buscando cualquier tipo de solución.

-Draco Malfoy, puedo entender hasta cierto punto tu desesperación y tu deseo de volver a caminar, pero no puedo comprender tu manera de actuar. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar tu condición física? No eres el único que no puede caminar, hay miles de personas como tú. ¿Por qué no aceptas que necesitas ayuda? ¿Por qué te escondes del resto del mundo? ¿Por qué no dejas que nadie te vea así? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿Es qué no me ves? ¡Soy un inválido! Tú no sabes lo que es vivir con una discapacidad. Tú puedes moverte con libertad, caminar sobre la orilla de la playa, correr sobre la hierba mojada y bailar siguiendo el ritmo de la música. ¡Yo no puedo hacer nada de eso!

-Tú puedes hacer otras cosas, tus piernas no definen quién eres –dijo Hermione.

-¡Eso no me basta! –exclamó Draco-. Llevo más de tres años sentado en una silla de ruedas, no quiero pasar así el resto de mi vida.

-¿Tres años? ¿Te lanzaron esa maldición cuando terminó la guerra?

-Poco después de que terminará.

-Pues no eres el único que ha sufrido por culpa de la guerra. Aún con tu discapacidad puedes seguir adelante. ¡Deja ya de tenerte lástima! Muchas personas han sufrido mucho más que tú. Hogares completos fueron destruidos. Cientos de familias fueron separadas. Muggles y magos inocentes murieron. Yo perdí a mis padres…

A Hermione se le quebró la voz y se dejó llevar por una aflicción proveniente de lo más profundo de su ser. El rostro de Malfoy no reflejó emoción alguna al ver un par de lágrimas correr sobre las mejillas de Hermione.

-Yo dejé a mis padres en otro continente con una identidad falsa y cuando regresé a buscarlos su casa había sido destruida. Los mortífagos acabaron con sus vidas.

-¿Estabas tratando de protegerlos?

-Sí, pero todo fue inútil. No pude salvar sus vidas –dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de aquel balcón, dejando a Malfoy allí. Había abierto la puerta a sus recuerdos más tristes y prefería estar totalmente sola. Draco Malfoy era incapaz de comprender su dolor o de sentir algún tipo de compasión ante su irremediable pérdida.

* * *

Harry llegó al Ministerio de Magia a través de una de las chimeneas de la red flu. La noticia de Hermione y Viktor se había corrido como la pólvora por todo el mundo mágico gracias a la revista. El ojiverde estaba seguro de que a esa hora no había un solo mago o bruja que no supiera de la aventura de su mujer con el famoso jugador de quidditch.

Harry pudo advertir que los miembros del ministerio le dirigían miradas de burla y algunos otros, los menos, le dedicaban una mirada compasiva. A Harry le hubiera gustado llevar su capa invisible para evitar todas esas miradas y quizás también hubiera sido conveniente llevar un par de tapones para oído con tal de no escuchar las risas y las burlas de la gente en cuanto él pasada por algún pasillo.

La realidad era que no podía esconderse debajo de una capa invisible, y tampoco podía hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios mal intencionados. Lo mejor era mantener la cabeza en alto y caminar con la mayor dignidad posible. Tenía que salir adelante. No sólo por orgullo, sino también por convicción. Él había querido y respetado a Hermione, y no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Si la noticia del romance de Viktor y Hermione había salido a la luz, no había sido por él, sino por ellos.

Si a él le hubieran preguntado, hubiera evitado que sus nombres estuvieran en boca de todos. A pesar de que sabía que el divorcio era un hecho inevitable, siempre había pensado en llevar las cosas con la mayor discreción posible, jamás pensó en armar un escándalo de esa magnitud.

* * *

Una mujer pelirroja que llevaba un bebé en los brazos, entró al Ministerio de Magia, se abrió paso a través de los elevadores y fue directo al Cuartel General de Aurores. Pronto iba a oscurecer, pero ella estaba segura que Harry seguía trabajando en su despacho.

-Buenas tardes –saludó Ginny a Kelly-. Quiero ver al señor Potter.

-Sí –dijo Kelly, reconociéndola-. Le avisaré al señor Potter que usted está aquí.

-No te molestes –dijo Ginny-, conozco el camino.

Ginny se dirigió al despacho de Harry con pasos firmes. ¿Cómo demonios la tonta de Hermione le había permitido a Harry tener una secretaria tan guapa? Llamó al despacho de Harry y enseguida escuchó que podía pasar.

-Hola, Harry.

El ojiverde levantó la vista sorprendido, reconociendo la voz de Ginny.

-Ginevra, ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo Harry, observando a Ginny y a su bebé.

-Vine al Ministerio a saludar a Percy y a mi papá, y de repente se me ocurrió pasar a saludarte. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien –mintió-. ¿Y tú? ¿Y el bebé?

-Los dos bien, gracias. Mi bebé cada día más grande, no tienes idea de lo rápido que crecen los hijos, ya se voltea de frente si lo dejo acostado sobre la cama.

Harry le dedicó una mirada al bebé, vaya que estaba mucho más grande que la última vez que lo había visto.

Ginny se sentó en uno de los sillones y acomodó a su bebé en sus brazos, alejándolo de los objetos del escritorio que ya comenzaban a llamar la atención del pequeño y quería jalarlos.

-¿Y a qué has venido? -preguntó Harry con frialdad.

-Hace dos días vi la revista y pensé que a lo mejor eres tú el que necesita hablar con alguien.

-No necesito hablar con nadie –cortó Harry con brusquedad.

-Harry, yo puedo comprenderte mejor que nadie. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque yo sé lo que se siente ver en una revista la foto de la persona que amas acompañada de alguien que no eres tú.

-¡Basta, Ginevra! Ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionar esa revista.

-Está bien, no lo haré más –dijo Ginny con voz pausada-. Aún así, puedo entender lo que sientes. Sé lo que es amar a alguien y no ser correspondida... Sé lo que es estar enamorada y saber que esa persona jamás podrá estar a tu lado porque ama a alguien más.

-Ginny, no sigas, te haces daño a ti misma –dijo Harry con caballerosidad.

La pelirroja guardó silencio por unos instantes.

-En realidad, vine a decirte que a pesar de todo, me duele saber que Hermione te haya traicionado. Yo siempre quise que fueras feliz. Y si ella era tu felicidad, yo respetaba esa relación porque entendí que el amor no puede ser egoísta. Por eso después de mi horrible mentira, les ofrecí una disculpa y me alejé de ustedes para no interferir. Lamento mucho que las cosas en tu matrimonio no hayan sido como tú las planeaste.

-Ginny, tienes una capacidad de amar increíble, pero te enamoraste de un espejismo. Tú idolatraste al niño que vivió y nunca me viste como realmente soy. Desgraciadamente sólo supiste ver mis cualidades y creíste en todas las cosas buenas que decían de mí, te cegaste a mis defectos y me idealizaste.

-Harry, yo sé de quién me enamoré. Te conozco más de lo que tú mismo te conoces. Eres un gran hombre. Cualquier mujer se sentiría feliz de estar a tu lado... Yo lo estaría y por esa simple razón fue que mentí respecto a la paternidad de mi bebé.

-¿Quién es el padre de tu hijo? –preguntó Harry, dirigiéndole una mirada al pequeño.

-Michael Corner.

-¿Aún lo sigues viendo?

-No, dejé de verlo cuando supo que estaba embarazada.

-¿Te abandonó? ¿Por eso quisiste hacer esa trampa conmigo?

-Sí, pero estoy segura que al final no hubiera podido hacer algo tan feo. Aunque me hubieras creído en algún momento, tarde o temprano yo hubiera dado marcha atrás.

-¿Me escogiste a mí como padre porque te parecía el más tonto de todos? -exclamó Harry con disgusto.

-No, por supuesto que no. Lo hice porque con alguien como tú hubiera valido la pena tener un hijo. Porque cuando supe que estaba embarazada, sólo pude pensar en ti, y en lo bonito que hubiera sido formar una familia contigo.

-No, Ginny, lo nuestro jamás hubiera funcionado. Tú tienes que buscar a alguien que te ame y que realmente quiera estar contigo.

Ginny sonrió con cierta tristeza. Harry le ahorró la pena de hacerle escuchar que su corazón se había ido con cierta castaña a Bulgaria y que él jamás sería capaz de volver a amar.

En ese momento, el pequeño se interesó por un reloj antiguo que estaba sobre el escritorio, extendió sus brazos queriendo alcanzarlo, pero Ginny se lo impidió, y Harry aprovechó para alejar aquel reloj, regalo de Hermione, de las manos del bebé.

-Lo siento –dijo Ginny.

-Descuida, no hay problema –dijo Harry, siendo consciente de cuán importantes eran para él las muestras de cariño que Hermione había tenido con él.

-Tengo que irme –dijo Ginny-, no faltará mucho tiempo para que mi bebé comience a llorar pidiendo su cena.

Harry extendió su mano y le hizo una caricia al pequeño.

-El fin de semana irán mis hermanos a la casa y tendremos una pequeña convivencia. Estás cordialmente invitado.

-Gracias, pero no creo que sea conveniente.

-Harry, las puertas de mi casa están abiertas. Hermione y tú siempre fueron bienvenidos a la Madriguera. Comprendo que después de lo que hice, ustedes se alejaron, pero si pudieras olvidar y perdonar, estoy segura que a toda mi familia le daría mucho gusto que nos acompañaras.

-Gracias, Ginny, lo tomaré en cuenta.

-Te esperamos –dijo la pelirroja, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Harry la vio irse, sabiendo de antemano que no iría a la Madriguera. Era curioso, a pesar de que su esposa estaba con alguien más, Harry sentía que aceptar esa invitación era como traicionar a Hermione.

* * *

-¡Despierta, Malfoy! –exclamó Hermione, llamando a la puerta de la habitación del rubio.

Nadie le contestó.

-Sé que estás ahí. Si no abres, voy a entrar.

El rubio abrió los ojos y miró el reloj, eran las ocho de la mañana.

-¡Draco Malfoy, tengo algo muy importante que decirte! –dijo Hermione, entrando imperiosamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Tienes que levantarte!

-¡Estás loca! ¡Tú no vas a venir a darme órdenes!

-Yo soy sanadora y puedo ordenar a mis pacientes lo que considero necesario para su salud –dijo Hermione con voz resuelta-. En media hora voy a empezar tu terapia con o sin ti. He pensado en algunos hechizos que a la mejor podrían ayudarte.

-¿De verdad, vas a hacerlo? –preguntó el rubio sin poder disimular su asombro.

-Voy a intentarlo, Draco Malfoy. No puedo ofrecerte una garantía, pero haré lo que esté en mis manos.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

Hermione se abstuvo de decirle que sintió lastima por él cuando le dijo que no podía caminar sobre la playa o correr sobre la hierba, y que gracias a eso, se había puesto a pensar en algo que pudiera ayudarle.

–Cambié de opinión porque quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible. Extraño mucho a mi esposo, y por supuesto también a mis pacientes.

-El día que vuelva a caminar, te irás.

-¡Levántate! Dadas las circunstancias, tú terapia empieza en cinco minutos. Tenemos mucho trabajo y necesito mi varita.

-Si te la doy, lo primero que harás será escapar.

-Pues si no vas a darme mi varita para realizar los hechizos que tengo pensados, será mejor que consigas a alguien que por lo menos pueda levantar una varita sin quemarse los dedos. ¡Llama a uno de tus dos secuaces! ¡Hazlo pronto! Y hay algo más, si vuelves a llamarme "sangre sucia", renunció a cualquier tipo de ayuda. ¡Te espero en el salón en cinco minutos!

Y dicho esto, Hermione salió de la habitación. Draco rió agradecido por el milagro, finalmente, ella había decidido ayudarlo.

-¿Fui capaz de volver a reír? –se preguntó Draco a sí mismo, totalmente sorprendido y sin lograr recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan contento y entusiasmado.

* * *

Hermione dio vueltas alrededor del salón, esperando a que de un momento a otro Draco apareciera.

Un ruido se escuchó en la chimenea, Hermione volteó e inmediatamente sus ojos se encontraron con Blaise Zabini, quien acababa de llegar a través de la red flu.

-Hola, Granger –saludó el chico.

Hermione le dirigió unos ojos de pistola.

-Debí suponer que fuiste tú quien ayudó a Malfoy a traerme aquí –dijo la chica.

Zabini asintió.

-Sí, efectivamente, fui yo. ¿Qué tal la estás pasando por aquí? Apuesto a que esos elfos se han desvivido en atenciones hacia ti, son muy serviciales con todo el mundo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué ayudaste a Draco? –preguntó Hermione.

-Para tu información Draco paga muy bien los favores.

-¿Dinero? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? Yo también tengo dinero, si me ayudas a salir de aquí, te daré todo lo que hay en mi cuenta de Gringotts, y también te aseguró que no me olvidaré de Malfoy, puedo atenderlo en San Mungo.

-No, Granger, no te irás de aquí, hasta que Malfoy vuelva a caminar. No voy a ayudarte a escapar. Te aseguro que no nada más actúe así por dinero.

-Y entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Cuando terminó la guerra, fui condenado a pasar un año en Azkaban. ¿Sabes quién participó en mi juicio y presentó pruebas en mi contra? Exacto, ya lo adivinaste. Fue tu esposo.

-El sólo hizo lo que creyó justo.

-Ahí está el problema, señora Potter. Los miembros de la corte de Wizengamot creen ciegamente en el sistema de justicia de Potter. El mismo ministro de magia no da un paso sin consultarlo con Potter. Y para el gran Harry Potter, todos los que lucharon a su lado son justos e inocentes, y los que por azares del destino, debido a nuestros padres nos vimos obligados a entrar al mundo de los mortífagos, fuimos declarados culpables. Mi único delito fue portar la máscara de los mortífagos, pero si lo hice fue únicamente para salvar mi vida. Jamás cause un verdadero daño a alguien, y aún así, fui enviado a Azkaban.

-Si fuiste a Azkaban fue porque seguramente encontraron alguna prueba en tu contra. No culpes a Harry de los errores que cometiste.

-Muy bien, entonces que él tampoco me culpe a mí por traer a su esposa a casa de los Malfoy. Yo quiero que Draco vuelva a caminar y sólo estoy haciendo, al igual que él, lo que considero justo.

-¿Justo? Yo jamás les hice nada, no merezco estar aquí.

-Es tu obligación ayudar a Draco, y cuando digo obligación, no me refiero únicamente al deber médico que tienen los sanadores de atender a los enfermos.

-Entonces ¿a qué te refieres?

-No me corresponde a mí contarte el secreto de Draco.

Hermione lo miró intentando comprender sus palabras. Draco entró en ese momento empujando su silla de ruedas, realmente parecía entusiasmado.

-¿Y bien, Granger? ¿Por qué hechizo comenzamos? –preguntó Zabini.

Hermione paso de los ojos grises de Malfoy a los ojos negros de Zabini.

"Algún hechizo tiene que dar resultado" -pensó la castaña.

* * *

-Hola –dijo Ron, entrando al despacho del ojiverde.

-Hola –dijo Harry, haciendo a un lado el pergamino que revisaba.

-¡Eres el peor amigo del mundo! –exclamó Ron.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo creer que tengas semejante secretaria y que jamás me hayas hablado de ella. ¡Es hermosa! Mucho más bella que una veela. ¿Es casada?

-Ella no, pero tú sí –dijo Harry con frialdad-. Luna y Hugo son tu familia, y tu lealtad debe de estar con ellos. No me gusta la gente infiel.

Ron se quedo mudo. Harry le dirigió una mirada severa. ¿Cómo podía Ron voltear a ver a Kelly cuando tenía una buena mujer a su lado y un bebé encantador? Por un segundo, el ojiverde envidió la suerte de su mejor amigo, Ron tenía una hermosa familia, mientras que él, la mujer que amaba había escogido a alguien más.

-Tranquilo, sólo me deje deslumbrar un poco por ella –admitió Ron.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué has venido?

-¿Para qué nos hacemos tontos, Harry? Desde que se fue Hermione andas como león enjaulado. Tu número de admiradoras ha aumentado, mi hermana es la primera en buscarte, pero si eso no te consuela, si ni siquiera eres capaz de mirar a la modelo que tienes por secretaria y sientes que te sigue llevando el demonio, busca a Hermione.

-Hermione está viviendo con Viktor. ¡Está feliz con él! Pareces el único que no ha visto el último ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja.

-Tengo que admitir que después de verla en la revista con Viktor, me sorprende que Hermione no te haya buscado todavía para iniciar los trámites de divorcio.

-Mejor así, aún no estoy listo para verla.

No quería verla, no por orgullo ni por soberbia, sino porque sabía que en cuanto volviera a encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos cafés que tanto había amado, sería capaz de perder la dignidad y perdonar absolutamente todo.

¡No! Él no podía permitir eso.

Ella se había ido porque no lo amaba. Su amor y su perdón salían sobrando. Hermione no los necesitaba.

* * *

Hermione se recostó sobre su cama, intentando pensar en alguna solución. Desafortunadamente, ninguno de los hechizos practicados ese día había dado resultado. Draco había terminado frustrado y enojado después de una larga jornada de intentos.

Lo peor del caso es que estaba segura que seguir aplicándolos día con día, era perder el tiempo, sino habían funcionado la primera vez, difícilmente podrían tener un resultado favorable a largo plazo.

La chica se puso de pie y miró el estante de ingredientes para pociones que había en su habitación. Por más que intentaba pensar en alguna poción que diera resultado, hasta ahora todo había sido inútil.

A pesar de que aquel estante no tenía tantos ingredientes como el de su consultorio en San Mungo, se defendía bastante bien. Aún así, para ella no había nada mejor que San Mungo, pues extrañaba sentirse rodeada de sus colegas y amigos.

La chica sonrió al recordar una tarde que Harry fue a visitarla a su consultorio. Acababa de atender a la señora Figg y ella le había regalado un pastel recién horneado. Harry llegó a los pocos minutos y se quedó contemplando el estante de pociones, mientras ella recogía sus cosas.

_-¿Qué pasaría si hiciéramos una poción con lágrimas de fénix y sangre de unicornio? –preguntó Harry._

_-No tengo la menor idea –admitió ella riendo, estaba hechizada con esos ojos verdes y no tenía el menor deseo de ponerse a pensar en los efectos curativos de las pociones._

Hermione sintió como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica cuando se detuvo a pensar en la pregunta de Harry. Si su esposo hubiera estado enfrente de ella lo hubiera besado por tan brillante idea.

Ella conocía una poción muy antigua cuya base principal eran esos dos ingredientes. Quizás esa poción sí podía funcionar con Malfoy. Ambos ingredientes tenían fuertes poderes curativos y el resto no se quedaba atrás.

Ella había leído en un viejo libro de la biblioteca de Hogwarts que esa poción servía para que los magos de edad avanzada recuperaran la fuerza y pudieran moverse con mayor facilidad, por lo tanto, si esos eran los efectos curativos de la poción, a la mejor también podían servir para que Malfoy volviera a caminar.

* * *

-¡Necesito unos ingredientes! –dijo Hermione a Draco en cuanto lo encontró tomando un martini, acompañado de Zabini en el salón de la mansión.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó el rubio

-Hay una poción, su nombre es "poción de Anouk" en honor a la bruja que la inventó.

Draco la miró asombrado, esa mujer era una enciclopedia.

-La poción fue usada por los antiguos sanadores para que los magos de edad avanzada pudieran moverse más fácilmente, evitando que su marcha fuera lenta y claudicante -explicó Hermione-. El problema fue que algunos ingredientes no eran fáciles de conseguir y la poción tardaba muchos días en estar lista, por eso cayó en desuso cuando se inventaron nuevas pociones mucho más sencillas, aunque no con el mismo poder curativo para ser honestos. Con el tiempo los magos se olvidaron de ella y ahora sólo puedes encontrar la receta en algunos libros muy antiguos, pero lo importante es que la poción de Anouk ayuda a recuperar de alguna manera la fuerza y la movilidad.

-¿Qué ingredientes necesitas? -preguntó Zabini, haciendo aparecer un bolígrafo y un pergamino.

Hermione escribió rápidamente y le entregó el pergamino a Malfoy. Zabini le recogió el bolígrafo.

Draco dio un vistazo a los ingredientes.

-¿Sangre de unicornio? ¿Lágrimas de fénix? ¿Aegopodium podagraria? ¿Centaurea cyanus?

La lista era larga.

-Ya busqué en el estante de las pociones y tengo la mitad de los ingredientes necesarios –dijo Hermione-. Faltan estos.

Draco le dio la lista a Zabini.

-¿Crees que puedas conseguirlos?

-Sí, creo que sí –dijo Zabini-, pero me llevará un par de días y necesitaré dinero.

Draco no dudo en hacer aparecer una bolsa con galeones.

-¿Realmente crees que dé resultado, Granger? –preguntó Draco mirando seriamente a Hermione-. ¿O va a tener el mismo efecto que la poción que le diste a Kingsley?

-Es lo único que se me ocurre –dijo Hermione con sus esperanzas renovadas.

* * *

Hermione estaba tan ansiosa por el descubrimiento de la poción que no podía pegar un ojo. Sabía que Harry la estaba buscando, pero Draco y Zabini habían actuado sin dejar pistas y por eso, Harry aún no había dado con ella. Más de una vez se había recordado a si misma que tenía que ser paciente y aguardar, pero no por eso lo extrañaba menos.

Y ahora que recordaba la poción de Anouk, tenía la esperanza de que Draco realmente volviera a caminar. Y si eso ocurría, ella podría salir de esa casa y reencontrarse con Harry.

Con una sonrisa pícara se divirtió imaginando el reencuentro.

La chica estaba tan esperanzada e ilusionada que no podía ni dormir, por lo que se levantó y salió a caminar recorriendo algunas secciones de la enorme mansión.

Casi toda la casa estaba abandonada, había muchos cuartos llenos de cosas viejas e inservibles y también otros cuartos totalmente oscuros en los que ni siquiera valía la pena echar un vistazo. Los pasillos eran amplios y las escaleras desaparecían de un lugar y aparecían en otro.

Al final de un largo pasillo, se apreciaba un arco de piedra iluminado por una discreta luz. Hermione quiso ir a investigar qué había en el fondo de aquel arco, pero apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando una escandalosa alarma comenzó a sonar. La chica quiso dar marcha atrás antes de ser descubierta por los elfos o por Malfoy, pero aquello fue imposible, pues la escalera por donde había llegado hasta allí había desaparecido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -gritó Draco, apareciendo al cabo de un instante.

Hermione se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que el rubio se movía a pesar de su estado.

-Sólo estaba caminando, no podía dormir.

-Pues jamás debes cruzar el arco de piedra. ¡Jamás! ¿Me escuchaste?

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay ahí?

-Escúchame bien, si te dejé salir de tu habitación fue para que no te sintieras encerrada todo el día, ingenuamente pensé que así querrías colaborar más fácilmente con mi tratamiento. La idea funcionó, pero eso no significa que puedas pasearte libremente por cada rincón de la casa, hay lugares peligrosos y también hay lugares donde no debes asomar tus narices.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué escondes?

-Absolutamente nada que tenga que ver contigo.

Draco estaba furioso al grado que hasta la vena de su frente resaltaba más.

-Regresa a tu habitación, Granger.

-Estoy cansada de recibir órdenes tuyas. ¡No soy uno de tus elfos! –gritó Hermione, comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras que acababan de volver a aparecer.

-Si lo fueras obedecerías mis órdenes –dijo Draco con crueldad para asegurarse de que ella jamás volviera a poner un pie en ese pasillo-. Mira a Milly, por ejemplo, la envié a trabajar al número doce de Grimmauld Place e hizo exactamente lo que le pedí.

Hermione se volvió hacia él mirándolo peligrosamente. Sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar.

-¿Milly?

-Así es, Hermione Granger, Milly ha trabajado para mi familia por muchos años, ella es mi elfina doméstica y hace todo lo que le digo.

-¿La enviaste a espiarnos? –preguntó Hermione, sin poder creer que todo ese tiempo Harry y ella habían tenido bajo su techo a una elfina que trabajaba para Draco.

-Efectivamente, Granger.

Hermione hubiera querido golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero su condición de inválido la detuvo, aún así se sentía terriblemente engañada. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al darse cuenta de que la elfina seguía en su casa, vigilando a Harry.

-¡Eres un monstruo! –gritó Hermione-. ¡Todo lo tenías planeado y fríamente calculado!

Draco asintió como si estuviera orgulloso de su obra.

Hermione dio media vuelta dirigiéndose con pasos firmes hacia la escalera. No quería seguir hablando con él.

-¡Espera! –gritó Draco.

La chica hizo oídos sordos, levantó un pie para pisar el primer escalón y sin esperárselo, sintió que caía al piso de abajo porque justo en ese momento la escalera desapareció.

-¡Hermione! –gritó Draco, llamándola por primera vez por su nombre, al tiempo que elevaba su varita y hacía un hechizo para disminuir la velocidad de la caída y evitar que ella se hiciera daño. Cuando Hermione llegó al piso, el hechizo impidió que se golpeará bruscamente.

La chica se puso de pie lentamente, parecía que no se había roto ningún hueso porque podía caminar y mover los brazos sin dificultad.

Draco no tardo en hacerse aparecer con su silla de ruedas por un lado de ella.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el rubio preocupado.

-¡No sabes cuánto te odio! –gritó Hermione, lanzándole una última mirada de desprecio antes de abandonarlo para ir a refugiarse a su habitación.

* * *

Harry se despertó bañado en sudor, prendió la luz de la lámpara y se colocó sus lentes.

"Sólo fue una pesadilla" –pensó mientras revivía las imágenes de su sueño. Claramente había podido ver a Hermione en un lugar sombrío, sollozando como si estuviera encerrada en ese sitio.

Harry tuvo que inhalar y exhalar varias veces para calmarse. Finalmente al cabo de unos minutos, se levantó de la cama y salió a la terraza.

La carita de sufrimiento de Hermione venía a él con tal fuerza que le robara la paz.

¿Y si realmente algo grave estaba pasando con ella?

Fuera de las apariciones en la revista nadie la había visto, ni siquiera sus amigas o sus colegas, y hasta el mismo sanador Smethwyck había ido una vez a su casa para preguntar por ella.

Hermione no lo había buscado para ponerse de acuerdo con el divorcio y tampoco había ido a recoger sus cosas. En la habitación de al lado, Milly había guardado absolutamente toda la ropa, los zapatos, las bolsas y las joyas de Hermione. ¿Es qué nada de eso tenía valor para ella? Parecía que ni siquiera le interesaba Crookshanks. ¿O su coche? ¿O sus mil libros?

A Krum tampoco se le había visto por ningún sitio, según los rumores que había escuchado él no había renovado contrato con su equipo, pero tampoco lo había hecho con ningún otro. ¿Tan grande era su amor por Hermione que había renunciado al quidditch con tal de estar a su lado?

¿Y si no estaban juntos?

No, eso era imposible. Ella se fue con él. En las fotos de Corazón de Bruja aparecían juntos.

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba otra vez en su mente, la imagen de Hermione más viva que nunca. A lo mejor sólo era un mal presentimiento, pero no podía hacer oídos sordos a lo que sentía, porque de alguna forma, Hermione y él siempre habían tenido una misteriosa conexión.

"No puedo más, al diablo con el maldito orgullo. Necesito buscarla. Tengo que asegurarme de que ella está bien".


	20. ¿Dónde estás, Hermione?

**SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS**

**Capítulo 20: ¿Dónde estás, Hermione?**

"_Todavía hay tiempo para imaginar cualquier cosa,_

_para creer que aparecerás en cualquier instante,_

_para incluso creer que me buscas"._

_Julio Cortázar_

Harry apretó sus labios contra los de Ginny y cerró los ojos, dejándose envolver en un apasionado beso. Ese beso que Ginny había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo. Finalmente, él estaba junto a ella. Y todo lo que había hecho, había valido la pena.

¿Qué pensaron, eh?

¡Es una broma!

Me disculpo por alterar su ritmo cardíaco durante unos segundos.

Respiren lenta y profundamente, una vez, dos veces... ¿Listo?

Ahora sí, comienzo el capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

Harry miró el horizonte desde la ventana de su despacho en el Ministerio.

"Sólo llámala" -dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, la misma que le decía que llevaba veinte días sin verla y que ya era tiempo de buscar un acercamiento.

El pretexto del divorcio era bueno, pero increíblemente a esas alturas, aún no estaba seguro de querer dar ese paso, sin embargo, necesitaba hablar con ella y asegurarse de que estaba bien, o por lo menos, escuchar su voz para poder hacer a un lado sus pesadillas.

Tomó el teléfono sin querer meditarlo un minuto más. Marcó el celular de Hermione y se pegó el teléfono al oído, llamándose "idiota" mientras escuchaba el tono de marcado.

Hermione no contestó. Y eso, en vez de hacerle ver que definitivamente ella no quería saber nada de él, lo inquietó aún más. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella?

Harry salió de su despacho y caminó hacia el despacho de Kingsley, tenía que hablar con él.

-Buenos días, Harry –saludó Kingsley al verlo entrar.

-Hola.

-Llevas muchos días madrugando –observó Kingsley-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

-Necesito un traslador para ir a Bulgaria –informó Harry con voz resuelta.

Kingsley lo miró sorprendido. No era ningún secreto para nadie, saber que Harry y Hermione estaban separados por culpa de cierto búlgaro, pero algo malo debía estar pasando, porque Harry parecía demasiado ansioso.

-Ordenaré que lo preparen, estará listo en un par de horas.

-¡Es urgente! Lo necesito ahora mismo, porque si se demora, tomaré el siguiente avión a Bulgaria –dijo Harry, pues sabía que si pensaba las cosas con frialdad, seguramente se arrepentiría de hacer ese viaje.

-Veré que se apuren.

-Gracias.

Harry salió del despacho de Kingsley y fue directo a la Liga Internacional de Quidditch, necesitaba saber la dirección de Viktor. Los directivos no hicieron preguntas y le dieron toda la información que necesitaba, pues como jefe del cuartel, podía investigar a todos los magos y brujas del mundo.

El moreno caminó hacia el elevador, tenía que ir a su despacho y delegar algunas responsabilidades al resto de los aurores; apenas iba a abordar cuando sintió una palmada en el hombro. Él se giro y descubrió una larga cabellera rojiza.

-Hola, Harry. ¡Qué grata sorpresa! – saludó Ginny antes de inclinarse y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola –dijo Harry, sorprendido por el encuentro-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine porque voy a dedicarme al Quidditch de forma profesional –exclamó la pelirroja con una sonrisa radiante-. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Las arpías de Holydead me han ofrecido un contrato!

-¡Vaya! ¡Felicidades!

-¡Gracias! –dijo Ginny, echándole los brazos al cuello en un efusivo abrazo-. Acabo de firmar y la próxima semana comenzaré mis entrenamientos. ¡Estoy tan contenta que lo único que quiero es festejar! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla?

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza, visiblemente incómodo por el abrazo y separándose de ella lo más rápido posible.

-¡Oh, vamos! Necesitas distraerte –insistió Ginny.

-No puedo, tengo mucho trabajo –dijo Harry, oprimiendo el botón del elevador para irse.

-¡Espera! -murmuró la pelirroja en cuanto las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Harry abordó-. ¡Tienes que prometerme que asistirás a mi primer partido!

-Adiós, Ginny. ¡Suerte con tu equipo!

Las puertas se cerraron. Ginny se quedo parada en medio del pasillo, las cosas con Harry estaban resultando mucho más difíciles de lo que ella había imaginado.

* * *

Hermione agregó un nuevo ingrediente a la poción de Anouk y esperó pacientemente a que se disolviera. Zabini la había sorprendido esa mañana con todos los ingredientes que ella había solicitado la noche anterior, él los había conseguido mucho más rápido de lo esperado, gracias al dinero que le dio Draco.

La chica movió la mezcla con una cuchara y aspiró su aroma, olía muy bien. Si todo salía como esperaba, la poción estaría lista dentro de cinco días.

-¿Cómo vas? –preguntó Draco, asomándose desde la puerta.

Hermione levantó la vista de su caldero y le dirigió una mirada sombría.

-Bien –dijo secamente.

-¿Crees que dé resultado? –preguntó Draco escéptico.

-Espero que sí –dijo la chica fríamente.

-¿Sigues enojada por lo de Milly?

Ella apretó el puño con coraje al pensar en Milly. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega respecto a ella? Ingenuamente había pensado que todos los elfos domésticos eran buenos. Siempre había creído que eran criaturas nobles y serviciales, y que se aferraban a su condición de esclavos porque nunca nadie les había hablado de libertad. Jamás se imaginó que una de esas "inocentes" criaturas que tanto había defendido por años, pudiera llegar a mentir tan descaradamente. Harry y ella le habían dado toda su confianza, y Milly sólo se había dedicado a mentirles sobre su origen, los había espiado y había pasado toda la información disponible a Malfoy.

-¡Quiero que hagas venir a Milly! –dijo Hermione sin reparos-. ¡No la quiero en mi casa! Hazla venir al lugar donde pertenece.

-Cuando vuelva a caminar, Hermione.

-¡No! Estoy cansada de ese cuento, hazla venir ahora.

-No lo haré.

Hermione lo miró furiosa, quería aventarle la poción encima y no volver a tratarlo nunca más, pero si lo hacía, echaría a perder su trabajo de toda la mañana y no podía darse ese lujo. Ella tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible.

-Escúchame bien –dijo Hermione-, si algo le pasa a Harry, tú y Milly serán los responsables.

-No creo que Milly represente el más mínimo peligro para Potter –dijo Draco con sarcasmo, dando por terminada aquella discusión y girando su silla para irse.

Hermione lo vio salir apretando los labios con coraje. Si algún día, Harry la encontraba y ella salía de ahí, haría pagar a Malfoy en Azkaban por todo el daño que había hecho.

* * *

Al medio día, Harry llegó a Bulgaria. El traslador había sido programado para hacerlo aparecer enfrente de la casa de Viktor Krum.

El ojiverde miró la construcción, era una casa mediana con rejas y ventanas grandes, estaba pintada de beige y tenía unas cuantas macetas al frente.

A Harry se le revolvieron las tripas al pensar que esa casa era el nuevo hogar de Hermione. Quiso dar media vuelta antes de llamar a la puerta. Se sentía como un tonto por estar allí parado, buscándola.

¿Qué le iba a decir a Hermione en cuanto la tuviera enfrente?

_Vine a buscarte porque estaba preocupado por ti. Desde que te fuiste no puedo dormir. Tengo pesadillas pensando que algo malo puede estar pasándote._

¡No! Era mejor aferrarse al pretexto del divorcio, le diría a Hermione que había llegado el momento de buscar abogados para separarse lo antes posible... Aunque por dentro, quería pedirle que dejará a Viktor y volvieran a intentarlo, de cero y sin reproches.

Harry tocó el timbre. Nadie le abrió. El chico volvió a insistir.

¿Estarían Viktor y Hermione en casa?

Al cabo de unos minutos, el ojiverde volvió a tocar y el resultado fue el mismo. Evidentemente, no había nadie.

¿Y ahora dónde los buscaba? ¿Dónde podían estar en esa tarde de mediados de semana? ¿Y si no estaban juntos? ¿Y si Viktor había ido a entrenar y Hermione estaba de compras? ¿O si Hermione había ido a alguna librería a disfrutar de la lectura de un buen libro y a tomarse un café, mientras Viktor negociaba con la liga de Quidditch de su país?

Sin más remedio, Harry tomó su varita para hacer una aparición en la Liga de Quidditch de Bulgaria, era el único lugar donde se le ocurría que podía investigar algo sobre la pareja.

* * *

Harry llegó a la sede de Bulgaria, los jugadores estaban en el campo de entrenamiento, pero desde las tribunas, Harry comprobó que Viktor no estaba allí. Aparentemente, el rumor de que no había firmado contrato con su equipo, era cierto.

Los jugadores comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos al verlo. Harry pudo escuchar varias risas mal intencionadas, pero aún así, dio varios pasos al frente y se presentó con el entrenador, tenía que hablar con él.

-Buenas tardes, soy Harry Potter.

-Encantado de conocerlo –dijo el entrenador amablemente-. He oído muchas cosas sobre usted, soy el entrenador Yankelevich.

Los dos hombres se tendieron la mano.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, señor Potter?

-Me gustaría saber dónde puedo encontrar a Viktor Krum –dijo Harry sin rodeos.

-A mí también me gustaría saberlo –dijo Yankelevich-. No lo veo desde el Mundial de Quididtch, de eso hace casi dos meses.

-¿Y se ha reportado con usted? ¿Le ha enviado alguna lechuza explicándole porque no está aquí?

-Señor Potter, trato con jugadores profesionales de Quididtch, la mayoría de ellos se sienten estrellas importantes y no dan ninguna información sobre sus actos, mucho menos de su vida privada. Asumo que Viktor no quiere volver a saber nada de quidditch después de su pésimo desempeño en los mundiales, o a la mejor, como todos lo hemos visto en la revista, está demasiado enamorado y por eso, ha decidido no jugar la siguiente temporada.

Harry frunció el entrecejo con disgusto. No le gustaba que saliera a relucir el tema de Viktor y Hermione.

-¿Sabe usted si Viktor firmó contrato con algún otro equipo? –preguntó Harry.

-No lo creo. Conozco a Viktor y estaba muy orgulloso de formar parte de nuestro equipo.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué no volvió? ¿Por qué no está entrenando?

-Con todo respeto, señor Potter, hasta yo dejaría el quidditch por una mujer tan bella como su esposa.

Harry sintió que le hervía la sangre.

-¿Y sus compañeros? ¿Cree que alguien del equipo sepa algo de él?

-Francamente, lo dudo.

-¿Por qué?

-Viktor desapareció una semana antes de que iniciará el mundial, llegué a pensar que ni siquiera asistiría y que nos dejaría plantados. De repente, llegó a Rumania como si nada hubiera pasado y sin dar ninguna explicación por su ausencia, aún así lo deje jugar porque lo necesitábamos. Durante todo el mundial, Viktor se comportó muy raro, estaba hostil y hablaba muy poco. Jugó muy mal, no siguió mis instrucciones y no supo jugar en equipo. Ni siquiera pudo atrapar la snitch cuando le pasó volando por las narices, por no mencionar que se cayó de la forma más estúpida que he visto. Obviamente, sus compañeros estaban muy molestos con él por su falta de profesionalismo y se distanciaron de él. Dudo que alguno de ellos sepa algo de Viktor.

Harry asintió inquieto.

-¿Sabe si Viktor tiene familia?

-Sé que la tiene, pero no los frecuenta.

-Le agradezco su información -dijo Harry desconcertado.

-De nada, señor Potter.

Harry estrechó su mano, despidiéndose. Tenía que volver a Londres inmediatamente, sin lugar a dudas, algo estaba muy mal.

* * *

El ojiverde miró el nuevo ejemplar de la revista Corazón de Bruja, esa quincena salía nuevamente un reportaje de Viktor y Hermione paseando juntos por Escocia.

Si el reportaje era cierto, eso justificaba la ausencia de Viktor y Hermione en Bulgaria, pero el ojiverde no podía fiarse de esa revista, porque había comenzado a descubrir una serie de incongruencias que habían terminado por robarle el sueño definitivamente.

En cuanto regresó de Bulgaria, lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a Hermione a su antiguo departamento, para descubrir que éste estaba exactamente igual a como lo habían dejado el día que ella se había mudado a vivir con él.

El segundo lugar donde la buscó fue en la antigua casa de sus padres, pero el resultado fue el mismo, Hermione tenía días sin pisar ese lugar, cuando él sabía que más de una vez, ella había ido a escondidas a llorar la muerte de sus padres.

-Señor –dijo Kreacher, entrando a la biblioteca-, aquí está la correspondencia que me pidió.

-Gracias –dijo Harry, tomando un bonche de sobres-. Puedes retirarte.

Kreacher salió. Harry abrió el primer sobre, sintiendo que estaba cometiendo un grave delito al abrir la correspondencia de Hermione, cuyos sobres seguían llegando a su casa.

Sólo se trataba de un estado de cuenta, pero el ojiverde se sintió peor que un marido celoso, posesivo y controlador, porque ni siquiera cuando comenzó a sospechar del romance de Hermione y Viktor había hecho semejante cosa. Si Hermione supiera que esta vez no eran los celos los que lo movían, sino la necesidad de saber dónde estaba, quizás comprendería.

Harry echó un vistazo al estado bancario y no tardo en descubrir que Hermione no había tocado una sola libra de su cuenta. Hizo lo mismo con el resto de los sobres, el resultado fue el mismo, su esposa no había realizado ningún pago con tarjeta o retirado dinero en efectivo. Ni siquiera se había parado en Grimmauld Place a retirar un solo knut.

-Esto no encaja –dijo Harry, recordando que ella se había ido de su casa únicamente con lo que llevaba puesto-. ¿Acaso no había tenido la necesidad de comprar ropa o algún artículo de limpieza? ¿No estaba viajando con Viktor Krum por Escocia y Bulgaria, comiendo en restaurantes finos y visitando lugares caros? ¿Esos viajes no representaban ningún gasto para ella? Era imposible que Hermione permitiera que Viktor pagara por todos sus gastos, porque ni siquiera a él, como su esposo, se lo había permitido.

Harry abrió otro sobre, era el recibo del celular. En los últimos días, Hermione no había ocupado el teléfono para nada, y aunque era una bruja y podía comunicarse de otras formas, no era normal que una chica criada por muggles no dependiera en mayor o menor medida de la tecnología.

¿Dónde estás, Hermione? –pensó Harry en voz alta-. Hoy cumplimos cuatro meses de casados y aún no puede creer que no estés aquí. Comienzo a pensar que no fue Viktor Krum quien te separó de mi lado, sino que hay algo más, porque para ser honestos, parece que a él y a ti se los comió la tierra.

* * *

Draco Malfoy observó a Hermione desde la entrada de la mansión, la chica leía sentada en el pasto, bajo la sombra de un árbol que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la puerta, porque ya sabía que aquel jardín no era precisamente un lugar seguro.

En sus años en Hogwarts, Draco había visto a Hermione con la vista clavada en los libros y sin moverse hasta llegar al final de los mismos, pero en esa ocasión, la chica ni siquiera parecía prestar atención al ejemplar que tenía, pues constantemente levantaba la vista y se quedaba viendo hacia la nada.

"Está pensando en Potter" –dijo Draco para sí, experimentado una sensación incómoda en el pecho.

Hermione volvió a mirar el paisaje, sin siquiera advertir la presencia de Draco.

_Querido Harry: hoy cumplimos cuatro meses de casados. ¿Verdad que si lo sabes? Dime que aún no has olvidado nuestra fecha._

Hermione sonrió con tristeza al pensar que no podía festejar ni compartir ese día con Harry y tuvo que conformarse con evocar algunos de los días más felices de su corto matrimonio, mientras que el viento jugaba con sus rizos.

-¿Qué lees? –preguntó Draco, apareciendo de repente junto a ella, gracias a la ayuda de su varita y su silla.

Hermione volteó sorprendida. Ni siquiera podía recordar el título del libro porque el recuerdo de Harry invadía todo su ser.

La chica levantó el libro y le mostró la portada para no tener que contestar aquella pregunta.

-¿Y la poción? –preguntó Draco.

-La dejé reposar un poco para que se integren bien los ingredientes.

-¿Cuándo crees que estará lista?

-En dos días.

-Me alegro –dijo Draco, notando nuevamente la mirada ausente en los ojos de Hermione, volando a lugares lejanos que él jamás podría alcanzar.

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó Draco, capturando nuevamente su atención.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y guardó silencio. Y una vez más, Draco confirmó que ella se encontraba pensando en Potter.

-¿Te gustan los crups? –preguntó Draco rápidamente.

Hermione lo miró con recelo al tiempo que se recordaba a sí misma que el crup era un animal fantástico e inofensivo con un parecido increíble al terrier.

-¡Tienes que conocer a Russell! –dijo Draco antes de que Hermione pudiera contestar su pregunta.

Draco silbó y acto seguido, Hermione vio pasar corriendo a toda velocidad un pequeño animal de pelaje blanco y manchas color marrón que se lanzaba sobre las piernas de Draco y comenzaba a darle lengüetazos en la cara.

-¡Tranquilo! –dijo Draco, acariciando el lomo del animal para que se quedara quieto-. Hermione, esta bola de pelos es Russell.

Hermione sonrió, nunca antes lo había visto en la mansión Malfoy. El pequeño crup no tardo en acercarse a la chica, moviendo la cola, amistoso.

-Era de mi madre –explicó Draco-. Siempre estaba con ella, hasta que mi madre enfermó y fue internada en San Mungo.

El pequeño crup fue a sentarse en el regazo de Hermione, la chica le hizo una caricia antes de mirar a Draco y preguntarle:

-¿Por qué enfermó tu mamá?

-Ella enfermó poco tiempo después de que me lanzaron esta maldición. Creo que no pudo soportarlo y perdió la razón.

-Debió haber sido muy difícil para ella –observó Hermione.

El rubio asintió, Hermione tenía tal expresión de inocencia y sinceridad en sus ojos, que por primera vez Draco sintió que podía confiar en alguien.

-Seguramente para tu papá también fue muy difícil –dijo la castaña.

Draco negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se tensaban todos los músculos de su cara.

-No, Hermione, no fue así.

-¿Entonces?

-No menciones a mi padre. Lo odio con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Era un maldito sin escrúpulos! –dijo Draco.

Hermione advirtió un temblor en sus labios, y una mezcla de odio y desdén podía verse en sus ojos grises.

-Me alegro de que haya muerto en Azkaban –exclamó el rubio lleno de resentimiento-. Murió totalmente solo. Espero que sus últimos días hayan sido más que infelices. Deseo que su alma esté penando por el mundo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? ¡Era tu padre! Te dio la vida.

-¡Él me dejo inválido! –soltó Draco.

Hermione abrió la boca enormemente sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Draco, en cambio, apretó los labios, dándose cuenta de que había hablado de más.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –dijo Hermione, su rostro reflejaba gran conmoción.

-¡Olvídalo!

-Malfoy, ningún padre deja inválido a su hijo –insistió Hermione.

-¡Él mío lo hizo!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque lo desobedecí! –cortó Malfoy, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia para que no hiciera más preguntas.

-¿Qué hiciste? O mejor dicho ¿qué no hiciste? –exclamó Hermione.

-¡Basta, Hermione! Lo desobedecí y punto. En cuanto él se enteró de que no hice lo que él me había ordenado, me mandó llamar y sin piedad alguna, ni siquiera un aviso o una advertencia, me lanzó la maldición Inmobile Crura.

Hermione guardó silencio, sabía que Lucius Malfoy había sido un hombre de carácter fuerte, acostumbrado a imponer su voluntad. Cornelius Fudge y varios mortífagos habían aceptado sus órdenes sin cuestionarlas, pero de eso, a dejar inválido a su propio hijo, era algo totalmente increíble.

-Debiste haber hecho algo terrible –pensó Hermione en voz alta.

-¡Nada que justificara que él me condenara a una silla de ruedas! Cuando mi madre vio lo que él me había hecho se volvió totalmente loca y tuvieron que internarla en San Mungo, donde murió al poco tiempo. Tú aún estabas en Hogwarts terminando tu último año. Mi padre fue capturado antes de que ella muriera y fue enviado a Azkaban, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cambiar su testamento, por eso fue que me quede con toda su fortuna, pero con nada puede pagarme lo que me hizo. Durante su juicio le preguntaron por mí, y él dijo que yo había muerto a manos de los mortífagos. No mintió para protegerme, sino porque realmente él había dejado de considerarme su hijo, para él yo ya estaba muerto y enterrado.

-¡Malfoy!

-Y aún así, a pesar de mi invalidez, cuando supe que él estaba enfermo y que iba a morir en Azkaban, espere inútilmente una nota de arrepentimiento, una carta pidiéndome que fuera a verlo para reconciliarnos y despedirnos, pero jamás me escribió. No me quiso en su lecho de muerte. Y créeme que por él, hubiera sido capaz de abandonar mi mansión sin importarme que los guardias de Azkaban supieran que estaba vivo y que no podía caminar, pero él jamás se arrepintió de lo que me hizo. Él jamás me perdonó que lo haya desobedecido.

Draco guardó silencio por varios minutos, Hermione no hizo más comentarios. El pequeño Russell saltó alegremente al regazo de Draco, él lo ignoró.

-Creo que deberías ir a ver la poción –dijo Draco, volviéndose a Hermione.

La chica entendió que Draco quería estar solo.

-Iré a verla –dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie y tomando su libro. Russell saltó corriendo detrás de ella y la siguió hasta la entrada de la mansión.

Malfoy se quedó bajo la sombra del árbol. Ahora Hermione conocía su secreto.

* * *

-Buenas días –saludó Harry a la editora de la revista Corazón de Bruja.

-Hola, buenas días –dijo una mujer de edad mediana, cabellos rubios y tez blanca que para disgusto del ojiverde, se trataba de Rita Skeeter-. Yo sabía que volveríamos a vernos algún día, Harry.

Él clavó sus ojos en ella. Le hubiera gustado tratar con otro tipo de persona más agradable que Rita y que odiara menos a Hermione.

-¿A qué has venido? –preguntó Rita.

-Quiero saber cuál es la fuente de sus reportajes –dijo Harry con voz clara y firme-. Quiero fechas exactas y lugares precisos de los días que vieron a Hermione Granger con Viktor Krum paseando por Bulgaria y Escocia.

Rita sonrió incómoda.

-No puedo pasarte esa información, es confidencial.

-Se trata de mi esposa y exijo que me muestre pruebas contundentes de lo que se atrevió a publicar en su revista. ¿Quién los vio? ¿Cuándo y dónde?

-Potter, es evidente que estás más que celoso –dijo Rita nerviosa-. Ella está con Viktor, todo el mundo los ha visto.

-¡Nadie los ha visto! –exclamó Harry.

-Ella te rompió el corazón, ¿verdad? –dijo Rita con fingida voz dulce-. Por eso ahora tratas de buscar una justificación, a la mejor tu subconsciente está tratando de imaginar que nada de eso está pasando realmente.

-O me dice las fuentes de su publicación o la veré en los tribunales -dijo Harry dispuesto a todo.

Rita guardó silencio un instante, pero enseguida intentó tranquilizar al muchacho con las siguientes palabras:

-Tienes razón, en realidad nadie de nuestro personal ha visto a Hermione y a Viktor, solamente recibimos un sobre con las fotografías y los reportajes. Ni siquiera tuvimos que editar nada, todo ya venía listo.

-¿Quién envió ese sobre?

-Fue un anónimo –admitió Rita Sketter-.

-¡Entrégueme el sobre! –exclamó Harry, sintiendo que hasta los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban a causa del coraje y la indignación que lo invadía. ¿Qué podía esperar una periodista como Rita que carecía de toda ética profesional?

Sin más remedio, Rita abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un sobre color manila cuyo contenido dejo sobre el escritorio.

Harry vio las fotos que ya habían sido publicadas en los dos ejemplares previos, pero también encontró varias fotos más con la indicación de que salieran publicadas en el siguiente número.

El ojiverde ya no tuvo ninguna duda, las fotos eran falsas, alguien había tomado poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por Viktor y Hermione.

Lo descubrió al ponerse a pensar en las dos veces que se había agarrado a golpes con Viktor, él le había ganado fácilmente. A pesar del aspecto físico del búlgaro, sus habilidades no correspondían con las de un jugador de quidditch que entrena más de diez horas al día. Viktor llevaba dos meses desaparecido.

Hermione no estaba con él. Lo que él había visto en su casa, seguramente también había sido producto de la poción multijugos. Lo que significaba que Hermione nunca le había sido infiel.

-¡Harry! –dijo Rita, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

El ojiverde clavó sus ojos en ella, fulminándola con la mirada. Rápidamente guardó las fotos y los reportajes para marcharse de ese lugar. No quería seguir viendo a Rita un minuto más.

Tenía que encontrar a Hermione. Alguien que no era Viktor Krum los había separado. Sus pesadillas y sus malos presentimientos eran ciertos.

-¡Harry, espera! Podemos negociarlo –dijo Rita desesperada antes de que Harry abandonara su oficina.

-No hay nada que negociar –dijo Harry con voz furica-. Usted terminó con la reputación de mi esposa. Publicó mentiras de un supuesto romance.

-¿Me vas a decir que ella no está Viktor? ¿Vas a negarme que te fue infiel?

-¡Ella no me fue infiel! –dijo Harry, totalmente convencido de la inocencia de Hermione.

-¿No? ¿Y esas fotos?

-¡Poción multijugos! –dijo Harry, mirándola peligrosamente.

-Harry, si lo hubiera sabido, jamás hubiéramos publicado esas fotos.

-La veré en el tribunal del Wizengamot. ¡Voy a demandarla!

Rita Skeeter vio salir a Harry de su oficina, escuchando el portazo que dio tras de sí, y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

* * *

Harry llegó al Ministerio, su respiración era más rápida de lo normal y su cuerpo temblaba de furia e indignación.

Estaba seguro que estaba viviendo una pesadilla.

¿Dónde estaba Hermione? ¿Cuándo había sido la última que él había estado realmente con ella?

Recordaba perfectamente bien los días en París, la última noche cuando volvieron a casa y ella había descubierto un arreglo de flores que él había mandado pedir. Al día siguiente, los dos habían desayunado juntos. Quizás esa había sido la última vez, cuando ella lo acompañó al jardín y él se volvió para besarla antes de subir al auto.

Harry apretó los puños con coraje. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil?

Hermione le había asegurado que no había nada entre Viktor y ella, había estado dispuesta a tomar Verisatum para demostrarle que no tenía nada que ocultarle. Y aún así, él había creído ciegamente en lo que vio en la sala de su casa.

Ahora estaba seguro de que no era ella. Hermione no hubiera sido tan tonta como para llevar a su amante a su casa. Muchos menos, hubiera tenido tan poca discreción como para andar exhibiéndose con Viktor por Bulgaria y Escocia.

La Hermione que él conocía estaba enamorada de él y lo amaba. Ella se lo había demostrado infinidad de veces y él no había sabido verlo.

Y ahora ¿dónde estaba? ¿Quién estaba detrás de tantas mentiras y engaños? ¿Quién se había hecho pasar por ella para hacerle creer que ella tenía un romance con Viktor y evitar que él la buscara? ¿Por qué?

Lo único cierto era que le había fallado a Hermione. Había sospechado de ella. Había estado enfermo de celos y dudas. En lugar de cuidarla y ver que algo andaba mal con Krum y que su forma de comportarse no correspondía con la del Viktor que conocían, había creído ciegamente que ella le había sido infiel. Se había dejado envolver por su dolor antes de ponerse a pensar las cosas. Y había perdido un tiempo valiosísimo antes de buscarla.

Hermione llevaba veinticinco días desaparecida, en manos de seres perversos y crueles, capaces de armar el plan más siniestro de todos.

El ojiverde sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al pensar en una Hermione sola e indefensa. No quería ni imaginarse todos los peligros que podía correr una mujer joven y bonita como ella.

Quizás Hermione al verse privada de su libertad, había pensado que él estaba buscándola y que no tardaría en encontrarla. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Ella había sido condenada por su propio esposo, acusándola de una infidelidad que jamás había cometido. ¿Cómo había podido abandonarla a su suerte?

Harry se golpeó contra la pared, sintiéndose peor que nunca. El hombre que juro amar a Hermione por toda la eternidad, le había fallado de todas las formas posibles.

* * *

-¡La poción está lista! –informó Hermione triunfante.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Draco, observando el caldero, intentado ocultar la emoción que sentía.

-Totalmente

-¿Cómo sé que no me moriré después de beberla? –preguntó Draco

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. ¿Acaso Malfoy seguía pensando que ella era capaz de envenenarlo?

-Aunque no lo creas, a veces también puedo bromear –dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado.

-Pues no parece –dijo Hermione, tomando entre sus manos un vaso y una cuchara grande para servir la poción.

El rubio contempló a Hermione tratando de disimular su gratitud, si la poción de Anouk daba resultado, jamás podía pagarle lo que había hecho por él.

-Aquí tienes –dijo la chica, extendiéndole la poción-. Bébela toda.

-Gracias, Hermione

Ella sonrió. Malfoy sostuvo el vaso entre sus manos.

-Estoy nervioso –admitió el rubio.

-Yo también –confesó Hermione-. Anda, bébela ya.

Malfoy hizo lo que Hermione le pedía, acercó el vaso a sus labios y tomó la poción de un solo trago. Tenía un sabor neutro, como si fuera agua, pero con una consistencia más espesa.

-¡Listo! –dijo Draco, haciendo a un lado el vaso-. ¿Qué sigue ahora, sanadora Granger?

-¿Sientes algún cambio? –preguntó Hermione.

-Ninguno.

-Intenta mover tus piernas.

Draco obedeció, intentó moverse, pero sus piernas no respondieron en lo más mínimo.

-No puedo –dijo Malfoy al cabo de algunos intentos.

-Quizás valga la pena esperar un rato –dijo Hermione, comenzando a perder la sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo tiempo? –exclamó Draco con voz frustrada.

-No lo sé, algunos minutos…

-¿No lo sabes? -estalló Draco-. ¿Has estado jugado conmigo? ¿Soy tu conejillo de indias?

-¡Malfoy, cálmate!

-Lo único cierto, Hermione Granger, es que tu poción no sirve para nada. Todo ha sido tiempo perdido contigo. No eres la brillante sanadora que todo el mundo cree.

-¡No te permito que me hables así!

-¡La poción de Anouk es un fiasco! –exclamó Draco, totalmente fuera de sí.

-Basta, Malfoy.

-Déjame solo, Hermione. No quiero verte.

-Te digo que esperemos unos minutos.

-No hay nada que esperar –dijo Draco, aún intentando mover sus piernas- ¿Lo ves? No puedo. ¡Jamás podré volver a caminar! ¡Todo es inútil!

-Malfoy, aún podemos intentar otras pociones…

-No quiero nada –gritó Malfoy-. Sólo quiero estar sólo.

Hermione abandonó el gran salón. Tuvo que ponerse en los zapatos de Malfoy para comprenderlo y no matarlo allí mismo por grosero. Ella le había sembrado muchas esperanzas con la poción de Anouk, pero es que ella misma había estado más que segura de que la poción iba a funcionar y que pronto podría volver junto a Harry. No lograba comprender qué había fallado si había sido más que cuidadosa con su preparación.

¿Y ahora qué podía ofrecerle a Malfoy como sanadora? Si la poción de Anouk no había funcionado. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

* * *

Harry llegó al Hospital San Mungo, estaba decidido a buscar a Hermione por cielo, mar y tierra hasta encontrarla. No descansaría hasta ver a Hermione sana y salva, y totalmente libre, aunque después ella lo mandase al mismísimo infierno por haber dudado de ella.

-Hola, señor Potter –saludó el director del hospital a Harry en cuanto lo vio en su consultorio-. Tome asiento, por favor, y dígame ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita? Espero que no esté enfermo.

-Me encuentro sano –cortó Harry.

-¿Y entonces?

-Sanador Smethwyck, primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haber podido atenderlo la noche que usted fue a mi casa a preguntar por mi esposa.

-No es necesario que se disculpe, el señor Weasley habló conmigo, comprendo que usted estaba viviendo una situación muy difícil en ese momento.

-Aún así, le ofrezco una disculpa.

-Descuide, no tiene importancia. Mejor dígame, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

-¿Recuerda usted el último día que Hermione vino a trabajar? -preguntó Harry yendo directamente al grano.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-Necesito que me hable de ese día, cualquier detalle que usted recuerde es sumamente importante.

-No hay mucho que decir, ella llegó a San Mungo y yo le pedí que fuera a ver a una paciente que había escrito pidiendo una consulta a domicilio porque se sentía mal.

-¿Una paciente? ¿Quién? –saltó Harry de su asiento.

-No recuerdo su nombre, pero Hermione me dijo que la conocía muy bien, porque había sido una vecina de usted. Era una anciana que no podía venir al hospital.

-¿Arabella Figg? –exclamó Harry-. ¿Le suena ese nombre?

-¡Exacto! Era ella.

-¿Y Hermione fue a verla?

-Sí.

-¿Se fue sola?

-Yo le ofrecí que la acompañara otro sanador, pero ella me aseguró que no había ningún problema porque la señora Figg era una vieja conocida.

-¿Y después? ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevó hacer esa consulta? ¿A qué hora regresó a San Mungo?

-No, ella no volvió.

-¿Cómo? –exclamó el ojiverde, sintiendo que caía en un abismo.

-Ella no regresó, supuse que a la mejor la señora Figg había estado realmente delicada y que por eso, Hermione se había quedado a cuidarla. En realidad, no me alarmé ni me preocupé hasta el otro día, cuando Hermione no vino a trabajar.

-¿Por qué no me aviso que ella no regreso a San Mungo?

-Señor Potter, yo fui a su casa a preguntar por su esposa, el señor Weasley me aseguró que ella había vuelto sana y salva.

Harry sintió que hasta respirar era difícil.

-¿Y Arabella Figg? ¿Sabe usted algo de ella?

-No, no ha vuelto a pedir más consultas a domicilio.

-Si me disculpa –dijo Harry, disponiéndose a salir-. Tengo que ir a casa de Arabella Figg.

-¿Qué está pasando, señor Potter?

-Hermione jamás volvió de esa consulta –informó Harry, abandonando el consultorio convertido en un verdadero loco.

* * *

-¡Alohomora! –exclamó Harry en cuanto llegó a casa de la señora Figg.

La puerta se abrió. Harry entró y un frío horrible recorrió su espalda al pensar que la última vez que alguien había visto a Hermione, había sido en ese lugar.

La casa estaba en muy malas condiciones, el olor a repollo era más fuerte que nunca, pero ese no era el único olor que impregnaba la casa. Olía a comida descompuesta y a desechos humanos. No había ni un solo gato, y el ojiverde no dudo que se habían ido en busca de un mejor lugar para vivir, porque esa casa parecía inhabitable.

-¿Señora Figg? –llamó Harry, observando la estancia, todo estaba desordenado, había ropa y alimentos tirados en el piso, cuadros rotos y objetos desordenados.

-¿Hermione? - llamó Harry, comenzando a buscarla con ojos desesperados- ¡Hermione!

Ella no estaba ahí. Él lo sabía. Sólo la habían citado en ese lugar para tenderle una trampa.

Harry se asomó a la cocina, había comida descompuesta con moscas volando a su alrededor. Al observar la escena, Harry supo que alguien había estado comiendo de esos alimentos caducos para poder subsistir.

El ojiverde fue a echar un vistazo a las recámaras y su corazón se detuvo cuando descubrió a medio pasillo, una bata color verde con el escudo de San Mungo, bordado en una de sus mangas.

Harry corrió a levantar la bata y la sostuvo entre sus manos como si fuera un tesoro. Por una fracción de segundo, sus ojos verdes se humedecieron al descubrir que era de Hermione.

-¿Dónde estás, brujita? –preguntó Harry desesperado, aspirando el perfume de la bata, aún conservaba el dulce aroma de su esposa.

Harry caminó hasta la recámara principal. Arabella Figg estaba sentada en un viejo sillón con la mirada fija en la pared.

-¡Señora Figg! –murmuró Harry, acercándose a ella.

Ella ni siquiera volteó a verlo. El muchacho evaluó el estado de la pobre mujer, estaba mucho más delgada, su cabello blanco estaba totalmente despeinado, sus vestiduras estaban sucias y olían mal, y sus ojos miraban hacia el infinito. Harry supo que había sido torturada múltiples veces con la maldición Crucio.

El ojiverde se estremeció al pensar que en algún otro lugar, Hermione podía estar en las mismas condiciones.

-¡Señora Figg! –exclamó Harry, sacudiéndola suavemente.

Arabella reaccionó espantada al escuchar la voz del muchacho y se arrinconó en el borde del sillón.

-Tranquila, soy Harry, no voy a hacerle daño. Voy a llevarla a San Mungo.

La señora Figg lo miró a los ojos, y algo percibió en los ojos de Harry porque su expresión se relajó. Harry hubiera jurado que a pesar de su estado, ella había sido capaz de reconocerlo.

-¡Se la llevaron! –murmuró Arabella Figg, mirándolo fijamente.

Él sintió que una daga atravesaba su pecho.

-¿Quiénes?

-¡Se la llevaron! – repitió Arabella Figg, comenzando a temblar.

-Por favor, necesito saber más. ¿Quiénes fueron?

-¡Se la llevaron! –volvió a decir la anciana temblando estrepitosamente.

Harry asintió con frustración, era imposible que Arabella Figg le diera más información. Su mente había sido dañada para siempre y ella sólo era capaz de repetir una y otra vez la misma frase.

-La llevaré a San Mungo –dijo Harry, tomándola entre sus brazos-. Todo va a estar bien.

Harry sabía que tenía que ir y regresar para encontrar alguna pista que le dijera dónde buscar a Hermione.

Su mente no daba crédito a tanta crueldad. Arabella Figg había sido utilizada como anzuelo para que Hermione fuera a atenderla y después había sido torturada y abandonada a su suerte. Según la única frase que repetía la pobre anciana, más de una persona se había llevado a Hermione, pero ¿a dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Y para qué?

-Perdóname, Hermione –pensó Harry, dejándose llevar por un arrepentimiento infinito-. Debí haberte buscado mucho antes. Yo debí haberte protegido de este infierno.

* * *

Draco limpió sus lágrimas, estaba lleno de rabia y de impotencia. Solamente en la oscuridad de su habitación era capaz de llorar a lágrima viva. Jamás sería capaz de hacerlo a la luz del día y mucho menos a la vista de sus elfos y de Hermione.

"Nada, todo había sido inútil".

Ya no había nada que hacer, él pasaría el resto de sus días inválido y encerrado en su mansión.

Cerró los ojos con frustración, le hubiera gustado poder dormir y olvidarse de todo, pero sabía que esa sería una de esas noches en las que pasaría las horas totalmente en vela.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó sintiendo que todo estaba perdido, pero los minutos fueron pasando uno por uno lentamente.

Fue más allá de las dos de la mañana cuando inexplicablemente, Draco sintió un leve hormigueo en su pierna derecha durante un par de segundos.

Draco se alarmó, tenía años sin sentir absolutamente nada de la cintura para abajo. Ni siquiera el roce de la ropa.

"Fue mi imaginación" -pensó el rubio, sin querer aguardar falsas esperanzas.

Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos el mismo hormigueo se repitió en su pierna izquierda.

¿De verdad lo sentí?

Cinco minutos después, fue en su pie derecho donde sintió un leve dolor tipo punzante.

¿Dolor? ¿Es posible sentir dolor después de tantos años?

La sensación se repitió en su pie izquierdo.

¿Qué está pasando? –se preguntó Draco.

No tuvo tiempo de buscar una respuesta porque en ese momento, sintió el mismo dolor en ambas piernas. Un dolor tan intenso que le hizo emitir un grito.

Draco levantó las cobijas, miró sus piernas e intentó mover el dedo gordo del pie aún sabiendo que era inútil.

Y el milagro sucedió, Draco se vio a si mismo moviendo muy discretamente su dedo del pie derecho. El movimiento le dolió, pero pudo hacerlo, no era un sueño.

El rubio se concentró en su pie izquierdo y la reacción fue la misma, su dedo se movió hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y el resto de los dedos lo siguieron.

Draco aún no podía creerlo, puso sus manos sobre sus piernas y claramente sintió sus palmas tocar sus músculos y deslizarse hacia abajo. El dolor volvió a presentarse, pero era tolerable.

El chico sonrió al tiempo que volvía a intentar mover sus pies. Estaba vez no sólo consiguió mover los dedos, sino todo el pie. Y a pesar del dolor cada vez menos perceptible, sus pies se movieron en cortos y pequeños movimientos de flexión y extensión.

"No puedo creerlo" –exclamó Draco, loco de contento.

Poco a poco intentó mover ambas piernas, elevándolas y volviéndolas a colocar sobre el suave colchón. Era increíble cómo sus piernas volvían a obedecer lenta y torpemente las ordenes de su cerebro.

Finalmente, al cabo de una de serie de múltiples movimientos sobre la cama, Draco se giró sobre su cintura e intentó ponerse de pie. El cuerpo le dolió de la cintura para abajo, pero lo consiguió. Sus dos pies fueron capaces de sostener el peso de cuerpo y permitirle estar totalmente erguido, aunque sosteniéndose con ambas manos de los muebles.

Draco sonrió aún sin dar crédito al milagro, por su mente paso la idea de que a la mejor sólo era un sueño, pero algo le decía que era cierto, porque en los sueños difícilmente se puede sentir dolor.

Con emoción desbocada, intentó dar el primer paso, el equilibrio le falló y cayó al piso, pero sus piernas fueron capaces de volver a ponerse de pie, y gracias a que se apoyó de los muebles, Draco fue capaz de dar un par de pasos de lo más torpes.

Draco sonrió ampliamente, finalmente y gracias a la poción de Anouk, era capaz de volver a caminar.


	21. La cabaña de Little Hangleton

**"SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS"**

**Capítulo 21: La cabaña de Little Hangleton**

"_Si no me encuentras enseguida, no te desanimes;_

_si no estoy en aquel sitio, búscame en otro._

_Te espero, en algún sitio estoy esperándote_

_Walt Whitman_

Hermione salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y llegó al enorme comedor de la mansión Malfoy. No había nadie, a pesar de que eran las ocho de mañana, Draco no se había levantado todavía. Todo estaba en silencio y ni siquiera los elfos, quienes se levantaban temprano para realizar sus labores domésticas, se escuchaban cerca.

La castaña miró los oleos que cubrían las paredes para distraerse, mientras que en su cabeza aún guardaba la discreta esperanza de que la poción de Anouk hubiera tenido en el rubio algún efecto tardío beneficioso.

-Buenos días, sanadora –dijo Hensen, apareciendo repentinamente.

-Hola. ¿Dónde está tu amo? Necesito hablar con él.

-El señor me ordenó que le lleve el desayuno a su recámara. No quiere salir.

-Pero tengo que hablarle –dijo Hermione apremiante-, necesito hacerle ver que no todo está perdido.

-Lo siento, pero el señor no quiere ver a nadie.

El elfo se fue y Hermione se quedo con una frase de insistencia flotando en el aire. Claudius llegó con una bandeja de comida y ella desayunó preguntándose qué estaba pasando con Malfoy, seguramente estaba enojado y quizás hasta deprimido por el nulo éxito de la poción.

Hermione regresó a su habitación. No podía más, quería volver al mundo real y abrazar a Harry, quería decirle lo mucho que lo extrañaba y la falta que le hacía en ese frío y sombrío lugar… Si tan sólo pudiera escribirle una carta diciéndole que estaba en la mansión Malfoy; estaba segura que Harry no tardaría en ir a buscarla allí.

Draco Malfoy como buen captor se había asegurado de que ella no tuviera pergaminos limpios ni bolígrafos a la mano, y solamente tenía algunos libros que los elfos le habían conseguido para distraerse.

Una idea cruzó por su mente, la chica miró el libro que había dejado sobre la mesa y lo hojeó buscando una hoja en blanco o por lo menos un espacio suficiente para escribir unas líneas.

En su habitación, tenía un estante lleno de ingredientes para elaborar pociones, así que buscó entre todos ellos, algunos que pudieran servirle para hacer una tinta.

Hermione pasó toda la mañana probando diversos ingredientes hasta que finalmente consiguió una tinta que no se corriera por todo el papel, utilizó para su elaboración sangre de dragón mezclada con acónito y centinodia. Después buscó algún objeto que le permitiera escribir lo más legible posible, intentándolo con un cuerno de longhorn, una raíz de asfódelo y una pluma de hipogrifo, decidiéndose por esta última.

No fue tarea fácil, tuvo que poner gran cuidado y hacer sus letras despacio, una por una, además de tener que esperar a que la tinta secara para poder plasmar la siguiente letra.

_Querido Harry:_

_Quiero que sepas que te amo y que la única razón por la que no estoy contigo es porque caí en una trampa de Draco Malfoy y estoy encerrada en su mansión. Él no puede caminar porque lo atacaron con la maldición Immobile Crura. Insiste en que tengo que curarlo. Ya no sé qué más inventar, nada ha dado resultado._

_Ayúdame a salir de aquí, por favor._

_Tuya._

_Hermione._

La chica firmó la carta. Le hubiera gustado decirle muchas otras cosas, pero ya no tenía espacio suficiente. Salió de la habitación evitando a los elfos, pasó sigilosamente por el comedor, tomó un trozo de pan y después salió al jardín con la esperanza de encontrar algún pájaro enorme al cual atarle su carta.

La chica esparció migajas sobre el césped y se sentó a esperar pacientemente a que las aves llegaran a comer. Los minutos fueron pasando lentamente hasta que el crup de Draco llegó corriendo y brincando, dispuesto a hacerle compañía.

-Vete, Rusell, vas a espantar a las aves –pidió Hermione.

Rusell se acercó a la chica moviendo la cola alegremente y le dio un par de lengüetazos en las mejillas.

-Hola, Granger, ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo una voz masculina por detrás de ella.

Hermione se volvió sorprendida, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Blaise Zabini, quien en ese momento, acababa de llegar a la mansión.

-Salí a tomar el sol –dijo Hermione con cierto sobresalto. Ya era demasiado tarde para esconder la carta entre sus ropas, y no tuvo más opción que apretar la hoja fuertemente con el puño de su mano derecha para evitar que Zabini la descubriera.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a darle de comer a las palomas? -preguntó Zabini con burla, notando el trozo de pan.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer –dijo Hermione, tratando de sonar tranquila.

-¿Cómo está Draco?

-No lo sé, no lo he visto en todo el día. Está encerrado en su habitación.

-¿Ya bebió la poción de Anouk?

-Sí, ayer.

-¿Y?

-No dio resultado –dijo ella con pesar.

Zabini asintió.

-¿A qué has venido? –preguntó Hermione.

-Draco me mandó una lechuza, pidiéndome que viniera –dijo Zabini, sin dejar de notar que Granger parecía nerviosa como si ocultara algo.

-Dile que no puede pasarse todo el día encerrado –dijo Hermione, pensando que si alguien podía entender a Malfoy era Zabini-. Haz que salga de esa recámara para que sigamos practicando los hechizos.

Zabini observó atentamente a la castaña intentando descubrir cuál era el secreto que guardaba.

-¿Qué tienes en tu mano? –preguntó Zabini.

Hermione le mostró el pan.

-¿Y en la otra mano? -dijo Zabini, mirándola con severidad.

Hermione apretó con más fuerza su puño.

-¡Entrégame lo que tengas! ¡No me hagas lanzarte un Imperious!

-Es un simple trozo de papel –dijo Hermione, mostrando la hoja arrugada y hecha bolita, con la débil esperanza de que las letras que había escrito no se notaran-. ¡Es basura!

-¡Déjame ver! –ordenó Zabini.

-¡No!

Zabini se acercó a ella y sostuvo su mano, la chica intentó soltarse, pero él era mucho más fuerte que ella y rápidamente le quitó el papel. El muchacho echó un vistazo a su carta, sonrió con malicia al leer sus líneas y volvió a arrugar la hoja del libro. Hermione lo hizo trizas con la mirada, le había llevado tanto tiempo escribir esa carta.

-Para ser la alumna más inteligente de Hogwarts, a veces eres bastante ingenua –dijo Zabini con crueldad-. ¿Crees que Potter está buscándote?

-¡Sí! –dijo Hermione y su voz sonaba a rebeldía.

-¿Estás segura que él te ama?

-¡Totalmente!

-¿Y por qué no te ha encontrado?

-Él está buscándome, tarde o temprano me va a encontrar.

-Si él te estuviera buscando y te amará tanto como tú crees, ya te hubiera encontrado –dijo Zabini con tal crueldad que a Hermione le dio escalofrío-. Potter es el jefe del cuartel general de Aurores, tiene todo el personal y los recursos necesarios para dar contigo, y hasta ahora no lo ha hecho. Tal parece que no le importas. Seguramente está despechado pensando que lo abandonaste. A la mejor está buscando consuelo en otro lado. Quizás ahora tiene a más de una mujer a su lado y lo último que le interesa es volver a encontrarse contigo.

Hermione tuvo que hacer oídos sordos antes de entornar los párpados y evitar las lágrimas que querían salir. Zabini esbozó una horrible sonrisa.

-Olvídate de él, Granger.

-¡Harry me ama! Él me está buscando y si no me ha encontrado todavía es porque aún no ha buscado en el lugar correcto, pero él me encontrará, que no te quepa la menor duda.

-Si eso quieres pensar, sigue esperando sentada.

-Más pronto de lo que te imaginas, él estará aquí y tú irás camino a Azkaban –dijo Hermione dando por terminaba la discusión y comenzando a caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

Zabini soltó una fuerte risa, si Granger supiera lo que Potter había visto en la sala de su casa, no estaría tan segura de sus palabras.

* * *

-Hola –dijo Zabini, entrando a la habitación de Draco.

-Entra y cierra la puerta con un hechizo -ordenó el rubio.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-¿Quieres hacer un encantamiento silenciador?

Zabini hizo lo que Draco le pedía sin hacer preguntas. El rubio estaba sentado en su sillón reclinable y tenía mucho mejor semblante que otras ocasiones.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Zabini.

-Mira –dijo Draco, señalando sus piernas y comenzando a moverlas lentamente.

Zabini lo observó boquiabierto.

-¡No puedo creerlo! -dijo el muchacho.

-Yo tampoco –dijo Draco, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Y puedes ponerte de pie?

-Sí, pero aún no consigo dar un solo paso sin caer al piso. Supongo que iré mejorando poco a poco.

-¿Cómo es que ya puedes moverte?

-La poción de Anouk.

-Pero Granger me dijo que no dio resultado.

-Granger no sabe que sí dio resultado –dijo Draco con malicia.

-¿Vas a decírselo?

-¡No!

-¿Y eso?

-No puedo permitir que se vaya.

-Ella ya cumplió con su función ¿Por qué quieres retenerla aquí?

-¿Por qué voy a permitir que se vaya y sea feliz? Ella fue la culpable de esta situación, que pague por lo que hizo... Además le di mi palabra a Ginevra Weasley, el trato era que yo retenía a Granger y ella se encargaba de Potter.

-Ginevra no ha tenido ningún éxito con él.

-Eso es obvio –dijo Draco.

"_Potter sería el idiota más grande del mundo si cambiara la inteligencia y dulzura de Granger por la sensualidad de la comadreja"_. Draco clavó sus ojos en el techo con disgusto. ¿Él había pensado eso?

-Granger se encuentra desesperada por salir de aquí –dijo Zabini-. Tienes que vigilarla más, acabo de encontrarla en la entrada de la mansión con esta hoja en la mano.

Zabini le extendió la pequeña carta de Hermione. Draco la leyó rápidamente, sintiendo un verdadero coraje con cada letra que había ahí plasmada, y se negó a aceptar que con algunas palabras su cólera era más intensa: "_Querido Harry", "Te amo", "Ayúdame a salir de aquí", "Tuya, Hermione"_

Zabini le quitó el papel. Draco apretó los puños con coraje.

-Es muy lista –dijo Zabini-, mira que escribir con sangre de dragón…

-¡Es una traidora! Está soñando si piensa que va a poder salir de aquí. Deshazte de esa hoja y comencemos con la rutina de hechizos que nos enseñó, ahora todos ellos pueden servirme para recuperar fuerza y movilidad.

Zabini guardó la carta en la bolsa de su camisa.

-¡Te dije que te deshicieras de ella!

-No tan rápido, Malfoy. ¡Quiero más dinero!

-¿Estás loco? Te he pagado bastante bien.

-Pensándolo bien, Draco, estoy seguro que Potter debe tener tanto dinero como tú, sino es que más. Heredó una cuantiosa cantidad de sus padres y Sirius Black tampoco lo dejó en la calle. Él mismo Potter ha labrado con sus propias manos una considerable fortuna, es accionista de Sortilegios Weasley y casi podría apostar que gana tan bien como Kingsley en el ministerio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Crees que Potter se va a tragar toda la vida el cuento de que Granger está con Krum?

-Milly asegura que hasta la fecha no sospecha nada.

-¿Crees que Ginevra va a hacer que él se olvide de su esposa? Por supuesto que no. Tarde o temprano, Potter va a buscarla, créeme, está herido y decepcionado de ella, pero no dudes que Granger es su vida.

-¿Y?

-Apostaría a que Potter me pagaría muy bien por esta carta.

-Si te acercas a sobornarlo, terminarás en Azkaban.

-De cualquier modo, guardaré la carta.

-Te advierto que si me traicionas y caigo, caemos todos –dijo Malfoy.

-Tranquilo, no voy a hacerlo, pero eso sí, quiero más dinero.

-Por supuesto que no.

-¿Quieres que baje y le diga a Granger que ya puedes mover las piernas?

Malfoy lo aniquiló con la mirada, Zabini mantuvo su vista fija en él, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Esto es lo último que verás de mí –dijo Draco con voz amenazante y haciendo aparecer una bolsa con dinero-. Cuídalo bien, porque no voy a darte un knut más.

-Ya veremos –dijo Zabini, tomando la bolsa.

Draco lo miró con disgusto, Zabini comenzó a reír.

-¿Quieres que me vaya o comenzamos con los hechizos que Granger nos enseñó?

El rubio vaciló un momento.

-¿Acaso no me mandaste llamar para que hiciera de "sanador"? –preguntó Zabini-. ¿No es importante que pronto vuelvas a caminar?

Malfoy lo miró aún indeciso. Zabini sonrió abiertamente.

-Vamos, Draco, tú sabes que en el fondo siempre te he apreciado.

-¡Cállate y comencemos con los hechizos! –gritó Malfoy.

* * *

Harry miró nuevamente las fotografías que había recogido a Rita Sketer, buscando alguna pista para identificar a aquellos que se estaban haciendo pasar por Hermione y Viktor.

-¿Se puede? –preguntaron Kingsley y Dean, llamando a la puerta de su despacho.

-Adelante, tomen asiento.

Los dos hombres entraron y una sola mirada les bastó para saber que Harry estaba al borde de la locura. Su cabello estaba más despeinado que nunca, traía barba y las ojeras en su rostro revelaban que no había pegado un ojo en días.

-¿Qué está pasando, Harry? –preguntó Kingsley preocupado-. ¿Por qué nos has mandado llamar con tanta urgencia?

-Esperen un minuto –dijo Harry-. Falta alguien más.

En ese momento, la secretaria de Harry anunció que el sanador Smethwyck acababa de llegar.

-Hazlo pasar –pidió Harry.

-Buenas tardes –saludó el sanador, entrando al despacho, sorprendido por la presencia del mismísimo Ministro de Magia y del subjefe del cuartel, Dean Thomas.

-Buenas tardes –contestaron los allí presentes.

-¿Y bien, Harry? –preguntó Dean-. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

Harry los miró sin saber por dónde comenzar.

-Tenemos dos personas desaparecidas en el mundo mágico -dijo el ojiverde-. La primera de ellas es mi esposa, Hermione, quien desapareció hace poco menos de un mes.

Dean abrió la boca sorprendido, Kingsley casi se fue de espaldas al escuchar la noticia, siempre había pensado que todo estaba en orden bajo su gobierno. Smethwyck se dedicó a asentir, pues ya estaba al tanto de la situación.

-¿Y quién más? –preguntó Dean.

-Y Viktor Krum, solamente que él desapareció hace dos meses.

-¿Dos meses? –exclamó Kingsley-. Los mundiales fueron hace dos meses y todos vimos a Viktor jugar.

-La persona que vieron no era Krum –dijo Harry.

-¿Quieres decir que alguien se hizo pasar por Viktor en los mundiales utilizando poción multijugos? –preguntó Kingsley con cierto sarcasmo.

-No nada más en los mundiales, sino que todo el siguiente mes, un falso Viktor estuvo en Londres, rondando a Hermione.

Dean lo miró incrédulo, por su mente pasó la idea de que Harry estaba negándose a sí mismo el romance de Hermione y Viktor, pero algo en la cara de su amigo, quizás su desesperación, le hizo saber que sus palabras eran ciertas.

-¿Y el "tipo" de las revistas? –preguntó Dean.

-¡Las fotografías son falsas! –dijo Harry, señalando el sobre que tenía sobre su escritorio.

Smethwyck habló por primera vez en ese momento:

-Hace casi un mes, yo recibí una lechuza a nombre de Arabella Figg pidiéndome una consulta a domicilio con la sanadora Potter. Hermione fue a visitarla y desde ese día nadie la ha vuelto a ver.

Harry cerró sus ojos un segundo sintiendo un enorme dolor. No dejaba de reprocharse a si mismo haber estado tan ciego. Se le helaba la sangre al pensar que mientras él estaba envuelto en su maldito orgullo de marido traicionado, Hermione podría haber sido víctima de cualquier tipo de violencia mental, física o sexual.

-¿Y Arabella Figg? –preguntó Kingsley-. ¿Qué sabemos de ella?

-Ayer fui a su casa y encontré a la pobre mujer en pésimas condiciones –dijo Harry.

-Ella fue torturada con la maldición Crucio –informó Smethwyck-. Actualmente, se encuentra en San Mungo, estamos atendiéndola, hemos aplicado varias pociones y hechizos, pero desafortunadamente, perdió la razón.

-Sólo repite una y otra vez la misma frase: "se la llevaron" –dijo el ojiverde.

-¿Se refiere a Hermione? –preguntó Kingsley.

Smethwyck asintió.

-Harry, sobra decirte que delegues todas las responsabilidades del cuartel y te dediques a buscar a Hermione –dijo Kingsley.

-Ya lo estoy haciendo.

-¿Ya solicitaste un peritaje de huellas dactilares en casa de Arabella? -preguntó Dean.

-Ya –dijo Harry-, yo mismo lo hice ayer. Las personas que se llevaron a Hermione, hicieron un hechizo antihuellas. No hay rastro de sangre o pisadas extrañas.

-¿Transporte mágico? ¿En qué medio de transporte se llevaron a Hermione? -preguntó Dean, dándole vueltas al asunto

-Ya rastreé la red flu y no fue utilizada. Tampoco utilizaron un transporte muggle, no hay huellas de neumáticos.

-Harry, ordenaré una lista con todos los trasladores que se han solicitado en el Ministerio en los últimos dos meses y te la haré llegar –dijo Kingsley, resuelto.

-Gracias, también necesito un registro de las apariciones.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Sospechas de alguien en particular, Harry? –preguntó Smethwyck.

Harry negó con la cabeza sintiéndose mucho más frustrado. Ni siquiera tenía un sospechoso.

-Estamos delante de tipos listos y cuidadosos –dijo Dean-. Esto fue planeado con mucho tiempo de anticipación. El blanco sin lugar a dudas era Hermione, pero ¿por qué?

El ojiverde aún no podía determinar la razón de su desaparición.

-¿Dinero? –sugirió Smethwyck

-Nadie me ha pedido un solo galeón –dijo Harry, sabiendo que si ese fuera el caso, estaba más que dispuesto a dar todo lo que poseía con tal de tener a Hermione nuevamente a su lado, sana y salva-. Nadie se ha comunicado conmigo para exigir un rescate. No es dinero lo que buscan.

-¿Algún mortífago que busque vengarse de ti, utilizándola a ella? ¿Alguna represalia? –preguntó Kingsley.

Harry negó con la cabeza, pero estaba decidido a investigar a todos los mortífagos que aún quedaban vivos hasta dar con Hermione.

-¿Y si realmente los secuestradores tienen un interés particular en Hermione? –sugirió Smethwyck-. Es una chica inteligente, bonita y muy talentosa.

-Todos sabemos eso –dijo Kingsley-. No se ofenda sanador Smethwyck, pero para mí ella es la mejor sanadora del mundo. Me curó de la maldición Immobile crura, sino fuera por ella, ahora estaría en una silla de ruedas. Estoy seguro que cualquier otro paciente que sufra del mismo mal, querría una sanadora como ella a costa de lo que fuera.

Harry se detuvo un segundo a pensarlo. ¿Sería posible que algún enfermo loco quisiera a Hermione para ser atendido por ella?

-Afortunadamente, no tenemos ningún otro paciente con esa maldición –dijo Smethwyck.

-De cualquier forma, necesito el registro de los últimos pacientes que vio Hermione, por lo menos las últimas cuatro semanas –dijo Harry al sanador-. Y también quiero examinar la carta que recibió de la supuesta Arabella Figg.

-Sí, Harry, en cuanto llegué al hospital, te haré llegar la información vía lechuza, pero si me permites un comentario, jamás en todos mis años de experiencia, un paciente ha secuestrado a un sanador.

-Pero a la mejor, Hermione era necesaria para algún tratamiento –insistió Kingsley.

-Mis sanadores ven una docena de pacientes al día en San Mungo. Jamás a ningún paciente se le ha negado la atención médica. Hermione atendía a sus pacientes sin ningún problema. No creo que un enfermo tenga fuerzas suficientes para secuestrar a un hombre de la complexión de Viktor Krum y atacar a Arabella Figg, sólo para que Hermione lo atienda. No tendría ningún sentido. Basta con que el enfermo vaya a San Mungo para ser atendido.

Harry tuvo que reconocer que Smethwyck tenía razón, sin embargo, no podía descartar esa posibilidad. Tratándose de la vida de Hermione, no podía echar nada en saco roto.

-Yo no soy auror, pero a veces los principales sospechosos son los que están más cerca de nosotros –dijo Smethwyck.

-¿Quiere que Harry pierda el tiempo vigilando a sus elfos domésticos en vez de buscar a los verdaderos culpables? –exclamó Dean.

-Yo nada más sugiero que los que están detrás de todo, son personas cercanas, porque sin lugar a dudas, sabían muchas cosas de Hermione.

El ojiverde asintió, la idea de Smethwyck ya le había pasado por la cabeza, por supuesto que alguien cercano tenía que ser cómplice y encubridor… Si tan sólo pudiera saber quién era.

-No podemos seguir discutiendo, tenemos que actuar -dijo Kingsley-. Harry, tú decides. ¿Cuál es el plan?

-Quiero un traslador para ir a Bulgaria, necesito revisar la casa de Krum, ver si por ahí puedo encontrar alguna pista o rastrear a los culpables. Ronald Weasley me acompañará.

-Por supuesto, ordenaré que preparen el traslador –dijo Kingsley.

-Yo hablaré con el jefe de transporte mágico para buscar la forma en que se llevaron a Hermione –dijo Dean-. Además, si me permites, analizaré las fotografías originales que publicó Corazón de Bruja.

Harry le entregó el sobre dándole las gracias.

-Y yo iré a ver a Arabella Figg para ver si ha respondido a los tratamientos y puede recordar algo –dijo Smethwyck-, aunque francamente dudo que pueda recuperar la razón.

-Sobra pedirles que el asunto tiene que manejarse con la mayor discreción posible –dijo Harry-. Se trata de la vida de mi esposa. Quien sea que se encuentre detrás de todo esto, me hizo creer que ella me engañaba para evitar que yo la buscara, si ahora descubren que ya sé la verdad, temo que atenten contra su vida.

-Tranquilo, Harry –dijo Smethwyck-. Nadie hablará.

-Ya verás que pronto encontraremos a Hermione y a Viktor –dijo Dean.

-Estoy seguro que no tardaremos en tener sospechosos –dijo Kingsley-, pero en cuanto eso suceda, Harry, tienes que actuar con mucha cautela, sé que es difícil, pero no puedes dejarte llevar por los impulsos.

Harry asintió. No podía fallarle más a Hermione. Tenía que encontrarla aunque tuviera que buscarla hasta el fin del mundo.

* * *

Hermione cerró su libro más que aburrida, era inútil concentrarse en su lectura. Las palabras de Zabini aún hacían eco en sus oídos y le impedían poner atención al libro, por lo que llevaba varios minutos dando vueltas a la misma página.

Draco apareció con su varita en la entrada de su habitación, estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas y la miraba más que disgustado.

-¿Puedes explicarme que significa esa carta? –exclamó Draco, mirándola peligrosamente.

-¿No lo dice claramente? –dijo Hermione desafiándolo con la mirada-. Quiero volver a mi casa al lado de mi esposo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en irte después de tu rotundo fracaso con la poción de Anouk? –preguntó Draco con voz lasciva.

-¿De verdad, no te ayudó? –preguntó Hermione con interés médico-. ¿No sientes ni el más mínimo hormigueo en las piernas?

-Ni siquiera un calambre, Granger.

Hermione entornó los párpados. No podía comprender qué había fallado. Miró sus piernas y vio que seguían totalmente inmóviles.

-Empieza a pensar en otra poción porque no vas a irte –dijo Draco, dando vueltas a su alrededor con su silla.

-Malfoy, si yo supiera de algún remedio, ya te lo hubiera dado –dijo Hermione con la mayor honestidad del mundo.

-¿Y es mucho más fácil para ti escribir cartas a Potter, en vez de ponerte a investigar?

Hermione desvió la mirada, Draco se acercó a ella, la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

-¿Planeas irte y dejarme totalmente inválido, Hermione? ¿Es esa tu ética profesional? ¿Siempre abandonas así a tus pacientes?

Hermione apartó la mano del rubio con brusquedad.

-¡Estás loco y enfermo! –dijo la castaña-. Entiende que no todas las enfermedades tienen cura. No hay nada más que yo pueda ofrecerte para la maldición Immobile Crura… ¡Déjame volver a mi casa!

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así?

-Si me dejas ir, te prometo que seguiré investigando y buscando una solución. En cuanto me incorporé a San Mungo, hablaré con otros sanadores y estoy segura que juntos podremos encontrar algo que te ayude. Si no quieres, jamás diré tu nombre, inventaré otro paciente.

-¡Jamás!

-Te prometo que conectaré la red flu de mi casa con tu mansión y vendré diario a verte, seguiremos trabajando los hechizos y buscaré nuevas pociones. Es más, te doy mi palabra que no te acusaré y que nadie te mandará a Azkaban por lo que has hecho, ni siquiera Harry. Yo me encargaré de que él entienda tu situación.

-¡Nunca, Granger! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Nunca! -dijo Malfoy, dirigiéndole una última mirada antes de desaparecer con un simple y rápido movimiento de su varita.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que es aquí? –preguntó Ron, observando la casa de Viktor.

-Totalmente –dijo el ojiverde, apuntando con su varita la puerta principal de la vivienda-. ¡Alohomora!

Los hombres entraron a la casa.

-Vaya, todo huele a encerrado –dijo Ron-. Nadie ha estado aquí en meses.

Harry observó el recinto mientras que un par de perlas de sudor recorrían su frente… Él había soñado con ese lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry? Te has puesto pálido.

-Hace dos meses yo tuve un sueño donde vi a dos personas con máscaras golpear y torturar a un hombre sin piedad. En mi sueño yo no podía ver la cara de ese pobre infeliz, pero ahora al ver el interior de la casa, descubro que se trataba de Viktor. El lugar es idéntico y todo coincide, lo que yo creí que era un sueño, era visión fugaz de la realidad.

Ron lo miró sorprendido, Harry tenía un don especial para soñar o vislumbrar ciertas cosas que al final resultaban ciertas.

-Yo le pedí a Kingsey que con la ayuda de los detectores de magia del ministerio, investigará si alguien había utilizado la maldición Crucio. Él me dijo que no, que la maldición no había usada en Londres…

-Ahora sabemos que fue en Bulgaria.

Harry pasó sus manos por su desordenado cabello con desasosiego. Si él hubiera investigado más, nada malo estaría pasando con Hermione.

-Comencemos a revisar -dijo Harry, mirando el suelo-. Krum estaba herido y sangrando. Alguna mancha de sangre tenemos que encontrar.

-¡Aparecium! –murmuró Ron, apuntando el piso con su varita.

Tal y como dijo Harry, en el piso se dibujaron múltiples gotas de sangre que habían sido ocultadas por un hechizo, no coincidían con la cantidad de sangre que Harry había visto fluir en su sueño, pero si eran considerables. Seguramente los golpeadores habían usado un hechizo Vulnera Sanentur, intentando contener las hemorragias, pero como no eran sanadores expertos, Viktor había seguido sangrando en menor cantidad.

-Parece que las gotas forman un camino –dijo Harry, siguiendo su trayectoria cuidadosamente. Ron fue detrás de él. Los hombres salieron de la casa y caminaron siguiendo las escasas gotas, las cuales no habían sido borradas por la lluvia, la humedad o el paso de la gente, gracias a que habían sido ocultadas por un hechizo.

-Aquí desaparecen las huellas –dijo Ron, llegando a un local comercial cercano.

Harry intentó reconstruir los hechos:

-Estoy seguro que los dos tipos que vi en mis sueños utilizaron un encantamiento Levicorpus para sacar a Krum de su casa y evitar que a través del registro de apariciones y trasladores pudiéramos dar con ellos, por eso caminaron e intentaron borrar las huellas de sangre, podría apostar que hasta se protegieron con un hechizo de invisibilidad a pesar de que los sucesos ocurrieron de noche.

-Y así fue como llegaron a este punto, hay que revisar el local, tenemos que rastrear la red flu.

Harry negó con la cabeza, observando el registro de trasladores que Kingsley le había dado.

-No entraron al local, a partir de aquí utilizaron un traslador.

-¿Y a dónde fueron?

-A Little Hangleton –dijo Harry con una renovada esperanza.

-Tenemos que volver al ministerio para solicitar un traslador que nos lleve hasta allá.

-No voy a perder más tiempo esperando trasladores, puedo aparecerme ahí.

-Podrías perder un brazo en el camino, estamos muy lejos -objetó Ron.

-Correré el riesgo –dijo Harry.

-Vale, está bien, vamos –dijo Ron, entendiendo cómo se sentía Harry y compartiendo parte de su angustia por la pérdida de su mejor amiga.

* * *

Ron sintió que su cabeza dejó de dar vueltas cuando finalmente sus pies tocaron el suelo, milagrosamente estaba entero, aún así, tuvo que esperar a que la sensación de vértigo pasara por completo antes de poder abrir los ojos.

-¿Aquí es Little Hangleton? –preguntó Ron, observando un pequeño valle, rodeado de colinas empinadas.

-Sí –dijo Harry, vigilando atentamente el lugar.

-¿Por dónde comenzamos a buscar? ¿Por esa mansión imponente?

-Esa es la mansión Riddle.

-¿Eso quiere decir que fueron unos mortífagos los que se llevaron a Viktor y a Hermione? –preguntó Ron aterrado, comenzando a temer realmente por la vida de su amiga.

-No lo sé, vamos a investigar.

Los dos hombres entraron a la mansión y revisaron el lugar minuciosamente durante horas, sin poder encontrar ningún rastro de Hermione o Viktor.

-¡Nada! –dijo Ron cansado y frustrado-. Esos bastardos se cuidaron de no dejar ninguna evidencia.

Harry estaba tan desesperado que quería destruir todos los objetos que lo rodeaban. Llevaba horas sin dar con algo útil que lo ayudará a encontrar a su esposa.

-Vámonos, Harry, tenemos que buscar en otro lado –dijo Ron.

Los hombres salieron de la mansión. Harry miró el pueblo, buscando la más mínima pista antes de abandonar el pueblo.

-No hay delincuente que no deje huellas a su paso, tenemos que seguir buscando -dijo Harry.

-Pues estos son muy listos.

-¡Aparecium! –murmuró Harry, apuntando el pequeño bosque donde sabía estaba ubicada la casa de los Gaunt.

Una cabaña de lo más sencilla apareció ante sus ojos, estaba a un costado de un camino sinuoso que salía del valle.

Harry, al contemplar la cabaña, corrió como un verdadero loco, pensando que encontraría allí a Hermione. Ron se quedo atrás, no podía correr tan rápido como él, y prefirió rodear la cabaña y observar primero por las ventanas, pues a la mejor podían encontrarse con más de un malhechor vigilando.

-¡Hermione! ¿Hermione? –gritó Harry con el corazón latiéndole a todo lo que daba, mientras derribaba la puerta de madera que cubría la entrada.

El ojiverde entró a la cabaña, a pesar de que era de día, la oscuridad reinaba en ese lugar.

-¡Lumus! –exclamó el ojiverde.

La luz de su varita se hizo presente y Harry comenzó a buscar a Hermione por cada rincón que iluminaba, mientras que su olfato percibía un fuerte olor a sangre.

Harry vislumbró a una persona encadenada en las penumbras de aquel lugar, por un segundo pensó que se trataba de Hermione, pero al acercarse un poco más, descubrió que se trataba de Viktor Krum.

-¡Viktor! –murmuró Harry agachándose a su lado.

El búlgaro a pesar de que estaba cegado por la luz de su varita, porque se notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo entre las sombras, le lanzó una mirada que imploraba auxilio.

Harry lo vio totalmente débil, cansado y sin fuerzas, estaba más delgado que nunca, y su escaso cabello había sido casi totalmente cortado.

-¿Viktor?

El moreno no podía hablar, un encantamiento sellaba sus labios.

-Finite Incantatem –murmuró Harry para romper el hechizo, acto seguido lo liberó de las cadenas.

El búlgaro al sentirse libre de ataduras, se dejo caer exhausto sobre el piso, totalmente adolorido de las muñecas y pies. Harry valoró la longitud de las cadenas, se notaba que le daban la pequeña libertad de moverse en el interior de la cabaña hacia una mesa y una cama, y caminar unos cuantos pasos hacia lo que parecía un baño.

-¡Harry! –murmuró Krum débilmente-. ¡Sácame de aquí, por favor! ¡Te lo suplico!

Harry asintió, aplicando un hechizo estimulante con su varita para reanimarlo y darle algo de fuerza. Las vueltas del destino eran increíbles, el hombre que más había odiado en el mundo entero durante el último mes, era totalmente inocente y necesitaba su ayuda.

-¡Ayúdame! –repitió Viktor, desesperado. Estaba tan débil que todos sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes.

-Por supuesto, te sacaré de aquí –dijo Harry, ayudándolo a levantarse, sintiendo gran pena por él.

Ron llegó en ese momento.

-Nadie está vigilando - anunció el pelirrojo-, ya exploré los alrededores.

-Ayúdame -ordenó Harry, señalando al búlgaro.

-¡Viktor! –exclamó Ron sorprendido-. ¿Estás bien?

-Está mal –dijo Harry-, tenemos que llevarlo a San Mungo.

Ron se acercó y ayudó a Harry a sacar a Viktor de allí para llevarlo al hospital.

* * *

-Pensé que encontraríamos a Hermione en la cabaña –dijo Ron a Harry, mientras los sanadores atendían a Viktor, y Harry aguardaba impaciente en la sala de espera.

-Yo también –dijo Harry con total frustración. El corazón se le encogía al pensar en las condiciones tan inhumanas en las que había encontrado a Viktor. No quería ni imaginar a Hermione en esa situación. ¿Tendría su esposa un vaso con agua limpia? ¿Un plato con comida? ¿O un suéter por si tenía frío?

Necesitaba interrogar a Viktor, obtener algún dato sobre sus captores, alguna pista que lo llevará hasta Hermione.

-¡Listo! –dijo el sanador Smethwyck, apareciendo en la sala de espera-. Viktor está estable. Puedes pasar a hablar con él, Harry.

-Ve –dijo Ron, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Harry entró al cuarto del jugador de Quidditch. Viktor estaba recostado sobre la cama, un par de soluciones estaban siendo administradas por vena y tenía varios aparatos conectados a su cuerpo para monitorearlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Harry al entrar.

-Un poco mejor.

-Lamento todo lo que has vivido en estos últimos días –dijo el ojiverde sinceramente.

-Fue un infierno, Harry. Gracias por encontrarme y sacarme de ahí. Jamás podré pagarte lo que has hecho hoy.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Espero, de verdad, que puedas recuperarte pronto.

-Nuevamente gracias.

-Viktor, necesito que me des toda la información que puedas –dijo Harry con humildad, nunca antes había pedido un favor con tanta vehemencia-. Mi esposa también desapareció y estoy seguro que se trata de los mismos tipos que te secuestraron. Necesito tu ayuda para encontrarla.

Viktor abrió los ojos sorprendido. No podía creer que una bruja tan brillante como Hermione también hubiera sido capturada por esos miserables.

-¿Sabes quiénes te secuestraron?

-No, sólo sé que fueron dos personas. Apostaría que se trata de un hombre y una mujer.

-¿Jóvenes? ¿Viejos?

-Por la fuerza que tienen, juraría que jóvenes.

-¿Todo este tiempo has estado encerrado en esa cabaña?

-Sí

-¿Quién te vigilaba?

-Todas las mañanas un elfo doméstico iba a dejarme comida, agua y ropa, aunque también periódicamente, cualquiera de mis dos secuestradores iba a la cabaña un rato a vigilarme, siempre con máscaras y ropas oscuras, nunca pude ver sus caras o escuchar sus voces.

-¿Alguna vez te dijeron por qué te secuestraron? –insistió Harry.

-No, lo ignoró totalmente.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quién te cortó el pelo?

-El elfo.

-¿Sabes que han estado utilizando poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por ti?

-Lo imaginé. ¿Qué han hecho en mi nombre?

-Jugaron por ti en los mundiales, en el primer partido te caíste y Hermione te atendió… Perdieron el partido y el mundial.

Krum sonrió con tristeza.

-"Tu falso yo" se encargó de acercarse a Hermione en múltiples ocasiones, al grado de hacerme creer que había un romance entre ustedes.

-¿Hermione y yo? –exclamó Viktor sorprendido. Esa relación había terminado hace muchos años.

-Cuando mi esposa desapareció, yo estaba seguro que ella me estaba engañando contigo. Literalmente te encontré con ella en mi propia casa. Me puse como loco, golpee a tu impostor y corrí a la falsa Hermione.

-¿Y varios días pensaste que ella estaba viviendo conmigo?

-Sí, lamento haber pensado tan mal de ti.

-Yo no he visto a Hermione desde que terminó la guerra.

Harry asintió.

-Francamente, yo no intentaría seducir a una mujer que está perdidamente enamorada de su esposo, y sobra decir que él de ella –dijo Viktor, mirando fijamente a Harry-. Ella siempre te ha amado, me consta. ¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté si había algo entre ustedes durante el Torneo de los tres magos? Fue porque ella no dejaba de hablar de ti.

-Lo sé –dijo Harry, dibujando una leve sonrisa al recordar días más felices.

-En esa ocasión te hablé de frente –dijo Viktor-. Yo no doy puñaladas en la espalda… Tampoco destruyo matrimonios.

-Te pido una disculpa por todo –dijo Harry, dirigiéndole una mirada honesta.

-No tienes que disculparte, hoy me salvaste la vida y eso te lo agradeceré siempre… Además, acabas de decir que golpeaste a mi impostor, muy bien hecho.

-En dos ocasiones.

-¡Excelente!

Harry negó con la cabeza, aún sintiendo la necesidad de disculparse.

-Yo debí haber visto que algo andaba mal desde los mundiales, soy el Jefe de los Aurores, nunca sospechamos de tu desaparición hasta que comencé a buscar a Hermione.

-Ya deja de sentirte culpable por lo que está pasando, nadie hubiera imaginado algo así… Al principio, yo mismo llegué a pensar que estaba siendo secuestrado por unos fanáticos de Quidditch, creí que no querían dejarme jugar en el mundial por miedo a que perdiera su equipo.

-Pues no son fanáticos, podrían ser hasta ex mortífagos –dijo Harry, reflejando en su rostro gran preocupación-. Necesito dar con ellos y encontrar a mi mujer.

-¿Y en qué puedo ayudarte? Quiero ver a esos tipos en Azkaban.

-Primero tienes que recuperarte, pero quiero pedirte que dones el poco cabello que aún te queda.

-¿Por qué?

-Dijiste que un elfo va diariamente a dejarte comida y que los otros secuestradores también iban a verte periódicamente. Voy a poner a un auror en la cabaña haciéndose pasar por ti y también dejaré a dos aurores más vigilando, entre ellos intercambiaran turnos.

-No entiendo.

-Si ese elfo avisa a sus amos que te hemos encontrado, ellos estarán sobre alerta y es la vida de Hermione la que corre peligro… Además, si esos tipos van a verte y los otros aurores están escondidos y vigilando, será mucho más fácil seguirles la pista.

-Ya comprendo. Toma todo el cabello que me queda.

Harry hizo aparecer unas tijeras y se las entregó a Viktor, el búlgaro cortó su cabello y se lo entregó a Harry en una bolsa de plástico.

-Gracias.

-Estoy para ayudar.

* * *

-Señor –dijo Kreacher, llamando a la puerta de su despacho en Grimmauld Place.

El ojiverde se volvió molesto por la interrupción. Tenía tanta información que analizar que no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera. Estaba por revisar la caligrafía de la carta que recibió el sanador Smethwyck a nombre de Arabella Figg, y había puesto a dos aurores a investigar a los pacientes de Hermione, tenía que ver sus reportes.

-Señor Potter –insistió Kreacher.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-La señora Ginny Weasley acaba de llegar y desea hablar con usted.

-Dile que estoy muy ocupado, dile que me disculpe porque no puedo atenderla.

-Ya se lo dije, pero ella insistió.

-Dile que…

-No creo que se vaya. Esa elfina loca la invitó a pasar, lo mejor será que baje un par de minutos a hablar con ella.

Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto y salió de su despacho con la intención de despedir a Ginny lo antes posible.

-Hola, Harry –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ginevra ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Has notado que el sol ya salió y que tenemos un clima estupendo? –dijo Ginny alegremente-. ¡Es un día hermoso! ¿Por qué no lo aprovechamos y salimos juntos a algún sitio? Hay un nuevo restaurante cerca de aquí y escuché que la comida es deliciosa.

-No puedo ir a ningún lado –dijo Harry más que cortante. Lo último que iba a hacer esa mañana era suspender la búsqueda de Hermione para perder el tiempo saliendo con Ginny.

-No quiero que sigas deprimido.

-¡No estoy deprimido!

-¿No? ¿Y por qué trabajas más que un elfo?

-Tengo obligaciones.

-Ya es tiempo de que delegues más responsabilidades a tus subordinados –dijo Ginny con voz tranquila y dibujando una sonrisa-. Vamos a pasear, te hará bien despejar la mente.

-Ya te dije que no puedo –dijo Harry, perdiendo la paciencia.

Ginny lo miró molesta. ¿Cómo podía rechazarla tan tajantemente? Estaba segura que el verdadero motivo era porque aún seguía pensando en aquella odiosa sangre sucia que tenía por esposa.

-Harry, tienes que olvidarte de Hermione –dijo Ginny, tocando el tema con la mayor sutileza posible-. Yo sé que lo que te hizo te dolió muchísimo, pero eso no es motivo para que te cierres al amor. Piensa que ahora ella está feliz en los brazos de Viktor. No tienes porque seguir sufriendo por ella. ¿Por qué no ves alrededor y te das cuenta que existimos otras chicas? Si tú quisieras podrías pagarle a Hermione con la misma moneda…

Él clavo sus ojos en ella, fulminándola con la mirada. Sabía de sobra que Hermione nunca lo había engañado y después de vivir en carne propia el dolor de una 'infidelidad', jamás podría hacerle algo así a Hermione.

-Ginny, aléjate de mí. No quiero humillarte ni lastimarte.

-Yo te amo y estoy segura que llegará el día en que tú sientas lo mismo por mí –dijo la pelirroja tratando de rodear el cuello de Harry con sus brazos, él la apartó inmediatamente.

-¡Basta! –exclamó Harry, llegando al límite de su paciencia-. ¡Vete a tu cuidar a tu hijo! Consíguete una casa y decórala, búscate un novio, embarázate otra vez o cómprate un perro para sacar a pasear en las tardes, pero a mí déjame en paz. ¡Yo no voy a amarte nunca!

-¿Cómo puedes seguir fiel a Hermione? –gritó Ginny-. Ella te engañó en tu propia casa con Viktor Krum y hasta se deshizo de sus anillos para demostrarte que todo había terminado entre ustedes. ¿Por qué sigues amándola?

Harry la miró peligrosamente. Ginny guardó silencio al ver que los ojos de Harry eran dos balas apuntando hacia ella.

-Adiós, Ginevra –dijo Harry, señalando la puerta.

-Algún día te vas a comer todas tus palabras y vendrás a pedirme una oportunidad –dijo Ginny con altivez antes de abandonar Grimmauld Place.

Harry escuchó el portazo que dio Ginny, acto seguido se llevó las manos a la cabeza, despeinándose, el sudor cubrió su frente y su respiración se hizo más rápida. Quería sacudir a Ginevra Weasley hasta hacerla confesar, quería darle Verisatum y enviarla a una celda en Azkaban.

Harry respiró profundo, no podía actuar por impulso, tenía que guardar la calma y mantener la cabeza fría o pondría a Ginny sobre alerta. Tenía que pensar el siguiente paso.

"_Ella te engañó en tu propia casa con Viktor Krum y hasta se deshizo de sus anillos para demostrarte que todo había terminado entre ustedes"_

Harry estaba totalmente seguro de una cosa: ni siquiera con altas concentraciones de alcohol en su organismo, le había dicho a Ron que Hermione había dejado sus anillos antes de irse con Viktor, mucho menos había confiado algo tan íntimo a alguien más.

Tenía que investigar a Ginny Weasley a la brevedad posible. Tenía que vigilar todos sus movimientos.

Ginny ya una vez les había mentido a todos respecto a la paternidad de su hijo. Definitivamente ella no era la chica dulce e inocente que aparentaba, hasta había sido capaz de abandonar a su hijo en el Ministerio y después había desaparecido un mes completo. ¿Adónde había ido en ese tiempo? ¿Con quienes se había involucrado? ¿Sería posible que Ginny estuviera detrás de la desaparición de Hermione? ¿Acaso había sido Ginny, la mujer que él había descubierto besándose con el falso Viktor Krum? ¿Era tan grande su obsesión por él como para llegar a separarlo de su esposa con el más sucio de todos los planes? Y lo más importante, si Ginny estaba involucrada ¿podría llevarlo a descubrir dónde estaba Hermione?


	22. Mentiras descubiertas

**"SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS"**

**Capítulo 22: Mentiras descubiertas**

"_El tiempo revela todas las cosas:_

_es un charlatán y habla hasta cuando no se le pregunta"_

_Eurípides_

-¡Es inútil! –exclamó Draco totalmente enojado y frustrado, porque a pesar de los múltiples hechizos que Zabini había aplicado sobre sus piernas, él aún no era capaz de dar más de dos pasos sin caer al piso.

-Lo siento, amigo –dijo Zabini-. Ya hice todo lo posible.

-¡Aún no tengo fuerza!

-Tienes que admitirlo. Necesitas a Granger. Yo ya hice todos los hechizos que ella nos enseñó, pero Hermione es la experta. Llevamos tres días sin ver ningún cambio. O le confiesas la verdad o buscas otro sanador.

El rubio se giró sobre su silla de ruedas. No necesitaba de ningún otro sanador. Hermione era una profesional excelente y le gustaba sentirse atendido por ella. Era amable, inteligente, audaz, chistosa sin proponérselo y muy tierna.

-Si ella llega a enterarse de que ya puedo mover las piernas, querrá irse de inmediato y como eso no va a suceder nunca, se negará a ayudarme… Y adiós a la sanadora buena y comprensiva, bienvenida la bruja neurótica.

-Habla con ella, dile que ya puedes moverte, pero que aún necesitas de su ayuda, asegúrale que en cuanto estés bien, ella se irá. Estoy seguro que seguirá apoyándote, quizás hasta con mucho más entusiasmo que antes, porque verá su libertad mucho más cercana.

Malfoy asintió. Zabini tenía razón, él no podía perder de vista su objetivo principal, y definitivamente, la única forma de caminar sin irse de boca, era con la ayuda de Hermione.

"Es una chica ingenua, no tiene malicia, aún puedo prometerle que la dejaré libre en cuanto sea capaz de correr y brincar"

* * *

Hermione levantó la vista de su tejido y se volvió para observar la lechuza de Draco. El ave estaba tocando la ventana de su habitación con su pico. La castaña la dejó entrar y observó sus alas batiendo de un lado para otro... Ojalá fuera una animaga para convertirse en lechuza y escapar volando.

¿Qué haría en cuanto fuera libre? Primero abrazaría y besaría a Harry como nunca antes en toda su vida, después cargaría a Crookshanks y le haría cosquillas hasta hacerlo refunfuñar. Extendería su mano para saludar a Kreacher y si él lo permitía, le daría un abrazo. Volvería a San Mungo y visitaría a sus pacientes con una sonrisa en los labios. Iría de paseo al Callejón Diagon, compraría ropa nueva en la tienda de Madame Malkin, se daría una vuelta por la librería y después iría al Ministerio de Magia, para encontrarse nuevamente con Harry y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana.

La lechuza de Malfoy se posó sobre el escritorio y Hermione vio que traía un pequeño paquete. Con curiosidad y sorpresa, lo tomó y lo abrió, descubriendo en su interior, una fina cadena de oro con un hermoso dije de diamante.

Hermione miró el regalo con recelo. ¿Por qué Draco le enviaba algo así? Era totalmente ilógico que le hiciera esa clase de presente tan caro, si hace apenas un par de días, le había dicho que la poción de Anouk y todos sus tratamientos no servían para nada.

-¿Y bien? –dijo Draco en cuanto vio salir a Hermione de su habitación.

La chica le devolvió el regalo.

-¡Tómalo! No lo quiero.

Malfoy abrió la boca sorprendido. ¿Qué clase de mujer rechazaba una joya tan fina?

-¿Por qué?

-¡No es correcto!

-¿Correcto? Simplemente se trata de un regalo de un paciente a una sanadora.

-Es muy caro, no puedo aceptarlo.

-No pienses en eso, déjame hacer con mi dinero lo que yo quiera.

-Malfoy, el único diamante que quiero es el diamante azul de mi anillo de compromiso.

Draco apretó las sienes. La idea de imaginar a Potter entregándole a Hermione un anillo de compromiso en un ambiente romántico, le hizo sentir nauseas.

-¿Dónde están mis anillos?

Él la miró pensativo. Ginevra tenía esos anillos y seguramente por tratarse de una Weasley, a esas alturas, ya los habría vendido para tener con qué alimentar a su hijo.

-En mi despacho –mintió el rubio-. Te los daré el día que vuelva a caminar.

La castaña lo miró peligrosamente, estaba cansada de escuchar la misma frase.

-No puedo dártelos porque aún necesito de tu ayuda, Hermione.

-¿Y eso? Tiene tres días que ya no me necesitas para nada. Te has pasado todo el tiempo encerrado con Zabini, como si ya no tuvieras la necesidad de ningún hechizo o poción... ¿Y sabes qué es lo único que pienso, Draco Malfoy? Que algo me estás ocultando. Estoy segura que la poción de Anouk hizo un cambio en ti… Yo conozco esa poción y tiene grandes poderes curativos. Apuesto a que en algo te ayudó, porque de lo contrario, no me estarías enviando ningún regalo.

Draco la miró sintiéndose descubierto, Hermione no era ninguna tonta.

-¿Estoy en lo cierto, Malfoy? ¿Has podido moverte?

El asintió lentamente, por la cara que tenía Hermione, Draco hubiera jurado que por su mente pasó la idea de darle un golpe. Gracias a los cielos que Hermione no tenía una varita entre sus manos, porque si no, quién sabe lo que hubiera sido capaz de hacer.

-¡Eres un mentiroso! ¿Por qué me ocultaste la verdad? ¿Desde cuándo puedes moverte?

-Comencé a hacerlo varias horas después de beber la poción –dijo Draco, siendo honesto por primera vez, no sólo para evitar el coraje de Hermione, sino porque se había dado cuenta que los enfermos no pueden ocultarle nada a los médicos.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?

-Porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No puedo dar un paso sin caer al piso –dijo el rubio, intentando tranquilizarla.

-¿Y tienes fuerza? –preguntó Hermione, pasando del disgusto al interés médico.

-Casi nada.

-¿Tienes sensibilidad?

-Sí.

-¿Sientes dolor?

-Sí, principalmente cuando intento ponerme de pie.

Inesperadamente, la castaña sonrió.

-¡Lo sabía! –dijo Hermione con expresión triunfante- ¡Yo sabía que la poción de Anouk podía ayudarte!

-Aún no cantes victoria.

-¡Podrás caminar, Malfoy! Muy pronto estarás corriendo.

-Zabini y yo hemos intentando los hechizos que nos enseñaste y no han funcionado.

-Malfoy, practicaremos los hechizos correctos, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Tienes que prometerme que en una semana me dejarás volver a mi casa.

-¿Una semana?

-¡Sí! No moveré un dedo más por ti a menos que me asegures que podré salir de aquí al término de esa semana… Ni un día más.

-¿Puedes asegurarme que volveré a caminar?

-Estoy segura que lo lograrás.

-Trato hecho, Granger.

-Bien, llama a Zabini, tenemos mucho trabajo.

El rubio sólo atinó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente. Hermione estaba soñando.

* * *

Harry llegó a su casa antes de que cayera la noche. Tenía la sensación de que ese día había sido un día perdido, pues no había logrado avanzar nada en la búsqueda de su esposa. Vigilar a Ginevra no estaba dando resultado. La chica era muy cuidadosa y tenía una rutina bien establecida… Y en tres días de seguimiento sigiloso, Harry había descubierto que la vida de Ginny Weasley era exactamente igual todos los días.

En las mañanas, la pelirroja le dedicaba tiempo a su bebé, después salía de la Madriguera y se iba a entrenar al estadio de las Arpías de Holyhead, allí pasaba varias horas jugando Quidditch y después abandonaba el estadio, acompañada de su entrenador. Harry los había visto besándose y todo indicaba que eran pareja, pues siempre salían juntos y se iban a la casa de él. Ginny se quedaba allí casi toda la noche y no volvía a la Madriguera hasta que comenzaba a amanecer. Y así, la rutina volvía a iniciarse.

Harry había mandado investigar al entrenador y estaba libre de toda evidencia, sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo de Ginny.

Al ver a Harry en casa, Crookshanks salió a su encuentro, ronroñando enojado y seguramente desesperado por la ausencia de su dueña. El chico lo cargó sintiendo sobre él su mirada inquisidora.

-La estoy buscando.

El animal maulló levantando las orejas.

-¿Ya cenaste? –preguntó Harry, observando que Crookshanks estaba mucho más flaco que de costumbre y su pelaje no parecía el mismo. ¡Merlín! Tenía que cuidarlo mejor o de lo contrario, Hermione lo retaría a su regreso.

-¡Milly! ¿Milly?

-¿Si, señor? –dijo la elfina apareciendo.

-¿Quieres darle de cenar a Crookshanks? Asegúrate que coma bien, por favor.

-Sí.

Milly extendió los brazos para cargarlo, pero en cuanto el gato sintió el tacto de la elfina, maulló enojado, se soltó ferozmente y saltó a los brazos del ojiverde.

-Ven, Crookshanks –insistió Milly.

El gato maulló desafiante, parecía dispuesto a atacar a Milly con todas sus pezuñas y dientes.

-¡Déjalo! Yo le daré de cenar –dijo Harry, cargando al gato y acariciando su lomo para tranquilizarlo-. Me gustaría que fueras a la biblioteca, ayer vi varios libros fuera de su lugar. ¿Podrías acomodarlos?

-Por supuesto.

Milly salió de la estancia, Harry hizo un movimiento de su varita para desordenar toda la biblioteca y enseguida volteó a ver al gato. Estaba totalmente sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder.

Sabía de sobra que Kreacher no quería a Milly, Hermione y él siempre pensaron que el elfo estaba celoso de ella y que la consideraba una amenaza por trabajar en la misma casa que tantos años él había cuidado con esmero y dedicación, pero ahora que veía que Crookshanks tampoco estimaba a la elfina, el descubrimiento lo inquietaba.

Crookshanks más de una vez le había demostrado tener un instinto bastante agudo para juzgar a las personas e identificar con gran destreza a los buenos y malos. El kneazle nunca se equivocó respecto a Sirius y Peter.

¿Qué sabía de Milly? Era una elfina que se había presentado pidiendo trabajo, argumentando una situación desesperada. A él le pareció una buena idea contratarla para disminuir la carga de trabajo de Kreacher, y hasta la misma Hermione, la aceptó sin muchos reparos. Milly les había dicho que pertenecía a una familia antigua y que había escapado de su casa debido a los malos tratos, nada más.

Harry dio de cenar a Crookshanks y después salió al jardín para hablar con Kreacher. Lo encontró aprovechando la última hora con luz del día, regando los tulipanes y cuidando de las plantas que Hermione y él habían sembrado un par de meses atrás.

-¡Kreacher!

El elfo se giró nervioso e intento inútilmente esconder la regadera.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Harry. Kreacher lo miró como si hubiera sido descubierto haciendo algo terrible.

-Lo siento, señor. Sé que usted está muy enojado con la señora y que no quiere ver, ni escuchar nada que tenga que ver con ella, pero yo no puedo permitir que estas flores mueran. Ella las quería.

Las palabras del elfo conmovieron a Harry y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa al descubrir que Kreacher había empezado a querer a Hermione, pero que evitaba mencionarla para ahorrarle un disgusto por su "infidelidad".

-Kreacher, yo amo a Hermione y no me molesta nada que tenga que ver con ella, todo lo contrario.

-Pero, yo pensé que…

-Lo sé, pero déjame decirte que Hermione va a volver a ocupar su lugar en esta casa, y el día que eso suceda, se va a poner muy contenta cuando vea las flores que has estado cuidando con tanto esmero.

El elfo sonrió, Harry volteó la vista para asegurarse de que Milly no estuviera cerca.

-Kreacher, ¿por qué no te cae bien Milly?

Crookshanks ronroneó ante la sola mención de ese nombre.

-Es muy rara y está loca.

-¿Qué más?

-A veces sale de casa sin avisarle. No sé adónde va.

-¿Y?

-Juraría que más de una vez la vi espiando sus conversaciones con la señora. Ella siempre quería servir la mesa con tal de estar al pendiente de todo lo que decían.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. ¿Sería posible que Milly estuviera detrás de la desaparición de su esposa?

Crookshanks se estiró sobre la pierna de Harry, dándole un par de arañazos para llamar su atención. El ojiverde volteó a verlo, Crookshanks corrió hacia la entrada de la casa y se detuvo a esperarlo. Harry entendió que el gato quería que lo siguiera.

Kreacher y Harry corrieron detrás del gato, Crookshanks se detuvo enfrente de una alacena y comenzó a arañar la puerta de madera para que Harry la abriera. Él hizo lo que el gato quería, y en cuanto la puerta se abrió, Crookshanks le señaló con su pata un vestido de Hermione y las llaves de su auto.

Harry hubiera reconocido ese vestido entre mil, era de color rosa y tela fina, fresco y juvenil. Cuando él recibió la foto falsa de Viktor y Hermione besándose, ella usaba ese vestido.

Harry supo en ese momento que la elfina había prestado la prenda para que otra mujer, quizás Ginevra, se hiciera pasar por Hermione. Milly había escondido ese vestido en la alacena, porque como en sus días de despecho, él le había ordenado sacar todas las cosas de Hermione de su dormitorio para llevarlas a la habitación contigua, la elfina no tuvo oportunidad de colocar ese vestido junto con los demás, puesto que Harry había vigilado la mudanza y después había echado llave a todas las pertenencias de su esposa.

-El último día que vi a la señora Hermione, ella me preguntó por las llaves de su coche –dijo Kreacher-. Antes de irse a trabajar, ella buscó sus llaves y no las encontró.

Harry ya no tuvo dudas. Milly había escondido esas llaves para asegurarse de que Hermione no usara su auto. Esa mañana, su esposa había ido a San Mungo utilizando la red flu, y después con la ayuda de su varita, se había aparecido en la calle donde vivía Arabella Figg.

Harry se giró con la varita en la mano, iba a matar a esa elfina. Kreacher se lanzó sobre él, deteniéndolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Amo, tranquilo!

Harry apartó al elfo con brusquedad.

-¡Hermione desapareció y ella sabe dónde está! ¡Ella ha estado detrás de todo y ahorita mismo va a decirme dónde está mi esposa!

-No la subestime, es peligrosa –dijo Kreacher con voz apurada, haciendo un esfuerzo para detener a Harry-. ¡Piense en la señora! Usted no es el verdadero amo de Milly, ella recibe órdenes de alguien más. Su lealtad está con ellos. Seguramente, esa elfina tiene la indicación de que en cuanto sea descubierta, desaparezca inmediatamente. Ella tiene magia sobre la usted no puede interferir. Si usted la desenmascara, ella se irá y no podrá seguirle la pista; y lo que va a ocurrir es que Milly va a llegar a casa de sus amos y los pondrá sobre aviso. ¡Piense en su esposa!

Harry dio vueltas por el pasillo, respirando agitadamente. ¿Quién era el amo de Milly? ¿Para quién trabajaba? ¿A quién le había estado pasando información?

El muchacho golpeó con furia las puertas de la alacena y tiró varios paquetes de despensa, pero nada lo hizo sentirse mejor. Quería matar a esa elfina. Quería sacudirla hasta hacerla confesar el paradero de Hermione, pero Kreacher tenía razón. No podía arriesgar a Hermione. Milly no iba a hablar tan fácilmente, y lo último que podía hacer era desenmascararla para perderle la pista.

¡Maldita sea! Tenía que investigarla con la misma cautela con la que estaba siguiendo a Ginevra Weasley.

* * *

Hermione contempló uno de los oleos del gran salón, sin lugar a dudas era su favorito. Tenía plasmado un paisaje nevado con una cabaña y una pareja caminando por un sendero rodeado de pinos. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar su boda y los días de su luna de miel.

-¡Hermione!

Ella volteó distraída. Draco dio un par de pasos con el apoyo de una andadera para llamar su atención.

-¡Vaya! Cada vez lo haces mejor.

El rubio asintió contento. Hermione volvió a clavar sus ojos en el cuadro.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto esa pintura?

Hermione prefirió no decirle el principal motivo, esos recuerdos sólo pertenecían a Harry y a ella, sin embargo, podía compartirle la segunda razón del por qué ese oleo era su favorito.

-Porque a mis padres les gustaba mucho la nieve y en sus vacaciones siempre iban a esquiar.

-¿Esquiar? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Draco con interés.

_¿Desde cuándo le interesaba el mundo muggle y todo aquello que tuviera que ver con ella? ¿Por qué ahora quería saber todo acerca de su pasado? ¿Por qué quería estar a su lado en su presente? ¿Y porque comenzaba a imaginarla en su futuro?_

-Es un deporte que consiste en deslizarse sobre la nieve a través de dos tablas de esquí y dos bastones –explicó Hermione.

-Suena interesante.

-Sí, pero a mí me daba miedo. Mis padres, en cambio, eran muy buenos.

-¿Por qué tenías miedo?

-Porque puedes alcanzar velocidades muy altas y puedes perder el equilibrio y caer.

-¡Esquiar! –dijo Draco como si quisiera memorizar esa palabra-. Algún día iré a esquiar.

-¿Y eso? ¡Es un deporte muggle!

-Pero utilizas las dos piernas ¿cierto? –objetó Draco-. Créeme que después de vivir más de tres años atado a una silla de ruedas, quiero comerme el mundo, y hacer cosas que nunca antes había hecho, como por ejemplo: esquiar.

Hermione sonrió.

¡Vaya! Finalmente después de todos sus esfuerzos, ella olvidaba a Potter por unos segundos y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

¡Tengo hambre! –dijo Draco, sonriendo contento-. Creo que es hora de cenar.

-Sí, me parece bien.

Hermione caminó hacia la silla de ruedas para acercarla a Malfoy, él negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa de lado.

-Creo que ya puedo caminar hasta el comedor.

Hermione asintió. La mejoría del rubio era notable. Y sin lugar a dudas, dentro de unos días, ella estaría en su casa, cenando con Harry.

-¿Te gustan las pastas, Hermione?

-Un poco.

-Pues hoy cenaremos la mejor pasta del mundo. Hensen es un genio con la receta de mi familia, aunque para ser honestos, la especialidad de Hensen es el salmón, un día de estos voy a decirle que lo preparé para que lo pruebes.

Hermione se estremeció con el comentario.

¡No! Ella no quería quedarse más tiempo del debido. No necesitaba probar el salmón. Ella quería salir de esa mansión en cuanto se cumpliera la fecha acordada.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Draco.

-Nada –dijo Hermione intentando sonar tranquila, pero con la absoluta certeza de que Malfoy no estaba dispuesto a cumplir su palabra.

* * *

Harry entró al estadio de las arpías de Holyhead. Kingsley y Seamus Finnigan ya estaban allí.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Harry? –preguntó Kingsley, acercándose.

-Totalmente.

-¿Ya pensaste en la familia Weasley?

-Lo voy a sentir mucho por ellos, pero antes que nada está la vida de mi esposa.

-Muy bien, manos a la obra.

El ojiverde se acercó al campo de quidditch, dejando atrás a Seamus y a Kingsley. El entrenamiento estaba por terminar y Ginny hacía las últimas jugadas con una habilidad magistral.

Ginny vio a Harry en la tribuna del estadio. El corazón le dio un vuelco al descubrir esos hermosos ojos verdes escondidos detrás de sus gafas, mirándola. ¡Que guapo se veía! Se había quitado la barba que llevaba hace apenas unos días y su vestimenta casual lo hacía ver muy varonil.

¿Por qué había ido al estadio? ¿Por qué estaba mirándola sin perderse el más mínimo de sus movimientos? ¿Acaso estaba ahí para hablar con ella? ¿Y si finalmente Harry había decidido dejar atrás a Hermione y darse una oportunidad con ella?

El entrenamiento terminó, Ginny descendió de su escoba y corrió hasta donde estaba el moreno, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola.

-Hola, Ginevra.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba esperando.

Ginny volvió a sonreír. ¿Acaso el milagro que tanto tiempo había esperado por fin se estaba haciendo realidad?

-Hay un restaurante cerca de aquí –dijo Ginny-. Vamos a cenar, allí podemos hablar sin que nadie nos moleste.

-No –dijo Harry con voz resuelta- Si estoy aquí es porque tengo una orden de aprehensión en tu contra.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo y en su rostro por primera vez, se dibujó el miedo.

-¿Aprehensión? –exclamó la pelirroja, soltando una carcajada tensa.

-No es ningún chiste. Te voy a dar una sola oportunidad, vamos a ir Ministerio y vas a declarar absolutamente todo lo que sepas de la desaparición de mi esposa.

-No entiendo de qué estás hablando.

-Lo sabes perfectamente.

Ginny levantó las cejas fingiendo sorpresa, quiso esbozar una sonrisa, pero en ese momento, vio acercarse al mismísimo Ministro de Magia y al auror Seamus Finnigan.

-Señora Ginevra Molly Weasley –dijo Kingsley-, queda detenida por los cargos de privación de la libertad del señor Viktor Krum, el uso de la maldición Crucio en contra de Arabella Figg y por estar involucrada en la desaparición de Hermione Potter.

Ginny dio un paso atrás. ¿En qué momento Harry había descubierto todo? ¿Cómo?

-Señora Weasley, tiene que venir con nosotros al Ministerio –dijo Seamus con total seriedad-. Desde este momento, tiene totalmente prohibido el uso de su varita, así como de cualquier otro tipo de magia.

Seamus se acercó y le quito la varita, Ginny supo que era mejor no poner resistencia.

-¡Harry! Explícame que está pasando, no entiendo nada –dijo la pelirroja, mirándolo desconcertada.

Él le sostuvo la mirada con unos ojos que parecían un par de dagas. Tenía pruebas suficientes para condenarla en Azkaban el resto de sus días.

* * *

Ron llegó a las Salas del Tribunal. Iba a golpear a Harry en cuanto lo tuviera enfrente. Molly y Arthur ya estaban allí. Su padre parecía más viejo y cansado que nunca, y su madre intentaba inútilmente secar sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-¡Ron! –exclamó Molly, echándose en sus brazos.

-¿Dónde está Harry? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Acaba de subir a su despacho, pero tiene a Ginny en la sala de audiencias. Kingsley dice que Ginny ha hecho cosas horribles.

-Tranquila –dijo el señor Weasley, consolando a su mujer-. Sólo se trata de una equivocación.

Harry llegó en ese momento, acompañado de Dean.

-¡Voy a matarte! –exclamó Ron, a punto de lanzarse sobre él-. ¿Te has vuelto loco? Mi hermana es incapaz de lastimar a alguien. Ella no está involucrada en la desaparición de Hermione.

Harry se volvió hacia Dean y le dijo:

-Entra con Ginevra y asegúrate que beba el Verisatum. Iré enseguida, antes necesito hablar con los Weasley.

Dean asintió y siguió su camino.

-Molly, Arthur y Ron, créanme que realmente lamento todo esto –dijo Harry

-¿Lo lamentas? –gritó Molly-. ¡Eres un mal agradecido! ¡Yo te he querido como a un hijo! Y tú estás apunto de mandar a mi hija a Azkaban, siendo ella inocente. ¿A mi hija? A una muchacha ingenua que su único delito ha sido enamorarse de ti.

-Molly, no les voy a hablar de la angustia y desesperación que estoy viviendo por no saber dónde está mi mujer. Tampoco les voy a contar del dolor que sentí cuando alguien, a través de la poción multijugos, se hizo pasar por Hermione para hacerme creer que ella me engañaba. Lo que yo he sufrido no tiene importancia comparado con lo que otros han pasado.

Ron comprendía el sufrimiento de Harry, pero eso no justificaba lo que estaba haciendo con su hermana.

-Viktor Krum fue agredido en su propia casa, fue golpeado sin piedad y encerrado en una miserable cabaña. Él entrenó durante mucho tiempo y su sueño era ganar este mundial, pero desafortunadamente, no pudo jugar, y ahora tendrá que esperar cuatro años para llegar a un campeonato… ¿No les parece cruel que mientras el sueño de Viktor se desvanecía, alguien se hacía pasar por él, haciéndolo aparecer como un pésimo jugador y un tipo sin escrúpulos?

-No entiendo dónde aparece Ginny en esa historia –dijo Ron.

-Arabella Figg, una anciana que vivía sola, rodeada de sus gatos y que jamás hizo daño a nadie, fue torturada cruelmente. Ella fue utilizada como anzuelo para que Hermione fuera a visitarla, y ahora está agonizando en San Mungo, no ha respondido a los tratamientos y sus capacidades mentales están dañadas para siempre.

Arthur comenzó a palidecer, si Ginny había participado en cualquiera de esas acciones, no habría forma de evitar que ella pisara Azkaban.

-Mi esposa desapareció y no tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde puede estar. Llevo días buscándola. No sé por lo que está pasando, ni en manos de quienes está. Ni siquiera sé si tiene hambre, sed o frío. Nada.

-¡Tu esposa es la amante en turno de Viktor Krum! –gritó Molly desafiante-. ¡Deja de inventar cosas en contra de Ginny y acepta la verdad!

El ojiverde la miró peligrosamente, no iba a permitirle una palabra más. Molly dio un paso atrás, nunca antes había visto a Harry tan molesto.

-Harry, estás tratando a mi hermana como si fuera una delincuente, y no es así -dijo Ron.

-Estoy tratando a tu hermana de acuerdo a Leyes de la Comunidad Mágica, para mí hubiera sido mucho más fácil citarla en un lugar, seducirla y darle Verisatum, si así hubiera sido, a estas alturas, ya sabría dónde está mi esposa, pero si yo hiciera algo tan bajo, jamás podría volver a mirar a Hermione a los ojos.

La secretaria de Harry llegó en ese momento.

-Señor Potter, todo listo para el interrogatorio –informó Kelly

-Gracias –dijo Harry, enseguida se volvió hacia los Weasley-. Vengan conmigo, quiero que estén presentes.

Los pelirrojos se miraron entre ellos y lo siguieron.

* * *

Ginny contempló la sala de audiencias, aún no lograba entender cómo había llegado ahí.

¿Por qué Harry sospechaba de ella? ¿Quién la había traicionado? ¿Qué había fallado? ¿Por qué si había sido extremadamente cuidadosa?

Tenía que escapar. Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que toda la verdad fuera descubierta.

Se imaginó a sí misma en una sucia celda de Azkaban y su corazón se contrajo violentamente.

¡No! Ella quería seguir jugando Quidditch, quería ver crecer a su hijo y ofrecerle una familia con aquel insensato de ojos verdes que se atrevía a acusarla de quién sabe cuántas cosas.

-Hola, Ginny –dijo Dean, entrando a la sala de audiencias.

Ella volteó sorprendida, reconociendo a su ex novio. Dean era su salvavidas.

-Hola –dijo ella, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa.

-Estoy seguro que todo se trata de un mal entendido –dijo Dean-. Ya verás que todo se va a aclarar.

Ginny asintió sonriendo. Dean le mostró una botella con Verisatum.

-Necesito que bebas poción de la verdad antes del interrogatorio.

La pelirroja tuvo ganas de salir corriendo. Si ella bebía esa cosa pasaría en prisión los siguientes veinte años de su vida.

-Dean, ¿alguna vez te he mentido? –dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

-No, Ginny, jamás.

-Entonces, ¿por qué quieres que beba esa poción?

-Porque van a interrogarte.

-Yo siempre te he hablado con la verdad, no necesito Verisatum.

-Lo sé, pero es una orden.

Ginny asintió, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo Dean, acariciando sus cabellos rojos e intentando consolarla.

-No merezco esto –dijo Ginny sollozando-. Harry me está tratando como si yo fuera la peor delincuente del mundo y no es así. Yo jamás he hecho daño a nadie. ¿Crees que yo podría atacar a Viktor Krum? Yo me dedico a cuidar a mi bebé, no a atacar jugadores de Quidditch y mucho menos a ancianas. Ni siquiera conozco a la tal Arabella Figg, jamás la he visto. ¿Acaso me crees capaz de lastimar a Hermione? ¿A mi mejor amiga?

Dean se inclinó sobre ella, limpiando sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

-Dame el Verisatum –dijo Ginny- Aclaremos todo de una vez.

Dean negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes que beberlo, Ginny. Yo creo en ti.

-Pero dijiste que…

-Les diré que ya lo bebiste –dijo Dean, guiñándole un ojo-. Será nuestro secreto.

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Eres tan bueno, Dean –dijo ella, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Él la besó en la frente.

-Y tú eres una chica muy noble

Ella se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo.

-Gracias.

Él correspondió a su abrazo.

-Tengo que irme, Ginny. Será mejor que no me vean aquí. Suerte con el interrogatorio.

Dean le dio un beso en la mejilla y caminó hasta la puerta

-Estoy olvidando algo –dijo Dean, haciendo aparecer un par de pergaminos sobre el escritorio que estaba enfrente de Ginny-. Tienes que llenar estos formularios, ya sabes, fichas de identificación sin importancia.

Ginny tomó los pergaminos y comenzó a llenarlos. No había nada que temer.

* * *

Harry y los Weasley entraron a la sala de audiencias. Molly dejo escapar un ruidoso sollozo al ver a su hija sentada en el banco de los acusados.

-Tranquila mamá –dijo Ron-, sólo es un interrogatorio, no hay ni un solo miembro del Wizengamot.

Los Weasley fueron a tomar asiento. Harry se dirigió hacia el estrado, Kingsley y Seamus estaban sentados en la tribuna.

-¿Bebió el Verisatum? –preguntó Harry.

-Sí -dijo Kingsley.

Harry se volvió para mirar a Ginnny. Ella le sostuvo la mirada sin un atisbo de miedo.

-Ginevra –dijo Harry, acercándose a ella con una fotografía en la mano-, quiero que veas esto.

La pelirroja no tardo en reconocer la primera foto que Zabini y ella se habían tomado dándose un beso. Era la misma foto que ella le había enviado a Harry a su despacho.

-¿Sabes quién es la mujer de la foto? -preguntó Harry

-¡Hermione!

-¡No! ¡Eres tú!

Ginny negó con la cabeza, esbozando una media sonrisa. Harry contuvo el impulso de sacudirla, y en vez de eso, sacó las fichas de identificación que Dean le había dado a llenar.

-¿Tú llenaste estos formularios? –preguntó Harry con ojos inquisidores.

Ginny asintió lentamente, esos papeles no la comprometían en nada. Sin embargo, para desgracia suya, el ojiverde no tardo en mostrarle un nuevo pergamino.

-Esta carta la recibió el sanador Smethwyck a nombre de Arabella Figg. En ella, la anciana solicitaba la visita de Hermione porque se encontraba delicada de salud. ¿Observas la caligrafía? Es idéntica a la de los formularios.

-¡Yo no escribí eso!

Harry le mostró dos pergaminos más. ¿Qué estaba pasando con el Verisatum?

-Aquí tenemos un par de artículos que fueron enviados a la revista Corazón de Bruja y publicados por Rita Skeeter. ¿Reconoces la letra?

Ginny no necesitaba verlos, sabía perfectamente bien todas las palabras que había escrito en cada artículo.

-Los dos reportajes y la carta salieron de tu puño y letra –dijo Harry con total convicción-. Rita no recibió ningún anónimo. Tú fuiste a verla y le llevaste los artículos con las fotografías falsas. Tú le pagaste para que publicara esas mentiras

-Yo no tengo dinero para gastarlo en algo así.

Harry le mostró un par de estados de cuenta de Gringotts.

-Tu estado de cuenta revela que fuertes cantidades de dinero fueron depositadas en tu cámara y que después parte de ese dinero fue retirado para ir a parar a la cuenta de Rita Skeeter.

-Te equivocas. Los artículos fueron hechos por personal de Corazón de Bruja. Ellos vieron a Hermione y a Viktor paseando juntos por Bulgaria y Escocia.

-¡No! Tú usaste poción multijugos para hacerte pasar por ella.

-¿Estás loco? Jamás haría algo así.

-¿No? Entonces explícame cómo sabías que Hermione se deshizo de sus anillos antes de irse con Viktor.

-No entiendo de qué hablas -dijo la pelirroja alzando los ojos y observando el dedo anular de Harry con su anillo de casado.

-Tú fuiste la mujer que estaba en la sala de mi casa con "Viktor Krum", el día que Hermione desapareció.

-¡No!

Harry la acribilló con la mirada. Quería lanzarle una maldición imperdonable. Estaba totalmente seguro de que ella no había bebido el Verisatum.

-¡Estoy cansado de tus mentiras! –gritó Harry totalmente fuera de sí-. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

-¡No lo sé!

-Por supuesto que sabes dónde está. Estoy seguro que Hermione se encuentra en la casa del verdadero amo de Milly. Quiero que me digas quién es él. ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

-¿Milly? ¿Quién es Milly?

-La elfina que trabaja en mi casa, tu cómplice.

-No la conozco.

-¡Llámala en este momento! –ordenó Harry-. Apuesto a que tiene lealtad hacia ti por ordenes de su amo. ¡Llámala! Es una elfina, puede aparecer y desaparecer en el Ministerio sin ningún problema.

Ginny vaciló.

-¡Hazlo!

La pelirroja no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Sus padres la miraban con caras largas y totalmente consternados.

-¡Milly!

Toda la sala de audiencias guardo silencio al ver aparecer a una pequeña elfina de vestidura impecable y rostro limpio.

-¿Señora Weasley?

Ginny se volvió hacia ella, le hubiera gustado que Draco jamás le hubiera ordenado a Milly apoyarla en todo momento para poder llevar a cabo sus planes.

-¡Bienvenida, Milly! –dijo Harry, mirando a la elfina con furia contenida. Su voz era todo un rugido.

La elfina dio tres pasos hacia atrás, si los ojos de Harry hubieran sido un par de balas, ella hubiese muerto allí mismo.

Milly volvió los ojos y observó el lugar, Ginny estaba siendo interrogada y por la cara que tenía la pobre, la elfina supo que todo había sido descubierto.

Los ojos de Harry y Milly se cruzaron nuevamente. La elfina sintió que las piernas se le doblaban por culpa del miedo. Harry Potter parecía dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperar a su esposa.

Milly dio varios pasos torpes hacia atrás hasta que cayó sobre si misma, aterrada. Sabía que tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

El ojiverde la apuntó con su varita, no le iba a permitir escapar. Su intención al hacerla aparecer en el Ministerio, fue para demostrar su alianza con Ginevra y para desenmascararla de una vez por todas.

-¡Petrificus totalus!

El hechizo no resultó, la elfina estaba bajo un encantamiento de protección.

-¡Finite Incantatem! –gritó Harry

La luz salió de su varita, pero no tuvo ningún efecto sobre la efina.

Seamus se lanzó para detenerla, pero Milly alcanzó a lanzarle un hechizo que lo hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Milly, sácame de aquí! –ordenó Ginny-. ¡Rápido!

Harry se volvió y sostuvo a Ginevra del brazo con rudeza.

-¡Tú no sales de aquí!

Milly aprovechó la breve distracción del ojiverde para utilizar su magia y desaparecer.

-¡Se ha ido! –exclamó Kingsley, todo había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera había podido levantar su varita para capturarla.

-Harry, la hemos perdido –dijo Seamus-. Lo siento, no pude detenerla.

Harry golpeó el estrado furioso ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo había podido escapar? ¿Quién le había lanzado ese hechizo de protección que había impedido capturarla y hacerle confesar la verdad?

Los Weasley habían contemplado todo sin interferir, primero, porque todo había pasado increíblemente rápido, y segundo, porque estaban seguros que la presencia de la elfina hundiría definitivamente a la más pequeña de la familia.

-¿A dónde ha ido? –gritó Harry, sacudiendo a Ginevra- ¿Quién es su verdadero amo?

-Jamás te lo diré.

-Te juro Ginevra que si algo le pasa a Hermione, no contarás las horas al lado de la cuna de tu hijo, sino detrás de una celda en Azkaban.

-Puedes torturarme todo lo que quieras, pero nunca vas a saber dónde está Hermione.

¿Nunca? Eso estaba por verse.

* * *

Milly entró a la mansión Malfoy, su respiración aun era rápida y sus piernas todavía estaban temblorosas y torpes.

¿Qué le iba a decir a su amo? -pensó horrorizada, pues seguramente el señor Malfoy iba a ponerse como loco en cuanto supiera todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Draco a Milly en cuanto la vio entrar al gran salón.

Milly no pudo contestar a su pregunta. Nunca se imaginó llegar a su casa y encontrar a su amo de pie y caminando hacia ella, necesitando únicamente del apoyo de un bastón.

-¡Amo!

-¿Sorprendida?

-¡Mucho!

Draco dio unos pasos más, esbozando una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Yo sabía que la señora Potter podía curarlo –dijo la elfina, dejando escapar varias lágrimas-. Ella es muy buena sanadora. ¡Es un milagro! Está caminando gracias a ella.

Malfoy asintió. Milly siguió llorando con todas las emociones a flor de piel, pero con la firme convicción de que todo lo que había hecho había válido la pena.

-¿A qué viniste? -preguntó Malfoy-. Te he dicho que sólo vengas cuando yo te lo ordené. No puedes levantar ninguna sospecha.

Milly tembló y bajó los ojos amedrentada, temiendo la reacción de su amo.

-El señor Potter me descubrió.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, pero él ya sabe que su esposa no está con el señor Krum. Detuvo a la señora Weasley y ahorita está interrogándola en el Ministerio.

El pánico cruzó el rostro de Malfoy. Por su mente paso la idea de abandonar su mansión y llevarse a Hermione hasta el fin del mundo. A un lugar muy lejano donde Potter jamás pudiera encontrarla.

-Cuéntamelo todo –ordenó Draco, sentándose en su sillón.

* * *

Hermione tomó su caldero y salió de su habitación para buscar a Rusell. El comportamiento de Draco, le confirmaba a cada minuto que él no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla libre, y ella no podía seguir más tiempo en esa mansión. Tenía que salir de allí con sus propios medios.

-¡Rusell! –dijo Hermione, despertando al terrier de su siesta-. Lamento lo que voy a hacerte, pero necesito que distraigas a Malfoy por varios minutos.

El terrier la miró alegremente y hasta le dio un par de lengüetazos en la cara.

Hermione lo apartó y le ofreció su caldero. El animal bebió toda la poción que había allí dentro. Y la castaña sonrió satisfecha.

Rusell miró a Hermione con ojos enfermos.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo ella , recogiendo el caldero y abandonando al terrier ahí.

El animal ladró débilmente varias veces, la chica no acudió a su llamado, pero se aseguró de que Deiters lo encontrará en uno de los pasillos, justo cuando el pobre Rusell comenzaba a vomitar "sangre".

Deiters asustado corrió a avisarle a su amo que el perro se estaba muriendo.

* * *

Hermione entró sigilosa al despacho de Draco, tenía que encontrar alguna llave, polvos flu o alguna forma de salir de allí. Tenía que buscar rápidamente entre los cajones del escritorio, quizás con un poco de suerte, podría encontrar su varita y sus anillos.

Hermione revolvió los papeles, sacó unos documentos sobre los negocios de Draco y varios ejemplares de la revista Corazón de Bruja a los que no puso atención.

Desafortunadamente, al cabo de varios minutos, Hermione descubrió que no había nada ahí. Su búsqueda había resultado totalmente inútil.

La castaña decepcionada, guardó los documentos de negocios y la correspondencia, estaba por guardar las revistas en el cajón, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la portada de una de ellas:

"_Corazón de Bruja descubre el torrido romance entre Hermione Granger y Víctor Krum" _

Hermione palideció con el titular, pero aquello no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando observó una foto de ella y de Viktor Krum, dándose un beso.

¿Cómo era posible eso?

Buscó la fecha de la publicación, era de hace un mes. Hojeo la revista y encontró varias fotos más de ella y Viktor. Y su indignación fue creciendo cuando leyó el reportaje y encontró una bola de mentiras, una más grande que la anterior.

La chica sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus mejillas. En las dos revistas, ella aparecía con Viktor en diferentes lugares públicos de Bulgaria y Escocia, a veces besándose, otras abrazados y haciéndose caricias, y en varias más, caminando tomados de la mano. Los artículos la señalaban como una mujer infiel que había jugado con el Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores y que ahora se divertía con el famoso jugador de Quidditch.

Hermione tenía los ojos empañados y no podía seguir leyendo con claridad, pero no necesitaba saber más, Malfoy le había cortado el cabello para que alguien más, tomando poción multijugos, hiciera apariciones en su nombre.

Viktor Krum, su primer novio, lo había ayudado. Él era su cómplice. Seguramente, Draco Malfoy le había pagado muy bien por ello. Krum había aparecido sólo para causar problemas en su matrimonio, sembrar dudas en Harry y después dar el golpe final con una supuesta infidelidad. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciega respecto a él? Definitivamente, no quedaba nada de aquel chico que conoció en su cuarto año en Hogwarts, ahora era un patán capaz de realizar la peor de las infamias.

¡Por Merlín! Si esas fotos carentes de toda discreción habían aparecido en las revistas. ¿Qué más se habían atrevido a hacer delante de los ojos de Harry?

Sin lugar a dudas, Draco, Viktor y Zabini habían hecho esos artículos para separarla de Harry, para que él la repudiara por infiel y nunca más la buscará, y así, ella pudiera seguir siendo la prisionera y sanadora de Malfoy sin causar sospechas en el mundo mágico.

Hermione comprendió entonces porque Harry nunca la había encontrado, a pesar de que todas sus esperanzas de salir de ahí, estaban puestas en él. Simplemente, Harry nunca la había buscado porque la hacía feliz al lado de Krum. Harry llevaba días considerándola infiel, él se había creído esa mentira al igual que todo el mundo mágico.

Hermione imaginó a Harry pensando que ella lo había engañado, sufriendo por su "traición", herido en su orgullo y rodeado de burlas y críticas por su "esposa infiel".

Las lágrimas en sus ojos no dejaban de salir y ella no podía hacer nada para calmarlas. Su matrimonio con Harry estaba destruido, su reputación por los suelos, su libertad pérdida y todas sus esperanzas de salir de ahí desvanecidas.

Hermione soltó un grito de dolor, sintiendo la mayor desesperación de toda su vida, no le importó callar, volvió a gritar aún más fuerte, sintiéndose peor que un animal salvaje herido.

Justo cuando Draco había aliviado a Rusell con un par de hechizos, escuchó el grito de Hermione. Su corazón palpitó con violencia, pensando que algo grave le había pasado.

-¿De dónde viene ese grito? –preguntó Draco.

-Creo que de su despacho –dijo Deiters.

-¿Y qué hace Hermione Granger en mi despacho?

Draco miró al terrier comprendiendo que los síntomas del perro habían sido un engaño de la castaña.

-¿Qué ocurre, señor? –preguntó Milly.

-Deiters y Milly retiren todos los ingredientes de pociones que hay en el cuarto de Hermione –ordenó Draco antes de tomar su varita para aparecerse en su despacho.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí? –exclamó Draco con brusquedad al ver a Hermione atrás de su escritorio. La chica tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Te odio! –gritó Hermione, encarándolo-. ¡Te odio!

-¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar aquí?

-¡Todo es culpa tuya! –gritó Hermione, mostrándole una revista.

Y de repente, Draco comprendió el motivo de su sufrimiento. Ella estaba así porque había descubierto los artículos de Corazón de Bruja.

-¡Destruiste mi matrimonio! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo te perdoné que me hayas traído aquí en contra de mi voluntad, disculpé la presencia de Milly en mi casa, elaboré una poción que te sirvió para que comenzarás a mover las piernas, te ayudé con los hechizos necesarios para tu rehabilitación y hasta te perdoné que me hayas ocultado que ya podías moverte, pero jamás podré perdonarte esto… Yo hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para ayudarte. Si ahora estás de pie es gracias a mí. ¿Por qué me estás pagando de esta manera? Harry me amaba y ahora seguramente piensa que yo lo engañe con Viktor. Mi reputación está por los suelos. Harry y yo somos la comidilla de las reuniones sociales.

-¿Y por eso lloras?

-¿Te parece poco? Por tu culpa, Harry perdió su fe en mí.

Hermione se lanzó sobre él, comenzando a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños, descontroladamente.

-¡Acabaste con mi matrimonio! ¡Me alejaste de mi trabajo! ¡Y me arrebataste mi libertad!

-¡Basta, Granger!

-¡Te odio! ¡Me has robado todo! ¡Todo! ¡Incluyendo las ganas de vivir!

Draco la sujeto de los puños para impedir que ella siguiera golpeándolo.

-¡Ya basta!

Hermione intentó golpearlo nuevamente, pero Draco no se lo permitió

-¡Escúchame bien, Hermione! –dijo Draco con crueldad-. No se te olvide que yo mando aquí. Tú no puedes andar husmeando por los cajones. Tu matrimonio con Potter no me interesa. Resígnate a vivir aquí porque no tengo ninguna intención de dejarte ir. Deja de llorar por un pasado que se ha ido. ¿Entendiste? Todo se ha ido: tu carrera de sanadora, tu relación con Potter y tu libertad. ¡Todo te lo he quitado yo y me siento muy orgulloso de lo que he hecho!

-¡Eres un miserable! No tienes idea de cuánto te desprecio. ¡Daría todo por verte muerto!

-¡He dicho que basta! –gritó Malfoy. Las palabras de Hermione y su desesperación por su matrimonio lo herían y lo llenaban de ¿celos?

-¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡No voy a seguir ni un día más en esta casa! Ya puedes caminar, ahora déjame salir. ¡Voy a volver con Harry para aclarar las cosas!

-Él te desprecia totalmente.

Con esas palabras, Hermione cayó en una crisis de llanto.

-¡No es cierto! –dijo la castaña, negándose a creerlo-. ¡Él me ama!

-No tengo porque mentirte.

-Ya bastante lo has hecho, todo lo que sale de tu boca es una mentira.

Malfoy la miró con furia. ¿Cómo podía amar tanto a Potter? ¿Cómo podía creer ciegamente en su amor?

-¡Harry y yo nos amamos! Este engaño no va a destruir lo que hay entre nosotros.

Draco sintió algo similar a un golpe letal cuando escuchó esas palabras. ¿Cómo podía echarle en cara que amaba a Potter? ¿A él? A él que desde hace más un mes pensaba todo el maldito día en ella.

-¡Cállate! –gritó Draco-. ¡No vuelvas a mencionarlo nunca más!

Hermione sintió cómo los brazos de Draco la sujetaban de la cintura y la atraían hacia él. Tenía mucha fuerza en los brazos y los hechizos habían fortalecido sus piernas.

-¡Suéltame! –lloró Hermione, nunca antes había visto a Draco así.

-¡Crucius! –murmuró Malfoy.

El cuerpo de Hermione se contrajo de dolor y cayó al piso retorciéndose en violentas sacudidas.

Draco se arrepintió enseguida de su acción, suspendió la maldición y quiso agacharse para ayudar a Hermione a ponerse de pie, inclusive pasó por su cabeza la idea de pedirle perdón, pero los Malfoy nunca ofrecían disculpas.

Hermione se quedo inmóvil en el suelo, el dolor era intenso pero no emitió ningún quejido. Malfoy se agachó junto a ella y le acarició el pelo, murmurando:

-¿Queda claro lo que pasará si vuelves a mencionar a Potter?

Hermione le dedicó una mirada, ya no había brillo en esos ojos, sino un cansancio y un dolor infinitos.

-¿Está claro, Hermione?

Ella sólo atinó a pestañear.

-¡Levántate, Granger! –dijo Draco, tratando de modular su voz.

Hermione volvió la cara y se puso de pie lentamente. Todo su cuerpo le dolía.

-Vete a tu habitación, Hermione –ordenó el rubio, no quería lastimarla más.

Ella le dirigió una última mirada cargada de odio y enseguida salió de ahí.

Draco se dejo caer sobre el sillón.

¡Merlín! La había torturado. Aquella acción lo hizo sentir el peor patán de todos los hombres.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de torturar a una criatura tan inocente y noble como ella?

Cerró los ojos y recordó la mirada llena de resentimiento que ella le había dirigido, y sintió que caía en un abismo sin fin.

No había nada peor en el mundo que el odio y el desprecio de la mujer… ¿Estuvo a punto de decir "amada"? Se hundió sobre el asiento, negándose a aceptar ese pensamiento.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué Hermione había descubierto todo? Ahora su odio hacia él había aumentado al grado que estaba seguro que ella no lo perdonaría jamás.

Seguramente, la chica se encontraba en un valle de lágrimas porque ahora sabía por qué su relación con Potter se había ido a pique. Sin lugar a dudas, estaba lamentándose una y mil veces más por estar en esa casa cuidando de un inválido como él, en vez de estar al lado de Potter, aclarándole que ella no lo había traicionado nunca.

¿Por qué el corazón de la mujer que amaba tenía que pertenecer a Harry Potter?

Vaya esta vez, si lo había dicho.

¡No!

El no podía desear el corazón de Hermione Granger, no era más que una sangre sucia, totalmente indigna de él. Solamente la quería porque la necesitaba, y quizás porque hacerle daño a ella y a Potter era una de sus más grandes obsesiones... ¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué absolutamente todo su mundo giraba alrededor de ella?

Su vida había cambiado desde la llegada de Hermione a su casa, y ese cambio no sólo se debía a que ahora ya podía caminar, sino que ella estaba llena de luz y era capaz de iluminar todo lo que estaba cerca; por eso él no podía permitir que ella se fuera dejando su existencia vacía y sin ningún sentido, ahora ella era parte de su vida. Increíblemente, Hermione se había convertido en algo tan vital para él como el aire que respiraba o la sangre que fluía por sus venas.

¿La amo? -pensó Draco, aterrado por el descubrimiento.

* * *

Hermione lloró hasta muy entrada la noche, hasta que el cansancio la agotó y hasta que sintió que sus ojos no podían derramar más lágrimas.

A mitad de la noche, Draco aprovechó su sueño para entrar a verla

Hermione aún en sueños sollozaba. Draco rozó con sus dedos sus labios, en una caricia, pidiéndole perdón por haberla torturado, después contempló ese bello rostro dormido, tan inocente e indefenso. Se inclinó sobre sus cabellos y aspiró su aroma.

-¡Harry! –murmuró Hermione entre sueños.

El corazón de Draco se detuvo cuando la escuchó pronunciar ese nombre.

-¡Harry!

Ahí estaba otra vez ese murmulló. ¿Acaso ni siquiera en sueños era capaz de olvidarlo?

-¡Harry! Yo nunca te engañe.

El rubio la contempló con un poco de lastima. ¿Acaso Hermione era tan ingenua como para pensar que Harry Potter iba a perdonarla? Teóricamente ella era una esposa infiel y ningún hombre que tuviera un poco de dignidad perdonaba eso.

-¡Harry, te amo!

Draco sintió algo similar a una piedra golpeándole el corazón e hiriéndolo en lo más profundo de su ser. Ahí estaba su más temible verdad. Hermione Granger amaba a Harry Potter… Y desafortunadamente para él, nada ni nadie podía cambiar eso.


	23. El laberinto de la locura

"**SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS"**

**Capítulo 23: El laberinto de la locura **

_Antepenúltimo capítulo._

"_Estoy a un beso de distancia de tu boca_

_y a dos palabras de decirte que te amo"_

_Leunam_

-Quiero la verdad –dijo Molly, mirando a su hija con severidad.

Ella guardó silencio y fijó su atención en la decoración de la sala del tribunal.

-Harry fue a su despacho por Verisatum y no tardará en volver acompañado de Kingsley y Seamus –dijo Ron, aprovechando que los habían dejado solos con la única intención de que Ginny se sincerara con su familia-. Tienes que hablar, piensa en tu bebé.

-Querida Ginny, quisiera que entendieras la gravedad del asunto –dijo Arthur-. Hermione no aparece por ningún lado, Arabella Figg fue torturada y Krum fue usurpado. Si tú tuviste algo que ver en cualquiera de estos actos, nada ni nadie podrá salvarte de una celda. No empeores tu situación, di todo lo que sepas, porque si algo le pasa a Hermione, Harry no va a tener ninguna consideración contigo.

-¿Fuiste tú? -preguntó Ron a su hermana.

Los pasos de Harry, Seamus y Kingsley se escucharon en el elevador. Las puertas se abrieron y los ojos de Harry y Ginny chocaron como dos espadas filosas.

Los Weasley pasaron a ocupar su lugar en las bancas y Kingsley subió al estrado. Seamus se acercó a la pelirroja y le ofreció un vaso con Verisatum. Sin más remedio, ella lo bebió, pues no quería que la obligaran a hacerlo con un Imperius.

-¿Dónde está Hermione? -preguntó Harry, apremiante.

Ginny arrugó sus labios y se negó a abrir la boca.

-Es evidente que no quieres hablar porque sabes que tienes el agua hasta el cuello –dijo Seamus.

-Señora Weasley, el silencio sólo empeora las cosas –dijo Kingsley.

-Por última vez, Ginevra, ¿dónde está Hermione? -exigió Harry.

Ella guardó un silencio sepulcral. Si Ginny hubiera sido hombre, Harry hubiera apostado por sacarle la verdad a golpes.

-¿Sabes? –dijo Harry, mirándola con unos ojos que parecían témpanos de hielo-. Cuando fuimos novios en Hogwarts, realmente me enamoré de ti, pues creí que eras otro tipo de persona. Y cuando terminamos, me reproché a mí mismo no haberte amado de la forma que creí que merecías... ¡Qué equivocado estaba! Eres la peor clase de persona que he conocido. Eres un monstruo sin sentimientos, capaz de engañar, torturar y herir con tal de salirte con la tuya.

La pelirroja ahogó un sollozo. Las palabras de Harry le dolieron en el alma.

-Puedes quedarte callada el resto de tu vida, eso no va a impedir que yo encuentre a Hermione, el amor de mi vida. Con o sin tu confesión, yo voy a dar con su paradero... Eso si, déjame advertirte una cosa: no volverás a estar con tu hijo en mucho tiempo. En las celdas de Azkaban no se permiten niños.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, llegando hasta su cuello. En ese momento, Dean entró con pasos veloces a la sala de audiencias, tenía que informar de lo que acababa de suceder en la pequeña cabaña de Little Hangleton.

-¡Harry! Tengo que hablarte.

-No quiero tratar absolutamente nada contigo –dijo Harry con furia contenida.

-¡Es urgente!

-Ahora no –dijo Kingsley, mirando a Dean con reproche-. Gracias a que tú no le diste la poción a Ginevra, como me aseguraste, estamos interrogándola nuevamente.

Dean miró a Harry y a Kingsley, totalmente avergonzado.

-Lo lamento mucho.

-Sobra decirte que recibirás una sanción –dijo Kingsley-, pero ahora, haz el favor de retirarte.

-Yo admito que cometí un error y estoy dispuesto a aceptar el castigo que me impongan, pero si estoy aquí, interrumpiendo, es porque hemos descubierto información muy importante sobre el caso.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Harry, volviéndose.

-¿Recuerdas que mandaste vigilar la cabaña de Little Hangleton y que tenemos un par de aurores haciéndose pasar por Krum?

El ojiverde asintió.

-Pues la cabaña fue visitada a tempranas horas de la madrugada por uno de los captores.

-¿Quién es?

-Blaise Zabini.

* * *

Malfoy abrió su caja fuerte y retiró rápidamente el dinero y las cosas de valor, guardando todo en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Tenía que irse lo antes posible. Era urgente abandonar la mansión y llevarse consigo a Hermione. Seguramente Ginevra no tardaría en confesar la verdad, y él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Potter encontrará a Hermione. Prefería renunciar a todo, antes que permitir que ella volviera a estar con él.

-Todo listo, señor –dijo Claudius, el elfo-. El coche con los thestrals lo espera en la puerta.

-Bien. Voy por Hermione.

Draco caminó hasta la habitación de la chica. Ya no necesitaba el apoyo del bastón, pues sus piernas habían recuperado totalmente la fuerza y la movilidad.

-¡Hermione! –dijo el rubio, llamando a la puerta.

Nadie contestó.

-¡Hermione, sé que estás ahí! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta. Draco tomó el giraporte y abrió la puerta. Hermione estaba acostada sobre su cama, vestía su pijama, abrazaba una frazada y tenía la vista perdida en algún punto distante.

-¡Levántate! -dijo Draco, abriendo las cortinas-. Nunca me han gustado las personas que duermen todo el día. ¡Son las nueve de la mañana! No puedo creer que sigas acostada, me sorprende de ti.

Hermione siguió inmóvil, como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

-¿No me oíste? –exclamó Draco, acercándose -. ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Ella ni siquiera parpadeo.

-Te lo advierto, levántate o…

Draco se detuvo a observarla y lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento. La cara de la chica estaba pálida y demacrada. Había llorado tanto la noche anterior que sus párpados parecían totalmente vacíos, unas horribles ojeras moradas los enmarcaban y sus mejillas rosadas habían desaparecido. Sus ojos estaban rojos y hundidos, pero lo más alarmante era que habían perdido totalmente su brillo. Ya no había luz en aquellos ojos cafés, grandes, impenetrables y rebosantes de vida, ahora solamente reflejaban tristeza y dolor.

-¿Hermione, qué tienes? –preguntó Draco, alarmado-. ¿Qué te duele?

Ella no contestó. Draco hubiera preferido escuchar sus gritos o sentir sus golpes, pero no verla de aquella manera, totalmente indiferente.

¿Por qué no hablaba? ¿Por qué guardaba silencio y seguía sin mirarlo?

El rubio pensó seriamente en llamar a un sanador, pero a quién podía llamar si todos los sanadores, absolutamente todos, conocían a la sanadora Hermione Potter. Ni siquiera el sanador Mosby, médico de la familia, sería capaz de callarse entre sus colegas que había visto a la señora Potter enferma en la mansión Malfoy. Mosby era tan leal a sus principios que seguramente, sería el primero en contarle a Potter, dónde estaba su esposa.

Un momento, Hermione era sanadora... Por supuesto, esa era la solución. Ella solamente tenía que decirle el nombre de las pociones que necesitaba y le serían ordenadas vía lechuza.

-¿Qué pociones necesitas? ¿Qué remedio quieres que mande pedir? –preguntó Draco.

Ella clavó sus ojos en la ventana como si el rubio no existiera.

-¿No piensas contestar? –exclamó Draco, desesperado por no saber cómo ayudarla-. ¿Quieres algo especial de comer? ¿Qué hechizo te haría sentir mejor?

Hermione sabía que no había cura para la inmensa tristeza que sentía.

-¡Mírame! –exigió Draco-. Voy a ordenar que te suban el desayuno y te vas a comer absolutamente todo, después te darás un baño y bajarás a la entrada de la casa, allí está esperándonos un coche que nos llevará a…

-Nunca más –dijo Hermione finalmente-. ¿Lo oíste? Nunca más haré algo que tú me ordenes. Si quieres torturarme, hazlo. Si quieres matarme, no me importa. Ya nada me importa. ¿Me escuchaste? Absolutamente nada me importa.

-¿Eso quieres? ¿Dejarte morir?

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que estar aquí.

-¿Potter? ¿Todo esto es por él? ¿Es lo único que te importa? ¿Quieres que lo traiga aquí para que vea cómo te has convertido en una flor sin vida? ¿Ese es el remedio que quieres?

Hermione asintió con ojos vidriosos.

-¡Jamás, Hermione! ¿Por qué sigues pensando en él si me tienes a mí? ¿Cómo puedes seguir enamorada de él sin siquiera notar mi existencia? ¿No te das cuenta que te tengo a mi lado porque te necesito? ¿No sabes que compartir mis días contigo ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida?

Hermione abrió los ojos enormemente sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

-Ni siquiera eres capaz de creerlo –exclamó Draco-. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar que Draco Malfoy se ha enamorado de ti? ¿Por qué no puedes ver más allá de Potter? Yo estoy aquí por ti, porque desde hace más de un mes, rondas en mis pensamientos sin querer salir de ellos.

-¡No! Yo estoy casada con Harry.

Draco sintió algo similar a un golpe duro en el pecho. ¿Cómo podía echarle en cara que estaba casada con Potter? ¿Cómo podía ignorar de esa forma sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo podía hacer oídos sordos a su más grande confesión?

-Apuesto a que Potter ni siquiera sabe besarte –dijo Draco, mirando su boca peligrosamente.

Hermione hizo su cabeza hacia atrás lo más que pudo, pero Draco aprisionó sus muñecas y la atrajo hacia sí con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame! –pidió Hermione con el terror reflejado en sus ojos.

Draco se acercó a su rostro, estaba dispuesto a aprisionar su cara con sus manos para inmovilizarla y plantarle un beso, pero en cuanto sus manos hicieron contacto con la piel blanca de Hermione, el rubio se dio cuenta de que la chica ardía en fiebre.

-Maldita sea. ¿Qué tienes? –exclamó Draco, soltándola. Sus ojos pasaron del deseo y la lujuria a la preocupación inmediata.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre los almohadones, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas y llegaron hasta sus rizos, mojándolos. Draco acercó una vez su mano a la frente de la chica, la fiebre era muy alta.

El rubio no lo pensó un segundo más, tenía que llamar al sanador Mosby.

* * *

Zabini entró a la sala del tribunal, siendo custodiado por dos aurores.

El muchacho jamás se imaginó que al acudir esa madrugada a la cabaña de Little Hangleton, para vigilar a Krum, un grupo de aurores estaría ahí. Fue una gran sorpresa, darse cuenta que el "infeliz" que estaba "encerrado", no era Viktor Krum, sino un miembro del cuartel. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Ni siquiera los elfos de Malfoy, quienes llevaban alimento diariamente al búlgaro, se habían dado cuenta del cambio, puesto que no habían avisado nada. Tres miembros del cuartel estaban vigilando la cabaña, y él fue detenido en cuanto puso un pie en el lugar.

Apenas Zabini llegó a la sala de audiencias, vio a Potter acercarse a él, echando fuego por los ojos. Zabini desvió la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ginevra. La chica estaba sentada en el banco de los acusados y su semblante era la viva imagen de la desesperanza.

Harry tomó a Zabini por el cuello, lanzándose sobre él. Zabini no tuvo la menor duda de que Potter estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperar a la sangre sucia.

-¿Dónde está mi esposa? –gritó Harry.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscarla en la cama de Viktor Krum? -exclamó Zabini con cinismo. ¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba para defenderse, si ya hasta su varita le habían decomisado?

Harry lo sacudió violentamente, quería cortarle esa lengua venosa, para que nunca más volviera a decir una sola palabra en contra de la mujer que amaba.

Zabini miró a Ginny nuevamente. ¿De qué forma Potter se había enterado de que Krum y Granger no estaban juntos? ¿Estaría al tanto de lo ocurrido con la anciana? ¿Sospecharía de la existencia de Draco?

-Potter, no tengo la menor idea de dónde puede estar el ratón de biblioteca, así que deshazte de tu ejército y déjame libre, porque con tanto auror, cualquiera puede pensar que tienes miedo.

-¡Ellos están aquí para impedir que te mate! –gritó Harry, soltando el primer golpe-. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

-¡Harry, tranquilo! –dijo Seamus, metiéndose en medio.

Dean aprovechó para acercarse a Zabini y registrar sus bolsillos, buscando alguna evidencia. Tenía que encontrar alguna forma de disculparse con Harry y con el resto del cuartel. Había cometido un error, pero estaba dispuesto a colaborar en todo para remediar su falta.

-¿Él es tu cómplice? –preguntó Harry a Ginny-. ¿Él fue quién te ayudó a atacar a Figg?

Ella asintió lloriqueando.

-¿Fue Zabini quién se hizo pasar por Viktor?

-Sí, él es el Viktor Krum de los mundiales, el de las fotos falsas y el hombre que viste en tu casa -dijo Ginny, pues era mucho más fácil incriminar a Zabini antes que admitir su propia culpa.

Blaise miró a la pelirroja con enfado. ¿Qué podía esperar de una traidora de la sangre?

-¡Eres una lacra! -exclamó Harry, golpeando a Zabini-. ¡Privaste a un hombre de su libertad y usurpaste su lugar, cometiendo acciones deplorables en su nombre! ¡Te prestaste para jugar al seductor de mujeres casadas! ¡Torturaste a una anciana inocente hasta hacerla enloquecer! ¡Y utilizaste poción multijugos para hacerme creer que mi esposa me engañaba!

Zabini intentó defenderse, pero Harry era más fuerte. Seamus y Ron tuvieron que acercarse a detenerlo. Mientras tanto, Dean encontró en la cartera de Zabini, varias identificaciones y una hoja arrancada de un libro.

-Harry, tienes que ver esto –dijo el auror.

El ojiverde tomó el papel que le extendían, y no tardó en reconocer la letra de Hermione:

_Querido Harry:_

_Quiero que sepas que te amo y que la única razón por la que no estoy contigo, es porque caí en una trampa de Draco Malfoy y estoy encerrada en su mansión. Él no puede caminar porque lo atacaron con la maldición Inmobile Crura. Insiste en que tengo que curarlo. Ya no sé qué más inventar, nada ha dado resultado._

_Ayúdame a salir de aquí, por favor._

_Tuya._

_Hermione._

Harry sintió que su corazón se detenía. La mujer que amaba era la prisionera de un ser siniestro como Malfoy. Ella había sido capturada y había sido obligada a utilizar sus conocimientos en medicina mágica con un monstruo como él.

Fue como si el mundo girara lentamente, absolutamente todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Malfoy no había muerto a manos de los mortífagos como todo el mundo mágico creía. Él estaba viviendo escondido en su mansión y había encerrado allí a Hermione, porque ella había atendido a Kingsley cuando fue atacado con la maldición Inmobile Crura.

Las imágenes de sus pesadillas vinieron a su mente con tal fuerza que por un segundo, Harry pudo ver a su esposa encerrada en ese lugar tenebroso y sombrío, intentando escapar de ahí.

El ojiverde no lo dudo ni un momento, tenía que dejar los interrogatorios de Zabini y Ginny en manos de los funcionarios del Ministerio. Él tenía que ir a la mansión Malfoy, Hermione estaba ahí. No había tiempo que perder.

* * *

El sanador Mosby llegó a la mansión a través de la red flu, pues en cuanto recibió la lechuza de Malfoy, pidiéndole que fuera a verlo, el viejo médico acudió al instante. Draco tenía mal genio, pero era uno de sus pacientes más queridos, pues lo conocía desde que era pequeño. Y a pesar de que tenía varios meses sin atenderlo, el sanador había pensado que a lo mejor, en ese tiempo, Draco finalmente había aceptado su discapacidad y había decidido suspender la búsqueda de un remedio.

-Hola, Deiters –dijo Mosby en cuanto salió de la chimenea y vio al elfo en el salón.

-Buenos días, sanador Mosby. Mi amo lo está esperando en su despacho.

Él asintió y lo siguió.

-¡Adelante! –escuchó la voz de Draco, en cuanto llamó a la puerta.

El sanador Mosby abrió y se quedó sorprendido al ver a Draco sentado enfrente de su escritorio, totalmente imponente, como en los buenos tiempos, cuando era un muchacho sano, fuerte y vigoroso.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy –dijo el sanador, asombrado.

Él asintió a manera de saludo y señaló una silla.

-Permítame decirle que se ve muy bien, luce mucho más sano.

-Aún no ha visto nada –dijo Draco, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el sanador.

El médico abrió los ojos como platos, totalmente anonadado. ¡Era un milagro! Draco estaba caminando, iba y venía a lo largo del despacho como si nunca hubiera caído una maldición sobre sus piernas.

-No tengo palabras, señor Malfoy. Estoy muy contento por su recuperación, pero no alcanzó a comprender cómo fue que logró ponerse de pie.

-Magia antigua.

-¿Podría contarme?

-No lo he mandado llamar para que me vea caminar –dijo Draco con impaciencia-. Esta vez no se trata de mí, sino de alguien más.

-¿Quién es?

-Antes tiene que prometerme que jamás dirá nada a nadie.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Hay una persona enferma en esta casa. Quiero que la atienda y que por supuesto, la cure, pero le advierto que si alguien más se entera de que ella está aquí, viviendo bajo mi techo, lo mataré… Y usted sabe que lo haré, y que no me va a temblar el pulso para hacerlo.

-No tiene que amenazarme. Mi deber como sanador es curar a los enfermos, lo demás no me interesa.

-¡Más le vale! Venga conmigo. Urge que la atienda.

Mosby lo siguió, observando los pasos de Draco. ¡Era increíble! Después de tantos hechizos, pociones y antídotos, finalmente Draco podía caminar.

El rubio abrió una puerta y le hizo señas al sanador para que entrara...

...Y ni todos los sabios del mundo, hubieran preparado al viejo médico para lo que encontró en ese cuarto. En la cama, estaba recostada Hermione Potter, pero parecía otra persona totalmente distinta, no había rastro de la chica hermosa y brillante que había conocido en San Mungo.

Por un segundo, Hermione volteó a verlo y después volvió a mirar el techo, perdiéndose en él.

"Magia antigua". Esas habían sido las palabras de Malfoy, pero en aquel momento, Mosby entendió el milagro de su recuperación. Hermione lo había atendido. Ella había logrado que él volviera a caminar.

-¿Cómo estás, Hermione? –saludó Mosby.

La chica no respondió.

-¿Lo ve? –exclamó Malfoy-. Ella no quiere comer ni hablar, ni siquiera es capaz de dirigirme una mirada… Y por si eso fuera poco, está ardiendo en fiebre.

-Señor Malfoy, necesito revisar a la sanadora Potter, le pido que salga y me deje a solas con ella.

El rubio lo miró incrédulo, nunca antes alguien le había ordenado salir de alguna de las habitaciones de su casa. Mosby fue inflexible y Draco no tuvo más remedio que abandonar el cuarto.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Mosby, mirando a la castaña con gesto paternal.

-Sácame de aquí, por favor –pidió Hermione, desesperada.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

-Él me tendió una trampa para encerrarme y hacer que lo atendiera.

-Siempre pensé que estabas en Bulgaria con…

-¿Con Viktor Krum? –exclamó Hermione con ojos llorosos-. ¿Ese es el concepto que todo el mundo tiene mí?

-Lo siento, nunca hubiera imaginado algo así...

-¿Sabes algo de Harry, mi esposo?

Mosby negó con la cabeza. No era prudente decirle que Potter era el blanco de todas las críticas por su esposa infiel.

-Seguramente, él también piensa que yo lo engañé con Viktor...

A Hermione se le quebró la voz. Mosby comprendió que la chica no tenía ninguna enfermedad física, sino una terrible depresión.

-Para nadie es un secreto en San Mungo que Potter te adora –dijo Mosby, intentando animarla-. Todos tus colegas hemos sido testigos del amor que se tienen. Estoy seguro que en cuanto salgas de aquí, podrás contarle la verdad, y él te creerá. No lo dudes. Cuando un hombre ama de verdad, puede entender y perdonar muchas cosas.

-Si algo llega a pasarme, prométeme que buscarás a Harry y le dirás que lo amé por sobre todas las cosas. Haz que sepa que no existe nadie más... Él siempre fue el centro de mi universo.

-Muy pronto tú misma podrás decirle todas esas cosas.

Mosby le guiñó un ojo, Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Te prometo que haré cuanto esté en mis manos para sacarte de aquí.

Draco abrió la puerta, su paciencia había llegado al límite. El estado de salud de Hermione y las cosas que estaban pasando en el Ministerio, lo tenían totalmente alterado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-Tengo que hablar con usted –dijo Mosby en tono firme, señalando la puerta.

Draco condujo al sanador a su despacho.

-Quiero la verdad –exigió Malfoy-. ¿Qué tiene?

-La sanadora Potter tiene un cuadro de depresión. Sospecho que la fiebre es porque sus defensas han bajado, pero de cualquier forma, necesito llevarla a San Mungo para hacerle unos análisis y poder brindarle el tratamiento adecuado.

-¡No! Ella no va a poner un pie en San Mungo.

Mosby lo miró severamente y le habló con rudeza, tuteándolo por primera vez. Era mucho más grande y sabio que él, y tenía que hacerle entender a ese engreído, el enorme daño que estaba causando a la muchacha.

-¿Puedes explicarme cuál es tu interés en retener aquí a la sanadora Potter? Ya puedes caminar perfectamente bien, es evidente que ya no la necesitas.

-Usted no entiende nada, la necesito más que nunca.

Mosby miró a Draco con curiosidad. Jamás había visto al rubio expresar algún tipo de sentimiento afectuoso.

-¿Estás enamorado de ella?

-Por supuesto que no –dijo Draco, pero la expresión de su rostro reflejaba otra cosa.

-Pues me alegro mucho de que no sea así, porque ella es la esposa de Harry Potter. ¿Me escuchaste? Ella está casada y quiere que volver al lado de su compañero.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?

-Ninguna mujer se enamora de un hombre que la tiene prisionera en una jaula de oro. Mucho menos puede sentir algo por hombre que amenaza, engaña y lastima. Potter y Granger formaban un buen matrimonio hasta que tú los separaste. Aún así, no creo que exista distancia alguna que logre que ellos se quieran menos.

-Eso no me importa.

-¿Y ella te importa aunque sea un poco? ¿No ves que está enferma? ¿No ves la carita de tristeza que tiene?

-Para eso lo he mandado llamar, haga algo por ella.

-Ya te dije lo que necesita. Quieras o no, voy a trasladarla a San Mungo.

-No –dijo Malfoy, tomando un pergamino y un bolígrafo, y entregándoselos al médico-. Si está deprimida, mande pedir Felix Felicis al hospital.

-Ese no es el remedio.

-No me importa, pida la poción vía lechuza y haga que Hermione la beba inmediatamente, porque tenemos que irnos a la brevedad posible.

-¿Irse? ¿A dónde?

-Muy pronto lo sabrá. Usted va a venir con nosotros para que cuide de ella.

-¿Estás loco? Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado, mucho menos ella.

-No le estoy preguntando.

-No voy a acompañarte y tampoco voy a permitir que te la lleves.

-Lo siento mucho, sanador Mosby, pero usted viene con nosotros. Hermione lo necesita... Y en lo que a mí respecta, usted no es el primer sanador que yo retengo a la fuerza en esta casa, vea a Hermione... Y ahora consiga Felix Felicis porque tenemos que irnos ya.

* * *

Hermione miró nuevamente la ventana, el sentimiento de querer escapar de ahí era cada vez más intenso. Se hundió entre las almohadas, tomó su frazada y se sintió patética al envolverse con ella, así jamás conseguiría bajar la fiebre y seguramente, se pondría peor.

¿Acaso no era eso lo que quería? Sí, definitivamente sí. Quizás solamente así conseguiría dejar de sufrir.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sintiendo una gran angustia.

¿Ese era el coraje de una Gryffindor? ¿Dónde estaban su audacia y su valentía? ¿Dónde estaban sus ganas de seguir adelante? ¿Acaso iba a quedarse acostada en esa cama, permitiendo que todo el mundo hablara a sus espaldas? ¿Ese era el valor que sus padres le habían inculcado? ¿Iba a negarse el derecho de mirar a Harry a los ojos y explicarle que ella nunca lo había engañado? ¿Iba a dejar morir su amor? ¿Acaso su matrimonio no merecía otra oportunidad?

"Tienes que seguir luchando por todas aquellas cosas que valen la pena" -dijo la voz de su conciencia.

Hermione aventó la frazada y se puso de pie para darse un baño rápido con la intención de bajar la fiebre, después se vistió con prisas, tomó su bolso con sus identificaciones, el dinero y la escultura del escudo del hospital, y lo cruzó sobre sus hombros.

Era una Gryffindor en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ella tenía el coraje y las agallas suficientes para seguir en el combate.

"Prefiero morir intentando escapar, que morir encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes"

Y sin pensarlo un minuto más, y aprovechando la distracción de Draco con Mosby, se asomó al pasillo y no salió hasta que estuvo segura de que no había ningún elfo vigilando. Corrió por los diferentes pasillos de la mansión hasta que llegó a su objetivo: un enorme arco de piedra, iluminado por una discreta luz, que no le permitía ver qué había detrás.

Hermione contempló el arco con expresión triunfante. Ese arco tenía que ser una salida, de otra forma, no podía explicarse el gran disgusto de Malfoy, cuando la encontró merodeando por ese pasillo unas semanas atrás.

La chica recordó que había una alarma que avisaba si alguien estaba caminando por ahí, así que lo primero que hizo fue destruir esa alarma a golpes. Después tomó impulso y atravesó corriendo el arco. Quizás, dentro de unos instantes estaría muy lejos de la Mansión Malfoy.

* * *

Draco regresó con Mosby a la habitación de Hermione. El sanador llevaba entre sus manos un frasco con Felix Felicis y Draco una bandeja con comida. Ambos hombres se sorprendieron al no encontrar a Hermione recostada.

-¡Hermione! -dijo Malfoy, tocando la puerta de la bañera.

No hubo respuesta, el rubio observó la estancia, ella se había ido.

-¿Dónde está? –exclamó Draco, mirando a Mosby peligrosamente.

-No tengo la menor idea.

-¿Qué le dio para que se aliviara?

-No le he dado absolutamente nada y he estado contigo todo el tiempo. No tengo nada que ver en esto.

Draco tiró furioso la bandeja con comida, a buena hora se le ocurría a Hermione Granger intentar escapar.

Hensen, el elfo, entró corriendo a la habitación, tenía que hablar con su amo.

-¡Hermione desapareció, tenemos que buscarla! ¡Avisa a los otros elfos! –dijo Draco antes de que el pobre elfo pudiera abrir la boca.

-¡Señor! –dijo Hensen jadeando y tratando de llamar su atención-. ¡Algo muy grave está pasando! ¡Un grupo de aurores está rodeando la casa!

Malfoy sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. ¡Maldita sea! Ginevra ya había hablado, y ahora, todo el Cuartel General de Aurores estaba invadiendo su mansión.

Milly fue la segunda en llegar, tenía la misma expresión de alarma que Hensen.

-Amo, el señor Potter está aquí, pudo brincar las murallas sin ningún problema, y ahora está atravesando el jardín.

De todos los allí presentes, el único que se alegró con esas palabras fue Mosby. Si Hermione supiera que su esposo ya estaba allí, buscándola.

Draco golpeó el ropero con fuerza. ¿Dónde estaba Hermione? Ella no podía darse el lujo de perderse en ese momento, tenían que huir a la brevedad posible.

-Amo, tenemos que hacer algo –dijo Hensen-. Hay que defender la casa. No podemos permitir que sigan avanzando.

-¡Olvídense de la casa, tiene sus propias barreras! ¡Busquen a Hermione!

Milly miró a Draco con un temblor en el labio.

-Señor, olvídese de ella. Yo creo que lo mejor es que permita que el señor Potter encuentre a su esposa, usted aún está a tiempo de escapar.

-¡No voy a irme sin ella! ¡Búsquenla!

Milly no insistió, hizo una reverencia y desapareció junto con Hensen para cumplir la orden de su amo.

-Venga conmigo –dijo Malfoy, mirando a Mosby-. Tenemos que encontrarla antes que Potter.

* * *

Harry se abrió paso entre la maleza, cada vez estaba más cerca de la entrada principal. Llegar al sur de Inglaterra no había sido ningún problema y tampoco lo fue brincar la enorme muralla que protegía la propiedad. Un grupo de aurores estaba buscando entre en los jardines, y él ya había luchado contra unos arbustos gigantes que resultaron ser mucho más salvajes que el sauce boxeador. Kingsley, Dean y Seamus por su parte, ya habían lidiado con aguas pantanosas. Y Ron, quien había insistido en ir con él, tuvo que enfrentarse a un par de cuervos asesinos.

-¡Corramos! –dijo Harry a Ron. Él le siguió el paso y ambos tuvieron que enfrentar a una docena de clabberts juguetones antes de llegar a la enorme construcción.

Harry observó un coche con thestrals. Sin duda alguna, Milly había advertido a Draco de la detención de Ginevra, y el muy "valiente" estaba pensando en escapar.

-¡Divídanse! –dijo Harry a los aurores en cuanto estuvieron bajo el techo de la casa-. Busquen en cada habitación y no lancen ningún encantamiento hasta que estén seguros de a quién están atacando. Si encuentran a Hermione, avísenme lanzando una bengala del doctor Filibuster.

Todos asintieron y se separaron con las varitas en alto.

Harry y Ron caminaron por los diferentes pisos de la mansión, echando ojo en cada lugar que encontraban. A su paso tuvieron que pelear con unos percheros encantados, unos cuchillos sangrientos y un par de retratos de ancestros, cuyos ocupantes atacaban a cuanto desconocido veían.

Fue al terminar de subir unas escaleras y dar vuelta a la derecha cuando ambos amigos sorprendieron a Draco Malfoy y al sanador Mosby, caminando en dirección contraria.

Harry se lanzó sobre Draco en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente, había pensado que se encontraría con un hombre inválido, como Hermione había escrito en su carta, pero no, el Draco que tenía enfrente podía caminar y defenderse.

-¿Dónde está mi esposa? -gritó Harry, golpeando a Draco con el puño.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a decírtelo? -exclamó Draco, contraatacando.

-¡Eres un infeliz! -dijo Harry, golpeando-. ¡Te valiste de Ginevra Weasley y de Blaise Zabini para tenderle una trampa y encerrarla aquí! ¡La hiciste ejercer la medicina mágica en contra de su voluntad! ¡Y la obligaste a curarte mientras te divertías con la invención de un romance entre ella y Krum!

-No sé de qué me hablas -dijo Draco, luchando contra él.

-¿No lo sabes? ¡Mandaste a tu elfina a trabajar a mi casa para espiarnos! ¡Eres el autor de la desaparición de Viktor Krum! ¡Por tu culpa Arabella Figg está en el hospital!

-¡Vaya! ¡El jefe de los aurores ha estado investigando! -dijo Draco con cinismo.

-¡Miserable! ¡Te aprovechaste de tu discapacidad para retener a Hermione!

-¿Eso crees? ¿Qué tal si ella decidió dejarte?

Harry le dio un golpe tan brusco que lo hizo girar la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está mi esposa?

-¡No lo sé! -dijo Draco, golpeándolo fuertemente.

-¡Mientes! ¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Dónde está?

-No tengo la menor idea. Ella está en uno de sus múltiples intentos de escape.

Harry no le creyó y volvió a enfrentarlo. Draco se defendió.

-¡Tranquilos! –dijo el sanador Mosby, pero nadie le hizo caso. Los dos tenían ganas de acabar el uno con el otro.

-¡Rictusempra! -gritó Harry_, _haciendo surgir un rayo de luz plateada que llegó al abdomen de Malfoy, haciéndolo caer al piso.

-¡Aviectum ignis! -exclamó Malfoy, poniéndose de pie.

Una poderosa bola de fuego salió volando hacia Harry.

-¡Aguamenti! - dijo el ojiverde, haciendo que un chorro de agua interceptara el fuego.

-¡Envertestatil! -gritó Malfoy, logrando que Harry perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

Harry se levantó y exclamó:

-¡Experlliarmus!

La varita de Draco salió volando. Harry elevó su varita y lo apuntó dispuesto a lanzarle una maldición mortal. Ron tuvo que meterse en medio de los dos para impedir que Malfoy perdiera la vida.

-¡Harry, suéltalo! No manches tus manos con la sangre de este tipo. ¡No lo vale!

Ron sujetó a Harry y Mosby se colocó enfrente de Draco. Las miradas de Draco y Harry volvieron a encontrarse y durante varios segundos, ambos hombres se miraron en un duelo silencioso.

-¿Usted? –dijo Harry, volteando a ver a Mosby con el mismo coraje-. ¿Usted ha estado ayudando a esta escoria?

-No –dijo Mosby, viéndolo a los ojos, sin nada que ocultar-. No tengo nada que ver en esto. Hermione amaneció enferma y Draco me llamó para que la atendiera.

Harry palideció ¿Hermione enferma?

-¿Qué tiene?

-Un cuadro de depresión, nada que no se alivie en cuanto salga de aquí.

Aquellas palabras no lo tranquilizaron, sino todo lo contrario. Si él la hubiera buscado mucho antes o la hubiera cuidado mejor, nada de eso estaría pasando.

-Lo que dijo Malfoy es cierto -explicó el sanador-. Hermione se nos desapareció hace una hora, ella no sabe que estás aquí y está intentando escapar.

Harry pensó en los múltiples peligros que habían pasado, definitivamente, esa casa no era un lugar seguro. Tenía que encontrarla.

-¡Amo! ¡Señor Malfoy!

Harry reconoció la voz de Milly al fondo del pasillo. Se giró y vio correr a la elfina, acercándose a ellos. El ojiverde la hizo trizas con la mirada, ella tenía una deuda pendiente con él. Milly al reconocerlo, tuvo el impulso de echar a correr hacia otro lado, pero lo que estaba pasando era sumamente grave y tenía que informar a su amo.

-¡Señor! –dijo Milly, respirando rápidamente-. ¡La alarma del arco de la locura fue destruida!

Malfoy dio un paso atrás, el pánico se reflejó en su rostro.

-¿Qué está pasando? –exclamó Harry, intuyendo algo muy grave.

-Creo que la sanadora Potter atravesó el arco de la locura –dijo Milly, temblando de miedo y no precisamente por la presencia del ojiverde.

Harry sintió que su corazón se detenía. Miró a Malfoy, buscando una explicación, pero el rubio había perdido el color y el habla. Volteó a ver a Ron para ver si él entendía algo, pero el pelirrojo estaba tan perdido como él. Mosby, en cambio, estaba pálido y aturdido.

-¿Qué hay ahí? -exclamó Harry, agarrando a Draco de la camisa con ambas manos.

Malfoy no reaccionaba, su único pensamiento era la trágica muerte de su madre.

-¿Dónde está ese arco? –gritó Harry, sacudiéndolo.

Los peores recuerdos vinieron a la mente del rubio, una vez más, odió a su padre con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Llévame a ese arco!-exigió Harry, apunto de golpearlo nuevamente.

El rubio obedeció como autómata, Hermione no podía sufrir lo mismo que sufrió Narcissa.

-¡Amo, no vaya! Acuérdese de lo ocurrido con la señora Malfoy –gritó Milly.

Harry se volvió hacia la elfina.

-¿Qué le pasó a Narcissa Malfoy? –preguntó Ron.

Mosby fue quien contestó:

-Perdió la razón.

Harry sintió que la sangre que corría por sus venas se paralizaba.

-Hace casi cuatro años, mi padre lanzó una maldición inmovilizante sobre mis piernas porque lo desobedecí –explicó Draco mientras caminaban-. El infeliz no quiso matarme, porque sabía que la invalidez sería mi peor castigo, pero no se contentó con eso, sino que en un rincón de la casa, construyó un laberinto lleno de hechizos que hacen perder el juicio y desear la muerte. La entrada y única salida del laberinto es un arco de piedra. Los elfos lo llaman el arco de la locura. Las últimas palabras de mi padre, dirigidas a mí, fueron: "El día que decidas terminar con tu existencia, cruza el arco". Mi padre sabía que yo no podía vivir atado a una silla de ruedas y construyó ese laberinto para que me suicidara. Jamás se imaginó que sería mi madre la que atravesaría ese arco, presa de la desesperación que sentía por mi discapacidad. Ella pudo entrar y salir del laberinto, pero perdió la razón ahí adentro.

Mosby asintió, él la había atendido en el hospital. Ron palideció y Harry sintió como si estuviera cayendo en un abismo sin fondo.

-Pero... ¿es posible entrar y salir, no? -preguntó Ron, esperanzado.

-¡No entiendes nada, Weasley! Mi madre pudo salir porque tenía una varita en sus manos, Granger, no.

El ojiverde agarró a Malfoy de los brazos y lo golpeó contra la pared.

-¡Eres un miserable! Tu residencia no es ningún paraíso. ¿Por qué la dejaste sin una manera de defenderse? ¡Maldito cobarde!

-Harry, cálmate -dijo Ron, sosteniéndolo-. ¡Piensa en Hermione! No es el momento de pelear.

-¡Te mato si algo le pasa a mi esposa!

El rubio sabía que toda advertencia salía sobrando. Nunca iba a perdonarse lo que estaba pasando a Hermione por culpa de su egoísmo. Y preso de la desolación, se colocó al frente del grupo y los guió hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba el arco de piedra.

-Es aquí -dijo Malfoy finalmente.

Todos miraron el enorme arco con su luz tenue. Malfoy observó el lugar donde había colocado la alarma, no había ninguna duda de que Hermione la había destruido para poder pasar sin alertarlo.

-No quiero entrar ahí -dijo Draco, totalmente azorado.

Harry alistó su varita para entrar, no necesitaba la ayuda de ese pusilánime. Ron parecía dispuesto a acompañarlo, pero Harry se lo impidió.

-Vigila a Malfoy y reúne al resto del cuartel, terminen de registrar la casa y conecten la red flu con San Mungo, por cualquier cosa... Sanador Mosby, avise al sanador Smethwyck que estén preparados para lo que sea.

Mosby asintió y le ofreció un frasco con poción.

-Es Felix Felicis, quizás te ayude a no perder la razón ahí adentro.

Harry bebió medio frasco y guardó la mitad para Hermione.

-¡Potter! –llamó Malfoy-. Bajo ninguna circunstancia bebas el contenido de las botellas color púrpura. Tienen veneno mortal hecho a base de estramonio, acónito, cicuta y manzanillo de la muerte. Mi madre lo bebió y murió en San Mungo.

Malfoy no pronunció esas palabras porque estuviera preocupado por la suerte del auror, sino porque sabía que Hermione jamás tendría la oportunidad de salir con vida, si él bebía ese veneno.

Un pensamiento cruzó la mente del moreno. ¿Qué tal, si Hermione ya había probado esa poción? No, eso es imposible. Ella sabe de pociones... Y sin querer perder un segundo más, elevó su varita y cruzó corriendo el arco de la locura.

-¡Lumus! –murmuró Harry.

La luz de su varita iluminó el laberinto. El ojiverde observó todo a su alrededor con la esperanza de vislumbrar a Hermione. Los pasillos eran estrechos, las paredes eran negras, el piso de tierra y el techo estaba cubierto por una falsa capa de nubes grises.

-¡Hermione! –gritó Harry, comenzando a recorrer el laberinto.

Sus oídos fueron invadidos por un fondo musical triste y fúnebre que le hacía experimentar una enorme sensación de aflicción.

Al cabo de unos pasos, Harry dibujó una marca en la pared con su varita, con la esperanza de que en cuanto encontrara a Hermione, las marcas los ayudarían a volver.

Siguió avanzando, pero a medida que se adentraba en el laberinto, una sensación de sed lo invadía, al grado que sintió que algo quemaba su garganta.

Misteriosamente, una botella color púrpura apareció flotando en el aire y el deseo de beber aquel líquido, lo paralizó un segundo. Harry tuvo que contener la respiración antes de apuntar a la botella y destruirla. La sed no desapareció, sino que se intensificó.

-¡Hermione!

No había ni rastro de ella.

Al girar en una esquina, Harry vio en una de las paredes, el dibujo de un gran cortejo fúnebre. La imagen cobró vida, más de treinta personas vestidas de negro comenzaron a caminar a lo largo de la pared, los magos de adelante cargaban un féretro, y los de atrás lloraban desconsoladamente.

-¡Discutere! -murmuró Harry, apuntando a la pared. El cortejo fúnebre desapareció.

Harry giró a la izquierda, las botellas purpuras aparecían cada determinada distancia y el ojiverde las destruía tan rápido como llegaban.

En otro muro, encontró la imagen de un anciano mutilado, sus orejas, sus piernas y sus brazos estaban esparcidos a lo largo y ancho de la pared. Con lágrimas en los ojos, el infeliz trataba de llegar a sus extremidades, torpemente y sin ningún éxito.

Harry sintió una gran pena antes de apuntar al anciano con su varita para que desapareciera.

-¡Hermione!

Nadie contestó. La angustia y la desesperación lo invadieron, ese laberinto era la muerte. Era como sentir que la esperanza, la alegría y la paz se habían esfumado de la faz de la tierra para siempre, y en su lugar, sólo había tristeza, llanto y desolación.

El moreno no quería ni imaginar la sensación de estar ahí sin la poción Felix Felicis. Comprendió que Narcissa no había bebido ese veneno mortal por la sensación de sed, sino porque aquellas botellas purpuras parecían un elixir de vida en medio de aquel infierno.

Harry llegó a una encrucijada, y ahí, al echar un vistazo a todos los caminos posibles para decidir cuál tomar, vislumbró a Hermione al final de uno de los senderos.

La chica estaba hecha un ovillo con las piernas pegadas al pecho y la vista fija en las nubes grises. Su cuerpo parecía mucho más delgado.

-¡Hermione! –gritó Harry con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho, y corriendo a toda velocidad hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su esposa.

Harry se arrodilló junto a ella y loco de alegría, cubrió sus rizos y sus mejillas de besos.

-¡Mi amor! -murmuró el ojiverde, rodeándola con sus brazos.

Fue hasta ese momento, cuando Harry sintió los débiles esfuerzos que la chica hacía por separarse de él. Ella luchaba por alejarlo.

-¡Suéltame! –exclamó Hermione.

Harry se quedó perplejo. Había soñado tantas veces con ese reencuentro.

-¡No te conozco! -dijo ella-. Nunca te he visto

El ojiverde sintió que Hermione le enterraba la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

-¡Mírame!¡Soy Harry!

Ella era incapaz de reconocerlo.

-¡Hermione, soy tu esposo!

El muchacho acercó la luz de su varita, pero ella lo miró como si fuera un extraño... Harry se estremeció al observar el aspecto tan vulnerable y frágil de su compañera. Su piel estaba más blanca que nunca, los párpados estaban hinchados, los ojos nublados y los labios sin color.

-¡Hermione! –dijo Harry, estrechándola nuevamente-. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Voy a llevarte a casa... Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo.

Ella lo apartó bruscamente.

-No puedo dejar a los niños.

-¿Cuáles niños?

Ella señaló la pared, Harry volteó y no encontró nada. Ella tenía una alucinación visual.

-Linda, no hay ningún niño.

-Ahí están –insistió Hermione, sintiendo la mano del ojiverde acariciar su mejilla-. Ellos me dieron agua.

-¿Agua?

Hermione le mostró un par de botellas color púrpura que estaban tiradas en un rincón. Harry vio con terror que estaban vacías.

-¿Bebiste eso?

-Tenía mucha sed... Y estaba muy triste.

Harry sintió que el miedo oprimía sus pulmones. De nada servía la botella de Felix Felicis que llevaba en la bolsa del pantalón.

-¡Tengo que sacarte de aquí cuanto antes! –dijo Harry, desesperado.

-¡No! ¡No quiero irme!

-Cariño, siento mucho esto, pero no tengo otro remedio.

Ella vio al muchacho levantar una vara de madera y moverla de una forma muy chistosa. Una luz tocó su frente suavemente, y ella sintió tanto sueño, que cerró los ojos inmediatamente.

-Lo siento, brujita –murmuró Harry. La besó en la frente con cariño y después en los labios. Se puso de pie, estrechándola contra su cuerpo y comenzó a buscar las marcas que había dejado a lo largo del camino.

* * *

-¡La encontré! -dijo Harry, saliendo del arco de la locura y reuniéndose con el resto del cuartel.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó Ron.

-¡Urge llevarla a San Mungo!

Mosby se acercó a revisarla.

-¡Ella bebió el veneno!

Todos se miraron consternados. Mosby sintió bajo sus dedos el débil pulso de Hermione.

-Ni siquiera fue capaz de reconocerme -dijo Harry, desmoralizado.

Mosby no pudo disimular su preocupación. La situación era sumamente grave.

-¿Hay antídoto? -preguntó Harry, besando con ternura lo que quedaba de unos rizos antes perfectos.

-Haremos todo lo posible –dijo el sanador, aún sabiendo que había muy pocas esperanzas.

Draco observó la escena desde el lugar donde Seamus y Dean lo tenían detenido, y se estremeció por todo lo que estaba pasando. Hermione se veía exactamente igual a su madre antes de morir. Potter la llevaba cargando como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del mundo y parecía dispuesto a matar al primero que intentará quitársela de los brazos.

El rubio vio a Potter entrar en la chimenea, tomar un puñado de polvos flu y murmurar el nombre del hospital. Las llamas del fuego lo envolvieron y desapareció, llevándose consigo lo más valioso que había en la mansión.

Draco se contrajo de dolor. La vida de Hermione no tardaría en extinguirse.


	24. Capítulo 24, primera parte

"**SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS"**

**Capítulo 24**: Aún no puedo poner el nombre del capítulo porque si lo hago, les daría muchas pistas

**Parte 1**

_"La locura es el estado en que la felicidad deja de ser inalcanzable"_

_Lewis Carroll_

Harry daba vueltas alrededor de la sala de espera, caminando de un extremo a otro del lugar como si quisiera hacer un agujero en el piso. La angustia por no tener noticias de Hermione era insoportable.

Mosby y Smethwyck llevaban más de una hora atendiendo a su esposa en el área correspondiente a heridas provocadas por envenenamientos. Harry había visto un desfile de sanadores entrar y salir con frascos, soluciones y pociones, pero absolutamente nadie se detenía para darle información, tornando su espera en una situación intolerable.

La impotencia de no poder hacer nada por Hermione, lo estaba volviendo loco, al grado que quería desobedecer las reglas del hospital y cruzar las puertas de la tercera planta para poder verla un segundo, sin embargo, la última gota de cordura que aún quedaba en él, le decía que debía dejar a los sanadores atenderla.

Otra hora pasó lenta y dolorosamente. Finalmente, al cabo de lo que a Harry le pareció una eternidad, Mosby y Smethwyck salieron al pasillo y lo invitaron a pasar a un consultorio para darle informes. Por las caras de los sanadores, Harry advirtió que las cosas no iban nada bien.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó Harry apremiante.

Smethwyck lo miró con toda la seriedad y profesionalismo de quien está acostumbrado a tratar con los familiares de enfermos y sabe que tiene que dar una mala noticia.

-Hermione está muy mal –dijo el sanador con el mayor tacto posible-. El veneno que bebió está compuesto de muchas plantas letales y las cantidades que ingirió fueron muy altas. Desafortunadamente, no hemos podido hacer mucho para ayudarla.

El ojiverde sintió un golpe a la altura del pecho que le hizo sentir como si no pudiera respirar. Smethwyck siguió hablando:

-Hicimos un lavado gástrico, pero gran parte del veneno ya había sido absorbido. Hemos administrado varias pociones, buscando un antídoto, pero ninguna de ellas ha funcionado.

-¿Y un bezoar? –dijo Harry desesperado.

-Ya lo intentamos y no resultó –dijo Mosby con frustración-. Por desgracia, pasó mucho tiempo entre la ingesta del veneno y la administración del bezoar.

-Tiene que haber algún remedio –insistió el auror.

Mosby negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que habían intentando prácticamente todo.

-Harry, no quiero mentirte –dijo Smethwyck, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo-. Hermione está gravísima y si no encontramos un remedio pronto, irremediablemente perderá la vida... Está muy débil y no va a resistir mucho tiempo.

Harry se estremeció y el pánico golpeó sus pulmones. Era una pesadilla. No podían estar hablando de la misma chica fuerte y hermosa que él conocía.

-Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos –dijo Mosby-. En estos momentos, iré a trabajar en una poción, y Smethwyck trabajará en otra, pero no podemos ofrecerte una garantía.

El moreno pasó las manos por su desordenado cabello, totalmente agobiado.

-Puedes entrar a verla –le dijo el jefe del hospital-, pero más vale que sepas, que tienes que estar preparado para cualquier cosa… Inclusive para despedirte de ella.

Harry sintió que su corazón caía al piso. Él amaba a Hermione y no quería perderla nunca. La vida no podía ser tan cruel como para permitir que ella pereciera, justo ahora que él la había vuelto a encontrar.

-Anda, pasa a verla –dijo Mosby, señalando un pasillo de acceso restringido.

-¿Está despierta?

-Está dormida por los remedios que le hemos administrado, pero despertará pronto.

-¿Me reconocerá?

-Me temo que no.

Harry entró a la habitación de Hermione y su corazón le dio un vuelco al verla. Su esposa estaba dormida sobre una cama que se veía enorme comparada con su frágil figura. Una serie de aparatos estaban conectados a su cuerpo, monitoreando sus signos vitales, y una solución goteaba a cada segundo, haciendo llegar medicamentos a sus venas.

El sanador Schwartz estaba tomando notas en el expediente, pero le hizo señas a Harry de que podía acercarse. Él obedeció aturdido por las emociones que estaba experimentando.

-Te dejaré a solas un momento con ella –dijo Schwartz-. Cualquier cosa que necesites oprime el botón.

-Gracias -dijo Harry, sintiendo cómo sus piernas flaqueaban al contemplar a Hermione en semejante estado.

El sanador salió de la habitación. Harry se inclinó y besó a Hermione en la frente con cariño.

Mi amor – murmuró Harry con ojos vidriosos.

Ella dormía profundamente, totalmente ajena a su presencia. Estaba blanca como la cera y su respiración era más lenta de lo normal.

Harry tomó asiento en el reposet que estaba al lado de la cama, sostuvo la delicada mano de Hermione entre las suyas y llevó esa mano hasta sus labios para depositar un beso.

Se sentía tan culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué no fue capaz de ver que Viktor Krum era un impostor? ¿Por qué había dudado de Hermione si ella jamás le había dado motivos para hacerlo? ¿Por qué se había negado a buscarla creyéndola culpable de aquella falsa infidelidad? ¿Por qué no hechizó a Ginevra para hacerla confesar en cuanto descubrió que ella estaba detrás de todo? ¿Por qué no desenmascaró antes a Milly? ¿Por qué no golpeó a Zabini hasta hacerlo abrir la boca? ¿Por qué había demorado tanto tiempo en encontrarla?

Perdóname -murmuró Harry, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos, aquel bello rostro dormido. Los brazos le dolían por no poder envolver a Hermione en un abrazo para acunarla contra sí.

El sanador Schwartz entraba cada cinco minutos para vigilar los signos vitales de Hermione, y con una mirada advertía que no había ningún cambio. En uno de esos encuentros, el médico le ofreció a Harry que si quería ir a buscar alimento, cambiarse de ropa o dormir un poco, él cuidaría de la chica. Harry lo miró como si fuera un loco. No había otro lugar en el mundo donde él pudiera estar que no fuera al lado de su esposa.

Una hora después, Mosby entró a la habitación con un frasco de medicamento.

Harry vio al sanador inyectar el remedio en el suero que pasaba por la vena.

-Es un antídoto hecho a base de plantas medicinales –explicó Mosby.

El ojiverde asintió, deseando que aquel remedio diera resultado... Si tan sólo pudieran cambiar los lugares. Daría su vida con tal de que Hermione estuviera bien.

-Hay que esperar –dijo el sanador.

Harry volvió a tomar la mano de Hermione, aferrándose a ella.

-Lamento tanto lo que está pasando –dijo Mosby-. En la mañana hablé con ella y ahora, me parece mentira que se nos esté yendo... Ella estaba muy triste, sólo quería saber de ti... Me pidió que te dijera que nunca te había engañado.

Harry apretó con mayor fuerza la suave mano que sostenía. Desde el fondo de su alma, imploró perdón por milésima vez.

\- Ella te amaba y quería que lo supieras –dijo Mosby-. Me hizo prometer que te lo diría.

Los ojos verdes se pusieron repentinamente húmedos.

-Vendré en un par de minutos a ver cómo respondió al medicamento -dijo el sanador Mosby para no incomodarlo.

-Gracias.

Harry se inclinó sobre Hermione y besó sus rizos, desesperado.

-Yo también te amo, preciosa –exclamó Harry, susurrando contra su rostro-. Los sanadores dicen que tengo que estar preparado para despedirme de ti… ¿Acaso creen que puedo hacerlo? Tú y yo sabemos que no. Yo no puedo dejarte ir. No quiero perderte nunca. Sueño con que abras los ojos y me reconozcas aunque sea un minuto… Tienes que vivir, cariño, no soportaría perderte otra vez... Sin saberlo, todo mi vida te he querido, desde que eras una niña de cabellos desordenados y voz mandona... Te amo por sobre todas las cosas. Por favor, Hermione, no me dejes.

La poción administrada por el sanador Mosby hizo despertar a Hermione. La chica abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando un par de veces para adaptarse a la luz. Su mirada expresaba gran confusión.

-¡Hermione! -exclamó Harry con el corazón lleno de esperanza.

Ella lo miró sin saber quién era y jaló su mano para impedir que la siguiera tocando. Él la miró desmoralizado.

La castaña se concentró en la bata del hospital que vestía, la lámpara del techo, la cama y la mesita de noche donde reposaba una bolsa de mano. La chica se dio cuenta de que una manguera había sido conectada a su brazo y estaba sujeta con cintas sobre su piel, por lo que inmediatamente, llevó su mano libre a su brazo para librarse de esos "cables".

-¡No! –dijo Harry, sosteniendo sus manos para impedir que ella se quitará la venoclisis-. Es necesario, Herm.

Ella lo miró molesta, tratando de soltarse.

-¡No me gusta! –replicó la castaña.

-Es por tu bien, cielo –dijo Harry, mirándola a los ojos e intentando convencerla como si fuera una niña.

Hermione se soltó nuevamente de su agarre, pero ya no hizo ningún esfuerzo por quitarse el suero.

-¿Sabes cómo te llamas? –preguntó Harry.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos miraban a través de la ventana, dándole a entender que ni lo sabía, ni le preocupaba. El comprobó con tristeza que todos sus recuerdos habían sido borrados en aquel laberinto.

Al verla despierta, el sanador Mosby entró a revisarla, y le explicó a Harry que en esos momentos, la prioridad era detener el veneno que amenazaba su vida, y que ya después habría tiempo de valorar cómo estaban sus funciones mentales, tales como orientación, juicio, atención y memoria. Harry asintió, pidiéndole que agotaran hasta la última posibilidad. Mosby los dejo nuevamente solos para ir a auxiliar al sanador Smethwyck con la poción que estaba preparando. Schwartz estaba al pendiente de todo desde una distancia prudente.

-Soy Harry. ¿No me recuerdas? –dijo el ojiverde a la castaña.

-Nunca te he visto.

-Yo a ti si. Te he visto muchas veces. La primera vez fue en un tren cuando apenas eras una niña.

Hermione movió la cabeza negativamente, pero acercó su mano para tocar su cara, sorprendida por la extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo que el ojiverde tenía en la frente.

Harry sintió los dedos de Hermione sobre su rostro, dibujando la forma de su cicatriz, y su suave tacto lo estremeció.

-¡Que chistosa! -murmuró la chica.

-Tengo esa cicatriz desde que tenía un año –quiso explicar Harry, pero no logró capturar la atención de la castaña, pues en ese momento, sus lentes eran el centro de su curiosidad, y se los estaba quitando para ponerlos sobre sus propios ojos.

Harry dibujó una sonrisa al observarla con sus lentes. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, y después se dedicó a averiguar cómo se veían las cosas con ese par de anteojos.

-¡Estás muy linda! –dijo Harry.

Pero, seguramente, a Hermione no le gustó cómo se veían los objetos a través de esos cristales, porque soltó los lentes y los aventó por el aire. Harry tuvo que realizar toda una acrobacia para impedir que sus lentes cayeran al piso y se rompieran. Aquello fue como atrapar una snitch, y Hermione sorprendida por su agilidad, le regaló una sonrisa.

-¡Henry!

-¡Harry! –la corrigió el ojiverde.

-Dile a los trols que se vayan, me dan miedo.

-¿Trols?

Ella señaló la pared, Harry giró la cabeza, encontrándose únicamente con un par de pinturas al oleo.

-No hay nada, cariño –dijo Harry, sabiendo que ella estaba teniendo una alucinación. Aunque ya no estaban en el laberinto de la locura, ella seguía viendo cosas que no existían.

-Ahí están –insistió Hermione-, son muchos y quieren atacarme.

-Jamás permitiré que te hagan daño –dijo el ojiverde, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Se están acercando.

Harry tomó su varita, hizo un falso movimiento apuntando hacia la pared, y pronunció dos palabras sin sentido-. ¿Se han ido los trols? -le preguntó.

Ella asintió, dándole un inesperado abrazo de agradecimiento. Él, sorprendido, la estrechó contra si lo más que pudo.

Hermione se desvaneció entre sus brazos y Harry comprobó con terror lo débil que estaba.

¡Resiste, Herm! -exclamó Harry, preguntándose por qué demonios el sanador Smethwyck tardaba tanto con el medicamento.

Sintiéndose el inútil más grande del mundo, Harry recostó a Hermione con cuidado, le arregló las cobijas y le dio un beso en la sien.

¡Merlín! ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarla?


	25. Capítulo 24, segunda parte

**"SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS"**

**Capítulo 24, segunda parte: La leyenda de San Mungo Bonham**

_"Hay dos formas de ver la vida:_

_una es creer que no existen los milagros,_

_la otra es creer que todo es un milagro"_

_Albert Einstein_

El sanador Smethwyck entró a la habitación de Hermione. En la cama, la castaña estaba sumida en un sueño profundo, el cual era esporádicamente interrumpido por alguna que otra alucinación. La chica tenía el rostro lívido y la boca entreabierta… Y junto a ella, como un centinela, el ojiverde no tenía mejor aspecto.

-Ya está listo el antídoto -dijo el sanador.

El moreno volvió la vista, Smethwyck le mostró una botella de cristal con una solución escarlata.

-Con esta poción intentaremos disminuir los efectos tóxicos del veneno.

Harry asintió con las esperanzas renovadas, al tiempo que Smethwyck inyectaba el nuevo medicamento en el suero que pasaba por la vena de Hermione.

-Hay que esperar -dijo Smethwyck, echando un vistazo al monitor. El ritmo cardiaco de su paciente era lento.

Los minutos fueron pasando sin que ningún cambio se registrará. Harry no necesitaba hacer ninguna pregunta a los sanadores para saber que Hermione no estaba mejor. Todos los sanadores tenían la misma actitud, miradas cargadas de incertidumbre y temor, palabras sueltas entre ellos sobre el delicado estado de Hermione y rostros desesperanzados intercambiando opiniones para seguir en la búsqueda de algún remedio.

Cada vez que un sanador se acercaba, Harry no podía evitar recordar a Hermione con aquel uniforme verde lima, la varita en alto y un expediente entre las manos. Siempre dispuesta a ayudar con esa mirada llena de inteligencia y dulzura.

Media hora después, Hermione despertó e intentó sentarse, Harry le ayudó a acomodar las almohadas y las cobijas para que se incorporara.

-Gracias, sanador -dijo la chica.

Harry hubiera querido explicarle que él no era sanador, sino auror, y que la sanadora era ella, pero Hermione rápidamente se distrajo con sus cabellos castaños. Parecía sorprendida de su rebeldía y estaba intentando acomodarlos en una trenza.

-Supongo que querrás estar un momento a solas con ella -dijo Smethwyck a Harry. Él con la moral por los suelos, hizo un gesto afirmativo, y los sanadores salieron del cuarto.

Harry contempló a su compañera sin saber qué decirle. Ella, totalmente ajena a su presencia, descubrió el bolso que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y estiró su brazo para tomarlo, pero no logró alcanzarlo, porque sus movimientos eran cada vez más lentos y torpes. Harry tuvo que dárselo.

Hermione abrió el bolso y encontró una cartera llena de identificaciones y tarjetas bancarias. La castaña se entretuvo sacándolas todas y sosteniéndolas en abanico como si se trataran de naipes. Después se deshizo de ellas, aventándolas hacia ambos lados de la cama. Harry se limitó a levantar las cosas con un hechizo.

La castaña volvió a mirar el interior de la bolsa y sacó un paquete mediano, forrado con papel y atado con cintas. Con curiosidad, comenzó a quitar las envolturas queriendo descubrir qué había ahí adentro. Harry tuvo que ayudarla porque ella tenía un discreto temblor en sus manos que no le permitía hacerlo por sí misma.

Grande fue la sorpresa del ojiverde al descubrir la hermosa escultura del escudo del hospital San Mungo. La última vez que él había visto ese objeto, había sido como un adorno más en la sala de su casa, y después de lo ocurrido con Ginny y Zabini en dicho lugar, pensó que aquel escudo había sido destruida, siendo uno más de los muchos objetos en los que descargó su ira el día que encontró juntos a los falsos Hermione y Viktor.

Harry se preguntó por qué motivo Hermione tenía ese escudo guardado en su bolso. Quizás, el día de su desaparición, Hermione lo había reducido de tamaño y lo había empacado para donarlo a San Mungo, pensando que era el lugar donde debía estar, puesto que aquella reliquia había pertenecido al fundador del hospital.

Hermione contempló la magnífica escultura, completamente asombrada por el brillo del oro.

-Tiene el símbolo del hospital -dijo Harry, señalando con su dedo la cabecera de la cama donde estaba grabado el mismo escudo-. ¿Lo ves? Es una varita con un hueso atravesado.

-Me gusta mucho.

-Es tuyo, cielo. Fue un regalo de uno de tus pacientes.

Ella volvió a mirar el escudo, deslumbrada. Harry hubiera querido contarle la historia del señor Bonham, pero Hermione estaba muy entretenida, girando la escultura entre sus manos, concentrada en sus destellos.

-¿Sabes? -dijo Harry, al ver que aquel objeto había sido el único que había llamado la atención de Hermione por más de tres minutos-. Esta antigüedad es un poco más grande de lo que ves. ¿Podrías prestármela un momento para devolverla a su tamaño normal?

Hermione se negó, pegando el escudo a su cuerpo.

-Sólo un momento -insistió Harry.

Ella lo miró con cierto recelo antes de extender el escudo hacia Harry, pero no se lo entregó por completo, sino que lo mantuvo sobre sus palmas temblorosas.

Harry apuntó el escudo con su varita, pero las manos de Hermione que no dejaban de moverse, lo hicieron detenerse, si el hechizo la tocaba, podría lastimarla. Con su mano libre, Harry sostuvo las palmas de Hermione para evitar que siguiera moviéndose.

-Engorgio -murmuró Harry.

Para sorpresa del ojiverde, su encantamiento no tuvo ningún efecto, pues la escultura siguió conservando su tamaño mediano.

-Finite Incantatem -murmuró el ojiverde, pero nada sucedió con aquel misterioso escudo.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada llena de escepticismo y quiso apartar su escultura, pero Harry no se lo permitió. Tenía que averiguar si aquel objeto era seguro o guardaba algún encantamiento peligroso.

-Specialis Revelio -murmuró Harry, apuntando nuevamente la escultura mientras sostenía las manos de Hermione.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Un rayo salió de la varita de Harry y tocó el escudo, haciendo que un enorme destello de luz se desprendiera del mismo y los envolviera como un aura. Harry sintió una fuerte vibración como si se tratará de una descarga eléctrica y sus ojos vieron un resplandor que salía del centro del escudo y lo unía a Hermione a través de finos hilos dorados.

Por la mente del ojiverde comenzaron a pasar rápidamente varias imágenes de su vida: Él en el expreso de Hogwarts cuando vio por primera vez a Hermione. Ella en el baño de las chicas, viendo al trol que Quirell había metido en el colegio y que él había derribado. Hermione lanzándose a sus brazos antes de que él fuera a rescatar la piedra filosofal, murmurándole que había cosas más importantes que la inteligencia y los libros. Hermione en la enfermería petrificada. Los dos volando en Buckbeak para rescatar a Sirius. Hermione despidiéndose de él con un beso en la mejilla en King Cross. La batalla en el Departamento de Misterios y Hermione siendo atacada por Dolohov. Hermione regañándolo por hacer trampa con el libro de pociones en las clases de Slughorn. La casa de campaña en el bosque de Dean, los dos buscando los Horrocruxes. Hermione caminando de su brazo después de visitar la tumba de sus padres. Su primer beso, la boda y la luna de miel. El reencuentro en el laberinto de la locura. Y finalmente, Hermione gravemente enferma en San Mungo.

Una nueva vibración volvió a sentirse y un rayo de luz salió del escudo y tocó a Hermione en pecho, y los hilos dorados que los unían desaparecieron por completo.

Harry sintió un fuerte vértigo mientras su mente trataba de asimilar todo lo que había pasado. A su lado, Hermione respiraba rápidamente, su mirada estaba desenfocada y aturdida… Harry estaba seguro de que ella había visto y sentido lo mismo.

-¡Harry! -murmuró Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos antes de perder el conocimiento y caer desvanecida entre las almohadas, soltando el escudo.

-Aquí estoy -exclamó Harry con el corazón latiéndole a todo lo que daba porque ella lo había reconocido por un breve segundo.

Él se acercó y la acomodó entre las cobijas, murmurándole al oído cuánto la quería.

Hermione sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas, en su delirio se vio a si misma encerrada en la mansión Malfoy y separada de Harry. Recordó el momento en que atravesó el arco de piedra con la esperanza de poder escapar de allí y después vio los pasillos oscuros de un terrible laberinto. Aún podía sentir una sed intensa quemándole la garganta y la necesidad imperiosa de beber el contenido de unas botellas color púrpura... Y después vio a Harry cargándola entre sus brazos para sacarla de ahí.

Hermione sintió los labios de Harry contra su frente, escuchó el ruido de un monitor y el goteo constante del suero. Todo estaba borroso cuando abrió los ojos, pero poco a poco fue reconociendo las paredes del hospital y los equipos médicos… Y sus ojos castaños no tardaron en encontrarse con un rostro moreno de ojos verdes y cabello negro azabache.

-¡Harry! –exclamó ella, reconociendo a su esposo con la certeza de que su visión no era una alucinación, sino que era real.

-¡Hermione! ¿Linda, puedes recordarme?

Ella dibujó una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Eres el Niño que vivió, el Elegido, el Jefe del Cuartel General de Aurores y mi esposo.

Harry tuvo que tragarse el nudo en la garganta antes de abrazarla y estrecharla contra sí, loco de contento.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa aún sin poder creer que él estaba ahí. Había deseado tanto volver a contemplar esos hermosos ojos verdes escondidos detrás de esas gafas.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó Harry, tomándola de la mano.

-Creo que bien -murmuró Hermione. No sabía qué había pasado con el escudo y esa extraña conexión que tuvo con Harry, pero tenía la sensación de que una nueva y misteriosa energía envolvía todo su ser.

Harry llevó la mano que sostenía hasta sus labios y depositó un beso, conteniendo las ganas de brincar de gusto.

-¿De verdad, estás bien? ¿No me ocultas nada?

Ella negó con la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos y acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-Te amo, brujita -exclamó Harry, besándola en la frente con cariño.

-Yo también te amo -dijo Hermione, sintiendo cómo Harry la envolvía entre sus brazos como si deseara fundirse con ella.

Con una sonrisa, Hermione se inclinó y lo besó en la punta de la nariz. Harry no tardó en buscar sus labios y Hermione no dudo ni por un segundo, en corresponder a su deseo.

Todo se fundió en ese beso. La angustia y la soledad. La tristeza de Hermione ante la separación. La pena de Harry por aquella falsa infidelidad. La desesperación de Hermione al encontrarse encerrada. La búsqueda desenfrenada de Harry. El dolor de la distancia y la alegría de volver a encontrarse. Todo se redujo a ese encuentro. Un beso suave, tierno y placentero.

-Harry, yo nunca te engañe, te lo juro –dijo ella con la voz apurada, como si tuviera miedo de que el tiempo se le fuera a terminar y no pudiera decirle la verdad.

Él la silencio con un beso.

-Lo sé, preciosa –exclamó Harry, cubriendo de besos lo que quedaba de sus rizos-. ¡Lo sé! Soy yo el que te pide perdón por haber caído en esa trampa. ¡Fui un ciego! Perdóname...

Hermione lo miró sin reproches. Los ojos de Harry revelaban infinito arrepentimiento.

-Perdóname por haber dudado de ti y por no haberte cuidado bien -continuó Harry-. Yo debí haberte protegido de este infierno.

-No te culpes, nadie hubiera imaginado el plan de Malfoy.

-Si yo no hubiera sido tan celoso y orgulloso, no estarías aquí en este momento.

-Yo también cometí errores. Si no hubiera cruzado ese arco de piedra, tampoco estaría aquí.

-Tú sólo intentaste recuperar tu libertad.

-Gracias por encontrarme y por sacarme de ese laberinto.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.

Hermione buscó la mano de su esposo para estrecharla, mientras Harry besaba con ternura en lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Y Malfoy? -preguntó la chica, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro-. ¿Qué pasó con él?

-Está detenido, nunca más volverá a hacerte daño. Sólo tienes que pensar en ponerte bien.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y sonrió nuevamente, sintiendo que despertaba de una pesadilla. Harry la besó en los labios. Esta vez un beso mucho más largo. Al separarse, Hermione se dejó caer en los brazos de Harry, con la respiración entrecortada, pero con una sonrisa entre los dientes.

-Hermione, fue imprudencia, no debí…

-Yo también lo quería.

Él la miró preocupado, evidentemente aún estaba muy débil.

-Voy a estar bien -aseguró la castaña.

Harry asintió y aunque deseaba tener a Hermione una eternidad para él solo, no tuvo más remedio que oprimir el botón de asistencia, para que un sanador fuera a revisarla.

El sanador Smethwyck apareció en la habitación, y su cara fue de absoluta sorpresa, al ver el cambio que se había suscitado en Hermione.

-Buenas tardes, sanador Smethwyck -dijo la chica.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó el viejo sanador en cuanto pasó la primera impresión y fue capaz de juntar dos palabras.

-Consciente, orientada, con adecuada coloración e hidratación y pérdidamente enamorada de mi esposo.

Harry supo que había bromas que sólo los médicos entendían, pero le gustó la última parte.

-Ya veo -dijo Smethwyck, acercándose para valorarla. Con paciencia y profesionalismo, le tomó la presión y la temperatura, auscultó su corazón, valoró su respiración y la revisó minuciosamente.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó Harry. Su expresión era de esperanza y de terror, todo a la vez… A pesar de que observaba una franca mejoría en su compañera, quería escuchar de labios del experto que ella estaba bien, que iba a sanar y que viviría muchos años más.

-¿Quieren explicarme que ha pasado? -preguntó Smethwyck, clavando su vista en ambos muchachos, mirándolos inquisitivamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo me encuentro? -preguntó Hermione.

-Increíblemente sana -dijo Smethwyck

Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio y Harry sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

-Ahora quiero saber cómo lo han conseguido -dijo Smethwyck con gesto cómplice.

Harry no tenía palabras para describir lo ocurrido, pero tomó entre sus manos el escudo del hospital y se lo entregó al sanador.

-¿De dónde sacaron esto? -preguntó el viejo médico sorprendido, mirando el escudo con curiosidad.

-Es mío, uno de mis pacientes lo dejo en mis manos antes de morir -dijo Hermione.

-¿Saben que este escudo perteneció a San Mungo Bonham, el fundador del hospital?

Ambos muchachos asintieron.

-San Mungo Bonham nació en 1560 y murió en 1659 -explicó Smethwyck-. Fue un gran sanador que creó cientos de pociones medicinales y hechizos curativos, y su poder para sanar era asombroso. Cuenta una leyenda que antes de que San Mungo se dedicará a la medicina mágica, estuvo enamorado de una bruja muy bella, con quien planeaba casarse. Un día, la muchacha enfermó gravemente, y no hubo mago en aquella época que pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla. Desesperado, San Mungo comenzó a estudiar y a investigar, tratando de encontrar algún remedio para su amada, pero todo su esfuerzo fue en vano y ella murió. San Mungo sufrió mucho tiempo por su pérdida y se encerró en sí mismo, convirtiéndose en un ermitaño. Muchos años después, aún inquieto por no conocer el mal que había acabado con la vida de su novia, San Mungo fue al panteón y exhumó sus restos, pero de aquel cadáver sólo quedaban los huesos. San Mungo tuvo entonces la visión del escudo del hospital, y a partir de ese momento, supo a qué iba a dedicarse el resto de sus días. Buscó a un orfebre y le pidió que hiciera una escultura con la imagen de un hueso y una varita. Después se dedicó a ayudar a cuanto enfermo encontró, creó pociones y hechizos, y poco a poco, su fama fue creciendo hasta convertirse en el fundador del hospital más importante del mundo mágico. San Mungo vivió 99 años y antes de morir, hechizó con medicina mágica antigua el escudo que tanto había atesorado como recuerdo de su novia.

-¿Por qué hizo eso? -preguntó Harry.

-Quizás pensó que, a través del escudo y la magia de la medicina, su amor por ella siempre seguiría vivo.

-Pero… ¿qué fue lo que hizo que el escudo revelara su poder? -preguntó Hermione

-Quizás el estado tan grave en el que te encontrabas. No miento al decir que ya habíamos agotado hasta el último recurso y no lográbamos salvarte la vida.

Los muchachos intercambiaron una mirada. Harry se estremeció al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de perderla, y supo que, a partir de ese momento, toda su vida veneraría la memoria de San Mungo Bonham, ese mago del siglo VII que había hechizado aquel escudo, logrando salvar así la vida de la mujer que amaba.

El sanador Smethwyck esbozó una sonrisa. No podía creer que ese par no advirtiera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Harry y Hermione, hay magia que únicamente funciona cuando existe amor de por medio… Un amor tan grande y tan intenso como el que sintió San Mungo por su prometida.

Harry y Hermione se miraron intercambiando una gran sonrisa, sin la menor duda del amor que los unía. Y a pesar de la presencia del médico, ambos unieron sus labios en un cálido beso.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Smethwyck retiró la sonda del suero y los cables que conectaban a Hermione al monitor desaparecieron. Ya no eran necesarios.

-¡Hermione! -dijo el sanador-. En vista de que te encuentro bien, y de que no me cabe la menor duda de que Harry va a seguir todas mis indicaciones al pie de la letra, voy a permitir que guardes reposo en casa.

Ella alzó las cejas sorprendida, pero en sus labios se dibujó una gran sonrisa. Harry también sonrió lleno de emoción ante la sola idea de llevarse a Hermione a casa.

-Eso sí -dijo el médico-, tienes que ser una buena paciente y tomarte las pociones que voy a recetarte. Además, tendrás la visita diaria de alguno de nosotros, Mosby, Snell o yo, para ver cómo sigues.

-Haré todo lo que usted indique -prometió Hermione, sin poder creer que esa noche dormiría en su casa.

-Eso espero, porque si no obedeces, volveré a internarte.

Ella asintió. El sanador escribió una nota en el expediente, le dio varias indicaciones a Harry y le pidió que firmara los papeles del alta.

-Sanador Smethwyck, ¿puedo volver a trabajar en San Mungo? – preguntó Hermione, temiendo escuchar un "no" por respuesta, después de más de cuarenta días lejos de su trabajo.

-Hermione Potter, ¿qué pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que puedes volver. Tus pacientes te necesitan y tus colegas te extrañan. San Mungo te espera con los brazos abiertos, pero eso sí, hasta que te mejores.

-Puedo volver mañana –dijo la castaña.

-Por supuesto que no –saltó Harry-. Hasta dentro de algunas semanas.

Smethwyck asintió, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. Ella no podía pisar el hospital hasta que él lo autorizara.

-Es todo -dijo Smethwyck con voz jovial-. Pueden utilizar la red flu del hospital para volver a casa. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, sólo tienen que enviarme una lechuza e iré enseguida a Grimmauld Place.

-Gracias –dijeron los muchachos.

Smethwyck estrechó sus manos y salió de la habitación.

-Es mejor que lo sepas de una vez -dijo Harry a Hermione, entrelazando sus manos sobre su frágil cintura-. Estás en serios problemas porque voy a cuidar de ti como nunca nadie lo ha hecho en toda tu vida… Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar que voy a dejar pasar un solo día sin demostrarte cuánto te quiero.

Ella rio, besando su cabello azabache.

¿Vamos a casa? –preguntó Harry con un beso en los labios.

-Nada me gustaría más –dijo Hermione, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

* * *

_"Hoy te duermes en casa y la ventana que da al sur de tu alma, sigue abierta._

_Tus deseos otean la distancia y tus sueños golpean en mi puerta"._

_Fragmento "Estoy presente", Alberto Cortez_

Hermione abrió los ojos en cuanto sus pies tocaron el piso de la chimenea. Salió de ésta y sonrió al verse libre y muy lejos de la mansión de los Malfoy.

-Bienvenida a casa, señora Potter -dijo Harry, apareciendo en la chimenea.

Ella se giró y lo abrazó llena de jubilo.

-No puedo creer que he vuelto.

Harry sonrió sin poder ocultar la alegría que le provocaba su regreso.

Los ojos de Hermione recorrieron Grimmauld Place, viendo por primera vez, en muchos días, el lugar donde tanto había deseado estar. Su casa nunca antes le había parecido más bonita, ni más familiar, ni más íntima, ni más suya.

Todo estaba igual. El vestíbulo, el comedor, las escaleras, la alacena de Kreacher, ¿la sala? Un momento… La sala estaba diferente, parecía como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ahí y hubiera acabado con absolutamente todo lo que encontró en su camino.

-¿Qué le pasó a la sala? -preguntó Hermione.

-¿De verdad, no lo sabes? -preguntó Harry.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Él sólo atinó a abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, cerrando la puerta al recuerdo de aquel desagradable incidente.

-Tendremos que esperar a que te alivies para comprar muebles nuevos -dijo Harry, besando sus rizos-. Tendrán que ser muebles que sean al gusto de la señora y del señor de la casa.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que, en el corazón de Harry había una herida abierta.

Desde la cocina, Kreacher escuchó las voces de la pareja y contento con su llegada, salió a recibirlos, pero en cuanto asomó la cabeza a la sala, vio que sus amos estaban abrazados y besándose, y no quiso romper ese momento. Volvió a la cocina y regresó cinco minutos después, sólo para descubrir que Harry y Hermione seguían exactamente igual que como los había dejado la última vez. Kreacher no supo si permanecer incógnito o toser para interrumpirlos.

Crookshanks no fue tan comprensivo, pues en cuanto descubrió a su dueña, corrió a su encuentro, haciendo esfuerzos desesperados para que Hermione le prestará atención. Levantó sus patitas delanteras sobre las rodillas de la chica y comenzó a maullar.

-¡Crookshanks! –murmuró Hermione, volviéndose hacia su mascota.

El gato se lanzó sobre su regazo, haciendo que Hermione se separara totalmente de Harry. Ella lo cargó, le hizo un par de cosquillas y le acarició el lomo. Crookshanks ronroneo contento.

-Hola, Kreacher -dijo Hermione, advirtiendo la presencia del elfo.

-Buenas noches, señora -dijo Kreacher, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa-. Bienvenida.

-Gracias -dijo Hermione y sin importarle el poco afecto que Kreacher sentía por los "magos de sangre impura", puso a Crookshanks en el piso y le dio un abrazo al elfo. Kreacher la miró incómodo y Harry divertido. Hermione lo soltó al cabo de un instante y volvió al lado de su esposo.

-¿Quieren cenar algo? -preguntó el elfo.

-Sí, por favor -dijo la pareja a coro.

Kreacher mencionó el nombre de un platillo francés que Hermione no tardó en reconocer como su favorito. El elfo con cierto embarazo, le dijo que era mera coincidencia que él hubiera preparado ese platillo precisamente ese día, y se alejó rápidamente para servir la mesa.

-Kreacher también te extrañó mucho -dijo Harry a Hermione-. Lleva días preparando tu platillo favorito, esperando este momento. Te quiere y es su manera de demostrártelo… Y por favor, prométeme que en cuanto veas el jardín, te sorprenderás. Kreacher no ha dejado de cuidar de tus flores ni un solo día.

Hermione sonrió conmovida. El elfo era una de las criaturas más nobles que conocía.

En toda la casa reinaba un ambiente de fiesta por el regreso de Hermione. Ella y Harry cenaron entre risas y caricias. Los platillos de Kreacher resultaron deliciosos, y para Harry fueron un verdadero manjar, pues el pobre ni siquiera lograba recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había disfrutado de una comida decente.

* * *

-El agua está lista –anunció Harry, saliendo del cuarto de baño después de llenar la tina.

-Gracias -dijo la chica, deseando darse un buen baño. Harry la abrazó y caminó con ella hasta la bañera.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? –preguntó el ojiverde.

Ella asintió con mirada traviesa. Se sentó en el borde de la tina y besó a Harry antes de que él le ayudará a retirarse la ropa.

Hermione sintió las prendas deslizarse sobre su cuerpo y pudo sentir las tiernas caricias de Harry mientras la desvestía. Sus movimientos eran suaves y cuidadosos, como si ella estuviera hecha del más fino cristal.

-Sigues siendo mi musa –dijo Harry, totalmente fascinado con la figura de su esposa.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa antes de sumergirse en la tina llena de agua caliente y burbujas de jabón.

Harry la contempló abiertamente mientras ella tomaba un poco de shampoo y lo untaba sobre su cabello. La deseaba con todo su ser y más que nunca, pero tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que hace apenas unas horas, Hermione había estado agonizando en San Mungo, y que, a pesar de su milagrosa mejoría, aún estaba convaleciente.

Hermione extendió su mano para tomar la de él. Sin importar que a Harry le gustara o no, ella podía leer sus pensamientos y ver a través de él.

-Ven -pidió Hermione, haciendo espacio en la tina-, por lo menos tomemos un baño juntos.

Él no necesito que Hermione se lo pidiera dos veces, se desvistió y entró en el agua caliente.

Hermione comenzó a aventarle chorros de agua, él entre risas le siguió el juego hasta que, la atrapó entre sus brazos y la acurrucó contra su pecho. Ella recargó tranquilamente la cabeza en su hombro, sintiéndose totalmente feliz.

Cuando terminaron de bañarse, Hermione se secó y se cubrió con una bata del ojiverde, porque Harry con toda la pena del mundo, le explicó que en el tiempo que pensó que ella le había sido infiel, había mandado retirar todas sus cosas de la habitación.

Ella se abstuvo de hacer algún reproche. Todos los seres humanos hacen cosas tontas cuando sienten mucho dolor, y Harry no había sido la excepción. Él le confesó que gracias a ese arrebato había descubierto a Milly.

Envuelto en una toalla, Harry tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, recostándola con cuidado.

-Te prometo que, si falta algo de tus cosas, te compraré todo de nuevo–dijo Harry.

-¿Incluido un bolso? -bromeó Hermione.

-Lo que quieras –dijo Harry, abrazándola con ternura.

-Tú eres todo lo que quiero –dijo ella, echándole los brazos al cuello.

Hermione tomó la varita de Harry e hizo un encantamiento accio para invocar ropa interior y una pijama limpia. No supo de qué habitación salieron volando las prendas, pero gracias al encantamiento, pronto se vio vestida con una hermosa bata de seda y encaje.

Vestido con su pijama, Harry se recostó junto a ella y la estrechó contra sí, sentándola en sus piernas. Había estado tan cerca de perderla que no quería soltarla nunca.

-¿No vas a contarme qué fue lo que viste en la sala? -preguntó Hermione.

Él la besó en la sien.

-El día que desapareciste, Ginny se hizo pasar por ti, y cuando llegué del trabajo, "te encontré" con "Viktor", acostada en el sillón.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, indignada por lo que había sucedido, pero también sorprendida por la mención de Ginny.

-¿Ginny? -exclamó Hermione, incrédula.

-Sí, Ginny siempre estuvo detrás de todo. Entre ella y Zabini secuestraron a Viktor antes de los mundiales y…

Hermione lo interrumpió aún más sorprendida por la inocencia de Viktor, pues siempre había creído que el búlgaro había participado gustosamente en aquella trampa.

-¿Quieres decir que Viktor no es cómplice de Malfoy?

-Así es -dijo Harry, acariciando sus mejillas con la yema de sus dedos-. Viktor no tuvo nada que ver. Él fue secuestrado y encerrado en una cabaña en Little Hangleton. Fue Zabini quien se dedicó a usurpar su lugar.

Hermione lo miró consternada.

-Encontré a Viktor hace unos días, estaba en muy malas condiciones… Tuve que llevarlo a San Mungo.

-¿Y cómo está ahora?

-Bien, el sanador Smethwyck ya lo dio de alta. Viktor me ayudó para que pudiera encontrarte... Gracias a él, pude descubrir a Zabini.

-¿Y cómo supiste que yo estaba en la mansión Malfoy?

-Recibí tu carta. Zabini la tenía.

Ella sonrió, ya ni siquiera se acordaba de aquella carta

-¿Zabini, Malfoy y Ginny están detenidos?

-Sí -dijo Harry sin poder evitar una mueca de disgusto ante la sola mención de aquellos nombres-. Pronto voy a presentar todas las pruebas que tengo en su contra, pero tendrás que declarar... ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto, no se vale todo lo que hicieron.

-Viktor también declarará, pero me temo que Arabella Figg no podrá hacerlo

Hermione se estremeció al recordar a la anciana.

-¿Qué pasó con ella?

-Está en San Mungo, fue torturada y su mente quedo gravemente dañada.

La chica lo miró sintiendo una gran pena por aquella mujer. En cuanto pudiera volver a San Mungo, iría a visitarla.

-¿No vas a contarme de tu próximo premio en medicina mágica? -preguntó Harry, apartándole el cabello y dándole un beso en el cuello-. ¿Cómo le hiciste para que Malfoy pudiera caminar? ¿Cómo encontraste un remedio para la maldición immobile crura?

-Tú me diste la idea -reconoció Hermione, besando sus labios-. Tú hace tiempo me preguntaste que pasaría si tuviéramos una poción hecha a base de sangre de unicornio y lágrimas de fénix… Gracias a tu pregunta, me acordé de la poción de Anouk, y ese fue el remedio que hizo que Malfoy pudiera ponerse de pie.

Harry asintió, aunque gracias a la intervención de Hermione, Malfoy podía caminar, de su cuenta corría que el slytherin no volviera a poner un pie fuera de Azkaban.

-Hermione, ¿te hizo lago ese infeliz? ¿Se atrevió a tocarte? ¿Te torturo? -preguntó el ojiverde, tomando su cara entre las manos para que ella lo mirara.

Hermione vaciló, pero le contó la verdad.

-Sólo fue un crucius –dijo la chica de la forma más sutil que le fue posible.

Harry sintió que hasta los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban a causa del coraje y la indignación. Quería matar a ese desgraciado.

-Ya pasó, Harry, estoy bien.

El negó con la cabeza. Zabini, Malfoy y Ginevra no merecían volver a ver la luz del sol.

-Harry, inicialmente Draco Malfoy planeó todo porque necesitaba una sanadora y sabía que yo había atendido a Kingsley. Malfoy era un inválido en una silla de ruedas, y como sanadora no tuve otro remedio que atenderlo. Yo solamente cumplí con mi trabajo, pero inexplicablemente, Malfoy comenzó a verme diferente…

-¿Se enamoró de ti?

-Creo que, a su manera, comenzó a sentir cierta atracción, nada más. Él no sabe amar a nadie.

Harry trató de no mostrar disgusto, pero la sola idea de imaginar a Malfoy interesado en Hermione, obligándola a atenderlo en contra de su voluntad y aprovechándose de su invalidez para retenerla a su lado, le producía un deseo enorme de lanzarle una maldición imperdonable.

-No quiero que pienses que yo tengo algún interés en Malfoy -advirtió Hermione

-No, Hermione, no estoy pensando eso -dijo Harry besando la punta de su nariz-. Ya bastante caro he pagado todos mis errores como para volver a cometerlos. Lo último que tú mereces son mis dudas y celos.

-¿Confías en mí?

-Más que nunca... No sabes cuánto me pesa no haberlo hecho.

-Harry, admito que me hubiera que no cayeras en esa trampa y que jamás hubieras puesto en duda mi amor por ti… pero, si yo misma, te hubiera encontrado en la misma situación, no hubiera pensando diferente. Es más, si un día te encuentro con otra mujer, lo primero que haré será lanzar un avada kedavra al niño que vivió.

-No existe otra mujer, te quiero a ti.

-Lo sé porque puedo ver que a pesar de que estabas herido por esa falsa infidelidad, me buscaste para saber si estaba bien.

-No nada más te busqué por eso, sino porque en el fondo, te quería a mi lado, porque una sola palabra tuya y yo te hubiera perdonado todo. Absolutamente todo, incluyendo una infidelidad.

-Yo jamás podría compartir mi vida con alguien que no fueras tú -dijo Hermione con voz dulce-. Te amo a ti.

-Yo también te amo –dijo el moreno-. Amo lo que tenemos y lo que somos cuando estamos juntos, pero quiero que estemos mejor. Prométeme que siempre tendremos tres cosas en nuestro matrimonio: primero, quiero que siempre me cuentes tus necesidades, tus miedos, tus sueños, ambiciones y deseos. No quiero que el puente de la comunicación entre nosotros se rompa nunca.

-Cuenta con ello.

-Lo segundo, es que quiero que seas feliz y que me permitas serlo al lado tuyo.

-¿Envejecer juntos, rodeados de hijos y nietos?

-Nada me daría más gusto.

-¿Y cuál es la tercera cosa? -preguntó Hermione alzando las cejas.

Él la contempló con la mirada más pícara que ella le hubiese visto hasta ese entonces.

-Eso no te diré hasta que estés totalmente sana –murmuró Harry en su oído.

Ella se puso de colores y Harry le guiñó un ojo divertido. Hermione le dio un golpe con la almohada, deseando que ese momento llegará pronto. Y después se recostó en su hombro, dejándose vencer por el cansancio propio del día.

-¿Hora de dormir? -preguntó Harry.

-Me temo que sí -dijo ella, acostándose sobre el suave lecho.

El ojiverde apagó las luces, se recostó a su lado y acomodó las cobijas.

-Harry…

-¿Si?

-No dejes que llegue un ejército de mortífagos y me secuestre por la noche.

-Primero me matan –dijo el moreno.

Ella sonrió, sabía que esa declaración no era ninguna broma.

-Duerme, Hermione. Ya nada podrá separarnos.

-Dame un beso –pidió la chica.

Él se inclinó y la besó en los labios.

-Te amo, preciosa.

-Y yo a ti -murmuró Hermione antes de quedarse dormida.

Harry se quedó despierto varios minutos más, velando el sueño de Hermione hasta que sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente.

Y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Harry fue capaz de disfrutar de un sueño profundo y reparador, porque lo que más amaba en el mundo, dormía tranquilamente entre sus brazos.


	26. Capítulo 24, tercera parte

**"SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS"**

**Capítulo 24, parte 3 : La leyenda de San Mungo Bonham**

_Y que tal si soy tuyo sin anillo ni título._

_Y que tal si soy tuyo porque quiero y porque te quiero _

_Y que tal si la vida nos encuentra más juntos que casados, _

_más enamorados que morados, más juntos que asociados. _

_Y que tal si nos queremos sin porqués, sin excusas y sin miedos. _

_Y que tal si nos hacemos verdad, realidad y luna. _

_M__ind of Brando, Cartas al tiempo_

-¡Jaque mate! -dijo Harry con expresión triunfante.

Hermione vio con terror cómo una torre de Harry atacaba a su rey hasta quitarle la corona y el resto de su reducido ejército se rendía irremediablemente ante el ganador.

-¡Quiero la revancha! -exclamó la chica ante la mirada divertida del ojiverde.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó él con gesto sabiondo.

-Por supuesto.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Harry volvió a acomodar todas las piezas en el tablero.

-Apuesto cincuenta knuts a que voy a ganarte otra vez -dijo el moreno.

Hermione estaba a punto de sugerir otra clase de apuesta, cuando un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta de la biblioteca y Kreacher asomó la cabeza.

-Hola Kreacher -saludó Hermione con gesto amable.

El elfo hizo una reverencia antes de anunciarles que el sanador Mosby acababa de llegar.

-Por favor, hazlo pasar -dijo Harry.

Un minuto después el sanador entró a la biblioteca.

-Buenos tardes -saludó Mosby.

Los muchachos le devolvieron el saludo y lo invitaron a tomar asiento en un cómodo sofá. Kreacher muy acertadamente subió una charola con un juego de té, una tarta de frutas y café caliente antes de retirarse a su alacena.

-¿Cómo sigues? -preguntó Mosby, mirando a Hermione.

-Muy bien, gracias.

-¿Has tomado las pociones que te indicó Smethwyck?

-Sí -dijo ella con cara de mártir.

Harry le lanzó una suspicaz mirada. Hermione podía ser una magnífica sanadora, pero como paciente era un completo desastre. Era una necia que renegaba de tomarse los medicamentos, y que solamente los ingería, porque prácticamente él la obligaba.

-Saben horrible -dijo Hermione-. El día que tenga que volver a recetarlos, lo pensaré dos veces.

Mosby rió, abrió su maletín, tomó una lámpara de diagnóstico y se acercó a revisarla.

-Te encuentro muy bien -dijo Mosby después de un minucioso chequeo-. No es necesario que sigas bebiendo las pociones; por mí, estás dada de alta.

-Gracias -dijo Hermione sonriendo por la buena nueva. Harry besó su frente aliviado.

Mosby regresó al sofá y tomó asiento. Había varios asuntos que quería tratar con el matrimonio Potter.

-Como bien saben, Draco Malfoy estará detenido en el Ministerio de Magia hasta que sea juzgado y pueda ir a Azkaban -dijo Mosby. Harry asintió, estaba más que al tanto de la situación de todos los captores de Hermione-. Ayer fui a visitarlo y estuve hablando con él.

Mosby se guardó para si que en cuanto se abrió la puerta de la celda y Draco lo vio aparecer, corrió hasta él para preguntarle por Hermione. Nunca antes Mosby lo había visto tan agobiado, el pobre slytherin estaba desesperado por tener noticias de ella. Con gran aflicción le había preguntado si Hermione seguía agonizando en San Mungo o si ya había pasado lo peor y ella había muerto irremediablemente. Cuando Mosby le contestó que no, que ella estaba viva y perfectamente cuerda gracias a la mágia antigua de un escudo, la alegría que se dibujó en el rostro de Mafoy fue indiscriptible. Su semblante se torno aliviado y hasta parecía totalmente feliz. Y la resignación de su destino en Azkaban, fue llegando paulatinamente con madurez y serenidad.

-Malfoy me pidió que hiciera una visita a su mansión para recoger algunas cosas -continuó Mosby, haciendo aparecer una enorme caja de cartón-. Hermione, todo lo que hay aquí te pertenece.

La chica observó la caja sin poder imaginar qué había ahí adentro, en cambio, el auror tenía una mirada de absoluta desconfianza como si aquel paquete fuera una bomba apunto de explotar.

-Además -continuó Mosby-, he retirado algunos objetos personales de Malfoy que le llevaré al Ministerio... Él no tiene familia, los elfos no pueden apoyarlo y creo que soy el único que lo aprecia un poco.

-¿Qué pasó con los elfos? -preguntó Hermione.

Fue Harry quien le dio la respuesta:

-Hensen, Deiters y Claudius fueron puestos a disposición del Ministerio, el tiempo que Malfoy esté en prisión, ellos trabajaran allí sin que se les permita hacer magia, pues solaparon y encubrieron a su amo sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, además de que participaron activamente en el encierro de Viktor.

-¿Y Milly? -cuestionó Hermione.

-Ella también tiene prohibido el uso de la magia, pero irá a Azkaban por un tiempo.

La chica asintió sin poder defenderla. Dobby, quien había pertenecido a la familia Malfoy, se había negado a seguir las malas acciones de esa familia y había actuado bien en todo momento. Milly, en cambio, hizo todo cuanto estuvo en sus manos para apoyar a Malfoy en su perverso plan.

-¿Y qué pasó con Russell? -preguntó Hermione a Mosby.

-¿Quién es Russell? -preguntó Harry, pensando que aún le faltaba un cómplice suelto al cual atrapar.

-El crup de la familia Malfoy -contestó Hermione, viendo la expresión de alivio en el rostro de su marido.

-A decir verdad, como vengo de la mansión Malfoy, lo he traído conmigo -dijo Mosby-. Deje la jaula en la entrada de su casa, espero que no les moleste. Voy a llevarlo al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas para que le busquen un hogar. Yo no puedo cuidarlo porque soy alérgico al pelo de los animales.

El rostro de Hermione se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-¿Harry, podemos hablar un momento afuera? -pidió Hermione antes de dirigirle una mirada de disculpa al viejo médico.

El ojiverde levantó las cejas, casi adivinando el pensamiento de su esposa.

-¿Nos permite un momento, sanador Mosby? -preguntó Harry.

-Adelante.

El matrimonio salió al pasillo, Mosby se quedó en la biblioteca dando un sorbo a su café y echando un vistazo a los títulos de los libros. Si hubiera tenido alguien con quien apostar, hubiera apostado a que Hermione Potter iba a salirse con la suya.

-¿Y bien? -dijo Harry en cuanto estuvieron solos.

-¿Podemos quedarnos con Russell? -preguntó Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos con cara de niña buena.

Harry no tenía ni que pensar en la respuesta.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver, señora Potter! ¡No quiero en mi casa al perro de Draco Malfoy! Ya tenemos suficiente con un elfo lunático y un kneazle que ataca las piezas del ajedrez.

-Pero, Harry…

-Hermione, te consiento en muchas cosas, pero esta vez no puedo ceder. No quiero a ese animal bajo nuestro techo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Linda, esa mascota perteneció a la familia Malfoy. ¿Te parece poco? Ya una vez tuvimos a la elfina de esa estirpe y nada bueno salió de ello.

-Russell es totalmente inofensivo.

-Si lo que quieres es un crup, podemos ir a la tienda de animales mágicos del Callejón Diagon, y te regalo uno.

-Pero, si no adaptamos a Russell, irá a parar al Departamento de Regulación y Control de criaturas mágicas y no sabemos cómo lo trataran.

-Te aseguro que le encontrarán un buen hogar.

-¿No aceptas por la rivalidad que siempre has tenido con Malfoy? -preguntó Hermione, buscándole la mirada.

-En parte sí -reconoció Harry-, pero también hay algo más: después de la incómoda presencia de Milly que tanto daño nos hizo, cualquier criatura mágica que venga de los Malfoy, me da desconfianza. Si algo te pasará, si alguien volviera a separarnos…

Ella sonrió, dándole un pellizco en la punta de la nariz

-Eso no va a pasar, te lo aseguro.

Harry la miró aun intentando negarse. Ella le dedicó su sonrisa favorita.

-¡No pongas esa cara que me desbaratas! -exclamó el ojiverde.

Ella acentuó el gesto.

-¿Esa es tu forma de ganar las discusiones, Hermione Potter?

La pequeña descarada soltó una carcajada limpia antes de hacer una mueca afirmativa.

-Pues ni creas que vas a ganar esta vez -repuso el moreno.

-Te prometo que Russell no nos dará ningún problema -insistió la castaña.

El soltó un suspiro que era toda una protesta.

-Sinvergüenza, no debería de dejar que te salieras con la tuya tan fácilmente, pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, podría complacerte casi cualquier cosa.

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos feliz.

-¡Oh, Harry! Gracias.

Él no tardó en darle un beso en los labios.

-Pero no lo quiero ver subiéndose a los muebles -advirtió el moreno.

-Lo educaré, te lo prometo.

Él la miró escéptico, si lo educaba igual de "bien" que a Crookshanks, iban a tener dificultades.

El matrimonio regresó con Mosby para anunciarle que ellos se quedarían con Russell. Mosby recibió la noticia con entusiasmo y con un encantamiento accio, hizo llegar hasta la biblioteca, la caja transportadora con el pequeño crup.

En cuanto Russel vio a Hermione, comenzó a golpear con sus patitas la puerta de la caja, la castaña no tardo en abrirla, y el crup ni tardo, ni perezoso, saltó a su regazo. Harry observó al pequeño cuadrúpedo y soltó un suspiro. A todas luces se veía que esa bola de pelos sería un auténtico problema.

-Tengo que irme -anunció Mosby.

-Gracias por todo -dijo Hermione.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, me da gusto encontrarte tan recuperada, espero que Smethwyck te autorice pronto volver a San Mungo -dijo Mosby a Hermione antes de entrar en la chimenea. Harry estrechó su mano e intercambió unas palabras de despedida antes de que el sanador desapareciera entre las llamas.

Hermione contempló la caja que Mosby había llevado consigo. Dejó a Russell juguetear por la biblioteca, mientras Harry le ayudaba a quitar las envolturas.

La chica descubrió un cuadro con una pintura al oleo de un paisaje nevado con una cabaña, un lago y una pareja caminando por un sendero rodeado de pinos. Ese era el cuadro que más le había gustado de todos los que estaban en la Mansión Malfoy, y el slytherin lo sabía.

-Este paisaje me ha recordado el lugar donde nos casamos y pasamos nuestra luna de miel -observó Harry.

-A mi también -dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-. Desde la primera vez que vi este cuadro, me enamoré de él.

-¿Quieres que lo colguemos en esa pared? -preguntó Harry, señalando uno de los muros de la biblioteca.

Ella lo miró incrédula. No podía creer que él aceptará algo que provenía de Malfoy.

-A mi también me gustó el oleo -admitió Harry-. No lo asoció con Malfoy puesto que nunca lo vi en su casa... Y además, me ha hecho recordar uno de los episodios más felices de mi vida.

Hermione sonrió antes de besarlo tiernamente en los labios. Cuando se separaron, Russell ya había brincado al interior de la caja y estaba peleando con algo más que había ahí adentro. El matrimonio volvió la vista y descubrió una bolsa de felpa verde oscuro. Harry la sacó y al quitar la cinta que la cerraba, los dos chicos descubrieron una fuerte cantidad de dinero mágico. Era el equivalente a lo que Hermione ganaba por día en San Mungo, multiplicado por todos los días que ella había estado en la mansión Malfoy, atendiendo al rubio.

-¿Qué opinas de esto? -preguntó Hermione al moreno, totalmente sorprendida.

Harry tomó uno de sus rizos y jugó con él, envolviéndolo en su dedo, antes de decirle:

-Acéptalo, Hermione. Te lo has ganado.

-Yo no quería su dinero, sólo quería recuperar mi libertad y volver a casa.

-Todo trabajo digno merece una recompensa -dijo el ojiverde con voz serena.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Ya te estoy viendo de compras con Luna -agregó Harry, guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione soltó una carcajada. Vaya que deseaba ir a ver qué encontraba por el Callejón Diagon.

Los dos volvieron a echar un vistazo a la caja y encontraron la varita de Hermione. La chica hizo una exclamación de jubilo al verla, ya la había dado por perdida desde hace mucho tiempo. Quiso hacer un encantamiento cualquiera sólo para volver a sentir su magia, pero Harry la detuvo, y como buen auror, examinó la varita con varios encantamientos para verificar que fuera cien por ciento segura.

Por último, sacaron de la caja un estuche de terciopelo con una fina cadena de oro y un dije de diamante. Hermione no tardó en reconocer aquella joya como un presente que Malfoy le había hecho y que ella le había devuelto.

-Esta alhaja no la quiero -dijo Hermione, cerrando el estuche con disgusto.

-¿Recuerdas cuando regresamos de los Mundiales y encontramos un arreglo de flores de "Viktor Krum"? -dijo Harry, dibujando con sus dedos las líneas de su cara.

Ella asintió, no había sido nada agradable.

-Después de hacer mi coraje y calmarme, te dije que podíamos tomar esas flores como cualquier regalo que hace un paciente a su médico después de haber recuperado la salud, gracias a un buen tratamiento.

-No es el caso.

-Hermione, yo ya aprendí la lección. No puedo evitar que alguien más te regalé flores, chocolates o hasta joyas... Ningún regalo va a destruir todo lo que nos une y nos hace ser felices. Por mí, si quieres conservar y usar la cadena con el dije, puedes hacerlo.

Hermione entrelazó sus dedos con los de él hasta tocar el anillo de casado en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Harry.

-Perdí mis anillos, tanto el de compromiso como el de casada. Ninguna joya puede equipararse con ellos y menos si viene de Malfoy.

Harry movió los ojos de un lado a otro, recordando que en su caja fuerte estaban guardadas ambas argollas.

-Tengo una idea -dijo Harry, dibujando una sonrisa-. Voy a darte una sorpresa.

-No tienes que gastar otra vez, ningún alianza será lo mismo.

-En realidad, estaba pensando si te gustaría salir a cenar esta noche.

Hermione dibujó una infantil sonrisa. Había pasado tanto tiempo encerrada en la mansión Malfoy, que la simple perspectiva de salir y ver las calles de Londres iluminadas por la tenue luz de la luna, le hizo sentirse increíblemente feliz.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí -exclamó ella radiante.

-Entonces haré una reservación en tu restaurante favorito.

Un inesperado y desagrable pensamiento cruzó la mente de Hermione, y la fugaz alegría se esfumó por completo.

-Espera, no creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi reputación está por los suelos –dijo la chica, recordando las revistas de "Corazón de Bruja".

Harry le dio un beso en la sien y le dijo cariñoso:

-Hemos superado cosas peores. ¿No crees?

Ella lo abrazó y él la estrechó contra sí. No era nada agradable lo que la gente comentaba de ella.

-Todo se está aclarando –dijo Harry, reconfortándola-. Ya la verdad se cuenta en todas las calles del mundo mágico. La gente sólo habla de que estuviste encerrada en contra de tu voluntad en la mansión Malfoy y todo el mundo sabe que Viktor Krum estuvo prisionero en una cabaña. Rita Skeeter está demandada por difamación, y pronto saldrá en el Quisquilloso un reportaje de Luna, narrando todo lo que realmente pasó.

-Pero...

-Deja que la gente juzgue por si misma el cariño que nos tenemos y pronto se darán cuenta de que ningún "Victor Krum" o Draco Malfoy fue capaz de separarnos.

-Tampoco Ginny Weasley -agregó Hermione triunfante, besando los apetitosos labios de su marido.

* * *

Harry bajó al vestíbulo con su elegante traje gris oscuro. En una mesa redonda con flores, Kreacher había dejado ahí todos los sobres con los estados de cuenta y los gastos propios de la casa, a los que Harry no había prestado atención en las últimas semanas por estar buscando a Hermione. El ojiverde se dedicó a echarles un vistazo mientras Hermione terminaba de arreglarse.

-Estoy lista -anunció Hermione, bajando las escaleras al cabo de varios minutos.

Harry se giró distraídamente para verla y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Hermione llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño y venía envuelta en un vestido largo color lavanda que caía en forma rectilínea, y que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y parte de su espalda. Ella llegó hasta él con pasos seguros y dio una vuelta sobre si misma, modelando su vestido.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Hermione-. ¿Cómo me veo?

-Absolutamente hermosa.

Ella sonrió coqueta y lo besó en los labios. Harry le ofreció su brazo antes de salir de la casa para abordar el auto.

Cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron a la entrada del restaurante, varias miradas se posaron sobre ellos y las murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar.

Harry miró a Hermione y en un gesto de total complicidad, los dos se abrazaron y se besaron apasionadamente a la vista de todo el mundo... Sin lugar a dudas, los comensales allí presentes tendrían un buen tema de conversación para la velada.

Y sin importar lo que la gente pensará, Harry caminó con Hermione hasta su mesa con la cabeza en alto, sintiéndose totalmente orgulloso por llevarla de su brazo. A su lado, Hermione se mostró con la misma entereza y dignidad, ella no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse.

Los dos cenaron con calma en medio de sus risas y mimos. La cena resultó tan suculenta que los dos pidieron doble postre.

-Tengo algo para ti -anunció Harry súbitamente.

Ella se volvió, observando cómo su esposo hacía aparecer un fino estuche de madera para joyería.

-¿Y qué hay ahí? -exclamó Hermione, preguntándose en qué momento Harry había tenido tiempo de ir de compras.

En lugar de contestar, Harry abrió la caja y le mostró su anillo de compromiso y su alianza matrimonial. La sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione no se hizo esperar ni un solo instante.

-Yo siempre tuve tus anillos –dijo Harry, tomando las manos de Hermione entre las suyas.

-¿Cómo es posible? -preguntó la chica sin poder disimular su alegría.

-Ginny los dejó en la casa. Fue su manera de darme a entender que todo estaba terminado entre nosotros... Tengo que admitir que estaba tan enojado que por poco los destruyó junto con el mío, pero no pude hacerlo. Son símbolos de nuestro compromiso y nos pertenecen.

Harry besó la mano izquierda de Hermione y deslizó ambos anillos por su dedo anular, primero el de compromiso y luego el de matrimonio. Al terminar, Hermione se inclinó y apretó sus labios contra los del moreno.

Hoy, mañana y siempre –dijo Harry, recordando la inscripción en la sortija de compromiso.

-Siempre –repitió Hermione, viendo sus anillos brillar sobre su mano. El lugar donde siempre debieron de haber estado.

Al poco tiempo, la alegre música del restaurante se hizo escuchar con más intensidad. Algunas parejas se pararon de sus mesas y caminaron a la pista.

-¿Quieres bailar? -preguntó Harry, ofreciendo su brazo.

-Sí, señor Potter, toda la noche.

Los dos se dejaron llevar por la música y bailaron melodía tras melodía, riéndose sin parar y divirtiéndose como un par de locos. Al llegar la madruga, la música se hizo más suave y lenta, los dos se abrazaron para seguir el ritmo. Con una sonrisa, ella recargó su cabeza en el hombro masculino y él con ambas manos rodeó la estrecha cintura de su mujer. No podían ser más felices.

* * *

Las luces de la habitación de los Potter se prendieron. Hermione deshizo su moño y su largo cabello ensortijado cayó en caprichosos rizos sobre sus hombros y espalda. Cariñoso, Harry se acercó a su lado y Hermione sintió su suave aliento sobre su cuello, mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

Ella se volvió con una sonrisa y su frente se encontró con la de él, chocando suavemente de forma intencionada. Harry hundió su cabeza en los rizos de su esposa, aspirando su perfume y embriagándose de dicha.

-¡Harry!

-¿Si?

-Cierra los ojos.

Él obedeció siguiéndole el juego, ella besó su rostro en diferentes sitios, desde su frente, las mejillas, la punta de la nariz y los labios, haciendo que el ojiverde se estremeciera de la emoción ante el suave contacto.

-¿Planeas robarme el poco juicio que me quedo después del arco de la locura? -preguntó Harry, abriendo los ojos y recorriendo con sus palmas la suave espalda femenina.

Ella soltó una risa traviesa y le murmuró al oído:

-No quiero que quede en ti ni un ápice de cordura.

Dicho esto, Hermione se apartó y se deshizo de su vestido, dejándolo caer al suelo y dando un puntapie para lanzarlo muy lejos de ahí.

Los ojos de Harry recorrieron extasiados las delicadas curvas de la chica cubiertas únicamente por una fina y sensual lencería de encaje. Harry sintió que el deseo y la lujuria invadían todo su ser y se abalanzó sobre ella, aprisionándola entre sus brazos y uniendo sus labios con los suyos en un feroz beso, que la hizo soltar un gemido de placer.

-Pensé que el escudo te había curado, pero me equivoqué, estás más loca que nunca, Hermione.

-¿Quieres que vuelva a parecer sensata?

-Ni se te ocurra.

Harry hizo caer una lluvia de besos y caricias sobre el cuello y hombros de su esposa, mientras que Hermione con movimientos suaves y excitantes, lo iba despojando poco a poco de la ropa que se había vuelto innecesaria.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, besando con vehemencia cada centímetro de su piel, mientras Hermione recorría y acariciaba los bien formados músculos de su marido como si no hubiera un mañana...

...La espera y el deseo de volver a fundirse en un solo ser había terminado.

* * *

Dos días después, una tarde después de ir al cine, Harry y Hermione volvieron a Grimmauld Place al caer la noche. En cuanto el matrimonio atravesó la reja de de la entrada principal, Hermione dejo caer la mandíbula, totalmente sorprendida por la visión que tenía enfrente. Todos sus amigos estaban reunidos en el jardín, desde antiguos profesores y compañeros de Hogwarts hasta sus colegas de hospital San Mungo.

Harry rió satisfecho, observando la cara de asombro de la castaña. Ella jamás se imaginó esa fiesta de bienvenida, pues ni siquiera llegó a presentirlo cuando él le sugirió que usará un bonito vestido rojo para ir al cine.

El jardín estaba esplendido, lleno de mesas con comida, luces de colores del doctor Fillibuster y hasta las mismísimas brujas de Macbeth estaban ahí para amenizar la fiesta.

Hermione fue rápidamente acaparada por los diferentes invitados, quienes sólo tenían para ella saludos cordiales, muestras de simpatía y palabras de bienvenida.

Harry buscó a Luna para agradecerle toda su ayuda con la organización de la fiesta, pues sin ella, Hermione lo hubiera descubierto fácilmente. Kreacher también había sido un fiel colaborador, pues en cuanto el ojiverde le anunció que tendrían una celebración, el elfo soltó un grito de jubilo y se empeño en hacer toda la comida para el evento, sin permitir ni de broma que Harry mandará a prepararla por otro lado, él podía cocinar para festejar el regreso de la esposa de su amo.

Las sorpresas fueron llegando una por una a lo largo de la noche. La presencia inesperada de Molly y Arthur fue una de ellas.

-Perdóname -murmuró Molly a Hermione-. Fui una ciega y nunca quise ver el daño que Ginny te estaba haciendo. Siempre la defendí a capa y espada, y permití que te lastimara...

Molly le dio un abrazo fraterno y la besó en la frente, Hermione correspondió a su gesto, sintiéndose contenta porque finalmente las cosas estaban bien con Molly. Arthur quien llevaba entre sus brazos al bebé de Ginny, la abrazó también.

-Me da gusto tenerte nuevamente con nosotros -dijo el hombre-. Lamento todo lo que has pasado por culpa de nuestra hija y a nombre de toda mi familia, te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada llena de tranquilidad, ya todo había terminado. El pequeño bebé extendió sus manitas para que Hermione lo cargará y ella sin dudarlo, lo tomó entre sus brazos. Era increíble todo lo que había crecido.

-¿Qué va a pasar con él? -preguntó Hermione.

-Nosotros lo cuidaremos, somos sus abuelos -dijo Molly, sintiendo una gran pena porque su nieto crecería sin el cariño de Ginny.

Hermione dio un beso al niño en la coronilla. Le resulta difícil imaginar a Ginny encerrada en el ministerio lejos de su hijo y a unos cuantos días de ser juzgada para ser enviada a Azkaban.

Kelly, la secretaria de Harry, estaba entre los invitados acompañada de un alto y apuesto joven de rasgos latinos. Harry y Hermione intercambiaron un saludo cordial con ellos y recibieron la noticia de que ese par iba a casarse dentro de pocas semanas.

-Es la invitación de la boda -dijo Kelly, entregando un sobre a Hermione-. Ojalá puedan acompañarnos.

-Por supuesto -dijo Hermione, observando el intercambio de miradas entre los novios.

-Ahí estaremos -aseguró Harry.

Hermione se rió para si misma al recordar los celos que sintió al ver a Kelly por primera vez... La chica podía ser muy guapa, pero estaba enamorada de su prometido e iba a casarse con él. Y respecto a Harry, no tenía la menor duda de que él solamente veía a Kelly como su compañera de trabajo, porque el amor de su vida se llamaba Hermione Potter.

La última sorpresa de la noche, vino de parte de Ron y Luna, quienes esperaron a que todos los invitados y las brujas de Macbeth se fueran, para anunciarles la buena nueva: Luna estaba embarazada por segunda ocasión.

Harry y Hermione se alegraron por sus amigos y los felicitaron ampliamente, pero el intercambio de miradas entre el matrimonio Potter no se hizo esperar... Con un bebé de cinco meses, el matrimonio Weasley ya iba por el segundo hijo, mientras que ellos, no habían logrado encargar el primero.

Sí, definitivamente en cuanto se deshicieran de los Weasley, se pondrían a escribirle a la cigüeña.

* * *

-Señor Potter –murmuró Kelly desde la puerta.

Harry volteó a verla.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Afuera está el investigador Williams, ha venido tal y como usted se lo pidió.

-Gracias, hazlo pasar.

A Harry le pareció que había transcurrido una eternidad desde aquella tarde que había contratado al investigador Williams para que buscará a los padres de Hermione. Él le había dado una buena cantidad de dinero y había puesto los recursos necesarios para que el investigador localizara a sus suegros, con la esperanza de encontrarlos con vida en alguna parte del mundo.

Muchas cosas habían pasado después de aquel día, al grado que en determinado momento, Harry se vio obligado a dejar de lado esa búsqueda para concentrarse en la búsqueda de su propia esposa, pero a partir de ahora, el asunto de los padres de Hermione sería una de sus prioridades.

-Buenas tardes, señor Potter -saludó el investigador Williams

-Buenas tardes, tome asiento, por favor.

-Supe lo ocurrido con su esposa ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Afortunadamente bien -contestó el ojiverde-. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, hoy volvió a su trabajo en el Hospital San Mungo.

-Me alegro.

-Gracias. Dígame ahora ¿qué novedades me tiene?

-No había querido venir a verlo hasta estar totalmente seguro de lo que voy a decirle -dijo el investigador con ciertos rodeos.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Lamento informarle que efectivamente Ben y Jean Granger fallecieron hace casi cuatro años.

Harry sintió una profunda tristeza por la suerte que habían corrido los padres de Hermione.

El investigador al ver que Harry tenía una expresión ausente, siguió hablando para llamar su atención:

-La casa donde vivían fue atacada e incendiada por mortífagos y sus suegros murieron esa noche, un Adava Kedvara terminó con sus vidas.

-Jamás encontramos sus cuerpos –replicó Harry.

-Todo quedo hecho cenizas.

Harry aún se negaba a aceptar los hechos.

-¿Quiere que le diga quién los mato? -preguntó el investigador Williams.

El auror se giró bruscamente, deseando escuchar el nombre de ese mortífago para hacer justicia.

-He investigado con varios ex mortífagos que ahora están en Azkaban y todos coinciden en lo mismo El encargado de terminar con las vidas de Ben y Jean Granger fue Draco Malfoy.


	27. El secreto de Draco Malfoy

"**SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS"**

**Capítulo 25: El secreto de Draco Malfoy **

**Primera parte**

"_Tiene en su poder la luz y la sombra, _

_pero su luz no ofende nunca, _

_y su oscuridad aún deja ver los contornos claros". _

_Ferruccio Busoni_

Hermione contempló una vez más el rostro pálido y delgado de Arabella Figg, y sintió una profunda tristeza. La anciana yacía en una cama del hospital San Mungo, totalmente ajena a la realidad. Su rostro estaba marcado por unos círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos, y su cuerpo estaba prácticamente debilitado.

-Señora Figg -murmuró Hermione, acercándose para acomodarle las cobijas y las almohadas.

La anciana se giró y abrió los ojos como platos al verla. La castaña la vio agudizar su mirada como si quisiera reconocerla. El sanador Smethwyck no se había equivocado al platicarle el estado tan penoso en el que se encontraba la pobre anciana.

-¿Cómo se siente? Soy Hermione Potter. ¿Me recuerda?

Arabella Figg no respondió, pero le pasó una mano a Hermione por la frente con afecto y se recostó sobre los almohadones con una expresión de tranquilidad.

-Estoy bien -murmuró la sanadora-, y usted también va a estarlo. Haré todo cuanto esté en mis manos para ayudarla.

Figg la miró y con voz débil trató de murmurar algo que a Hermione le fue difícil entender, al grado que tuvo que aproximar su oreja a sus labios para escucharla decir:

-¡Crucio!

-¡Lo sé! Los culpables ya están detenidos y van a pagar por esto, se lo aseguro.

Los ojos de Arabella Figg se perdieron en el paisaje que se dibujaba a través de la ventana, y Hermione supo que no había entendido sus últimas palabras, quiso explicarle y darle algún consuelo, pero la anciana no volteó a verla más. Sin más remedio, la castaña murmuró un par de hechizos para hacer su estancia lo más cómoda y llevadera posible. Quizás algún día encontraría la manera de poder ayudarla, pero por lo pronto, esos hechizos eran lo único que podía ofrecerle.

-Vendré mañana a verla -dijo Hermione, dándole un beso en la frente antes de abandonar el cuarto.

Ya una vez en el pasillo, la chica miró su reloj de su pulsera y descubrió que su horario laboral había concluido. Su primer día de trabajo en el hospital había transcurrido sumamente rápido. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, la chica se dirigió a la puerta de salida, si se daba prisa, aún podría alcanzar a Harry en el Ministerio. Nada mejor que hacerle una visita sorpresa y persuadirlo para salir a pasear juntos.

* * *

Hermione descendió del elevador y caminó por el piso del Cuartel General de Aurores. Debido a que ya era la hora de salida, todo estaba muy silencioso, no se veía ningún auror por los pasillos, y hasta la misma Kelly, ya había abandonado su lugar de trabajo.

Hermione supuso que talvez Harry ya se había retirado, pero decidió llamar a la puerta de su despacho, sólo para verificar que el ojiverde no se hubiera quedado revisando algún pendiente.

-¿Quién?

Hermione sonrió al escuchar la voz de su marido desde el interior de la estancia. Se anunció y casi enseguida, Harry abrió la puerta para invitarla a pasar.

-Hola –saludó Harry.

Hermione advirtió que la expresión de Harry era seria, inclusive un poco tensa, y supuso que había tenido un día muy largo y complicado. Con una sonrisa, se inclinó y lo besó en los labios, obteniendo a cambio una mirada más relajada de Harry.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Aún tienes mucho trabajo? –murmuró la chica con un aire de frescura.

El ojiverde asintió. Fue hasta ese momento que Hermione advirtió que Harry no estaba solo, sino que había alguien más en su despacho. La chica se giró y Harry le presentó a la persona con la que estaba entrevistándose. La tarde completa se le había ido hablando con el investigador Williams y viendo todas las pruebas que él había conseguido en contra de Draco Malfoy. Jamás se imaginó que fuera tan tarde, al grado que ya era de noche y Hermione estaba allí, esperándolo.

-Hermione, te presento al señor Williams –dijo Harry.

-Encantado, señora. He oído hablar mucho de usted, pero no tenía el gusto de conocerla personalmente.

-Mucho gusto –saludó la chica, estrechando su mano-. Si no me equivoco, usted es uno de los mejores investigadores del mundo mágico.

-Sólo hago mi trabajo lo mejor que puedo –dijo el hombre con falsa modestia.

Hermione asintió y volvió a centrar su atención en Harry.

-Lamento mucho haber interrumpido –murmuró Hermione apenada-. Terminen su trabajo, yo esperaré afuera.

-Tú nunca interrumpes –repuso el ojiverde.

-En realidad –dijo el investigador-, yo creo que lo más conveniente es que usted se quede, hay cierta información que creo que debería conocer.

El auror clavó sus ojos en el investigador, a pesar de que el hombre tenía razón, y Hermione debía enterarse de los hechos, no quería ver sufrir a su esposa nuevamente por la muerte de sus padres.

-Ven –dijo Harry tomándola de la mano e invitándola a sentarse junto a él en el sillón de visitas.

Hermione lo siguió al tiempo que lo miraba con gesto interrogativo, no entendía qué tenía que ver con los asuntos de trabajo del jefe de los aurores y sus colaboradores. Harry vaciló un momento antes de comenzar a hablar:

-Hace unos meses, yo contraté al investigador Williams para que nos ayudará a buscar a tus padres en Australia.

Hermione lo miró preguntándose por qué nunca le había dicho nada, pero la mirada que Harry le devolvió, le hizo saber que él solamente había tratado de ahorrarle más dolor.

-Perdóname por no habértelo dicho, pero no quería lastimarte –murmuró Harry.

La chica le dedicó una media sonrisa, hasta cierto punto, podía entender su modo de actuar.

-¿Qué es lo que ha averiguado, investigador Williams? -preguntó Hermione, volviéndose hacia el hombre que los acompañaba.

-Señora Potter, lamento informarle que efectivamente sus padres murieron hace cuatro años en Australia -Harry vio que una sombra de dolor cruzaba el rostro de Hermione-. Unos mortífagos atacaron el lugar donde ellos vivían y quemaron todo lo que encontraron a su paso.

-Pero, quizás ellos lograron escapar del incendio –dijo Hermione con las lágrimas comenzando a salir de sus ojos. Harry apretó su mano, lo que hubiera dado por evitarle ese dolor.

-Herm, ellos murieron a causa de una maldición imperdonable –dijo Harry de la forma menos cruel que le fue posible.

-Pero, jamás encontramos sus cuerpos.

-Es obvio que Draco Malfoy se encargó de destruirlos –repuso el señor Williams.

Hermione sintió como si el investigador le estuviera enterrando un cuchillo en su costado. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Draco Malfoy?

-¿Fue Malfoy? -exclamó Hermione mirando a Harry y al investigador, alternativamente.

-Todo parece indicar que sí –dijo Harry.

-He entrevistado a varios mortífagos que están en Azkaban, y todos coinciden en lo mismo, Draco Malfoy fue el encargado de ejecutar a los señores Granger –dijo el investigador Williams.

-¡No! –gritó la chica, soltando un grito desgarrador que la hizo contraerse y apretar los puños.

Harry intentó abrazarla, pero ella lo apartó, soltando otro grito más agudo, mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¡Hermione! –murmuró el moreno, intentando acercarse y consolarla de alguna manera.

-¡Maldito Malfoy! –exclamó Hermione, poniéndose imperiosamente de pie con la varita en alto.

-¡Hermione, espera! –gritó Harry, viendo salir a su esposa de su despacho convertida en una verdadera tempestad.

* * *

-¡Quiero ver a un detenido! –exigió Hermione a los guardias al llegar al área de detecciones en el Ministerio. La chica tenía tal actitud que no hubo custodio alguno que se atreviera a negarle el paso.

Hermione caminó por las diferentes celdas, viendo los rostros de los detenidos y buscando entre sus caras el rostro del miserable que les había arrebatado la vida a sus padres.

-¡Draco Malfoy! –exclamó Hermione, llegando hasta su celda. Su rostro estaba distorsionado por la rabia y el dolor.

El slytherin se giró al escuchar su nombre, y a pesar de su acostumbrada expresión imperturbable, sus labios se curvaron en una especie de sonrisa al contemplarla.

-¡Alohomora! –exclamó la castaña, abriendo la celda con un solo movimiento de su varita.

-¡Hermione! –murmuró Draco, casi temiendo que la imagen que tenía enfrente fuera una alucinación, pues había pasado cada minuto en esa miserable celda, deseando volver a verla. Le hacía tan feliz contemplarla viva y sana después de que la última imagen que guardaba de ella, era la de su rostro pálido y ausente después del laberinto de la locura.

-¡Eres un miserable! –gritó Hermione, acercándose a él con determinación.

A pesar de la poca luz que había en la celda, el rubio pudo observar que la chica tenía los ojos llorosos y se preguntó qué tenía que ver en eso.

-¡Mataste a mis padres! –exclamó Hermione con fiereza pese a las múltiples lágrimas que había en sus mejillas.

Malfoy sintió que la cara se le caía al piso. Sus palabras lo dejaron sin aire.

-Hermione, yo…

-¡Eres un infeliz! –gritó Hermione-. Mis padres jamás le hicieron daño a nadie, mucho menos a un cobarde como tú. No eran magos, pero eran muy buenas personas… No tenías ningún derecho de terminar con sus vidas…

-Déjame explicarte –pidió Draco.

-¡Eres la peor persona que conozco! –murmuró Hermione, apuntándolo con su varita con determinación-. ¡Un monstruo sin ningún sentimiento!

Malfoy vio la varita de Hermione señalándolo, pero no se atrevió a dar un paso atrás, si ella quería matarlo, podía hacerlo.

El ruido de unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo y enseguida apareció Harry en la entrada de la celda. Las miradas de ambos hombres se encontraron en un gesto de odio profundo, pero no tuvieron tiempo de decirse nada, porque en ese instante, Hermione puso la punta de su varita sobre el cuello de Malfoy.

Harry se acercó con cautela a Hermione, y rodeó sus brazos, haciendo que ella bajará lentamente la varita.

-No manches tus manos –murmuró Harry, pese a que él mismo deseaba matar a ese desgraciado por sus propios medios, pero no podían actuar fuera de las leyes mágicas.

Ella sostuvo su varita e intentó ganarle la batalla a Harry, quien era más fuerte que ella.

-¡Hermione, no lo vale! –dijo el ojiverde, quitándole finalmente la varita.

Malfoy miró a Potter sorprendido por su hazaña. Harry le devolvió la mirada con unos ojos que eran unas auténticas balas, indicándole que no salvaba su vida por él, sino por ella.

Al ver su varita decomisada, Hermione se soltó de Harry y se lanzó sobre Malfoy, golpeándolo en el pecho con los puños.

-¡Sólo sabes hacer daño! –gritó Hermione-. ¡No quiero que vivas en Azkaban toda tu miserable vida, quiero que te mueras! ¡No mereces volver a ver la luz del día!

Harry volvió a sostener a Hermione, esta vez sin permitir que ella se soltase de su abrazo.

-¡Basta, Herm! –dijo Harry-. ¡Los dementores se encargaran de él, te lo prometo!

Por primera vez, Malfoy sintió flaquear sus piernas. Hermione miró a Harry, indicándole que los dementores no le parecían un castigo suficiente para ese mortífago.

-Nada puede devolverles la vida –murmuró Harry.

Ella se lanzó sobre su hombro, llorando. Harry la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y murmuró inútilmente algunas palabras de consuelo sobre su oído. Malfoy sintió que algo quemaba sus entrañas, y un sentimiento muy parecido a los celos, se apoderó de él. Aquel abrazo se le antojo particularmente eterno.

-Vámonos de aquí –dijo Harry a Hermione, aun rodeándola con sus brazos, queriendo alejarla lo antes posible de aquel miserable que sólo le había hecho daño.

Ella decidió confiar en la justicia del mundo mágico, le lanzó una última mirada llena de odio a Malfoy y caminó a la par de Harry, abandonando la celda.

-¡Hermione! –gritó Malfoy, lanzándose contra los barrotes-. ¡Espera! ¡Tienes que escucharme!

Ella no se dignó a voltear. Harry fue quien se volvió para lanzarle una mirada asesina e indicarle que aún tenían una cuenta pendiente.

Al verlos salir del área de detecciones, Malfoy se dejó caer en el piso de su celda, sintiéndose totalmente derrotado. El rostro lleno de dolor de Hermione, le hacía sentirse como la peor cucaracha del mundo.

* * *

Dos días después, un inesperado visitante llegó a la celda de Draco. Se trataba del viejo sanador Mosby… A pesar de que Malfoy ya le había pedido que se olvidara de él, Mosby le tenía aprecio y se negaba a dejarlo solo en esa celda.

-Buenas tardes, Draco.

El rubio se limitó a inclinar la cabeza cortésmente, no entendía por qué el viejo médico gastaba sus energías en él.

-Supongo que ya estás enterado de que tu juicio será dentro de una semana –dijo el sanador, tomando asiento en la única silla que había en ese lugar.

-Sí –dijo el rubio con cierta indiferencia.

-Me enteré de que corriste al abogado que te asignó el ministerio, por lo que he traído conmigo un nuevo abogado. Es necesario que platiques con él para que te ayude a preparar tu defensa.

Malfoy hizo una mueca de protesta. Sabía de sobra cuál sería su condena y no necesitaba de ningún abogado.

-Le agradezco su interés, sanador Mosby, pero es mejor que usted y ese abogado se vayan. No hay nada que defender.

-Por si no lo sabes, tienes cargos muy graves en tu contra, es obvio que necesitas de alguien que conozca tu caso y que pueda interceder a tu favor.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza, entre el beso del dementor y pasar sus días en Azkaban no veía gran diferencia.

Mosby se acercó a él, intentando que entrará en razón.

-Se te acusa de matar a los señores Granger, de retener a Hermione en contra de su voluntad en tu mansión y hasta de haberla torturado, de secuestrar a Viktor Krum, y de ser el inductor de los ataques en contra de Arabella Figg.

Por primera vez, Malfoy alzó la vista interesado en las palabras del viejo.

-¿Arabella Figg?

-¿Es que acaso no sabes que esa pobre anciana fue torturada múltiples veces hasta hacerla perder el juicio?

Malfoy iba a negar con la cabeza, pero le pareció que aunque dijese que esa información era totalmente nueva para él, nadie le creería. Después de todo él era el único culpable. Si bien no había lanzado las maldiciones, había mandado a Zabini y a Ginny a lastimar a esa mujer para poder raptar a Hermione.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra la anciana? –preguntó Malfoy con una pizca de interés renovado.

-Sus daños son irreversibles. Francamente, no hay mucho que podamos hacer por ella.

Malfoy rodo los ojos. ¡Vaya que había razones de sobra para condenarlo! Por primera vez desde que lo habían detenido, quiso hablar con Zabini y Ginevra para reclamarles el daño causado a Arabella Figg. ¿Por qué la habían torturado hasta hacerla perder la razón? ¿Por qué no simplemente utilizaron un hechizo desmemorizante para que Figg no abriera la boca respecto al paradero de Hermione? Si él los hubiera acompañado, Figg no estaría en San Mungo…

Malfoy pegó su nuca contra la pared, de nada servía pensar en el "hubiera". Además, aunque Figg estuviera sana, los daños contra Viktor Krum también tenían su peso.

-¿Y Krum? ¿Qué sabe de él? -preguntó Malfoy.

-Volvió a Bulgaria, ha vuelto a jugar al Quidditch con su equipo, pero me han informado que vendrá para tu juicio. Por eso insisto en que hables con el abogado, Viktor no se va a callar los malos tratos que recibió en la cabaña.

Malfoy siempre supo que Zabini y Ginny habían encerrado a Krum, pero jamás se interesó en las condiciones en las que vivía. Simplemente se había limitado a mandar a sus elfos a alimentarlo, más nunca vio por su comodidad o bienestar. Era culpable, le había privado de su libertad y le había robado el sueño de participar en el mundial de Quidditch, encerrándolo, a cambio, en las condiciones más inhumanas.

-No puedo creer esta actitud tuya, parece todo ha dejado de importarte -dijo Mosby con ganas de sacudir a Malfoy para hacerlo reaccionar-. ¿Ese era tu afán por volver a caminar? ¿Para recibir el beso del dementor has armado tanto circo y lastimado a tantas personas?

-¡Usted no entiende nada! -exclamó Malfoy-. ¡Yo soy responsable de todo! Absolutamente de todo. Aunque tenga el mejor abogado del mundo mágico, no hay nada que pueda evitar mi condena… Y quiere que sea honesto. ¡No me importa! Ya nada me importa. Mi vida entera ha sido un continuo error. ¿Qué más da que mis días lleguen a su fin de esta manera?

-¿No hay una simple razón para seguir viviendo? ¿No te gustaría disfrutar de todas esas cosas de las que te has privado en los últimos años por no poder caminar?

-¡No! -dijo Malfoy, mirando peligrosamente al sanador e indicándole que era mejor que guardara silencio.

-¿Ni siquiera la ilusión de volver a ver a Hermione te da fuerzas para seguir adelante?

-Ella me desprecia totalmente -dijo Malfoy con un aire de amargura-. ¡Su vida es Potter!

-¿Acaso no tienes ningún otro sueño?

Malfoy curvó sus labios como si quisiera ocultar una risa. A unos días de su juicio era de tontos ponerse a soñar.

-Vamos, Malfoy, dime qué harías si pudieras evitar el beso del dementor y tuvieras una segunda oportunidad.

Malfoy miró de arriba abajo al sanador antes de cerrar la puerta de sus emociones. ¿Qué caso tenía echar a volar su imaginación con uno de sus más locos y desquiciados sueños?

-Puedes contarme -dijo Mosby, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Es muy tarde para pensar en ello -dijo el muchacho por primera vez, mirando al médico con toda su admiración y respeto-. Mejor, si quiere ayudarme de algún modo, haga que el abogado entre a mi celda para que haga mi testamento. Le prometo que seré muy breve.

-¡Malfoy, no quiero oírte hablar así!

-No nos hagamos tontos, sanador. Los dos sabemos cuál es mi destino. Tengo derecho a disponer de mis bienes como mejor me parezca.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?

-Hace falta un buen hospital en el sureste de Inglaterra y he pensado que mi "enorme mansión" podría servir para tal fin. Supongo que usted puede hacerse cargo de acondicionar el lugar. Hay dinero suficiente para ello en mi cuenta de Gringotts.

-No puedo creer lo que me estás pidiendo.

-Esa es mi última voluntad, sanador Mosby.

-Eres más noble de lo que jamás estarás dispuesto a reconocer, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

-Adelante -murmuró Harry después de escuchar un par de golpes en la puerta de su despacho.

El sanador Mosby asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, Harry. ¿Te interrumpo?

-No, pase.

-No es necesario, sólo he traído un recado para ti.

-¿Y eso?

-Confieso que me siento como una lechuza mensajera, pero si no hago esto, me arrepentiré toda la vida.

-Comienza a alarmarme -dijo Harry-. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-¿Podrías bajar al área de detecciones a hablar con Malfoy?

El ojiverde frunció el entrecejo. Sabía de sobra qué si bajaba a encontrarse con Malfoy, seguramente sería capaz de matarlo con sus propias manos por todo lo que Hermione estaba sufriendo a causa suya.

-Quiero que hables con él antes del juicio -dijo Mosby-. Hazlo como un favor especial hacia mí. Te aseguro que Malfoy no tiene nada que ver con lo que estoy pidiendo, y ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí.

-¿Por qué me pide esto?

-Nadie le ha dado a Draco la oportunidad de contar su versión de la historia -dijo el sanador con voz serena.

-Para eso se hará el juicio.

-Mucho me temo que ese día, el silencio será su peor coraza.

-Sanador Mosby, si está pensando que voy a tener alguna consideración con Malfoy está muy equivocado -repuso el moreno.

-Sé que tienes razones de sobra para querer verlo muerto, pero no olvides que hasta las monedas tienen dos caras. No todo es oscuridad o luz, también existen las sombras.


	28. El secreto de Malfoy, segunda parte

**SOMBRAS Y CORAZAS**

**Capítulo 25, segunda parte: "El secreto de Draco Malfoy"**

"_¡Mírame!_

_y sentirás todo lo que esconde mi alma_

_y han callado mis labios…_

_porque te besaría como todos_

_pero te amaría como nadie"_

_William Osorio N._

Hermione miró el escaparate de la tienda de Madame Malkin con cierta impaciencia, a su lado, Luna sostenía a su hijo, al tiempo que intentaba comprar varios trajes de bebé.

-¿Cuánto es? -preguntó Luna a Madame Malkin, después de escoger algunos modelos de ropa para el pequeño Hugo y para el nuevo bebé que venía en camino.

-Trescientos veinte galeones -dijo la modista.

-¡Ron va a matarme con un rayo de luz verde! -exclamó la muchacha, soltando una risa.

-Ron puede tener los mismos modales de Grawp, pero no se atrevería a lastimar a una mujer embarazada -dijo Hermione, extendiendo los brazos para ayudar a cargar a Hugo, mientras Luna se encargaba de sacar dinero de un extraño bolso que parecía la cabeza de un fénix decapitado.

-¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarlas? -preguntó Madame Malkin con amabilidad.

-No, gracias -dijo Hermione antes de besar la frente de su ahijado.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres comprar nada? -preguntó Luna a Hermione-. Te aseguro que, si te llevas ropita de bebé, vas a atraer la suerte de los nargles y vas a quedar embarazada mucho más rápido… A mí ya me ha funcionado dos veces.

Hermione tuvo que abstenerse de decirle que los nargles solamente existían en su cabeza. Madame Malkin sonrió encantada ante la mención de un próximo embarazo, haciendo que las mejillas de la chica se pusieran repentinamente rojas.

-Gracias, pero no necesitamos nada más -dijo la castaña. Si algún día encargaba familia, compartiría la alegría de comprar las cosas del bebé con Harry.

Luna y Hermione se despidieron de Madame Malkin, salieron de la tienda y encontraron el callejón Diagon atiborrado de gente.

-Vamos a cenar –propuso Luna con entusiasmo-. A tres calles de aquí hay un mesón donde preparan una sopa de intestino de graphorn deliciosa.

Hermione tragó grueso sin pizca de apetito.

-Discúlpame, pero me parece que ya es hora de volver a casa -dijo la castaña, viendo el reloj.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres ir? El caldo de ojos de bicornio es muy bueno.

-Gracias, la próxima vez.

Luna no insistió más, desde que Hermione se había enterado de que Malfoy era el asesino de sus padres, su estado de ánimo no era el mejor del mundo.

Las dos chicas llegaron a las chimeneas del Caldero Chorreante. Al despedirse, Luna le dio un abrazo a Hermione antes de tomar entre sus brazos al pequeño Hugo.

-Prométeme que en cuanto te sientas mejor, iremos a comer y probaras los tentáculos de calamar gigante -dijo Luna.

Hermione asintió, dedicándole una sonrisa. Luna entró en la chimenea y gracias a la ayuda de los polvos flu, desapareció envuelta en una nube de polvo. La castaña siguió sus pasos, y pronto se vio acogida por el cálido y agradable ambiente de Grimmauld Place.

-Buenas noches, señora -dijo Kreacher al verla llegar.

-Hola -saludó ella con voz tranquila mientras se quitaba su abrigo-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien –se limitó a decir el elfo, sin querer contarle que esa mañana se había subido al techo para lavar las tejas… Acción que la señora le tenía estrictamente prohibida debido a su "avanzada edad"-. Preparé algo especial para cenar por si tiene hambre.

-Gracias, Kreacher, pero prefiero esperar a que llegue Harry.

-Mmm… ¿Hasta que el señor termine de salvar al mundo?

Hermione no pudo disimular una sonrisa.

-Harry no tardará en llegar, tú no te preocupes y ve a descansar.

Kreacher la miró con cierto asombro. Jamás terminaría de explicarse porqué la señora era tan considerada con él, aunque para ser juntos, su amo también lo trataba bastante bien.

-Nos vemos mañana, que duermas bien –agregó la castaña.

-Gracias, señora -dijo Kreacher, retirándose-. Buenas noches.

Hermione tomó asiento en el sofá y abrió uno de sus libros para distraerse un rato, sin embargo, le resultó imposible concentrarse, al grado que a los pocos minutos, terminó con el libro cerrado sobre sus piernas y con los ojos fijos en el fuego de la chimenea, sin un pensamiento en particular.

Harry cruzó el umbral de su casa y un delicioso olor a comida recién preparada llegó hasta su nariz. Dos animales peludos salieron corriendo en una feroz batalla por ver cuál de los dos era el primero en llegar hasta él. En un extremo, estaba el kneazle color canela con orejas y cola de león, quien por ser el más antiguo, se sentía el dueño de la casa; y del otro lado, se encontraba el crup de pelaje blanco con manchas color marrón, quien no por ser el nuevo integrante de la familia Potter, se mostraba tímido e introvertido. Ambos animales llegaron empatados, Harry les dedicó un par de mimos y les abrió la puerta para que salieran a jugar, o más bien, a pelear al jardín.

-Hola, brujita –saludó Harry, llegando hasta el sillón grande, donde Hermione ya estaba esperándolo con una sonrisa entre los dientes.

-Hola, amor -murmuró la castaña antes de recibir un beso en los labios.

-¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti! –anunció Harry, sacando de la bolsa de su traje una fina pulsera con colgantes que había mandado pedir esa mañana vía lechuza.

Hermione sonrió mientras Harry se daba a la tarea de ajustar el broche de la joya a la altura de su muñeca.

-Gracias, está muy bonita –dijo la chica aun sonriendo y estirando su brazo para modelar el obsequio. Él la besó en los labios.

-¿Cómo te fue con Luna? –preguntó el ojiverde, sentándose a su lado.

Hermione vaciló y con una simple mirada, Harry adivinó todo.

-Creo que últimamente no soy muy buena compañía.

-No está de más, que te diga que para mí tú eres la mejor compañía del mundo -dijo el moreno, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y besando su coronilla-. No miento si te digo que el mejor momento del día es cuando estamos juntos.

-Gracias por decirlo, porque para mí tú eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida… Eres el culpable de todas mis alegrías.

Los dos se observaron sonriendo y sus labios se buscaron inevitablemente. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Harry vio la sonrisa que Hermione siempre le regalaba, pero no le pasó desapercibida esa sombra de dolor que venía dibujándose en sus ojos desde que la herida por la muerte de sus padres se había abierto de nuevo.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry y él besó sus rizos, recordando que esa tarde el sanador Mosby había ido a verlo a su despacho. El viejo médico le había pedido que visitará a Malfoy, y él había pospuesto el encuentro, porque no deseaba ir a ver a uno de sus peores enemigos. ¡Por Merlín! De sólo recordar a Hermione convaleciendo en San Mungo, tenía ganas de estrangular a Malfoy con sus propias manos. Además, ¿qué tenía que saber de ese slytherin que no supiera ya? ¿Qué plan bajo la manga podría tener ese infeliz para librarse del castigo de los dementores?

-Harry, te estoy hablando.

El ojiverde salió de sus pensamientos y le dedicó una mirada apenada.

-Disculpa.

-Te pregunté si quieres cenar algo.

Él asintió, no porque tuviera tanta hambre sino para asegurarse que la inapetente Hermione, de los últimos días, también cenará. Con un encantamiento accio, Hermione hizo venir desde la cocina los bocadillos que Kreacher había preparado, y Harry ayudó haciendo aparecer un par de platos, copas y cubiertos. Ella sirvió la cena y él abrió un buen vino para acompañar los alimentos.

Los dos cenaron contándose los pormenores del día. Harry escuchó atento el encantamiento anapneo que Hermione había aplicado a uno de sus pacientes que se estaba muriendo por asfixia, y él intentó contarle todo lo ocurrido en el ministerio; sin embargo, un par de veces, el ojiverde observó a su esposa con la mirada pérdida en el fuego de la chimenea a pesar de sus múltiples intentos por hacerla sonreír… Y Harry supo que, si tenía que ir a hablar con Malfoy al día siguiente, lo haría por ella.

-No quiero verte triste -dijo Harry, haciéndola levantar la barbilla.

Hermione se esforzó en dibujar una sonrisa y agarró un mechón de cabello negro entre sus dedos índice y medio. Harry tomó la mano de Hermione entre las suyas y depositó un beso. Los ojos castaños se perdieron en la profundidad de los ojos verdes, y los dos se sonrieron cómplices. Harry se inclinó para besarla en los labios, y Hermione deliberadamente le pasó un brazo por el cuello, mientras que con su mano libre descendía por su pecho hacia el primer botón de su camisa.

-¿Qué hechizo utilizas que cada día me enamoro más de ti? -murmuró Harry.

Ella sonrió dispuesta a ofrecerle una respuesta, pero sus palabras se esfumaron al sentir los labios de Harry sobre su cuello, murmurando su nombre. Hermione no tardo en rodear su espalda con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia sí, y las manos de Harry vagaron libremente por la suave piel femenina. Hermione cerró los ojos, olvidándose de todo, y se dedicó a sentir el maravilloso torrente de emociones que Harry provocaba en ella cada vez que estaban juntos.

* * *

El ruido del metal se escuchó deslizarse sobre los rieles de la celda y la reja quedó abierta. Los ojos grises del hurón se encontraron con los ojos verdes del jefe de los aurores, y entre los dos reinó un silencio casi solemne que se extendió por varios segundos.

-¡Draco Malfoy! –murmuró Harry sin que su voz pudiera ocultar el desprecio que sentía por él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Potter? -exclamó Malfoy sorprendido por su visita, pero tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible.

El ojiverde entró en la celda y se acercó al slytherin para encararlo.

-Mosby me pidió que viniera a verte porque tienes algo muy importante que confesar antes del juicio -dijo Harry sin rodeos.

Malfoy maldijo por lo bajo. No necesitaba la lastima ni la ayuda de nadie. ¿Es que acaso Mosby no lo había entendido?

-El sanador Mosby se equivocó al buscarte. No tengo nada que confesar… Las únicas declaraciones que haré serán el día del juicio y delante del tribunal de Wizengamot.

Harry tuvo que apretar los puños para no pegarle por su arrogancia.

-Sucede Draco Malfoy que cada que tu desagradable imagen viene a mi mente, tengo ganas de matarte, pero no puedo enviarte a la tumba sin que pagues por todo el dolor que has causado.

-Muy pronto un dementor te ahorrara el trabajo -cortó Malfoy.

-Vine porque quiero saber la verdad -exclamó Harry a punto de saltarle a la yugular-. ¿Qué fue lo que realmente hiciste con los padres de Hermione?

-¿Un Avada Kedavra responde a tu pregunta, Potter? Mejor dicho, dos.

Harry lo sujetó de la camisa y lo pegó contra la reja.

-¿Quieres la verdad? -soltó Malfoy, liberándose de su agarre-. No tengo ningún reparo en decirte que, en los días de la guerra, mi grupo de mortífagos viajó a Australia para incendiar la casa donde vivían tus suegros, y terminar así con sus patéticas vidas.

Harry le soltó un golpe con el puño, haciéndolo girar la cabeza.

-¡Te juro que vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho! -gritó Harry-. ¡Te juro que ninguno de tus delitos va a quedar impune!

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Potter. No tengo miedo –dijo Malfoy, sintiéndose terriblemente cansado de la vida.

Los dos hombres se miraron con odio contenido. No había nada más qué decir.

-¡Te veré en el juicio! -exclamó Harry, abandonando la celda como un verdadero diablo.

Malfoy lo vio marcharse antes de golpear la pared con disgusto.

¡Merlín, si tan sólo supiera qué fue lo que pasó después de que su padre le lanzó la maldición Immobile Crura!

* * *

Ginny miró a través de la pequeña ventana que había en su celda, cuyos barrotes eran imposibles de romper. La discreta luz del sol la hizo contraer sus pupilas. La pelirroja se mordió el labio, tenía la boca seca y un nudo en la garganta. Finalmente, el día de su juicio había llegado.

Las palabras de apoyo de sus hermanos y sus padres llegaron hasta sus oídos como un recuerdo lejano. Eran palabras cálidas que nada tenían que ver con las últimas palabras que Harry le había dicho en una de sus supervisiones a su celda.

_-Todo lo que hice fue por amor -murmuró la pelirroja. _

_-Si de verdad me querías, ¿por qué me separaste de Hermione? ¿Por qué intentaste destruir mi matrimonio? _

_-Porque Hermione te tiene hechizado. ¿Es qué no te das cuenta?_

_-Eres tú la que no puede darse cuenta de todo el daño que has causado … Vives encerrada en tu egoísmo, y no te importa pasar por encima de los demás con tal de lograr lo que quieres. _

_-No es así, yo siempre te he querido. ¿Es que no puedes verlo? _

_-No, Ginevra, tú solamente te quieres a ti misma._

La chica pasó sus manos por su cara, secando un par de lágrimas. La belleza de sus facciones la hizo enfrentarse a la desesperanza: todo se perdería en una miserable celda. El abogado que habían contratado sus hermanos, había tratado de animarla, pero había sido muy honesto con ella al decirle que pasaría varios años de su vida en Azkaban.

La idea de salir de la cárcel convertida en una mujer vieja, fea y arrugada era uno de sus peores miedos. El temor de no volver a jugar Quidditch de forma profesional, la desolaba. El recuerdo de los días felices en Hogwarts, la hacía tener pesadillas y despertarse a mitad de la noche sudando… Y lo que más atormentaba su corazón, era saber que iba a separarse de su hijo. Su pequeño bebé crecería sin su amor y sin sus cuidados, totalmente lejos de ella.

-¡Señora Weasley, ya es la hora! -dijo el guardia.

Ginny se giró, contemplando a un par de aurores que habían ido para escoltarla.

La chica sintió flaquear sus piernas, pero no demostró miedo alguno. Hizo su cabello hacia atrás y tratando de mantener el mejor semblante posible, salió a enfrentar su destino.

* * *

Malfoy estaba atado mágicamente a la silla de los acusados y miraba atentamente la sala del tribunal. Los miembros de la corte de Wizengamot iban llegando a cuenta gotas y pasaban a ocupar su lugar en la tribuna sin detenerse a observarlo. Todos vestían sus impecables túnicas largas de color ciruela con las iniciales gradadas… Todos se veían tan justos e imperturbables que Draco tuvo la certeza de que, ni con todo el dinero de su cuenta de Gringotts podría cambiar su suerte.

Ginevra Weasley entró acompañada de dos aurores. Por más esfuerzos que hiciera por ocultarlo, el pánico estaba reflejado en su rostro y el miedo podía olerse a kilómetros.

Los ojos de la muchacha se cruzaron con los suyos, y por un fugaz instante, Malfoy sintió un poco de compasión por ella. Se preguntó si él la había arrastrado hasta ese tribunal en su afán de volver a caminar, o había sido ella la que lo había llevado hasta ahí en su deseo de separar a Potter de Hermione.

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto: ¿De qué le servía saber quién había comenzado aquella maraña, si al final, los dos eran culpables?

Ginny fue colocada en una silla que estaba al lado del rubio y los custodios se ubicaron a sus espaldas. Las miradas de ambos jóvenes volvieron a encontrarse en una extraña mezcla de ira y resentimiento.

-Hola, Malfoy -saludó Ginevra con una nota de sarcasmo-. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

Malfoy levantó una ceja con aire antipático.

-¿Qué ocurrió, comadreja? ¿Jamás pudiste lograr que Potter se olvidará de Granger?

Ginny clavó sus ojos en él y con una sonrisa falsa, le dijo:

-¿Por qué, Malfoy? ¿Qué interés tenías en que eso ocurriera? ¿Es que acaso te enamoraste de la sangre sucia?

Ginny sonrió con expresión triunfante al ver que el semblante de Malfoy había cambiado por completo. El rubio prefirió ignorarla. Quizás si Ginevra no hubiera sido descubierta por el jefe de los aurores, él seguiría en su casa, manteniendo a Hermione a su lado, y escondiéndola de Potter y del resto del mundo… Pero, ¿era justo ser feliz a costa de que Hermione fuera infinitamente miserable?

Blaise Zabini no tardó en llegar siendo escoltado por otros dos aurores, y también fue llevado a sentarse junto con sus compañeros de crimen.

-Bienvenido –dijo Ginny.

Zabini hizo un gesto hostil y prefirió mirar a Draco.

-Alguna vez te dije que tarde o temprano, iban a descubrirnos y que terminaríamos todos en Azkaban, pero no quisiste escucharme –le reprochó Zabini.

-Tú aceptaste colaborar a cambio de dinero –replicó Malfoy-. Te has vendido bastante bien… Lástima, porque ahora mi dinero no podrá servirte de nada.

-Es obvio que aquí el único que ganó algo, fuiste tú –dijo Zabini con un eco de rencor en su voz-. ¡Ya puedes caminar! Lástima, porque van a condenarte al beso del dementor.

Draco le hubiera debatido, pero se quedó sin palabras porque justo en ese momento, Hermione entró en la sala del tribunal. Iba del brazo de Potter, vestía de manera elegante con un traje sastre color beige, y su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta. Su semblante estaba sereno, y sus facciones resultaban más finas que nunca.

Por un instante, los ojos castaños chocaron con los grises del rubio. Draco pudo advertir el dolor que se reflejaba en aquellos ojos, pero también vio un nuevo destello que no había visto nunca antes, y que no era otra cosa más que el deseo de hacer justicia.

Hermione le mantuvo la mirada indicándole que no tenía miedo de él, ni de sus dos compañeros. Era la primera vez que Hermione veía a Ginny desde los mundiales de Quidditch, y lejos de poder sentir compasión por ella y sus conjuntivas rojas, deseo verla pagar por todas las cosas malas que había hecho.

-Hola, ¿cómo están? -dijo una voz por detrás de la pareja.

Harry y Hermione se giraron para ver quién les estaba hablando. Un muchacho moreno de cejas muy pobladas y mirada discretamente huraña se acercó a saludarlos. Hermione lo miró sorprendida, le resultaba extraño volver a encontrarse con Viktor Krum después de tantos años sin verlo, sobre todo porque sentía que hace apenas unas semanas lo había visto en los mundiales, y tuvo que recordarse a sí misma, que el muchacho que se hizo pasar por él, no era otro más que Zabini.

-Hola, Viktor –saludó Harry, estrechando su mano. Viktor correspondió a su gesto con caballerosidad.

Hermione alzó las cejas sonriendo, era curioso observar a ambos hombres intercambiar un saludo cordial y libre de disgustos, resentimientos o malos entendidos.

-¿Cómo estás, Hermione? -preguntó Viktor, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien, gracias –contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro porque conozco a alguien que daba un brazo, una pierna y toda su fortuna con tal de encontrarte –dijo el búlgaro, lanzándole una suspicaz mirada a Harry.

Hermione soltó una risa y abrazó a Harry por la espalda, él le dio un beso en la sien.

-Lamento mucho todo lo que has vivido en los últimos meses –dijo Hermione a Viktor con voz sincera.

-Ya pasó, ahora estoy muy bien. He vuelto a entrenar con la selección de mi país, tengo más admiradoras que nunca, mi vida familiar ha mejorado bastante, me llevo muy bien con mis compañeros de equipo y hasta he conocido a una chica por lo que podría renunciar a mis días de soltero.

El matrimonio Potter rio.

-¿Listo para el juicio, Harry? –preguntó Viktor.

-Totalmente.

-Pues, acaba con ellos.

-Así será -aseguró el ojiverde.

El juicio comenzó, el primero en ser llamado a declarar fue Viktor Krum, quien no se contuvo en su testimonio y contó todos los pormenores de su secuestro. Después siguió el sanador Smethwyck, quien dio fe del estado tan lamentable en el que se encontraba Arabella Figg, gracias a la maldición Cruciatus. Después siguió el investigador Williams, quien presentó todas las pruebas que incriminaban a Malfoy con la muerte de los señores Granger.

Esa fue la peor parte para Hermione. Con todo el dolor de su alma, cerró los ojos y vio a sus padres. Sintió sus besos sobre su frente y sus mejillas… Casi, casi podía escuchar sus risas y sus palabras de cariño. La habían amado tanto…

La chica tuvo que respirar profundamente por la boca para no soltar las lágrimas que querían asomar por sus ojos… Y sólo así logro obtener el coraje suficiente para que, en vez de llorar, soltará todo lo que había vivido en la mansión Malfoy cuando le tocó pasar a declarar.

No pudo callar nada y narró con lujo de detalles el secuestro a manos de Zabini y Ginny, el encierro en aquella mansión fría y sombría, la orden de atender a Malfoy en contra de su voluntad, las amenazas del hurón de arrebatarle la vida si no lograba encontrar un remedio para la maldición Immobile Crura, la maldición cruciatus que el slytherin le había lanzado cuando le reclamó por las revistas de Corazón de Bruja, y hasta la forma en que ella había puesto en riesgo su vida al entrar en el laberinto de la locura, buscando desesperadamente alguna forma de recuperar su libertad.

Al terminar, Hermione sintió como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Lo que pasará a partir de ese momento, sería decisión de los miembros del Wizengamot, pero deseaba fervientemente que todo el peso de la ley cayera sobre esos tres miserables.

Por último, Harry presentó todas las pruebas que había encontrado en su larga búsqueda. Si bien podría decirse que Harry no tuvo piedad alguna con Ginny y Zabini, con Draco se mostró inflexible, pues no dejo ni un solo cabo suelto por el que hurón pudiera alegar inocencia, todo lo contrario, sus pruebas y evidencias terminaron por hundir a la serpiente.

Contrario a lo que muchos hubieran pensado, Malfoy aceptó todos los cargos en su contra. No renegó de ninguna de las acusaciones que le hicieron, ni protestó por las pruebas presentadas. Los abogados de Ginny y Zabini, inútilmente trataron de mitigar los cargos y no lograron ejercer algún cambio en las decisiones del tribunal.

La corte se reunió a solas y varias horas después leyeron la sentencia, Ginevra Weasley pasaría diez años en Azkaban, Blaise Zabini ocho años y Draco Malfoy sería condenado al beso del dementor. La ejecución tendría lugar al día siguiente. La invalidez de sus piernas no era causa suficiente para redimirlo del daño causado a Figg, Krum y Granger, y nada podría exculparlo de la muerte de los señores Granger.

Ginny soltó varios sollozos ahogados, Zabini tembló y lloró como un niño, pero Malfoy mantuvo todo el tiempo un semblante indiferente, como si ya nada pudiera importarle en el mundo.

La puerta de la sala del tribunal se abrió. Los miembros de la corte salieron rápidamente. Malfoy vio al matrimonio Potter tomarse de la mano y caminar juntos hacia la salida. Cruzaron un par de palabras con el Ministro de Magia y hasta se despidieron de los integrantes de la familia Weasley, quienes a pesar de las caras largas que tenían, no parecían guardarles rencor por la sentencia de Ginevra.

Para decepción del hurón, la castaña no se volvió para mirarlo ni una sola vez. A pesar de que Hermione sabía de sobra lo que él sentía por ella, no se dignó a dedicarle una última mirada que lo acompañará en su última noche de vida. Simplemente pasó de largo, ignorándolo por completo. El único que le dedicó una mirada fue Potter, pero no fue una mirada de triunfo, ni de gloria, ni siquiera de pesar. Era como si Potter estuviera buscando en él una pista… Una última prueba para saber si realmente era culpable de todo lo que lo había acusado o había algo más. Algo que cambiaría el rumbo de la "justicia".

Malfoy se sintió vulnerable al escuchar el ruido de las puertas de acero cerrarse a sus espaldas. Al día siguiente le darían el beso del dementor y terminaría como una cascara sin vida, con los ojos perdidos en el infinito y sin un solo recuerdo. Ni siquiera conservaría el recuerdo de los días que Hermione había vivido en su mansión, ni el afecto que había llegado a sentir por ella. Y lo ocurrido en la noche que recibió la maldición Immobile Crura, se perdería para siempre.

* * *

Hermione y Harry entraron a su habitación después de una cena en el Caldero Chorreante con Hagrid. El silencio se hizo presente, pero ninguno de los dos quería hablar.

Ambos tenían una sensación de vacío que la palabra justicia no podía llenar.

-¿Quieres ir mañana al tribunal? -preguntó Harry-. La ejecución de Malfoy será en la noche.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero presenciar algo tan horrible.

Harry no insistió.

-Vamos a dormir -pidió Hermione, deseando poner la cabeza en la almohada y olvidarse de todo.

Harry le dio un beso en los labios antes de dejar que se acostara.

Él acomodó las cobijas y pronto sintió el brazo de Hermione sobre su pecho, acurrucándose junto a él. Él la abrazó sobreprotector.

Fue una noche larga, en la que el sueño les llegó hasta ya muy entrada la madrugada.

A pesar de que Harry estaba satisfecho con el juicio, una parte de él, inexplicablemente, sentía que había un cabo suelto y por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, no lograba entender qué se le estaba escapando.

Y Hermione por su parte, había llegado a pensar que la condena de Malfoy le devolvería la paz por la muerte de sus padres, pero no fue así. Todo lo contrario, tenía la extraña sensación de que si la sentencia se cumplía, no volvería a vivir nunca más en paz.

* * *

"Para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura". El recuerdo de la frase del viejo Dumbledore no hizo que Draco se sintiera mejor. Todo lo contrario, el temor oprimía sus pulmones con cada respiro que daba.

La celda nunca antes le había parecido ni más fría, ni más tenebrosa, ni más vacía. Cada minuto que transcurría lo alejaba más del mundo terrenal y lo acercaba a la pérdida de su alma con pasos veloces.

No quería pensar en su juventud pérdida, ni en todas las cosas que ya no podría hacer, ni en los proyectos que nunca podría realizar.

No tenía miedo al dolor, sino a la pérdida de su identidad. Saber que después del dementor no habría otra cosa más que un cuerpo sin alma, era algo que lo consumía por dentro.

Su muerte no llegaría con la vejez, sino con el olvido. Todo el mundo seguiría su curso, y nadie notaría su ausencia. Todo sería como si él jamás hubiese pisado la tierra… Como si él jamás hubiese tenido su pequeña fracción de tiempo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Harry entró a su despacho, fue a sentarse a su sillón, revolvió los papeles como si quisiera encontrar algún objeto perdido, fijó la vista en las fotos que adornaban la estancia y pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello.

Había tenido una larga noche y parecía que su cabeza no tardaría en explotar. Ni siquiera el sabor de un buen desayuno con los miembros de la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, lo había hecho sentir mejor.

Queriendo ocupar la mente en algo, Harry tomó un pergamino y quiso adelantar parte de su trabajo, redactando un documento donde establecía los encantamientos permitidos para los cursos de formación de aurores, pero todo fue inútil, su concentración no era la mejor de todas.

Cansado y enojado, hizo a un lado su pergamino, y fue así como un extraño trozo de papel, salió al descubierto en medio de los otros veinte pergaminos que tenía sobre el escritorio.

Sorprendido, Harry tomó el papel entre sus manos para descubrir que se trataba de un mapa de Inglaterra con una dirección escrita en uno de sus bordes.

Harry volteó el papel dos veces, pero no había más información… Todo se reducía a ese misterioso mapa que había aparecido de la nada.

-Todo está listo para el traslado de Ginny Weasley a Azkaban –dijo Seamus, entrando inesperadamente a su despacho.

Harry asintió aún con la vista fija en el mapa. ¿Quién lo había mandado? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? ¿Qué significaba esa dirección?

-¿Ocurre algo, Harry? –preguntó Seamus.

El ojiverde hizo caso omiso y volvió a dar vueltas al plano.

-¿Podrías encargarte del traslado de Ginny? -dijo Harry de repente.

-¿Y eso?

-Tengo que salir de inmediato.

-¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Seamus.

Harry negó con la cabeza, algo en su interior le decía que debía ir a buscar la dirección señalada en el mapa.

* * *

-Buenos días, Ginny -dijo Seamus, apareciendo en su celda.

-Hola -dijo ella, totalmente desmoralizada.

-Es hora de irnos a Azkaban, yo te escoltaré junto con Dean y otros dos miembros del cuartel -informó el auror.

Ella asintió sintiéndose decepcionada por no ver a Harry. ¿Por qué no había ido a escoltarla como jefe de los aurores? ¿Es que acaso la despreciaba tanto que ni siquiera tenía un último instante para ella?

-Tus padres y tus hermanos están afuera. Harry le dio un permiso especial a tu mamá para que puedas ver a tu bebé unos minutos antes de irnos.

Ella levantó los ojos, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

Molly entró en la celda, cargando a su pequeño bebé. Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo.

-Necesito cargarlo por favor -dijo Ginny a Seamus, pidiéndole que la liberara por un instante del hechizo que le impedía mover sus manos libremente.

Seamus se compadeció de ella y decidió concederle ese último deseo antes de emprender el camino a la prisión.

Ginny abrazó a su hijo con todo su cariño, lo besó múltiples veces y hasta le cantó una canción de cuna, mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

Seamus sintió lástima por ella. Nunca la había visto llorar de esa forma.

-Se acabó el tiempo -dijo un custodio, asomándose a la celda cinco minutos después. Ginny apretó a su bebé con más fuerza, los minutos habían transcurrido tan rápido.

-No quiero dejarlo, es mi hijo -dijo Ginny.

-No puede ir contigo a Azkaban -dijo Molly.

-Pero yo lo quiero, es mi bebé.

-Vamos, cariño -dijo Molly, intentando recuperar a su nieto-. Entrégamelo, yo cuidaré de él.

La chica volvió a abrazar a su hijo, y lo retuvo contra si lo más que pudo. Las lágrimas salían por sus ojos a raudales.

-Quiérelo mucho -pidió Ginny mirando a su madre, pero aun besando las mejillas de su hijo-. Estoy segura que, en ti mi bebé encontrará todo el cariño con el que yo siempre crecí.

-Por supuesto que sí, hija.

Ginny entregó a su bebé y Molly con el alma en un hilo, dio un beso a su hija y salió de la celda acompañada de un custodio.

La pelirroja derramó más lágrimas y soltó un grito de dolor. Seamus le pasó un pañuelo y le pareció prudente darle un instante para que se repusiera.

-No sabes cuánto lamento todo esto -dijo Seamus

Ginny seguía jadeando en medio de sollozos aislados.

-Gracias, Seamus, has sido muy bueno conmigo –dijo la chica, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Él sonrió, bajando la guardia… Y con un movimiento rápido, Ginny estiró el brazo hasta la varita mágica del auror y se apoderó de ella.

* * *

Kingsley y Dean venían acercándose a la celda de Ginny para supervisar que todo estuviera en orden, cuando vieron pasar como una ráfaga de viento una cabellera rojiza. Acto seguido, Seamus apareció corriendo como un verdadero loco para alcanzarla.

-¿Quieres explicarme qué ha pasado? –exclamó Kingsley.

-Ginevra Weasley me quitó mi varita y está corriendo por todos los pasillos intentando escapar –dijo Dean, deteniéndose un segundo junto a los otros dos

-¿Cómo sucedió esto? –exclamó Dean

Seamus quiso que la tierra se lo comiera. ¿Cómo había podido caer en el juego de la pelirroja?

-Lo siento -dijo Seamus, aun sorprendido de la habilidad de la chica para desarmarlo-. Ha sido culpa mía. Le quité el hechizo que inmovilizaba sus manos para que pudiera despedirse de su hijo y logró desarmarme para luego hechizar a los custodios que vigilaban su celda.

Kingsley tuvo que contener en ese momento un regaño ejemplar. Lo más importante era atrapar a Ginny. Dado que la pelirroja estaba en el área de detecciones y todo estaba encerrado y vigilado, le sería prácticamente imposible escapar, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que tuviera una varita entre las manos y estuviera causando un gran alboroto.

-¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que atraparla! –gritó Kingsley.

-Es una bruja muy poderosa y puede ser capaz de cualquier locura –dijo otro auror, saliendo por donde Ginny acababa de echar a correr.

-¡Seamus! -ordenó Kingsley-. Adelanta la hora del beso de dementor de Malfoy, no podemos arriesgarnos a que otra cosa más suceda.

-Pero, el tribunal dispuso que la ejecución fuera en la noche… Además, Harry ha salido y él tiene que estar presente como Jefe del Cuartel.

-No hay tiempo que perder, encárgate de la ejecución. –exclamó Kingsley- ¡Que sea ahora mismo! No podemos arriesgarnos a que Malfoy también haga una de las suyas.

-Pero…

-Ginevra, Malfoy y Zabini han sido los tres magos más terribles con los que me he enfrentado en el tiempo que tengo como Ministro de Magia… No voy a permitir que algo más suceda, así que encárgate de que los dementores besen a Malfoy en este momento.

-Está bien, señor -dijo Seamus, no quería desobedecer ni causar más alborotos.

* * *

Ginny corrió por los diferentes pasillos del área de detecciones hasta quedar atrapada en un pasillo sin salida. Los aurores le estaban pisando los talones.

La respiración de Ginny se hizo más rápida, no había forma de seguir hacia adelante. Su única forma de escapar era a través de una escalera que conducía a una pequeña ventana alta, cuyos barrotes podían ser destruidos si utilizaba el hechizo correcto.

-¡Detente, Ginny! –gritó Dean, adivinando su siguiente movimiento.

Ella le lanzó un hechizo que lo hizo caer al piso y rodar.

-Te lo advierto, Ginevra, es mejor que te entregues –gritó Kingsley-. ¡Estás atrapada!

"Tengo que salir por la ventana, es mi única esperanza" –pensó la chica, dirigiéndose a la escalera a pesar de que la abertura era muy estrecha.

-¡Flipendo! -gritó otro auror, intentando detenerla.

Ginny fue más rápida y lanzó un hechizo escudo para protegerse.

-Bombarda máxima –gritó la pelirroja, prendiendo fuego al área de detecciones con la intención de que se formara una barrera de llamas entre ella y sus captores, para tener el tiempo suficiente de escapar.

El fuego se hizo intenso, en un dos por tres todo ardió en llamas.

-¡Experlliamus! –gritó Kingsley.

La varita de Seamus quedó flotando en el aire, pero Ginny no se giró para recuperarla, pisó los peldaños de la escalera y subió a toda velocidad antes de que las llamas quemaran todo.

-Petrificus totalus -exclamó Kingsley.

Ella logró esquivar el hechizo. El rugido de las llamas se intensificó y el fuego se extendió tanto que los aurores no podían avanzar.

-¡Everte statum! –gritó Kingsley.

Una luz roja tocó a Ginny e inevitablemente la chica perdió el equilibrio, pisó en falso muy lejos de los peldaños, y cayó al suelo sobre las llamas abrazadoras.

-¡Ginny! -exclamó Dean horrorizado al contemplar la caída.

Kingsley miró aterrado lo que estaba pasando, el cuerpo de Ginny estaba atrapado en el fuego, y ella se movía desesperadamente intentando escapar de alguna manera, pero las columnas de humo negro le impedían ver con claridad, haciendo que cada vez, se internará más entre las llamas.

-¡Aqua Eructo! -gritó Kingsley, invocando un chorro inmenso de agua.

Algunas llamas se extinguieron y Dean junto el valor suficiente para cruzar el fuego y rescatar a Ginny, justo antes de que un cerro de escombros cediera ante un crujido.

Dean tomó entre sus brazos a la pelirroja antes de que ardiera todo a su alrededor.

Kingsley seguía lanzando hechizos de agua para controlar el incendio.

-¡Ginny! -exclamó Dean horrorizado al ver la piel de la joven terriblemente quemada.

Ella lo miró débilmente antes de cerrar los ojos. El fuego había quemado una parte de su sistema respiratorio, y ella inhalaba y exhalaba con dificultad.

* * *

Hola, ¿cómo están?

Espero que super bien.

Yo aquí reportándome después de siglos de ausencia… Tengo la cara roja de la pena, y no quiero ofrecerles excusas, pero si les ofrezco una disculpa por mi demora y sobre todo, les agradezco la paciencia que han tenido conmigo. Y por supuesto, también quiero agradecerles todos sus comentarios del último capítulo.

Espero que este pequeño fragmento les haya gustado, estoy abierta a todas las críticas, sugerencias y jitomatazos.

Prácticamente queda muy poco por contar de esta historia, así que pronto estaré por aquí con el último fragmento… Y la palabra FIN.

Tampoco me he olvidado del fanfic de época, pero ahorita está suspendido, porque todas mis compañeras del reto llevan 3 capítulos, y mi fanfic lleva 4. (No porque yo haya querido adelantarme, sino porque mis compañeras han tenido algunos contratiempos). El caso es que me pidieron unos días para que todas vayamos al corriente. Así que espero que pronto ellas actualicen sus fics, para que yo pueda continuar con el reto.

Mil gracias por leer.

Me despido, cuídense mucho y saludos a todos.

Y por favor, por favor, no se olviden de dejar reviews. Es la última parte… ¿Qué les cuesta regalar un pequeño comentario?


End file.
